Dreams of Tomorrow
by Gundammrw
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's confrontation has ended, but not without it's costs. Now Naruto must cope with the new destiny and body he has been given. But what will he do and how it will it affect Konoha's future?
1. Evolution

This is yet another of those "what will happen next" fan fictions. This is my first real one.

**KEY **

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

NO JUTSU – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

**-[CHAPTER 1]- Evolution**

Their battle had been a long one. It's been a battle full of power and emotion. Once allies they now oppose each other with fierce determination. Both shinobi had taken the fight to the next level and beyond. In front of Naruto stood a Sasuke fully powered by the level 1 cursed seal. The look in his eyes was nothing but full of intent to kill.

'If we're friends why are we fighting?' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke looked at his opponent with malice to kill. But what was the appearance that had taken form?

'I've seen it before but what is it?' Sasuke thought to him self as he looked upon a Naruto with piercing red eyes coupled with fangs and claws.

"You know Naruto I could have chosen anyone, even killing Sakura would have been enough," Sasuke stated calmly.

"What did you say?"

"Just as long as it's a friend I can achieve my goal." Sasuke sneered in a twisted smile.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER, BASTARD!!" Naruto roared as he charged Sasuke.

"Then lets end it here" Sasuke whispered as he activated the Chidori.

* * *

Back in Konoha a certain masked had just heard some un settling news.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Kakashi burst into Tsunade's office door. "Why are you yelling so loud?" questioned a now deaf Tsunade.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade breathing heavily. Once he had heard of Sasuke's defection from Konoha from Gai he rushed to Tsunade's office for answers.

Tsunade broke the silence, "from your reaction I'm guessing you've heard."

Kakashi recomposed himself, "Gai told me."

He walked closer to Tsunade who was sitting at her desk. "Sasuke left for Orochimaru," he could barely get the words out, "and you sent Naruto and the others to retrieve him." Kakashi's eyed narrowed, "I should have been told about this right away."

Tsunade rested her chin on her clasped hands, which were situated on the desk, "the situation is being taken care of."

Kakashi responded agitated, "you sent a team consisting of a chunnin and genin on a highly dangerous mission, those children are going to get killed."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "those children are some of the most talented genin this village has ever seen."

Kakashi angrily looked at Tsunade, "excuse me Hokage-sama but there is some business I must attend to." He turned around,

"Kakashi! I sent Naruto on this mission for a reason. If anyone can save Uchiha Sasuke from the darkness he's in, it's that boy."

Kakashi looked at the floor. Tsunade got up and walked over to old photos of herself and Dan as well as one of her and her younger brother, "that boy has an un-natural talent at saving people even when they don't want to be saved, so I know for sure that he won't fail this mission."

Kakashi kept his sight on the floor and walked out the office door. Tsunade looked out her window to the Hokage monument, "besides he still hasn't become Hokage yet."

* * *

"**_CHIDORI!!_**" Sasuke shouted as he ran towards Naruto on top of the water.

Naruto held his hands together 'WORK!' Naruto yelled to himself, "**_RASENGAN!!_**." Chakra began to swirl around Naruto's palm. 'Work!' a ball of chakra began to form in Naruto's palm 'I have to save all my power for this attack, I can't use Kage Bunshin' the Rasengan finally formed.

"All Right!" shouted Naruto. The two charged each other at furious speeds.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

They both yelled as they got within arms reach of each other. Naruto reached his arm back ready to drive it into Sasuke

_Please Naruto I beg you! You're the only one who can bring Sasuke back! _

Naruto flinched in mid attack. "Now!" screamed Sasuke.

Sasuke reeled his arm back and drove his Chidori into Naruto. Blood sprayed all over the water, Naruto's eyes widened in horror. Sasuke's arm was now completely going through his heart. Naruto coughed up blood on Sasuke's shirt and face. Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto quickly, which caused even more blood to spew out.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt in order to not fall down. His eyes changed back to their usual blue color but were hazed over. His claws and fangs retracted slowly. Sasuke looked away with an evil smile on his face,

"Loser."

Naruto's vision became unfocused and darker

_Please I beg you Naruto_

'Sorry Sakura-chan looks like I can't keep my promise.' Naruto saw Sakura crying and begging for his help, he looked at Sasuke, "Y... you...made....h..her..cry.......idiot."

Naruto let go of Sasuke's shirt and began to sink into the water, his blood mixing with the water. He continued to sink into the water with his arm still reaching for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the now blood filled water as Naruto sank deeper into the water and out of sight. He looked at his hand and touched the blood on his face, "I...I did it."

He began to laugh hysterically, "Ku Ku Ku, I .. ACTUALLY DID IT!!!!" Sasuke gripped his hands tight in celebration. A flash of pain went through Sasuke's heart, "but what is this pain?"

He gripped his chest, "why does it hurt so much?"

Flashes of the Uchiha massacre went through his mind especially that of his parent's death. Sasuke looked down at his blood-covered hand, which was now shaking and saw beyond his hand at his reflection.

"What's that?" He looked down and saw his brother with an evil smile. The reflection changed into Sasuke's reflection.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sasuke's screams echoed throughout the forest. He looked up to the sky, eyes flowing with tears. His Sharingan shrank into his pupils and then burst outward, spreading into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke looked back down at his hands and began laughing, "Ku Ku Ku, so this is the power, the power of my brother."

Sasuke looked down at the blood filled water.

"Sorry Naruto but it seems you can't accomplish your dreams, but thanks to you I can fulfill my ambitions."

Sasuke looked one last time at the water and remembered his past and what awaited him in the village of the Sound. He turned and jumped onto the ground at the edge of the river. All of sudden a loud churning noise began behind Sasuke. He turned around to see what it was.

A whirlpool had formed where he was just standing. Out of nowhere a strong feeling hit Sasuke, "t...this feeling."

"This feels just like.." flashes of Gaara's transformation flooded Sasuke's mind.

The water within the whirlpool and around it began to boil causing massive amounts of steam to rise into the air.

"What's going on!?" Sasuke yelled at the mysterious scene unraveling itself in front of his eyes.

Sasuke snapped back to his senses.

"No, it can't be! No matter how strong he is that's im ..."

A loud roar of sounds from the water erupted as the waters become more and more violent. The splashes were now reaching as high as ten to fifteen feet high. All of a sudden Sasuke felt a huge chakra filling his surroundings. It was large, no enormous, like nothing he had ever felt before it was ..... inhuman.

A low toned but loud hissing sound echoed throughout the entire valley and traveled through the forest where it and the chakra caught the attention of Gaara and Rock Lee who were both resting.

Lee looked up in surprise, "you feel that?"

Gaara didn't respond but looked in the direction of the great power with interest. Lee continued despite the lack of response.

"That's coming from the direction that Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun went."

Gaara stood up and began walking, "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**==[AUTHOR'S NOTES]==**

So that's the first chapter entitled "Evolution." I'm still trying to get used to typing this is story format. One thing I will say about this story is I have it planned out for the long haul if my interest keeps up and college doesn't get in the way. I'm going to try and keep it as accurate to the manga as possible, unfortunately since I have no clue what direction the creator will take next I can only guess. If it takes a different direction than mine we'll just say this is an alternate universe. -

Also I had written this prior to the release of chapter 228. So if you think I got the dialogue wrong for the conversation between Kakashi and Tsunade its because at the time the manga chapter didn't exist. I wrote this two or so weeks ago during my lunch break.


	2. The Bet

The second chapter is kind of a long one (well longer than the last one anyways). For those of you looking for pairings. The next chapters will begin the hints of future pairings.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**NO JUTSU** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

**-[CHAPTER 2]- The Bet**

Sasuke was in shock to say the least as he looked at the body of Uzumaki Naruto slowly rising out of the water. No, this wasn't Naruto; this thing in front of him was emitting an energy that wasn't human. Spinning tendrils of red chakra surrounded Naruto's body. Sparks of red electricity were bursting off his body at an amazing rate. Each bolt of energy was going in a direction different from its predecessor.

Among the rumble of the energy, the clashing of the water and the rushing of the wind Sasuke could faintly hear a low growling sound coming from Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with terror in his eyes, "this can't be, your heart is too damaged."

The wound was still there. It had not healed like his previous inflicted wound had. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the gapping hole in Naruto's chest. He was trying hard to look for signs of expression but could only see Naruto's gritting teeth. His head was tilted so that his eyes could not be seen.

All of a sudden Naruto jerked his head straight upwards and let out a loud scream. A new even larger burst of energy surged out of his body ripping to shreds his jacket and shirt revealing his seal. The seal was fully visible but something was different, now the seal glowed an eerie orange and red color as if it were on fire.

"W...what the hell is that! What's going on?!?"

A red beam of light shot out of Naruto's eyes and mouth straight upward. The hole in Naruto's chest began to heal at an accelerated rate.

Sasuke looked on in horror, "what the hell is going on? Where is all this power coming from?"

The entire river was now trembling as well as the land that Sasuke was standing on. Just standing upright was taking all his strength.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Naruto's scream of pain shook Sasuke to the heart. The sound of his scream was full of pain and power. Naruto's entire body shape was slowly changing. His muscles were bulging and taking a more defined shape. His limbs were also growing slightly longer. Naruto's over all height was also increasing. His fingers elongated and grew claws yet again. His fangs had also returned. It had been like before except for one thing his toenails had also grown into claws as well.

Naruto was in agony, the pain of his body changing was intense but the only thing on his mind was his promise to Sakura and the person in front of him whom he once dubbed as a friend.

Flashes of Naruto's memory went through his mind but it also went through the mind of Uchiha Sasuke.

_MONSTER!_

The yell resonated through Sasuke's mind, "What was that?" He looked around him.

_GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON!_

Sasuke could hear the voices clearly in his mind. He closed his eyes and saw something, which would stay him for the rest of his life. Images from Naruto's past were going through his mind as if they were his own memories.

_Please Naruto I beg you_

_I had no choice but to think that in this world, I am a person who is unwanted_

_I am a natural born monster_

_YOU GET OUT OF HERE! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED!_

_I just wish that kid would die_

_Why does everybody hate me? WHY!!_

_I want to fight you, too_

_We are born into a destiny that we cannot fight._

_No matter what happened you would always stand back up . . . . that's why I think your strong._

_I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students . . . He's no longer a demon . . . He's Uzumaki Naruto!_

_I won't let my comrades die_

_We won't play with you mom said that I should stay away from you_

_LOSER!_

All of a sudden the images went black but Sasuke could tell something was still there. He could still hear a faint sound, a familiar sound. Slowly someone started to appear.

"Who's there?"

A small boy appeared holding his arm to his eyes trying to cover his flowing tears. Over his crying a low toned hiss could be heard.

"N...Naruto what's going on."

The boy looked up, "They always call me monster, why? Is it because he is always watching?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, "He? Who is..." Sasuke stopped talking when a set of eyes faded into view. They were enormous. As he looked into the large eyes an overwhelming feeling went through him.

'This thing is evil'

That is what his body told him. He was shaking now.

"**Heh heh"** a deep laugh came from the darkness.

"Wh...who's there?" Sasuke could barely get the sentence out.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**" The subtle laugh from before was now gone, replaced by a roaring laughter. The outline of the creature came into view.

"No way! But this is.." Sasuke recognized the outline. He had seen this creature before. During Naruto's fight with Gaara, the giant toad had transformed into this thing. But what did it mean? All of sudden the creature lunged at Naruto and ate him whole.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Sasuke snapped out his trance at Naruto's yell. Naruto looked at Sasuke with glowing red eyes. His ears began to stretch a little and became pointed. The seal on Naruto's chest began to expand and spread. His hair started to fray and then grow longer and longer. His chakra began to take the form of nine tails, which seemed to come out of his back. They spun around Naruto's body and started to wrap around him. The first two tails wrapped around his arms stopping at his biceps. Two more crawled over his shoulders and stopped on his chest. The next four went around his sides stopping at his abdominal muscles. The last tail of chakra crept up Naruto's spine stopping at the base of his skull.

'This is insane! What the hell is going on!' thought Sasuke as he watched this all happen.

The nine tails settled on Naruto's skin forming into black seals.

Naruto began to shake at an incredible rate. All of sudden the chakra surrounding him burst upward into a pillar of flames. The heat was intense, so much so that Sasuke could barely stand near it. The flames started to take shape. Sasuke recognized its design; it was the same as in the vision he saw earlier.

"A giant fox..." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he raised his arms to his face in order to shield himself from the intense heat.

With a load roar the pillar plummeted straight down crashing into Naruto's body. An explosion of fire and chakra was sent out in all directions knocking Sasuke back into a tree.

'Owww!, what the hell is going on. I thought this could be some kind of blood limit but this is too much,' he thought to himself as he got back onto his feet. He looked back to where Naruto was standing and only saw steam. No matter where he looked there was steam so thick that he couldn't see more than a few inches in front of him.

Slowly the steam cleared, but what stood there shocked Sasuke. It couldn't be Naruto, no It was similar to him but the appearance looked nothing like the old him.

"What are you?!?" Sasuke screamed.

In front of Sasuke stood a person who was at least 5'5" or so. He was a good foot and a half taller than Naruto. All of his muscles were well shaped and toned but not over muscular. He had claws on his hands and feet, fangs, and pointed ears. The seals surrounded his body with a swirl seal in the center of his belly. His hair had grown incredibly. It now ran down past his shoulders and had orange tips to them. He looked up to reveal one of his eyes through his hair; they were red with a slit in the middle.

"I..is this some sort of Blood Limit? Or is it a cursed seal like mine...." Sasuke was desperate for answers.

After a few minutes of silence went by, "ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!!"

Naruto bent down and picked up a scrap of blue material that had been part of his jacket. He tied it around the back of his hair in order to make a ponytail. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. He lifted his hands to his bangs and cleared his hair from his face. That's when Sasuke say it; the expression on Naruto's face was not his usual expression but one that was emotionless. It wasn't cold like Gaara's was but it wasn't Naruto's either. Sasuke whispered to himself, "Naruto"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and spoke, but his voice was much like his expression, calm and without emotion, "It's a little of both I guess."

Sasuke couldn't understand what was going on, his voice was much lower and collected as if the veil of childishness, which Naruto had always displayed, was now gone. Naruto put his hand on his chest and continued, "I was born like this, different from everyone else."

His hand gripped into a tight fist, "that's why I was hated, because I was different."

He dropped his hand by his side and looked at Sasuke, "And it's most definitely a curse."

Sasuke was trying to take in everything when he looked at the water. "W...Wh....what the hell."

Naruto also looked down at the water and saw his "reflection". In the reflection did not stand a human but a giant beast. The fox. "No matter if I run or hide he's always there as if _I_ was the one inside the cage."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the creature. It was obviously a fox but with nine tails. 'Wait nine tails . . . it can't be!'

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, "This thing ... the one who attacked Konoha?" Naruto nodded his head while closing his eyes.

"Your were right Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion, "I can't understand what's going on in your mind. But I've seen it, the loneliness in your expression. I know it because I've experienced it too."

Sasuke looked at the water.

"But you're wrong, this may be your path but it does have something to do with me. The same goes for Sakura and Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke snapped his head and stared at Naruto, "What do you mean?"

"Although you don't seem to think so, we are . . . "he paused for a moment, "friends."

Sasuke looked down, "I don't need friends, only one thing can give me more power now and that's Orochimaru."

Naruto shook his head, "If that's the case then how did Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade oba-chan and the Third become strong? They fought for their friends in order to protect them. Even now I will use all my strength in order to protect my friend." Naruto smiled, "because we have experienced loneliness we fight to keep what's most precious to us. You said that yourself." Sasuke squinted his eyes.

Naruto untied his head protector, "When I received this I was so happy, not only because it got me one step closer to one of my dreams but because it brought me to another."

Sasuke looked up. Naruto's expression had changed it lost its emotionless-ness, he was smiling in joy and tears flowed down from his eyes, "I was finally acknowledged for the first time, and because of that I was able to meet those who also acknowledged me."

Naruto closed his eyes; he saw images of Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Inari, The Third, Rock Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Jiriya and Tsunade. Naruto looked down at the necklace that Tsunade had given him and retied the head protector around his neck so that it hung loosely. "And for those who have acknowledged me I would risk my life in order to protect them."

Sasuke looked at his reflection. His eyes looked so tired. 'Friends' he thought, "Are you trying to say you're strong because of them?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Then . . . Then why haven't I become stronger?"

Naruto looked at his comrade, "you. . . when you fought what did you fight for?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "I fight so that I can become stronger so I can kill my brother!" Naruto walked closer to Sasuke.

"I remember you having two dreams," he stopped about ten feet from Sasuke, "to kill your brother and..." Sasuke cut him off, "to revive my clan."

"Your goals aren't bad ones, at least not entirely but there is always a better way then what you've chosen." Naruto held his hand up towards the sun and peered into the endless sky. "Even if you follow this path you can only go so far, he only wants you for his own needs, he cares nothing for you. In the end you will be alone or he will kill you."

Naruto lowered his hand and looked at his palm as he squeezed it closed. "But then you're other dream won't ever come true."

Sasuke looked at the reflection that Naruto was casting. The Kyubi was just starring with an evil smile. "That bastard took everything from me." Naruto looked at Sasuke, "my mother and father, and then he left me there."

Naruto also looked at Sasuke's reflection in which he saw Itachi, "are you sad that he didn't kill you, too?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise but then closed his eyes, "at that time I cried and begged for my life but for years afterwards I felt so empty and alone." He re-opened his eyes.

Naruto spoke again, "you shouldn't follow your brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise and remembered his father's words. "If you go to Orochimaru, you'll be alone and even if you kill your brother you will only become just like him." Sasuke thought about what Naruto had said.

Naruto bent down and scooped up some water and drank it, "those days weren't worthless and neither were those friends." Sasuke looked at Naruto as Naruto continued, "you might not think so but you're strong, honestly I've always been jealous." He stood back up, "but that jealousy reminded me of the fact that I acknowledged you as a fellow Leaf ninja, a rival and a friend."

Sasuke looked down, "it doesn't matter now. I can't go back."

Naruto shouted, "YOUR WRONG!"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto in surprise.

"As I've acknowledged you so have they." He smiled, "Kakashi taught you his best technique and ..." his smiled somewhat faded, "Sakura loves you with all her heart. Even I can tell that." He regained his original smile, "So I know that if you come back they're sure to welcome you."

Sasuke looked at the water, 'Friends'. He thought for a while and smirked, "Alright, lets make a deal!" Naruto looked up with hope, "we fight at full strength, no more holding back. If I win it proves that the way to Orochimaru is the correct one and I will go and you must stop pursuing me."

Naruto smirked, "and if I win?"

"Heh, **_if_** you win then I'll go back and try things your way. dobe"

Naruto lowered himself into an attack position, as did Sasuke. Naruto grinned, "I'll warn you, I'm fighting for a promise and a friend so I wont lose!"

**==[AUTHOR'S NOTES]==**

I'm trying to focus less on this fight then the rest of the story I planned out, so look forward to the conclusion of the Sasuke / Sound arc next chapter. We'll see how things turn out in the real manga but I plan on staying mostly true to my original idea for this story.


	3. Trust in Them

Well the third chapter is finally here. The conclusion to the Sasuke / Sound arc is here. As I've said before I don't really want to focus on the aspect of the story for long.

**KEY **

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**NO JUTSU** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

**_Boom_** - Sound effects

**-CHAPTER 3- Trust in Them**

"So he went after Sasuke alone?" Shikamaru was trying to figure what had happened after his separation with Naruto. He, Temari, Kiba, and Kankuro had caught up with Gaara and Rock Lee and now were on their way to find Naruto. 'So Sasuke _was_ in the coffin' thought Shikamaru.

Temari looked forward at Gaara who was leading the group followed by Rock Lee, "but does that mean that the two chakra's we've been feeling is those two?"

Rock Lee turned his head slightly, "the direction that the two chakra powers are coming from is the same that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun went."

Everyone looked forward, "but that's insane! There's no way that humans can produce this much chakra!" Kiba yelled while being supported by one of Kankuro's arms.

Shikamaru looked in the direction of the chakra, "More importantly which is Naruto and which is Sasuke?"

Kankuro got into the conversation; "there's also the possibility that someone else jumped into the fight."

Gaara finally spoke but didn't bother to turn his head, "the chakra's ahead of us are that of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiba was somewhat agitated by the bluntness of this response, "how do you know?"

Gaara spoke again this time turning his head slightly, "These two powers I've felt before, though they are stronger now, they are undeniably those two."

Rock Lee had been staying out of the conversation, mostly because he was focusing on the battle at hand, "I'm more worried about the first chakra we felt, I've never felt something so powerful and terrifying."

Kiba looked down at the squirming Akamaru, "Yeah, it was strong enough to wake Akamaru from being unconscious. It's insane how much is coming from that person. I guess its Sasuke."

"Your wrong."

Kiba was interrupted; everyone was surprised, but more so by who interrupted.

Temari looked up, "what do you mean Gaara?"

Gaara continued, "The first power is Uzumaki Naruto's."

"That's bullshit! There's no way that can be Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Gaara turned his head and gave Kiba a cold stare. 'Damn it! I forgot who it was I was talking to.' Kiba thought.

All of sudden something strange caught all of their attentions. "Did you guys feel that?" questioned Kiba.

Shikamaru looked towards the upcoming battlefield, "yeah one of the powers suddenly disappeared and then the other one lowered itself quickly."

"Does that mean that the fight's over?" Temari asked.

Lee was now worried more than ever, "let's pick up the pace, we're almost there!"

* * *

Kakashi and Gai stood looking at the gates of Konoha. The masked shinobi looked to his left, "why did you stop us? Those kids need help." 

A shadowed figure walked out into the daylight. "I might have made the mistake not to interfere last time but now I'm sure that they need to work things out on their own." Jiraiya walked up to Kakashi. "You should know very well that this is a problem that needs to be settled between the two of them, Kakashi."

Kakashi returned his gaze to the North gate of Konoha.

"All of that's fine and good, but WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GO HELP LEE!!!" Gai shouted with tears running down his cheeks and his hands flopping in the air.

Jiraiya shrugged, "If I remember correctly he's your prize student Gai, so there's nothing to worry about is there?"

Gai lowered his hands and just closed his eyes to sob.

* * *

Shikamaru's group was now going full speed towards Naruto and Sasuke. "So how do you know that its Naruto's chakra?" Kiba's question was focused towards Gaara. 

"His power is like my own. I didn't notice until the very end of our fight, but his chakra type and my own are the same."

Shikamaru looked at him confused, "The same? Isn't all chakra the same?"

Gaara turned around and glanced at im, "You were there as well. When I explained who I really was."

Lee and Kiba looked at him with clueless expressions. Shikamaru looked at him and thought for a second, "you mean about how you were born?"

Gaara returned his focus to his target, "He said it back then. I didn't really pay attention since I thought he was bluffing but after the exam it made sense."

_A monster, huh? I have a real monster inside of me_

Shikamaru's expression went from curiosity to shock. "You mean that he's?"

Gaara stayed quiet.

"GOD DAMN IT!! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!" Kiba was obviously frustrated at being left out of the loop.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" Lee shouted, "We've arrived."

The group arrived at what appeared to be a monument.

"Fighting has taken place here." Temari bent down and looked at the damage done to the monuments.

Gaara looked down the waterfall and saw something. "There"

Everyone turned around when they heard Gaara speak but only caught a glimpse of him as he jumped down the monument.

"Wait!" screamed Kankuro.

The others also jumped down the monument and also caught a glimpse of what Gaara had seen.

There was a tall man crouching near the forest at the base of the river. Everyone stopped behind the man. That's when they noticed an unconscious Sasuke thrown over his shoulders.

Lee walked forward, "Um, were you also sent to retrieve Sasuke. Have you also been sent to help?" "Hehehehehehehe" The man began to laugh, much to the confusion of the group.

Shikamaru looked at the man's body and noticed the seals, 'he might have also been sent by Orochimaru. Damn it and where's Naruto?'

Lee tried to walk up to the stranger but stopped when he spoke, "Looks like it's mission accomplished." Everyone looked confused until he turned around, then they were just dumbfounded. Naruto turned around with a nice guy pose. Lee looked at this and remembered, "It can't be. . . Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled even bigger, "Of course!"

"WHAT!!!" Shikamaru and Kiba screamed in unison.

Naruto put down his hand and opened his eyes. This time everyone joined in the surprise when the eyes that greeted them were crimson red and had a slit down them. That's about when Naruto got a good look at the group in front of him.

"AAAAHH!!" Naruto zoomed back a few feet, "Why is Gaara here?!?"

Gaara just looked at him with curiosity. Temari stepped forward, "Since the signing of the peace treaty with the Leaf, it was decided that in good will we should send some teams to Konoha in order to help until it gets back on its feet."

She looked Naruto up and down and blushed, "and um...we..uh...were...sent to..."

Gaara finished her sentence, "We were one of the teams sent. On the way here we were told to help out."

Naruto scratched his head, "uh yeah, I uh guess that makes sense."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and an obvious question came to mind, "Oi, Naruto what happened to y.."

Naruto interrupted him, "By the way is there any word on Chouji and Neji?"

Kankuro shifted Kiba slightly on his shoulder, "We were told by the Anbu that had been sent to get us that they had been sent out in order to help. They had also said that they picked up those two on the way."

Naruto looked at Kiba, "You ok Kiba? You don't look so good."

Kiba had been in shock since seeing Naruto so it took awhile for the question to set in, "Oh, uh yeah. The girl patched me up on the way here. Besides its only a mere flesh wound."

All of sudden a burst of pain shot through Kiba's body. He wrenched back pain, "ARGH!!! The pain!!! I'm gonna die!!!"

Naruto grinned, 'heh, he must be alright to be making fun of it. I just hope Chouji and Neji are ok.'

Gaara turned around, "Let's go, we've finished the mission." Everyone nodded and took off.

* * *

It had been along time since the team of Genins had set out to retrieve Sasuke. Sakura waited ever patiently on her roof. Underneath the stars she watched the North gate closely. She sighed remembering everything that had happened up to this point. 

The opening of a door on the roof interrupted her thoughts. Sakura's mother, Haruno Yuki, peeked through the opening. "Ney, Sakura you should come down or you'll catch a cold."

Sakura turned her head to look at her mom then looked back at the gate. In an almost depressed tone she responded, "Ok, just give me a minute."

This shocked Yuki to say the least, Sakura had a track record of not doing what she said. Yuki climbed through the opening and closed it behind her, "you've seemed really depressed lately. Are you ok?"

Sakura didn't turn her head away from the gate, "Mom is it selfish to love someone even if they don't love you?"

Yuki sat down next to her, "When it comes to love I think we are all selfish. Selfish for loving and selfish for not loving."

Sakura narrowed her eyes but told herself not to cry. Yuki looked at her daughter. Sakura gripped her arms for warmth and laughed, "It's so funny, here I am worried over whether or not he cares for me and I'm doing the same thing to Naruto. The more I think about how hurt I am, the more I realize how much he must be hurt, I'm.... heartless."

She sunk her head down into her arms, which were now nestled atop of her scrunched up knees.

Yuki looked at her with a concerned face until Sakura spoke again, "But even so I can still only think about Sasuke-kun."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, "and now one's run away and the other is chasing after him for me even though he knows how much I care for Sasuke-kun." Tears were now freely flowing from her eyes.

Yuki looked up at the stars, "Love is such a simple thing. But it's a double-edged sword too. It can grant eternal happiness but also curse you with regret and sadness." Sakura wiped away her tears.

"In the end we are slaves to our emotions. Love, hatred, fear, joy, sorrow, they all plague us but it's those of us who can endure it all and survive to the end that become truly blessed."

Yuki brought her gaze back to the village, "you don't have to worry about those two."

Sakura looked at her mother. "Uchiha Sasuke survived that terrible tragedy. He lost something precious to him, but because of that he should value the things he still has."

Sakura looked away and back at the gate, "but.."

"And" Sakura was interrupted but Yuki, "Uzumaki Naruto is a very strong child. Stronger than the rest of us."

Sakura looked at her mother, "what do you mean?"

"He has suffered more than anyone else. He had no family and no one treated him like a human being. But even with all the sadness he's had to suffer he still smiles so warmly. You probably don't remember but you met the two of them before attending the academy."

"Really?" Sakura looked at her with surprise. Yuki remembered the past.

_Isn't that the demon?_

_Yuki looked over her friend's shoulder and looked at a young Naruto playing in a sand box. They were at a crowded playground with their children but it was obvious that one child was isolated._

_Another friend spoke with a sneer on her face, "I can't believe that they let **IT** play here."_

_Yuki's eyes lowered, "he is just a child."_

_All of woman turned to Yuki with disgusted faces, "YUKI! You know as well as we do that he's a monster."_

_"Your wrong." The woman stopped talking. "Look at him. A child that has such an innocent face can't be a monster." The women turned their attentions to Naruto._

_"I agree." _

_All the women turned to look at the speaker, "Hana-sama!" _

_A woman stood behind them with a smile on her face, "a child that can smile like that is as human as we are." _

"_But Hana-sama, that thing killed many Hyuga as well! As a member of the head family you should.." _

"_That child committed no crime. He had no more to do with that incident as any of the other children here." Hana's smiled faded into a serious expression as she looked over the playground._

_The women looked down, obviously holding back their disgust. Yuki looked at Hana and smiled, "it's nice to see you Hana. Where's your daughter?" _

_Hana turned around and smiled, "Hinata come out you shouldn't hide like that." _

_A young Hinata peeked from behind her mother's kimono. _

_Yuki bent down and smiled, "How are you Hinata-chan?" _

_Hinata stepped back a little. _

"_Hinata you shouldn't be so shy. Now go and play with the others." Hinata looked up at her mother and walked towards the playground. _

"_Anyways we're not supposed to talk about that incident." Hana smiled. _

_One of the women scoffed, "Whatever, but my Yoko isn't going anywhere near him." Yuki and Hana both turned their attentions to Naruto._

_Naruto had been busy building a sand castle to no avail. _

_**pat pat** _

_Naruto was trying to make the castle more stable so it wouldn't collapse anymore. Unfortunately it fell apart again and again. He looked at it then looked up to see the other children playing as well as some with their parents. He looked down, 'why only me?' _

_Naruto's head jerked up as he saw a young boy with a shovel walk to the sandbox. He was about Naruto's age and had dark hair. Naruto smiled. The young boy climbed into the sand box and began to dig a hole. _

_Naruto outreached his hand, "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." _

_The boy kept digging his hole without looking up. Naruto's smile faded and his head bent downward. _

"_Uchiha" _

_Naruto's head snapped back up, "eh?" _

_The boy didn't look up, "Uchiha Sasuke." _

_Naruto smiled and continued his sand castle. _

"_Sakura!" Yuki's call echoed throughout the playground. _

_Little Sakura was on top of a slide looking down. 'I can't do it! I'm scared!' _

_The ground seemed to keep stretching further and further away. "Mommy help!" _

_Yuki walked up to the slide, "What are you crying for Sakura? You just need to slide down." _

"_I...I can't" The girl was now shaking. _

"_Fine, here let me get you down." Yuki stretched up her arms trying to reach for Sakura. _

"_No, I'll fall!" _

"_Then slide down" _

"_But I can't!" The young girl cringed at the thought of going down the slide. _

"_You can do it!" The two looked down at the base of the slide. There stood Naruto with his hands on his sides and determined look on his face. _

_Sakura looked down, "but it's scary." _

"_Don't worry I'll help you if anything happens." Naruto raised his hand and gave thumbs_ _up and grinned. Yuki smiled._

_Sakura still hesitated. "Are you going or not?" She looked beside Naruto to see Sasuke with his arms crossed._

_"You should just go." He also had a somewhat determined look on his face._

_Sakura looked down the slide. 'OK!' Sakura closed her eyes and went down the slide. She was going at a fast speed; she opened her eyes and began to laugh. It was fun, scary, but still it was fun. She saw the end of the slide and became worried. She came to the end of the slide and closed her eyes, 'I'm going to fly off!'_

_**Thud** _

_Sakura opened her eyes and saw two hands holding her. She looked up and saw both Naruto and Sasuke holding her._

_"See it wasn't so bad," Naruto was smiling from ear to ear._

_"Geez some people get too scared." Sasuke was looking away._

_Sakura smiled and began to laugh._

_"Ok let's go Sakura" Yuki bent down and picked up Sakura._

_She looked down at Naruto, 'No, not a demon at all.' "Arigato for helping my daughter."_

_Naruto smiled where as Sasuke just shrugged. Yuki turned around and walked away. Sakura climbed over her mother's shoulder and looked at the two, "Bye, bye and thanks!" She smiled and waved to the two of them._

_Naruto waved both his hands, "GOODBYE!!!"_

_'Idiot!' Sasuke looked at Naruto and then raised a hand to Sakura and looked away."_

"R...really?" Sakura was surprised that such a thing happened.

"Yep." Sakura looked down and smiled.

Yuki stood up and began to walk towards the opening, "Sakura, you should trust in those two. And try to get some sleep. Good Night"

Sakura nodded her head, "Good night, mom."

Yuki smiled and went through the opening in the roof. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and looked back at the gate with a smile. All of sudden the giant gates opened up. Sakura shot up.

'Sasuke-kun, Naruto.'

* * *

It had been a long track home but the Sasuke retrieval team arrived at the Northern Gates. The team led by Shikamaru approached the gate under the cover of night. After a long mission is was good to be back in Konoha but they couldn't go home quite yet. As the gates opened the team was surprised to see Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya and Asuma waiting for them. 

"A welcoming party, eh? How tiresome." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

Asuma chuckled, "Welcome back, good job."

Jiraiya looked over the group, "is everyone ok?" 'Where are Naruto and Sasuke?'

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, "Kiba has a wound on his abdomen and I broke my finger."

Shikamaru got a serious look on his face, "How about Chouji and Neji?"

Asuma put out his cigarette, "both of them were injured pretty badly. Tsunade-sama is taking care of them now."

"LEE!!!!!"

Gai couldn't contain himself anymore. He rushed to Lee and put his hands on Lee's shoulders, "are you ok Lee, you should be resting."

Lee looked up at Gai and smiled, "Gai-sensei I'm ok. I'm sorry that I left but I wanted to help."

Gai started to cry, "It's ok Lee." Both he and Lee did the nice guy pose.

Kankuro looked at the sight in front of him, 'how unmanly.'

Kakashi stepped forward, "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

Everyone turned around and looked into the dark forest. A figure appeared from the darkness and was walking towards the group. The figure stepped into the moonlight. That's when the Jounin's spotted an unconscious Sasuke resting over the shoulders of a tall boy with blonde and orange hair.

Asuma looked confused, "who's that?" Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

Shikamaru looked at Asuma, "That's a...well..hard to explain."

The boy got closer, that's when they saw what was on the boy's chest.

"Na...Naruto?" Kakashi and Jiraiya stuttered in unison. Asuma and Gai looked at the boy with confusion.

Naruto walked past the retrieval team and up to the Jounins. He stopped in front of Kakashi. The two of them stood at almost the same exact height now. Naruto raised his head and looked into Kakashi's eyes, "Heh, I won the bet so everything's fine now."

The Jounin's got yet another shock when they saw Naruto's eyes. 'Naruto, what on Earth happened?' Kakashi looked into eyes that were not Naruto's.

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto, "Naruto, you..."

"I think we should get Kiba and Sasuke to Tsunade oba-chan and check on Chouji and Neji." Naruto interrupted.

Naruto handed Sasuke over to Kakashi, shaking the Jounin from his shock. Naruto stepped back and began to walk away, "I need to rest."

He took a few steps and heard Gai speak up, "Naruto-kun we need everyone to come back for de-briefing."

Naruto didn't turn around, "tomorrow."

Naruto faded into the darkness of Konoha.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi tried to go after him but was stopped by Jiraiya who only shook his head; "We need to get these two to the hospital."

Everyone began to walk into Konoha except Gaara who looked in the direction that Naruto took.

* * *

Naruto hadn't been walking for long when he found himself at the training ground in which he had become a genin and part of Team 7. "Heh, here I am again." 

He sat down with his back against the post in which he was tied to during the survival training. "I should be happy but for some reason I'm not."

He looked down at his chest and his clawed hands; "I guess I _am_ a monster now."

He looked up at the stars but returned his gaze to the woods when he heard a snapping twig. 'Damn it! I must have let my guard down' "You can come out, I know your there."

A figure masked in the darkness came out from a tree that was in front of Naruto and walked towards him. As the figure walked into the light, Naruto was surprised.

"Hinata?"

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

With the release of Chapter 229 of the manga it's impossible to tell where the story is going to go. I had already pretty much predicted that Sasuke's Sharingan would become complete (though I thought it would happen in level 2 form). For those of you who want to know what happened during the fight, your gonna have to wait til a certain Uchiha wakes up.

A side note. Every once in a while I use the term "ney" this is the effort to be more like the series when they say, "Hey". Thought I should post that incase anyone was thinking I sucked at spelling.


	4. This Feeling

There has been a lot of concern about pairings, especially the prospect of a Naru/Hina pairing. I will say this now I do believe that based on the series, she has the best chance at Naruto then anyone else. But with that said I don't plan on making this story so clear-cut. I am a fan of the show, Tenchi Muyo, for the most part because there are several chances and opportunities for the main character's love life. This is something I might do for this story. I believe in relationships forming gradually.

As much as I like pairings, that won't be the main aspect of the story. Some pairings will show themselves and others will not. The questions anyone has about Naruto's new form will be answered but keep in mind there will be other revelations about it later on. We'll see what happens in this chapter.

Lastly ****brought up the fact that I used the word "Ney" instead of "ne". I thought that it was spelled "ne" but wasn't to sure so I just went with "ney." I'll use "ne" from now on.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**NO JUTSU** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

**_Boom_**

**-CHAPTER 4- This Feeling**

* * *

Hinata walked into full view. She was wearing her usual attire but by the looks of it she had rushed when she put them on. "Gomen, I was thinking and I heard you come and got scared."

Naruto looked at Hinata's eyes, which were looking away, "You have every right to be scared. Come to think of it you always looked away around me, I don't blame you."

Hinata looked at him confused, "umm, but who are you?"

Naruto looked up in surprise, "eh? Are you kidding?1?" Hinata shook her head.

Naruto chuckled, "heh, I guess it can't be helped, I've changed a little."

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "d...do I know you from somewhere?"

Naruto looked up at the post and smiled, "This is the second time we've met here. I really think that if it wasn't for you I couldn't have beat Neji that time." Naruto looked back at Hinata and grinned.

Hinata stepped back in shock, "Na...Na....Naruto-kun?"

His grin faded and he looked at the ground.

"Wh..what happened to you?"

Naruto looked down at his body, 'Tell her? No, but I don't want to lie either.' "I suppose this is a blood limit of sorts." Hinata stepped forward.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Hinata stopped momentarily, "W..Why?"

Naruto looked down, "Because I'm a monster." Naruto's face could not be seen.

Hinata began walking again.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Naruto looked up with watery eyes, "Can't you see I'm a monster!"

Hinata stopped and smiled, "B..but your Naruto-kun, the future Hokage."

Naruto's eyes dried, "heh, Hokage, huh?" He looked at his hands, "Not like this, no way they would let me."

"Your wrong!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto's head jerked up and he looked at her in awe. This was the first he had ever heard Hinata shout. Not only that but the usually timid girl had said it so clearly without stuttering.

"They'll accept you no matter what, you said so yourself. You've always believed in yourself and I believe in you to!" Hinata realized what she said and blushed from ear to ear and retreated back a little.

Naruto looked at her and his smile returned, she believed in him and he believed her. "Thanks Hinata, that means a lot." He flashed a smile to her, which she had never seen before. It was not the grin, which hid pain or the over eccentric attitude usually associated with Naruto. No, this one was full of contentment.

Hinata also smiled and started to walk towards Naruto, "m..mind if I sit down?"

Naruto resumed his relaxed position against the post, "sure."

She sat next to him. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The two sat in silence looking at the night sky. "You know Hinata, when I was younger I would always tell myself that one day I would be so great that they would name a constellation after me."

Hinata looked at him. "It's silly but I thought that way, no matter how much everyone hated me, they would have to acknowledge me every time they looked at the stars."

Naruto chuckled but it had an almost weeping tone.

"I..I don't think it's silly at all; you're an amazing person. I'm sure it will happen." Hinata looked at him.

Naruto grinned, but all of sudden his vision went blurry. He became light headed and started to fall over. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata rushed to catch his head before it hit the ground. She caught his head in her lap.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked down at him with a concerned look.

Naruto opened his eyes but couldn't open them all the way, "Yeah, I'm sorry I'll move now."

It was about then when Hinata realized exactly what was happening. Her face filled with a blush, "I...I...It...It's..o..ok, y..you can rest y..your head for a while." She regained her senses, "Are you ok?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "yeah, I guess I'm not used to this body yet." They both sat it the position for a while, not that either of them minded.

_Please Naruto I beg you_

_She loves you with all her heart... even I can see that._

_It's because of those bonds that we suffer_

_You're annoying!_

"Ne Hinata, is there somebody that you like?"

Hinata flinched in shock, "W...w..wa...what do you mean?"

Naruto looked up at her face, "you know someone who you have feelings for."

She blushed and lowered her eyes, "H..hai."

"Really?!" Even though Naruto asked the question he was still surprised by the answer.

Naruto calmed down a bit, "does that person have feelings for you, too?"

Her blush faded and she looked away, "N..no. He only cares for someone e..else." She bit her lower lip.

Naruto noticed her actions, "I'm sorry, I know what your going through. No matter how hard I try, I can't get Sakura-chan to notice me." Hinata flinched, she was no fool, she knew the feelings Naruto held for his teammate.

"This person." Naruto's voice stopped Hinata's thoughts. "Have you told him how you feel?"

Hinata blushed again and waved her arms in front of her, "No,no,no I couldn't!" Naruto looked puzzled, "why not?"

Her blush disappeared once again, "Th..the girl he likes is pretty, smart and confident unlike me. If I told him, I would only embarrass myself. So I told myself that I would be satisfied admiring him from afar."

Naruto continued his question, "But how do you know that he doesn't care for you?" She stayed silent. He decided to leave the subject alone, "so what's he like, this person who's attracted your attention."

Hinata looked at and away from Naruto several times, "He's really strong and really confident. He tries his hardest no matter what and always is honest with himself."

Naruto thought to himself for a minute, "Sounds kinda like Kiba, guess it makes sense, they're on the same team and all."

Hinata's blush deepened, "I..I've watched him for a long time and I really a..admire him." Naruto smiled, "That's great Hinata, I can't even say the same about Sakura-chan."

Hinata looked down at him. "Uh, what I mean is I can't really say so clearly what I like about her. She's a good person but I can't tell why I like her." Hinata took interest in this.

'What am I talking about, Idiot!' Naruto moved his head alittle. Both of them were silent for a moment. "I wonder if this is the feeling of a mother."

"Eh?" Hinata was quite bewildered, "What do you mean?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "This warm and comfortable feeling, I wonder if a feeling like this is like a mother's?"

Hinata blushed an intense red.

"I've wanted them for so long." Naruto opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Family. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters." Naruto reached his hand out towards the stars, "I was so jealous. Every time they were hugged or did something good, they were acknowledged; I wanted so much to be hugged like them." He lowered his arm and covered his eyes.

Hinata was about to cry. He had been alone this entire time without anyone, yet he still had the strength to smile covering his tears. Compared to what he had been through her family problems were trivial.

"Ne Hinata, what's your mom like?" Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's question. Hinata smiled, "She was the most beautiful, kind hearted and talented of all my family. She had so much energy. I really want to be like her."

Naruto moved his arm from his eyes and looked at Hinata's face. "Your mom, is she?

Hinata nodded her head but didn't loose her smile, "she passed away several years ago from illness."

Naruto's expression changed, "I'm sorry if I..."

He was cut off, "No, I'm proud to talk about her. She was a wonderful mother and excellent medical shinobi."

"She was a medical ninja?" This had peaked Naruto's curiosity.

Hinata smiled even more, "Hai! There wasn't a shinobi around who didn't know the name Hana Hyuga."

Naruto smiled, "She sounds great."

Hinata nodded, "I want to be just like her. I want to save lives, but.." Her smiled slipped, "I have no talent; I'm nothing like my mother."

Naruto tried to raise his head but it fell back down, "Your wrong Hinata, I think you're incredible."

"Eh?" Hinata blushed and was in shock.

Naruto continued, "It seems whenever I'm in deep you seem to come and save me from depression." Hinata's blush deepened, "No, I"

She was stopped, "I'm grateful."

Naruto smiled. Hinata lowered her face so that it couldn't be seen. Her blush and a tear was all that was visible, "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

They stayed like that for quite awhile before Naruto spoke up. "Hinata did your mom ever sing you lullabies?"

Hinata looked at him, "Hai, she would sing to me all the time when I was younger. I still remember all of them whenever I go to sleep."

Naruto looked at the stars and then closed his eyes, "would you sing them for me?"

Hinata blushed, "I...I don't sing very well...and.." He stopped her, "It's ok, I just want to hear a mother's song."

"O...ok" She gulped and began to hum a lullaby.

As her song went on something began to happen. The seals on Naruto's body began to recede. His ears, fangs and claws all shrunk back to normal. A single tear rolled down Naruto's cheek as he listened to the beautiful melody. "Thanks Hinata."

The orange color in Naruto's hair faded down to the tips of his hair as if it was running down his strands. His hair was now it's original blonde color but was still long. All the seals retreated into the seal on Naruto's chest, which faded from view.

* * *

Behind a nearby bush, two crouched onlookers were amazed at this development. "Women are amazing," one stated. "They'll accept the darkest of hearts and can sing songs that sooth even the most ravenous of beasts."

The other person smiled, "I remember girls used to flock to you like that Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at the Toad Sennin to his left, "hmph, so should we take them back now?"

"No" A third voice spoke up.

Both of the men turned around to see a shadowed figure behind them. "Who's there?"

Out from the shadows walked Gaara. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "You.."

Jiraiya looked at the boy, "You? You who?"

Kakashi stood up from his crouched position, "Gaara of the Desert."

Gaara walked past the two and stopped at the bush's edge. Both Kakashi and Jiraiya thought the same thing, 'I couldn't even sense him.' Gaara finished looking at the pair and turned around, "you should leave them as they are."

He walked past the two. Jiraiya looked at him as he passed by, "how long have you been here?"

Gaara didn't stop walking or turn around, "Since Uzumaki Naruto got here."

Both men thought the same thing, 'Damn I didn't notice.' Gaara stopped and jumped to a branch of a large tree, "you two go back, I'll keep watch."

Kakashi stared at the sand genin for a while then sighed, "Let's go."

Jiraiya snapped his attention to Kakashi, "You sure?"

Kakashi began to walk away and Jiraiya followed suite. "Hey you sure about leaving the creepy kid with them?" Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto and Hinata then returned to looking ahead, "If anyone will understand Naruto it's those two. We're not needed, plus Naruto said he would come for de-briefing tomorrow."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto one more time before both he and Kakashi disappeared into the woods.

Naruto was now fast asleep. Hinata wiped away the tear remaining on his cheek and brushed his bangs back and forth. She blushed and looked at his face, "Naruto-kun, the truth is I..."

****

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Well there it is. Now for those of you trying to find pairings in every situation, this isn't one (atleast not yet). Like I said above I want the winner of little Naruto's heart to be a close contest later on. I chose Hinata for this little scene because she was best suited for it compared to the other females in the series.

With all that said, now that Naruto is back to "normal." I'm gonna move onto the beginnings of the next arc. BTW, he is still tall and kept the same body pretty much. Only the fox features disappeared (there's a reason for this).

Even though I don't plan on having Naruto's pairing so clear-cut, other people will be more definite. Like I said a few chapters ago, I base pairings and such on the actual series and real possibilities. I'm about 5 chapters ahead of this one in draft form, so all I have to do is type them up.


	5. Reaction

Well guys with the release of chapter 234 it's official that my little story won't parallel the actual manga story. I never really was going to focus on Sasuke much so I guess it doesn't change much. That's kinda the crappy thing about doing a fan fic with an anime that hasn't ended yet. Oh well. I'll type this chapter and let you guys decide whether or not you think this storyline is worth continuing. BTW next chapter I'll include a link to a picture or two of the new Naruto I did.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_

**-CHAPTER 5- Reaction**

As the sunlight broke through the thick trees of the forest it brought rebirth to the village of Konoha. The week had been a turbulent one, betrayals were made, battles fought, transformations accord and revelations made. This new day was even better for Uzumaki Naruto who for the first time in his life woke up truly refreshed and clear. An unusual sign indeed considering it took him an average time of an hour to fully wake up usually. He awoke to the sight Hyuuga Hinata's sleeping face. Naruto smiled and got up. He looked around his surroundings and was greeted with the singing of morning birds and the gentle harmony of the rustling wind.

Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata and smiled remembering her lullaby. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata wake up."

He shook her slightly, "It's morning."

She slowly opened her eyes, peering at her lap, "Naruto-kun!" She popped up quickly causing her forehead to bump into Naruto's.

"Owwww!!" Naruto yelled holding his head.

Hinata held her head too. Trying to hold back the tears of pain and embarrassment she spoke, "Gomen! Gomen Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked down at Hinata, "You ok? You've got a pretty fierce head butt."

She blushed in embarrassment. "I...I'm ok."

Naruto looked at her holding her head, "Ne, want me to show you something that I learned awhile back?"

Hinata looked puzzled but nodded her head. Naruto quickly moved his hand towards Hinata's face causing her to flinch and close her eyes. All of sudden she felt his hand move her bangs up and a warm sensation on her forehead. She opened her eyes to discover Naruto kissing her forehead.

Hinata blushed fiercely. She was surprised to say the least. Naruto pulled back and smiled, "Tsunade oba-chan said that it's a charm of good fortune and health."

Naruto turned around, "I have to go to the de-briefing. I'll see you later Hinata. By the way you should ask Tsunade to train you as a medical shinobi, you'd be great at it I guarantee."

He began to walk towards an opening in the woods. He turned around again, "Oh yeah! I think that you should tell the guy you care for that you admire him. If I were him I would say yes."

He turned around and ran through the opening, "later!"

As he disappeared into the woods Hinata stood there in shock but kicked herself out of it. Her now non-stop blush deepened and a smile came across her face. She raised he hands to her chest to feel her heartbeat, "Naruto-kun."

* * *

Shikamaru's day started off like any other; sleep interrupted by mother's yelling, getting changed while yelled at, breakfast with a side order of nagging and finally a good old fashioned scolding while he was leaving. Yep today was the usual _joyous_ day. He walked down the streets of Konoha with only one thing to say, "Tiresome."

He sighed. At the moment Shikamaru was on his way to the Hokage's office for the mission de-briefing. The group had been told to wait till morning for the meeting since group members required treatment. Shikamaru wasn't looking forward to explaining the mission plus he wanted to go and see how Chouji was doing.

Most of the members of the retrieval team had already gathered in the meeting hall. Tsunade sat waiting for the two people still missing, Naruto and Gaara. 'Naruto, what the hell happened?'

"What the hell did you say!?" Tsunade was obviously surprised by the development that had taken place during the mission.

Before her stood Kakashi and Jiraiya. "There's no mistaking it the seal has either broken or is about to." Jiraiya had a very serious expression. Tsunade looked down.

"At the moment he seems to be ok, but there's no telling what's going to happen." Kakashi was looking at the floor. "For now he's in a stable condition after he went to sleep but there's no guarantee that'll last long."

Tsunade closed her eyes tight.

* * *

On his way to the de-briefing Naruto decided to stop by his apartment to get changed but had a difficult time finding a set of clothes that still fit his new body. Ultimately he decided to stop and get new clothes. "GOD DAMN IT! This is annoying!" He yelled as he looked through the selection of clothes at the store.

He eventually decided on a rather dark outfit. Atleast darker compared to his old jumpsuit. He looked in the mirror and studied his new features and clothes. With his new height he looked older. His blonde hair and blues eyes contrasted greatly to the black jacket and pants he was now wearing. Underneath the jacket he wore a dark gray shirt with a high collar. The jacket also had a high collar and had zippers down both sides of the sleeves. It also had the red swirl patch on the back that his old outfit bore.

Naruto left the store after complaining to the manager for not having anything better. As he got closer and closer to the Hokage's office, Naruto began to notice something strange. The villagers were looking at him, but not coldly more like with curiosity and awe. It was if no one recognized him. The oddest stares had to be the teenage girls. "Sooo cool."

Their eyes were fixed on the all-new Naruto with admiration. Naruto grinned after seeing them, 'heh, they must be amazed by my coolness, took them long enough.' Naruto put his hands behind his head and laughed to himself.

"You look happy." Naruto stopped and looked ahead to see Gaara standing by the front entrance of the meeting room.

Naruto smiled, "I am."

Gaara blinked slowly and turned around towards the door, "The meeting has already started." Naruto followed him, 'then why are you out here?'

Naruto got to the doorway and peeked in. It kinda reminded him of his old classroom. It had stadium style seating with a desk at the bottom. At the desk sat Tsunade and to both of her sides stood Kakashi and Jiraiya. Everyone who was sent to get Sasuke were there and all sitting down in various random locations. Naruto walked in through the doorway but stopped once he saw everyone's head turn and to stare at him. He froze like a deer in the headlights, "Wh...what?"

Tsunade stood up. "Na...Naruto?"

Naruto returned to a relaxed position, 'why does everyone always go Na...Naruto?!' "Yo Tsunade Oba-chan!" Naruto raised a hand to wave at her.

He walked down the stairs and sat down next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at him, 'what happened? The orange hair and his eyes, they both changed back to normal.'

Tsunade sat back down but kept her gaze on Naruto, 'He looks just like..' Her thoughts trailed off.

"I think we should start the meeting now." Jiraiya's voice snapped Tsunade out of her gaze.

"Ri..right." A quiet fell over the group.

"I've gathered everyone here so that we can find out what happened during the mission. But first I'd like to congratulate you all on a job well done. I would also like to say that Kiba, Neji and Chouji are all in stable condition." Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee all let out a sigh of relief.

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru, "As team leader I would like you to explain what happened during the mission."

Shikamaru stood up. After a sigh, he explained everything that happened from departing Konoha to when he and Naruto split up.

Tsunade looked over the group, "I see, so each of you ended up splitting up and fighting individual battles." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well since Kiba, Neji and Chouji are in the hospital I will get everyone else's individual reports. First you Shikamaru."

He looked at her and frowned, 'Damn it why me first!' "I fought with the only female sound nin. She used a flute of some sort in order to use genjustu's as well summonings. During the battle she changed her appearance and her chakra went through the roof. I was able to capture her but her shear power was too much for me. That's when the sand girl.."

"Temari."

Everyone turned their attention towards Temari, "The name's Temari."

Shikamaru sighed, 'Tsch, troublesome!' "_Temari _came and was able fend off and defeat the sound nin easily." Temari smirked.

Tsunade looked over to Naruto, "ok your turn."

Naruto stood. "Not too long after I left, I caught up with the fifth sound nin. We fought but I couldn't really attack him. The guy could use his own bones as weapons."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "I see."

Naruto continued, "After all my clones had been taken out, Sasuke came out from the coffin. He didn't say anything and left immediately after. That's when fuzzy eyebrows showed up."

Tsunade's eye twitched, "fuzzy...eyebrows?" Naruto pointed at Lee. "Oh. Continue."

"Anyways he stayed behind and I went after Sasuke."

"Lee, I would like to hear what happened to you now."

Naruto sat down kinda confused and Lee stood up. "Since I arrived late I didn't fight for very long. During the fight a strange mark appeared and covered his chest, which seemed to power him up. Right before he could deal a fatal blow Gaara stepped in and defeated him." Lee sat down. Tsunade looked at Gaara, "your next."

Gaara stood, "no." He then sat back down.

"Oooook...." Tsunade had figured this would happen. She returned her attention to Naruto, "Ok your turn again."

Naruto stood again, 'why did I even sit down!'

Naruto told the rest of his story. Catching up with Sasuke, the fight, dying and coming back. Though he didn't say how or why just that he had come back stronger. Everyone listened closely to the story. He also told them about the bet and how the fight ended. After everything had been said he looked around, to say the least everyone was stunned.

Tsunade gripped her hands together, "y..you died?" Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru jumped up, "that's insane! Then how are you alive now and what was with that appearance before!" Naruto didn't answer.

Tsunade stood, "I now understand what happened, thank you for all your work." Everyone still had their attention on Naruto who didn't say a word.

Tsunade was about to dismiss them when Naruto spoke up, "Can I ask why those three are here?" He pointed at the Sand nin.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "As a sign of their surrender and hopes for future dealings with Konoha, the village of the sand sent their 'ace' team to us."

Naruto looked confused, "so does that mean they're staying here?"

"For now" Tsunade stood. "Well now that's answered so lets.."

"What about Sasuke" Naruto cut her off.

Everyone focused on Tsunade. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. Tsunade took a long breath, "Uchiha Sasuke is currently in the hospital recovering. He is of course under Anbu and Jounin guard. As far as what will happen to him, it's still unknown. When it's all said and done he abandoned this village and thus his rights to being a leaf shinobi."

Naruto looked down.

"..but.." Naruto looked back up as Tsunade continued, "we plan on using treatments for his cursed seal. After that we will see how true he stays to your bet." She looked at Naruto and smirked, "ok?" Naruto smiled.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, 'after betraying his trust and pretty much killing him, Naruto still is worried about Sasuke.'

Tsunade smiled. Everyone was dismissed and exited through the door. Naruto got to the doorway and stopped. "Oh yeah, Oba-chan I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

Else where in Konoha, Sakura wandered the streets aimlessly.

"_So he's ok?" Sakura looked up at Kakashi. _

_Kakashi looked down at her. _

"_Can I see him?" _

"_No, he's still recovering plus he has done something he shouldn't have." _

_Sakura looked down. _

_Kakashi sighed. This was most definitely an odd situation with both Sasuke and Naruto. "Don't worry, we got him back and he's ok." _

_Sakura looked at him with an un-believing face, "You said that last time, Kakashi-sensei." _

"_Well I, uh mean it this time..." He coughed trying to throw off the fact that she was right on the mark, "but it really depends on Sasuke. Plus Naruto said everything was fine n.." Kakashi stopped suddenly realizing he shouldn't have brought up Naruto._

_Sakura looked up at Kakashi, "Where **is** Naruto?" _

_One and only one thought popped into Kakashi's head 'Oooooh shit!' "He's taking a rest right now." He didn't want to lie so he just left out a few bits of info._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed a little, "Is he ok, too?" _

_Kakashi irked, 'Damn it!' "He's fine."_

_Sakura looked at Kakashi's face and knew he was lying._

Sakura stopped walking and looked upward to stare at the blue sky, 'I need to thank Naruto.' She laughed to herself, "I guess he did keep his promise." She began to walk again when something went by her that caught her attention.

"Hey!"

The figure turned around, "oh good morning Sakura-san!"

Sakura smiled, "Lee-kun, your body is healed." She looked at him in amazement.

"Yep! I'm 100 again thanks to the Hokage." Lee put up the nice guy pose.

Sakura put her hands behind her back and leaned forward a little with a smile on her face, "I'm glad to hear it!"

They smiled to each other. "So where are you off to?" She looked at him.

Lee looked to his left, "de-briefing.."

Sakura was little surprised, "A mission...you had one?"

Without thinking Lee answered, "I went to help the guys to rescue Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's head jerked up, "eh? You went too?"

Lee halted for a second. He knew he wasn't suppose to talk about the mission but this time it was something that deeply involved Sakura, "Hai.."

Sakura was almost afraid to ask but she got it out anyways, "was anyone hurt?'

Lee looked down, "y..yes, Chouji-kun suffered some damage and Neji..." he paused and looked back up, "was hurt pretty badly."

Sakura looked down saddened, "I see" She looked up after remembering her conversation with Kakashi, "what about everyone else?"

Lee thought for a moment on how he should phrase his sentences, "Kiba-kun was stabbed in his side but he was able to get to the hospital. Shikamaru-kun only broke his finger."

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, 'is he avoiding Naruto on purpose?' "What about Naruto?"

Lee's head snapped up, "Oh, Naruto-kun, He's in better health then when he left!"

Sakura froze, "EHHHHH!" Sakura's eyes twitched, 'and to think I was worried!"

**Inner Sakura – "I'LL KILL KAKASHI LATER!!!!!** She breathed a sigh of relief but caught a glimpse of Lee's face. He had the same expression on his face like when he was injured and told to give up on being a shinobi. "Um, Lee-kun."

She was cut off, "sorry Sakura-san, I have to get going." He walked off.

"Why?" a tear began to well up in her eye, 'why won't anyone tell me anything?' She wiped her eye with her hand, 'I couldn't stop him and people got hurt, and I know something's wrong with Naruto. Both Kakashi-sensei's and Lee-kun's expressions give that much away.'

She lowered her hand and gripped it into a fist tightly, "how can I get stronger?!"

It was about that time that Sakura felt a poking sensation on her leg. She turned around quickly in order to kill the pervert who must have been there. There she spotted two little boys poking her with a stick, "You damn brats!!!"

The two kids ran into a store in fear. She screamed, "Go ahead hide!!! I'll be waiting outside for you ingrates!!" She stopped yelling all of a sudden, 'wait... that's it. Lee-kun said he was going for the mission de-briefing. I can wait outside for Naruto to see what's wrong.'

* * *

Shikamaru's visit with Chouji didn't last for very long. Due to his need for recovery, Shikamaru's visit lasted only ten minutes, none of which gave him a chance to talk with the unconscious Chouji. The young chuunin walked out of the hospital doors with a sigh, "so how was he?"

He turned to his right, "have you not seen him yet, Ino?" The blonde girl shrugged, "I thought it was better for you to go first." Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets, "troublesome."

* * *

"DAMN IT!!! Where is he!!" Sakura shouted as she waited outside the meeting room.

'Everyone's already left and I know he's in there since I asked Shikamaru.' She tapped her foot at a rapid pace and grinded her teeth. All of sudden the door burst open. Sakura turned around to see a tall man who was carrying a large stack of books. She returned to her original position. The man walked past her. She looked up at him, 'right hair color but wrong everything else.'

"Damn old hag asking me to do an errand just cuz I asked for a favor....bitch!" Naruto left the meeting room carrying a huge stack of medical books.

Sakura looked back at the door and started to get angry again, "Damn it Naruto! If your not hurt already, just you wait!" a vein popped out in her forehead, "HURRY UP BAKA!"

* * *

Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya all stood silent in the meeting room. Jiraiya broke the silence, "with all that said and done it's hard to tell where to really go from here."

Tsunade nodded her head, "yes, originally I wanted him to go with you for awhile on a training mission but in the state he's in now I don't think that would be wise. It seems we have some problematic genin and of course they're yours Kakashi." She stared at Kakashi.

"Well I knew from the get go that those two would be trouble. That's why they both were put on my team." Kakashi shrugged.

"By the way, the third member of your team, Haruno Sakura, why was she placed on your team?" Tsunade shuffled through the team 7 profiles.

"We had decided that she might be able to balance out the other two." Kakashi fidgeted a little as he explained, "the third was no fool, he knew the relationship between those three. We _thought _that she could calm Naruto down and help Sasuke find a better path."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "I guess you were wrong."

Jiraiya cut in, "back to Naruto, it's obvious his seal has been damaged if not destroyed. He's normal now but there's no telling how unstable he is. If it weren't for that girl he would still be in that form."

Kakashi looked up, "Hyuuga Hinata..."

Tsunade leaned back, "A Hyuuga, huh? What kind of personality does she have?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, "well she's Kurenai's student so I don't know a lot, but from what I've seen she's shy and polite. As the heir of the clan her timid nature makes her appear weak in the eyes of the elder members, which in turn causes them to look down on her."

Tsunade pulled her head back and sneered, "timid, shy and polite... DAMN! She's the complete opposite of Naruto."

Kakashi looked out the window, "that's probably why she likes him so much. She wants to be more like him. Confidence is something she longs for and something Naruto has an abundance of."

Jiraiya grinned, "to say the least."

Tsunade re-examined team 7's data sheet, "so what should we do about your team?"

Kakashi looked at the pictures, "Sasuke and Naruto will need some time and one person isn't much of a team..."

Tsunade closed the book, "I guess it's decided then, as of now Konoha's seventh genin team consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke will now be disbanded!"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Well there it is, chapter 5. This chapter is pretty much just a transition chapter. I'm officially moving away from this whole ordeal in the next chapter. Like I said above I'll leave it to you guys to decide whether or not you think this story is worth continuing. As the manga story progresses I'll try to include elements of the story into mine. The appearance of an Akatsuki was no surprise (though how he appeared was kinda surprising.)

Also I put the order of the meeting and Sakura's chat with Lee out order mostly because I felt the meeting was more important than Sakura's conversation. Sorry if it seems weird as a result.


	6. The Path's Chosen

Well, I've gotten nothing but positive responses about this fic, so I'll continue until you guys think the story is getting lame or tired. For those of you concerned with the story progression, you should be satisfied with this chapter. I have plotted out the story quite a bit in advance. Actually I have the whole thing planned out (for the most part). **With that said, I had a treat ready for you guys, but since I can't seem to post links here it looks impossible to post it. Check out the review section for a Naruto pic (scratch that, check out my profile and go to my "homepage" link) If that doesn't work I'll figure something else out.** I was planning on doing another for this chapter with his new clothes, but I guess it'll have to wait till next time.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**NO JUTSU** – Technique being used

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_

**

* * *

-CHAPTER 6- The Path's Chosen**

* * *

"I see, so he's in that state, eh." 

"Yes"

Two figures were situated in a dark room. One of the men was sitting in a chair and the other stood before him. The man in the chair shifted, "heh, to think that he would progress this far on his own. Even though this was unexpected I must say it makes our job easier."

The other man shifted, "personally I was surprised at the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was there."

The seated man turned his head, "yes, considering the entire clan was suppose to be dead I guess it would be a surprise."

Out from the shadows walked Uchiha Itachi, "I apologize for not informing you of him earlier."

The seated man chuckled, "it's fine, in the end he helped us achieve our goal. We do need to do something about his involvement with Orochimaru though. We don't need that man getting his hands on the Sharingan."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "yes..."

* * *

Naruto was not happy to say the least. He was _asked _to run an errand for the Hokage. Naruto's expression as he walked down the streets was nothing short of angry, "NEVER....ASKING.....FOR....FAVOR.....AGAIN!!!!" 

Naruto was on his way to the academy to drop off some of the new books Tsunade requested. 'Maybe I should surprise Iruka-sensei!'

Naruto could just see the expression on his face when he showed up. Naruto grinned in delight, too bad he also closed his eyes.

_THUD!! _

Naruto's foot hit a rock in the middle of the road, "WAAAAAA!!!"

He fell forward dropping all his books. "UMPH!!"

He hit the ground pretty hard, face first. After recovering a little he raised himself to his hands and knees and dusted his face off. He looked up to see what kind of damage there was to the books only to discover all of them floating in mid-air, 'what in the...'

Naruto looked at the books in confusion until he heard footsteps behind him, "that looked like it hurt."

Naruto turned around, "Gaara?"

Naruto looked back at the books and noticed the lumps of sand holding them up, "Oh, I see now you caught the books huh............"

All of sudden he jumped up on his feet and pointed his finger at Gaara, "WAIT!! THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CATCH ME!!!"

Gaara looked up and away, "I didn't think you'd fall."

Naruto was growling with anger as the books floated in front of him.

"We need to talk," as usual Gaara got straight to the point.

Naruto took the books to the academy only to discover that Iruka was out on a mission. Afterwards, he and Gaara went to a rooftop in order to talk. Naruto jumped on top of a pillar that stood five or so feet high. Gaara sat down his gourd and leaned against the post.

"So what's so important?" Naruto looked over the village.

Gaara shifted slightly, "that time I didn't believe you but I guess I was wrong."

Naruto leaned back, "heh, I don't like lying."

Gaara looked up, "since you changed, I could tell... that your chakra feels like mine."

Gaara returned his gaze to the village skyline, "even now it must be creeping through your mind. Telling you to kill me, to kill everyone..."

Naruto looked down at Gaara, "I guess it shouldn't be too surprising that you know. The only difference is that it's not so much telling me anything just sending me a feeling."

Gaara crossed his arms, "a feeling?"

"It's like when you feel that chill down your spine and you know something's wrong, except I think it's sending the feeling anger and hatred instead of fear."

Naruto crossed his legs in an Indian style position and put both his hands down on each knee.

"I see...." Gaara trailed off in thought, "How long have you known about it?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed alittle, "I only just found out about a year ago..."

Gaara was kind of surprised, "you were lucky."

Naruto looked down at Gaara and his expression changed a little to sadness, "I know..."

The two were silent for a while until Naruto broke the silence, "Even though I know about the monster, I know nothing about it. I was told, but I was never supposed to know. Even after finding out, Iruka-sensei would never tell me anything afterwards. At first I thought I was the demon itself but later on I found out it was put inside me..."

Naruto chuckled and Gaara looked at him with curiosity, "to tell you the truth I didn't care, as long as they were with me I didn't care if I was a demon or not." A hint of sadness and joy was in Naruto's voice.

"I see.." Gaara looked down and closed his eyes, "I guess it's unstable."

Naruto leaned over the edge of the pillar, "unstable?" Gaara returned his gaze to the village, "you weren't possessed like me, the two of you were separate but it seems that it's slowly combining with you."

"WAIT!"

Gaara looked at Naruto who was sweating slightly, "what?"

Naruto starting to shake a whimper alittle, "does that mean..." Gaara listened closely. "...does that mean I'll grow fur and paws and get trapped in a little box in the snow."

'What?' An image of a Naruto with fox ears and paws crossed Gaara's mind which almost made him laugh....almost.

Naruto was about to piss his pants at the thought of walking around on all fours and being constantly hounded by hound dogs.

"I doubt it." Gaara's response brought a sigh of relief from Naruto, "but I wouldn't doubt that some changes would occur. Your other form seems to prove that much."

Naruto, who had almost fallen off the pillar when he heard Gaara say 'but,' recomposed himself.

Gaara continued, "The truth is I wanted to talk to you because I have an offer."

Naruto listened closely, "an offer?"

Gaara stopped leaning on the pillar and walked towards the edge of the building, "when I was younger I was taught several techniques to hone and focus the powers of Shukaku. I was probably taught so that the powers would never overwhelm me and I wouldn't lose control of myself. After...after I was six I decided it didn't matter anymore and stopped doing them but they might work for you."

Naruto jumped off the pillar, "REALLY!"

Gaara turned around and looked at Naruto, "I don't know if they'll work but it's better than nothing."

"That's great!" Naruto slapped his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"Right!" Naruto pulled his hand back quickly.

* * *

It had been a long day for Shikamaru and since was given the day off he went to do his favorite hobby, cloud watching. He found an open field next to the hospital to lie in, _Yawn_ 'Luckily Chouji should be ok now but if the Hokage hadn't...' 

"Yo!"

Shikamaru turned to his right to see who was there, "you..."

Standing next to Shikamaru was Temari. "I guess it suits a guy like you to watch clouds, but damn this is boring!" She looked up at the sky.

"Tsch! Everything else is too troublesome. What do you want anyways, why do you keep following me?"

"I was walking around and spotted you laying on the ground with your usual dumb expression and decided to see what such a lame guy was doing in the middle of the field." Temari sat her fan down and she sat down next to Shikamaru.

"I didn't ask for company, especially not some annoying girl." He turned his head to the head and closed his eyes as if to ignore her.

"You should be more grateful to someone who saved your ass!" She sneered alittle.

She moved her fan behind her and laid her head down on it so she could look at the clouds.

"Thanks.."

Temari turned to her left with a dumbfounded look on her face. Shikamaru had returned his gaze towards the clouds. She also turned her attention towards the clouds and smirked alittle, "it was nothing...we were just doing as ordered, plus..." She put her hands behind her head and raised her elbows up, "..a guy can't lose to a girl."

"Heh" Shikamaru laughed at the obviously sarcastic remark. The both watched the clouds for a while. A gentle breeze went through the field and went by the two cloud watchers.

Temari stared at the clouds, "this is nice, the clouds are dancing in the wind."

Shikamaru smirked, "yeah."

* * *

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" A yell echoed throughout the darkness of a hallway followed by a loud bang. 

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto walked into the barely lit room where Orochimaru lay in wait for Sasuke. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard after.."

He was cut off, "Kabuto if you open your mouth one more time I'll kill you!!"

Kabuto stopped talking and watched the sennin remove his hand from the wall and sit back down.

"Where is Sasuke? WHERE IS HE!!!" Orochimaru yelled while he tightened his fist.

Kabuto just watched as Orochimaru slowly calmed himself down, "Kabuto, it's obvious that something has happened. I want you to go to check and find out where he is."

Kabuto bowed his head, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

The sennin's eyes narrowed, "Kabuto did I not tell you to keep your mouth shut?"

Kabuto just kept his head bowed. "Oh well, go complete your task."

Kabuto raised his head and turned around to leave, "oh and Kabuto..." Kabuto stopped, "I want you to find out who stopped Sasuke-kun from coming here, I want to deal with them personally."

"Hai.."

* * *

Konoha had been in a buzz ever since the announcement of the new Hokage had been made. This was mostly because after the inauguration a huge festival is held in honor of the new Hokage. It had been 15 or so years since the last festival so this one was sure to be exciting. This was also the first chance for many villagers to get a good look at Tsunade. Speaking of Tsunade... 

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO?!!!"

Shizune had to have one of the hardest jobs ever, "Tsunade-sama it's customary to wear these robes at the festival."

Tsunade's eyes had been twitching ever since laying eyes on the garments in front of her, "I refuse to wear such ugly ass clothes!"

Shizune sighed, "Tsunade-sama..."

How long had she been waiting, how much longer did she have to wait.

"Good morning!" A voice came from her left.

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Sakura was not pleased by her long wait for the masked ninja.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "well there was this old lady and...

"Don't lie!"

Kakashi coughed, "uh, um anyways good to see you made it."

"So what did you want sensei?" Sakura was a little concerned at the sudden request to meet her teacher.

Kakashi's expression went from comical to completely passive, "it's about you guys. Sasuke is still unconscious and Naruto is.... busy so I thought I should go ahead and tell you first. As of tomorrow there will be no more team 7."

Sakura froze, "w...what do you mean? I.. I don't understand. What do you mean n..no more team 7?"

Kakashi bent down and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "it would only be harder on you if I lied so I'll be honest with you. Sasuke will most likely be demoted from genin and held in custody for a while. You already know why."

Sakura looked down and nodded slowly, 'Sasuke-kun.' She looked back up, "but sensei, Naruto and I are still.."

"The truth is, Naruto has his own path to walk down. Most likely he will be leaving soon and won't be back for a long time."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "what do you mean, why is Naruto.."

Kakashi stood back up and put his hands in his pockets, "during the Chuunin exam he found a better teacher than myself and that man will most likely take Naruto with him when he leaves Konoha."

Sakura looked down, 'Naruto...you're leaving?' "Why?" Kakashi looked down at her when she spoke, "..sensei I don't understand...why did all this happen." A tear ran down her cheek. She had known things would change but she didn't think it would turn out like this.

Kakashi sighed, "from the very beginning I knew that someday this would happen, though not so soon. Those two have always had paths that they had chosen and destinies awaiting them, so it's only natural that a fork in the road would appear."

He looked at her. He closed his eyes and smiled, "don't worry Sakura, you too also have a path that you can follow now."

She looked up and wiped away a tear, "path....?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short I meant to do more typing tonight but work keeps bogging me down. This chapter is the first to start moving towards the original material I've come up with for my story. Next chapter Sasuke wakes up, I promised a detailed story of Sasuke's and Naruto's fight but it's kinda funny but my ending to the fight was almost exactly like the manga except Sasuke was the one unconscious at the end. I'll try to get the next chapter out before too long. 

A side note about the pic I posted, some people have stated that my description was like Inuyasha's demon form and after finishing the pic I do see the similarities but trust me there is more to Naruto's appearance than meets the eye.

**NEXT CHAPTER – Eve of the Festival**


	7. Eve of the Festival

Well here we are at Chapter 7. So far I think the manga is turning out exactly as most of us thought. Even right down to the multiple years of Naruto training. A question was asked about Naruto's demon form. In the "This Feeling" chapter, he reverts the demon parts back to normal (ears, fangs, claws, seals and orange hair). He is still tall and has long hair.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_

* * *

**-CHAPTER 7- Eve of the Festival**

* * *

'What happened?'

Darkness slowly turned to a blurry light after a few blinks.

'Where am I?'

His vision was slowly coming into focus. A fan and ceiling came into view from the previous darkness. He turned his head to look out the window by his bedside. The light wasn't very intense but it was enough to make his eyes ache. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted to the light, 'Konoha?'

I'll warn you, I'm fighting for a promise and a friend so I wont lose!

Uchiha Sasuke had finally woken up. He raised his upper body in order to sit up. He looked down blankly. Flashes of the fight with Naruto ripped through his mind.

"_I AM MORE SPECIAL THAN YOU!"_

_Sasuke released his stage 2 seal in front of Naruto. Naruto flinched slightly, 'Sasuke...' _

_Soon the seal, which had spread, covered Sasuke's entire body. What stood in front of Naruto now, was a boy who had dark skin and white hair. Sasuke looked at his hand and opened and clenched it, 'I can feel it! The power welling up inside!' _

_All of sudden sharp pains went all throughout Sasuke's body. "UGGHH!!" _

_Sasuke bent over in pain. The shape of his back deformed as two large shapes of mass shot out of his back in an instant. "AHHHH!!!" _

_Naruto looked in shock as the two shapeless masses took the form of small wings, "Sasuke...you...." _

_Sasuke looked up, "heh, I think it's time we ended this Naruto." _

_Naruto resumed his defensive position. Sasuke performed the hand seals for the Chidori and held his hand down ready to activate it. Naruto moved his right hand in front of his body. The two starred at each other for a few minutes. Sasuke smirked, "now...this battle ends." _

_Naruto smiled, "Don't worry. Either way this will hardly be the last time." _

_Chakra began to gather in both of their hands. The familiar sounds resonated from Sasuke's Chidori except this time the sparks were black instead of blue. The red chakra, which surrounded Naruto, gathered into his palm and formed a perfect sphere. In an instant both jumped at each other and jammed their attacks into the others. _

_The collision of the two attacks caused a huge flash of light followed by a loud boom and rush of wind. After the explosion of power the two attacks had been negated and with the last of their energy Sasuke and Naruto followed through with their attacks and punched each other in the chest. The light that surrounded the two slowly faded. _

"_Heh, I won...Sasuke!" Naruto smirked._

"_Guahh!" Sasuke let out a groan of pain and gasped for air._

_With blurry vision he looked at Naruto, "how...my attack should have..." _

_Sasuke stopped when saw what had happened. Blood trickled down his fingers and dropped onto the head protector hanging from Naruto's neck. Suddenly his vision went black. _

'Damn it...'

Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched the bed covers in his fist. He reopened his eyes and looked around the room. It was a hospital room but with something else. There were seals of some sort placed around the windows and doors, 'heh, guess they didn't want to risk letting me get away again.'

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps outside his door. "Is he awake yet?"

Sasuke's head snapped towards the door, 'Kakashi?'

Someone answered, "Not yet. By order of the Hokage, she must be the first person to question him once he wakes up."

"Let me know when he wakes up." Kakashi's footsteps slowly faded as he walked away.

Sasuke returned his gaze out the window, 'I'm back here but I don't know what will happen.' Sasuke's eyes narrowed, 'what would you do.....Naruto?'

* * *

"So basically you're saying that you need to leave for a month or so?" Tsunade had finally found and an excuse to get away from Shizune and "those" robes, when Naruto came bursting through her door. 

"Yep, Gaara said that he could help me. He said it wouldn't take more than a month or two. We have to go deep into the forest for some reason. I kinda forgot why though." Naruto scratched his head.

Tsunade sighed. She didn't like the fact that Naruto was leaving, he was about her only source of entertainment in the village, "alright, I suppose this is an un-avoidable."

Naruto nodded. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, "more importantly I think it's about time you told me what happened."

Naruto looked at Tsunade confused, "happened? What happened?"

Tsunade's eye twitched, "that's what I'm asking."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and could tell he was totally lost, 'moron, most definitely the perfect student for that perverted idiot' "I mean what happened to your body? About the Kyuubi."

Naruto's expression suddenly turned serious as he placed both his hands down on Tsunade's desk, "well..."

Tsunade listened closely and starred at Naruto, "well?"

Naruto's expression became even more serious as if to tell a tale of horror and disbelief, "the truth is...." Naruto paused.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, "is?..."

Naruto's expression went blank, "don't have a clue!"

Tsunade's head took a nosedive directly into her desk. She quickly recomposed herself, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO CLUE!!!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Actually I don't remember too much from after Sasuke attacked me. The last thing I remember was sinking under water and then all of sudden I was on top of the water again, heh heh..."

Tsunade wasn't laughing. She sighed, 'Geez, this brat.'

"I do know one thing though."

Tsunade looked up after Naruto spoke, "what?"

Naruto lost his grin and gained a somewhat normal expression, "Ever since I came back up, I've heard a voice repeat something over and over again. It's weird, as if it's coming from inside my head."

"So... what is it?"

Naruto looked up, "**Soon**. It keeps saying the word 'soon' over and over again."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "I see."

_Knock_ _Knock._

Both of them looked at the door as Shizune walked in, "Tsunade-sama it's 3 o clock."

Tsunade nodded then returned her gaze to Naruto, "Naruto..." He turned around and looked at her. "I approve this mission of yours, but you have to stay for the festival taking place tomorrow."

Naruto grinned, "Hai!!"

Naruto turned around and walked out the door. Shizune walked up behind him and held the door open. After Naruto was gone Tsunade looked at Shizune, "Okay show her in."

Shizune bowed alittle and left the room. A few moments later she returned with a guest.

"It's been awhile...Kurenai."

Kurenai stood in front of Tsunade's desk, "what can I help you with Tsunade...._ sama_."

A hint of sarcasm was in Kurenai's voice. Tsunade smirked, "Hmmmmm, could it be your mad at me for some reason."

Kurenai bit her lip and was shaking slightly. Tsunade's smirk turned into a grin as she place both of her hands on each side of her face, "Oh what ever could have happened to cause you to hate me so!"

All of sudden a vein popped in Kurenai's forehead, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I'M PISSED. YOU BORROWED THAT MONEY FROM ME AND NEVER RETURNED IT!!!! AND THANKS TO THAT I COULDN'T BUY THAT OUTFIT I WANTED!!!!!!"

Shizune covered her ears.

After they both settled down, Tsunade got to why she wanted Kurenai in the first place, "I need to ask a favor of you."

Kurenai crossed her arms, "favor? What kind?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "I would like Hyuuga Hinata to train under me."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "any particular reason why, I mean, I think I should know before you steal one of my subordinates."

Tsunade looked up and back at Kurenai, "she was recommended to me."

Kurenai stepped forward alittle, "recommended? By who?"

Tsunade picked up Hinata's profile and looked at her picture, "that doesn't matter. I'm interested in seeing what a Hyuuga like her can do. Besides she's the daughter of that woman."

"What about my team?" Kurenai uncrossed her arms.

Tsunade flipped the profile pages until she reached Naruto's, "unlike Team 7, your team won't be disbanded for just losing one member. I'm currently searching for a replacement. You may have a say in this matter except for the transfer of Hinata."

Kurenai lowered her eyes alittle, "may I ask if Hinata has agreed to this?"

Tsunade stood and walked towards Kurenai, "I have yet to talk to her, but I doubt she will refuse. You may tell her if you wish."

Kurenai sent Tsunade a cold stare and then huffed, "Very well, but if she has **any** apprehension and I mean **ANY** about this then I will fight the issue to the bitter end."

Tsunade smirked, "very well. You're dismissed."

Kurenai turned around and began to walk but stopped and turned her head, "by the way, who recommended her?"

Tsunade smiled.

* * *

_Knock_ _Knock_

A door opened to reveal Lee. He peered into the hospital room, "hey, has he woken up yet?"

Beside the bed of Hyuuga Neji sat Ten-Ten, "no, but they said he would be okay and it will take awhile before he can return to duty."

Lee walked into the hospital room and shut the door behind him. He walked up to the base of the bed and looked at Neji.

"I'm glad"

Ten-Ten's words snapped Lee out of his starring, "huh?"

Ten-Ten looked at Lee, "you're finally healed. I heard from Gai-sensei that you were going into surgery but I didn't think you would be recovered so quickly."

Ten-Ten smiled. Lee also smiled, "the Hokage is a great doctor."

Lee looked at Neji and smiled, "how long have you been here?"

Ten-Ten looked at Neji, "only a little bit. As soon as I heard I stopped by."

Lee looked at the bandages on Neji, "mind leaving us alone for a sec."

Ten-Ten stood, "uh, sure."

After the door shut behind Ten-Ten, Lee turned the chair that was next to the bed around. He crossed his arms on top of the chair, "how long are you planning to stay like that?"

Neji's blank expression suddenly changed with a smile, "how'd you know?"

Lee smiled, "were you planning on playing sleep until she confessed her love for you or something?"

Neji looked at the ceiling, "it would have been bothersome to talk to someone who was worried about me."

Lee closed his eyes and smiled, "just like Shikamaru."

The two stayed like that for a while until Neji spoke up. "How'd it go?"

Lee's smile returned to a normal expression, "Sasuke-kun was caught."

Neji didn't move, "I see.... Did everyone make it?"

Lee looked out the hospital room window, "you, Chouji and Kiba were the worst injured but you all are going to be ok. Shikamaru only broke his finger and ..."

Neji turned his head, "what about Naruto?"

Lee sighed, "he wasn't injured but when we got to him he was ....different."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "different?"

* * *

As the streets became more and more crowded for the upcoming festival, a small figure navigated through the bustling streets. 

"_Hinata the choice is yours." Kurenai stood in front of a wide-eyed Hinata. _

"_B...but why does she want me to..." Hinata was fidgeting with her shirt. _

"_Apparently **someone** recommended you." _

_Hinata looked up. Kurenai looked away from her, "Uzumaki Naruto did." _

_Hinata suddenly stopped fidgeting, 'N...Naruto-kun did?' _

_The thought brought a smile to her face. Kurenai looked at the smile on her student's face and sighed, "I suppose there's no helping it, and you are that woman's daughter. I guess your going to accept the offer right?" _

_Hinata smiled even more and nodded her head slightly. Being compared to her mother was something that she was very happy about. She looked up at her teacher, "but what about Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?" _

_Kurenai bent down to eye level with Hinata, "even as we speak Tsunade is looking for a replacement for you. Though Kiba is in the hospital and Shino is out on a mission, it was decided to keep the team together." _

_Kurenai put both her hands on Hinata's shoulders, "Don't worry you'll make a wonderful medical shinobi. You've got a kinder heart than anyone else I know, Hinata. I'm very proud of you." _

_Kurenai hugged Hinata, "good luck!" _

_Hinata smiled and a small tear ran down her cheek before she closed her eyes, "Thank you, sensei" _

_Kurenai smiled and stood, "just don't pick up any of those old ladies' bad habits, kay!" _

_Hinata smiled enthusiastically, "HAI!!"_

Hinata had made her way to the Hokage's office and now stood in front of the office door. 'Even though they both said I could do it, there's..'

"NO FUCKING WAY!!"

A huge yell bellowed out from the office. All of sudden the door burst open almost hitting the now scared Hinata. Out from the door ran a figure that stopped instantly in order to avoid hitting Hinata. Hinata looked at the person, "Ho...hokage-sama?"

In front of Hinata stood Tsunade fully dressed in the traditional Hokage robes.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran to the door but stopped once she saw Hinata, "oh, you're.."

Hinata bowed, "Hyuuga Hinata, I...I've been summoned."

Tsunade, who had been frozen stiff from the embarrassment of being seen in her robes, finally snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah Kurenai's student."

Hinata was walked into Tsunade's office and sat down. Tsunade took the chance to disrobe much to Shizune's disapproval. Tsunade sat down and starred at Hinata. The young genin began to fidget under the pressure of the Hokage's gaze, "umm..."

_Knock_ _Knock _

Hinata's attempt at speaking was interrupted by the knocking at the door. Tsunade looked at the door, "good, and right on time. Come In!"

Hinata turned around only to be surprised to see who was standing at the door, "Sa..Sakura-san."

At the door stood a confused Sakura, "Hinata?"

Tsunade motioned Sakura to sit down, "come in."

Sakura bowed and sat down next to Hinata. Tsunade looked over the two girls, "do you know why you're both here?"

They both nodded slightly. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and clasped her hands together, "ever since I left this village, the medical shinobi program has been severely disregarded. But since I have become the Hokage, I have decided it's time to change that. Thus I'm going to start introducing more medical based programs to the academies and such. Which brings me to you two."

She looked at the two. "I have decided that you two will personally learn under myself as my apprentices."

Both girls' eyes widened.

"You both have come highly recommended."

Hinata looked at Sakura, 'both of us. Does than mean that Naruto-kun...'

Tsunade looked at Hinata, "I'm curious as to why he recommended you, Hinata."

Hinata looked at Tsunade and Sakura looked at Hinata.

"I was surprised when Naruto asked me to take you in."

Sakura's expression turned to shock, 'Naruto did?'

Tsunade saw Sakura's reaction but continued, "That brat came in here and actually asked me a favor. He must really believe in you."

Hinata blushed. Sakura looked at her, "Hinata, have you seen Naruto since he came back?" Hinata only nodded slightly. Sakura grimaced alittle, 'so is he really avoiding me....Naruto?'

Tsunade opened a folder sitting on the desk, "your Byakugan and gentle fist style training are both perfect for this field. To tell you the truth, I had always hoped that more Hyuuga's would become involved in the medical field. Operations and on the spot treatment are both much easier with such tools at your disposal."

Hinata's hand raised up towards her face and her finger touched her lip, "but...."

Tsunade stopped her, "you should have more confidence in yourself, Naruto believes in you. That should be all the power you need to work hard."

Hinata's concerned expression slowly turned from a smile to a more confident expression. Sakura looked at the girl next to her, 'since when did Naruto and Hinata have such a close relationship?'

"And you," Sakura snapped out of her trance at the sound of Tsunade's comment, "Kakashi has had nothing but high praises for you."

Hinata's eyes widened, 'so does that mean that Naruto-kun didn't recommend her too? That means he only recommended me...' Hinata blushed and put her hands up to her heart.

Tsunade smirked at this sight but continued talking to Sakura, "your intelligence coupled with your great chakra control makes you a perfect candidate."

Sakura bowed her head a little, "arigato."

Tsunade folded her hands together, "you both will undergo a lot in order to become medical shinobi. I will start you off with studying and basic techniques."

Tsunade coughed, "Oh and Shizune will be in charge of all this."

"WHAT!!!" Shizune instantly appeared in front of Tsunade's desk and slammed her hands down. "WHY ME!!!"

Tsunade coughed again, "well as Hokage I have several duties that I must attend to, so I don't really have time for the basic training now."

Shizune's eye twitched, "oh I see where this is going TSUNADE-SAMA!!" You want me to train them so that you can sleep without me waking you up."

Tsunade looked up at the ceiling and began to sweat a little, "no, not really."

Hinata and Sakura could only laugh at what took place in front of them. Tsunade coughed and regained a serious composure, "well anyways, Shizune will teach you the basics and I'll teach you the more advanced stuff further down the road."

Both girls nodded. Tsunade leaned back, "well now that's taken care of, you two should go get ready for the festival tonight."

The two stood up, bowed and began to leave but were stopped by Tsunade, "By the way, if you want to talk to Naruto you'd better do it before the festival ends."

"Huh...?" the two looked confused.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "the truth is, Naruto will be leaving tonight and probably won't back for a long time."

The girl's eye's widened in shock.

After finishing their talk the two girls left with Shizune to prepare for the festival. Tsunade sighed and looked at the other door in the office room, "well what do you think?"

The door opened to reveal Jiraiya, "it's probably a good thing you've taken this course."

Tsunade laid her chin on her hands and took a serious tone of voice, "so what did you find out?"

Jiraiya looked out the window; "Naruto won't have to worry about Akatsuki for at least another two or three years."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "I wonder if that's still true now that he is in this state?"

Jiraiya just shrugged as Tsunade continued, "this is all new territory for me. But I still don't understand what happened to him. From your description of his return, I can understand the more demon like features and the seal patterns, but why was his body affected in such a way?"

Jiraiya looked at the growing crowd in the center of the village, "you mean the fact that he looks so much older now?"

Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya closed and opened his eyes slowly, "no matter how you look at it there was no way that Naruto's body could hold the Kyuubi's power. The level of power that was released would have destroyed his body. From the demon features that showed up, we can tell that the Kyuubi's chakra can change his physical appearance. Even though that power is too much for Naruto to handle now, when he gets older and his body gets stronger it will adapt to the power given to him."

Tsunade's eyes widened in horror, "you mean..."

Jiraiya frowned, "yeah, if the Kyuubi knew that Naruto couldn't handle it, then it's only natural that it would take precautions against it. The easiest way to do that would be to make Naruto's body age artificially in order to accept its power."

Tsunade's eyes began to shake. Jiraiya continued, "Although Naruto was born 13 or so years ago, the body he has now is that of a 16 or 17 year old."

A long silence passed before Tsunade sighed, "I see, what about the other things I had you investigate?"

Jiraiya faced Tsunade, "it would seem Orochimaru got impatient while waiting for Sasuke. He transferred to a new body. It will be another 3 or 4 years before he can do so again."

Tsunade crossed her arms, "so for now Sasuke will be safe."

"no.."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya confused. "We know what he's after and how far he's willing to go to get it. That makes it dangerous to let us build up our defenses for the next time he attempts it. He will try again very soon and this time he won't fail."

Tsunade stood and looked out the window. Jiraiya joined her, "also I've got some troubling news about the west."

Tsunade looked at him, "The west?"

"Yeah, there has been some trouble between the countries of the Wind and the Stone. Apparently there has been a huge dispute over a small bordering country. Right now it's something minor but at this rate it will only be a matter of a year or two before it turns into something worse."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "A war."

"Yeah, usually it wouldn't concern us but this new treaty might drag us into it as well. Like I said it's not a problem now but I would keep my eye's on it if I were you."

Jiraiya began to walk towards the door, "you should train those two girls well. They're gonna be needed soon, and so will many more like them."

As Jiraiya approached the door he was stopped by Tsunade, "what are you gonna do about Naruto?"

Jiraiya didn't turn around, "from what I heard from Kakashi, this other kid is probably Naruto's best bet for stabilizing his power. When they get back I'll take Naruto out in order to train him. He needs to be ready for what's coming his way."

Tsunade looked at the picture of Naruto in her files, "where are you going to take him?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I don't really have plan but it would probably be best if I started out by taking him to Mt. Myobokugama."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow; "you're going to take him to your place?"

"Yeah, I can train him there for at least a year and after that we can travel around. It'll make it easier to keep one step ahead of Akatsuki and give Naruto a chance to see the world."

Jiraiya opened the door. Tsunade smiled, "hey, make sure and don't teach him anything perverted. Your bad habits tend to rub off on people."

Jiraiya chuckled, "you know me, don't worry."

He shut the door behind him. Tsunade looked out the window and smiled, "that's exactly why I'm worried."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Chapter 7 over and done. Not much to say about this one, I'm trying to incorporate the manga storyline along with my own. Most of it was pre-planned and just happened to match the manga. Next chapter look forward to an interesting storyline. It will probably be a short chapter since the next deals with my new storylines, but it will still be a good chapter. Also I will include new drawings in the next chapter. 

**NEXT CHAPTER – Fireworks, Confession and Farewells**


	8. Fireworks, Confession and Farewells

I'm back again with another chapter. Since there is a pause in the manga chapters and the beginning of the Kakashi side story, I have some leeway for my own chapters. This chapter I have some special drawings up for download in my profile. Like before, if you have problems seeing them then wait a day for the bandwidth to reset.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_

* * *

**-CHAPTER 8- Fireworks, Confession and Farewells**

* * *

As night fell on the village of Konoha a steady roar of crowds could be heard from the village center. Children were running amuck playing festival games and the adults drank and partied to their heart's content. Among the crowd was Uzumaki Naruto who was steadily making a fine collection of snacks. "Please Nee-san. Can I have these for 10 less?" 

Naruto was bent over a stand holding a box of Tako Yaki. The 20 year old girl manning the stand blushed at the sight of him, "S..sure."

"Thanks Nee-san!"

Naruto had been getting quite a lot of attention from the young girls walking by, not that he noticed, 'yeah, yeah. Festival food is the best!'

Naruto stopped by a tree and sat down to eat his snacks. He looked over the festival grounds and smiled. After such a dangerous and stressful mission, this was nice.

The festival was in full swing with the main event just around the corner. Of course it had taken Naruto only a matter of minutes to finish off his food. His current position was on the ground moaning from an over stuffed stomach, "Argh, it hurts..."

He tried to get up to no avail.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked to his left to see Gaara, "I over ate."

Naruto picked up his leftover snack, "Want some?"

Gaara looked at the treat, "No.........thanks"

"Your loss." Naruto sat the snack back down.

He stood up and leaned against the tree, "so, what's up?"

Gaara looked at the crowd forming, "we should leave right now."

Naruto joined in looking over the crowd, "I would but I promised to stay until the festival ends. Don't worry, as soon as the fireworks end we'll go."

Gaara looked at Naruto, "I also wanted to ask..."

Naruto looked at Gaara with an inquisitive look, "Hmmm?"

Gaara looked down a little, "you're taking a big chance going deep into the forest alone with me. Aren't you worried I might try to kill you."

Naruto flinched alittle, "heh, I won't lie to you, I was worried at first but after we talked the other day I stopped worrying about it. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already. Besides you're a shinobi like me, I doubt you would bother to take me into the forest just to kill me without a fair fight."

Gaara closed his eyes and lowered his head, "it doesn't change the fact that I'm a monster."

Naruto chuckled slightly, "if I were to judge you on that I really would be the loser everyone calls me."

Gaara looked at Naruto, "even though you smile like that and think that way, you're also a monster."

Naruto smirked, "I suppose but you know..." Gaara listened carefully, "I plan on using this monster's power to help people."

"To atone for it's sins?" Gaara had a questioning expression.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "nothing that fancy. I just figure if I have this power I might as well do the right thing." Gaara spotted something and smirked.

Naruto looked at the crowd, "I guess you and I are definitely two of a kind."

Gaara turned around towards the crowd, "True enough. I'll go now."

Naruto looked confused, "why?" Gaara walked away as Naruto watched him.

"Na...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked to his right to see Hinata standing in front of him. "Oh, hey Hinata, nice outfit."

Hinata was wearing a blue traditional kimono with white cherry blossoms on it. She blushed at the comment, "A..arigato, I w..want to tell you..."

"Tell what?"

Hinata bowed, "I... I wanted to thank you for talking to Hokage-sama for m...me."

Naruto grinned, "It's ok." 'Though she wasn't suppose to tell you that.'

Naruto got off the tree and brushed himself off, "so what you up to?"

Hinata shifted slightly, "I..I was walking around and saw you there."

Naruto looked around, "you want to walk around and play some games?"

"Eh?" Hinata's face was completely red.

"Yeah, it's more fun when you have fun with someone else." He picked up his snacks and began to walk towards the main festival grounds. Hinata just starred at the walking genin. Naruto turned his head around and looked at Hinata, "well, you coming?"

Hinata snapped out of her gaze, "H....Hai!"

The two went from game to game playing just about everything. Hinata laughed when Naruto's scoop broke and the goldfish got away. She was, for the lack of a better term, having the time of her life. As she laughed something was obviously weighing on her mind.

Finally, they got to the last game. It was a simple toss the ring game where the objective was to toss a ring around a colored bottle and whatever color you got you receive a prize.

"Ney, Hinata you want that big frog?" Naruto pointed at a 3-foot tall stuffed frog.

Hinata blushed and nodded, "sure."

Naruto got a ring from the dealer and took aim of his target, 'Green!Green!Green!'

"**_Ring Shurinken no Jutsu!_**" Naruto shouted as he threw the ring at the green bottle.

_KA THUNK!_

Naruto's eye's widened in shock as the ring landed around the neck of a bottle.

"WINNER WINNER WINNER! RED IS A WINNER!!" The dealer shouted.

Naruto slumped over, "not green...."

Hinata stepped forward a little, "ummmm....b..but Naruto-kun didn't you still win something?"

Naruto looked up as the dealer handed him something, "your prize sir!"

The dealer gave Naruto a small object. Naruto opened his hand only to be shocked at what he saw. Hinata looked at his hand, "what is it Naruto-kun?"

She looked down to see a tiny red fox key chain. Naruto's eyes were widened.

"Cuuuute!!!"

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata starring down at the key chain with admiration, "Y...you like it, Hinata?"

She smiled and nodded, "foxes are my favorite animals."

Naruto was surprised and taken back. He looked down at the key chain and smiled, "you don't think it's scary?"

Hinata shook her head. Naruto chuckled and handled her the key chain. Hinata hesitated, "n..no it's y.."

She was cut off, "Please take it. As a thanks for the other night."

"Arigato," Hinata blushed and took the key chain from him. She looked down at it and smiled at its comical grin.

The two stood there smiling until a loud gonging sound interrupted them. They both looked towards the main stage at the center of the village. "I guess it's time for the main event. Let's go Hinata." Hinata nodded. They both followed the large crowd, which moved towards the stage.

The stage was pretty basic but had many random things such as boulders and a man with a bandaged arm. Tsunade was nowhere in sight though. Naruto and Hinata arrived near the front of the stage. Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara joined them. Near by stood Lee and Ten-Ten. Many Jounins and Chuunins lined the stage. All the Jounin teachers were also among them. One of the Chuunin stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming. We are here today to celebrate the inauguration of the Godaime Hokage."

Everyone burst out into cheering. The man spoke again, "it has been over 10 years since the last festival and I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves. I would now like to introduce the Godaime Hokage as she shows us her amazing strength and abilities."

The man stepped to the side as a set of curtains opened up. To everyone's surprise no one was there.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!" a female yell came out from back stage area behind the curtains.

"No fucking way!! I'd rather go out there naked then in this!!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto smirked, 'I'd doubt anyone would want to see that.'

All of sudden Tsunade was pushed onto the stage. Her back was to the crowd but it was evident that she was shaking.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!"

She immediately turned around with a beet red face, 'GOD DAMN IT!!'

Everyone was in awe of the Hokage in her traditional clothes. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tsunade recomposed herself, "Ahem, well anyways. Welcome everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying the festival."

Everyone cheered including Naruto. Tsunade smiled as she looked over the crowd and spotted Naruto and Hinata. "As the Godaime Hokage I shall now demonstrate the strength that I will use in order to protect this village."

She walked over to the boulder, which was about the size of a two-story house, and picked it up. All of a sudden she chucked it into the air. Before it could come back down and hit the ground, Tsunade punched it, completely destroying it. Everyone clapped in awe of the display.

"In...incredible..." Hinata was amazed at the spectacle of strength.

Naruto smirked, "yeah, but it sucks when you're the boulder." He rubbed his head as Hinata giggled.

During the rest of the demonstration, Tsunade performed several healing jutsu and advanced techniques. To end the demonstration, she summoned Katsuya who melted the remainder of the boulder fragments. The crowd applauded in amazement as Tsunade cleaned herself off. "Now everyone, in ten minutes time we will start the fireworks display. Please enjoy yourselves!"

* * *

The crowd began to disperse except for one lone figure. Sakura had been looking for Naruto all night. "Damn it, where is he?" 

She walked around trying to find Naruto near all his favorite snack stands. Suddenly she spotted Hinata, "Hey Hina..."

She stopped once she saw that she was talking with someone. 'I've seen that guy somewhere before, but where? Hmmmm....'

She watched the two run away, 'right hair color but wrong everything else....'

All of sudden it hit her, 'oh that's right I saw him coming out of the meeting room the other day.'

She began to walk in a different direction but stopped and looked at the two one more time, "strange, I never would have pegged Hinata as the type to date older guys. And here I thought she might have had a thing for Naruto. Guess it shows what I know."

She walked away continuing her search.

* * *

After Tsunade concluded the demonstration, Naruto and Hinata set out to look at the fireworks. Naruto got an excited looked, "ney, Hinata. I know this really cool place that we can look at the fireworks from! Let's go!" 

Hinata nodded her head, "Hai! Let's go."

Naruto grabbed her hand and started to run with Hinata trailing behind. Hinata blushed at the aspect of Naruto holding her hand. She actually began to shake alittle. After a dozen feet of so it was obvious that Hinata couldn't run very fast with her kimono. Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," Hinata looked at the bottom of her kimono which was restricting her from running.

Naruto thought for a second, "hmmm, if we walk we won't make it in time but it's impossible for you to run."

Hinata saddened, "gomen, you should go ahead I'll just slow you down."

"I've got it!!"

All of a sudden a rush of wind hit Hinata, which caused her to close her eyes. When she opened them again she was amazed to see that she was flying in mid-air. It was about that time that she realized what had happened.

"See this way we can get there much faster." Naruto looked straight ahead as he carried Hinata after his jump.

Hinata was about out of it at this point, "N...N....Nar......h..holding.....m...e....."

After jumping from building to building, Naruto finally landed at the base of a small hill with a large tree at the top of it. Naruto stood Hinata back up, "A....a...arigato N..Naruto-kun..." She could practically feel the warmth coming from her blush.

Naruto began to walk up the hill towards the tree followed by Hinata. Hinata looked up at his back.

I think that you should tell the guy you care for that you admire him. If I were him I would say yes

Hinata looked down at the fox key chain that Naruto gave her. They both reached the top of the hill, "I told you right?"

Hinata looked at Naruto after his question. "Eh?"

Naruto pointed behind Hinata. She turned around and her eyes widened, "a...amazing!"

The hill over looked the village of Konoha and especially the festival grounds. All the lights of the festival flickered in unison with the stars. Hinata was smiling and her eyes twinkled. She looked at the key chain again, "N...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto turned his head, "Hmm? What is it?"

"Is........it?" Hinata struggled to find her voice.

Naruto looked puzzled, "What's the matter?"

Hinata gulped in preparation, "Are you really going to leave?"

Naruto looked at her and then focused on the festival grounds after he placed his hands behind his head, "yeah..."

Hinata, who's back was still facing Naruto, suddenly turned around, 'do it! do it! If you don't....' "N...Naruto-kun you... _BOOM!!_ _KA-BOOM!!_ ..............................."_BOOM!!_

The explosions from the fireworks drowned out her voice. Naruto put his hands around his mouth and yelled, "I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HERE!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY ?!!!! SAY IT AGAIN!!!" _BOOM!!_

The explosions had also drowned his voice out. The two stood there for a while as the fireworks continued. All of sudden Hinata shook her head, turned around and looked up at the fireworks. Naruto looked at her with confusion but decided to follow suit. He looked back down and was surprised to see tears coming from Hinata's eyes, 'Hinata...why?'

The villagers all gazed in awe at the spectacle taking place in the sky. Tsunade smiled as she watched over the beautiful display in the sky. From their hospital bed windows, Kiba, Chouji, Neji and Sasuke all watched the fireworks display. Sasuke looked up at the sky with a blank stare, 'I.......can't.'

Sakura had given up trying to find Naruto and walked the streets as the fireworks took place. She found herself outside the hospital. She looked up towards Sasuke's room, 'Sasuke-kun....'

After a few minutes of amazing lights and sounds in the sky above, the fireworks finally came to a conclusion. Everyone cheered and applauded. Naruto looked down at Hinata, "Why were you crying?"

Hinata lowered her head and wiped her eyes, "n..nothing, the fireworks were really beautiful that's all."

Naruto could tell something was up, "before....what were you trying to say?"

Hinata turned around quickly and was really cheery, "I..I wanted to say good luck and train hard!"

Naruto starred at her for a while and then smiled, "YEAH! You too!"

They both smiled until Naruto began to walk, "I've got to go, thanks for hanging out with me. It was fun"

He walked past Hinata, "See ya around, Hinata."

Hinata's head snapped up and around as Naruto walked by her, "a..ah... S...see you later Naruto-kun...."

Naruto walked away and waved his hand goodbye as he left. Hinata watched as he slowly disappeared.

_N...Naruto-kun you... BOOM!!_ _KA-BOOM!!_ _are the person I really admire!!!!_ _BOOM!!_

She bit her lip and tears began to roll down her face again, 'I'm such a coward!!! I couldn't even say it....'

As the festival wrapped up, a dark figure watched carefully from the roof of the hospital.

* * *

After leaving Hinata, Naruto walked to his apartment and packed. As he was walking down the streets he stopped and looked up. 

"Watch me," he raised his hand and shut it quickly into a fist.

He looked past his hand at the stone face of the Fourth Hokage. He continued walking until he reached the wall gates. He walked past them and looked at a tree covered in shadows.

"You ready now?"

Naruto focused his eyes and saw Gaara leaning against the tree, "yeah, let's go."

Naruto walked up to Gaara and looked at him. Gaara stood up and began to walk away. Naruto followed but stopped and looked again at the village, 'why......why do I get this feeling I won't see it again?'

"Hey."

Gaara's voice snapped Naruto out of his trance. He looked at Gaara who was now a hundred or so yards ahead of him. In a panic Naruto began to run, "HEY WAIT UP!!!"

As the two left, Jiraiya watched and smiled, "good luck brat, see you later."

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

**

Even though I've been pre-occupied with homework and work, I've finally got this chapter done. I originally had a scene where Sakura tried to see Sasuke again but I decided it better if I left it out. Next chapter should be interesting. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

**NEXT CHAPTER – The Key to Power**


	9. The Key to Power

The Kakashi back-story has given me quite a bit of time to start writing future chapters. I don't feel as pressured to keep up with the manga anymore due to it so I'm relieved. I seem to find myself more and more tempted to jump ahead to the future of the story where a good chunk of the plot resides but I remind myself that the stories that I've planned out for everyone will help shape their personalities. This chapter was slapped together in between lots of work and school so I didn't get much done. When winter break begins, I'll have more time to get more done.

A side note. A lot of people have said that Hinata seems to have already gotten Naruto's heart. I will admit that what I've posted so far makes it look that way but it's far from the truth. Remember, to Naruto he was only at the festival with a friend. I have said it before, but the race to Naruto's heart has just began, Hinata only got a head start. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, look forward to chapter 10 for action and drama galore.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom

* * *

_

**-CHAPTER 9- The Key to Power

* * *

**

Naruto and Gaara had been walking for nearly three hours with little words exchanged. It wasn't like they didn't have anything to say, it was just a lack of confidence in talking. Naruto looked up at the full moon and sighed. Gaara turned his head and looked at him, "what is it?"

Naruto looked ahead, "it's nothing …….. By the way, how much further are we going?"

Gaara also returned his gaze to the road ahead, "We need to stay as far away from society as possible so that you can concen…." He looked at Naruto and then back ahead, "try to concentrate."

"Ohhhhh, it's a good thing then that I brought plenty of ramen!" Naruto grinned to himself.

Gaara looked at him with a dumb-founded look. As they continued to walk down the path Naruto began to hum a few melodies from Hinata's lullaby. Gaara looked at him, "that song…"

Naruto stopped for a second, "what?"

Gaara looked up at the stars, "you should keep that song on your mind at all times."

Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets, "why's that?"

Gaara crossed his arms, "I was there when that girl sang that song to you. For some reason it caused the demon side of you to recede."

Naruto looked at the horizon ahead, "I was wondering who was watching me."

Gaara looked back at Naruto, "If you use that song and combine it with the techniques I will teach you, you'll be more likely to control the powers of the monster. It will become the key to power for you."

Naruto looked up at the moon and began to hum the melody again. The echoing sound of the song filled the surrounding forest and gave a steady calm to almost eerie night. All of sudden he stopped. Gaara looked at him, "what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at Gaara, "I was wondering if you told your teammates that you were leaving?"

Gaara didn't stop, "I left them a note."

* * *

Around that time in Konoha. 

Temari walked into the living room of the sand trio's apartment, "ummm, Kankuro have you seen Gaara?"

Kankuro who was sitting on the floor adjusting his puppets looked around, "don't know, he was going to the festival. Then……I don't know…."

Temari walked past the counter in the kitchen and spotted a piece of paper, "hmm, what's that?"

She picked it up and noticed that it was a note. She opened it and began to read. Her eyes widened in shock, "Kankuro!"

He looked up, "what is it?"

"I'm going to be gone for a few month's." Temari read the contents of the note.

Kankuro's eyes widened, "wh…what!" He jumped up and read the note himself. As he read the message he noted a drawing of Gaara saying, "DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" at the bottom of the page.

"WH…..WHAT THE HELL!!!!" A unison scream bellowed from Sand trio's apartment.

* * *

As dawn broke over the village of Konoha, rain devoured the village of Sound. Deep within Orochimaru's chambers, Kabuto returned from his mission. "So?" Orochimaru was sitting in his chair with his head resting on his hand. 

Kabuto bowed his head, "I apologize Orochimaru-sama. It seems that the five that were sent to retrieve Sasuke-kun were defea.."

"I don't care about that!" Orochimaru yelled.

Kabuto promptly shut up. Orochimaru continued, "Sasuke…..what about Sasuke-kun?"

Kabuto resumed his report, "Sasuke-kun was taken back to Konoha by the team sent to intercept him."

Orochimaru's eyebrow rose, "team?"

"Yes, a team of genin was sent to pursue and retrieve Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "your saying that the _Sounds Five_ were defeated by mere genin?"

Kabuto shifted slightly, "all of the genin were candidates during this year's chuunin exam. Gaara of the desert's team was sent as well. The one to bring Sasuke-kun back was…"

"Let me guess, Uzumaki Naruto…." Orochimaru gritted his teeth. Kabuto simply nodded.

"Ku, ku, ku…." Orochimaru began to chuckle much to Kabuto's surprise.

All of sudden Orochimaru smashed his hand through the arm of his chair, "WHY AM I CONSTANTLY REMINDED THAT I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT DAMN NINE-TAILS BRAT!!!!!!!"

Kabuto kept his distance but much to his relief Orochimaru began to calm down. "Oh well, did the four complete their other task?"

Kabuto grinned, "Hai, Sasuke-kun's cursed seal has been advanced to level 2."

Orochimaru began to chuckle, "good, then we no longer have to worry about Sasuke-kun. What about Naruto-kun?"

Kabuto shifted his glasses, "word is that he left with Gaara of the desert for some sort of training. He will be gone for a few months."

"Ku ku ku, let's make sure that little Naruto-kun gets a warm welcome when he returns."

Kabuto just bowed his head.

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto and Gaara set out for Naruto's special training, "GOD DAMN IT!!!" Naruto trembled as a huge gust of cold wind rushed past him. He looked over the edge of the cliff face that he was sitting on and quickly jerked his head back, "I thought I'd be learning techniques not meditating on top of a freakin' huge cliff for a week." 

"I'd hardly call what you've been doing training."

Naruto turned around to look at Gaara, "that's my point! What the hell will all this sitting around do?!!"

Gaara's eye twitched alittle, "the point of meditating is to meditate. All you've done is whine." Gaara walked closer to Naruto.

Naruto pointed at Gaara angrily, "how the hell is meditating part of training! I thought I was coming here to learn some new techniques to control the damn fox's power!"

Gaara stopped about two feet away from where Naruto was sitting, " your currently in no condition to use any of those techniques. Your mind must be calm and clear in order to focus on the demon's powers and delegate it's use."

Naruto scuffed, "if I wasn't freezing my ass off I might have a better chance at concentrating."

Gaara looked over the cliff's edge, "I guess this isn't the best environment for you. We'll have to find what your center is or more to the point, the demon's center."

Naruto stretched out his legs, "center?"

Gaara explained as the wind flowed through his hair, "for me it was easy since they knew the demon's center before possessing me." He sat down in front of Naruto, "For you, we'll have to find it."

"Huh? You still haven't explained what you mean by center?" Naruto was extremely confused at this point.

Gaara frowned a little, "basically the center of the demon or even an individual is that thing's balance. For people it might be a place or person or even situation. For demons, a center is usually represented by an element. For Shukaku it would be sand and wind. For your demon it will be something else. When I brought you here I was thinking of my center, not yours. Usually through meditation you can find this center but that doesn't seem to work in your case." He pointed at a spot of drool coming from the corner of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto wiped his mouth and then crossed his arms, "Hmph! Then what are we gonna do?!"

Gaara closed his eyes and did a few hands seals. He ended them by clasping his hands together, "I will have to perform a genjutsu on you that will place your mind between consciousness and sleep. It's similar to meditation so it should work for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "then why the hell didn't we do this from the beginning?!"

Gaara didn't move, "the chance of you falling into a coma is likely…"

'EH!!!! Wait this isn't saf…"

All of sudden Gaara's eyes shot open and Naruto's vision began to get fuzzy. Naruto's eyes closed and he slumped over slightly. Gaara unclasped his hands and crossed his arms, "good, can you hear me?"

Naruto didn't move and in a calm relaxed tone he answered, "yes."

Gaara began the procedure, "alright in order to find the center, you must focus on the demon itself."

Naruto shifted his thoughts to the Kyuubi. An image of his seal came into focus.

Gaara waited a moment, "so…"

"I see some kind of marking. It has a spiral with smaller marks around it." Naruto tried to study the image in his head.

Gaara closed his eyes, 'it's probably a seal to keep the demon at bay.' "You're close, keep going."

Naruto looked past the seal and within the darkness the eyes of the Kyuubi came into view. Naruto looked even closer into it's eyes, "I see something ….in it's eyes."

Gaara thought for a second, "Focus only on what you see in the eyes."

Naruto kept focusing on the eyes until a reflection appeared. At first it was a fuzzy image but it became clearer and clearer, "I can see it clearly now…"

"What is it?"

"A flame. I see a flame."

Gaara snapped his fingers, which brought Naruto out of his trance, "fire, huh."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "what does it mean?"

Gaara looked up at the sky, " In legend there are four celestial beings that guard the sacred directions. Thereare also other powerfulbeasts known as Youma. The four celestial beings as well as the Youma represented certain elements. Each creature resided in separate lands now known as the shinobi countries and the bordering states. As a result of this, the lands were named after each beast. Eventually their names were forgotten and the elements they represented were used as the countries names. Shukaku represented sand, Seiryu the water dragon, Suzuku the legendary firebird, Genbu the stone tortoise, Byakku the snow tiger and Kyuubi the incarnation of darkness and inferno. There are many more Youma but few are remembered since many of them including the celestial guardians went into slumber. When I trained I used the element of sand and wind in order to train…" Gaara looked at Naruto, "for you it would seem fire is better for training."

While Gaara was talking Naruto took it upon himself to draw in the dirt, "so what does that history of guardians and demons have to do with my training. I still don't get it."

Sand started to pour out of Gaara's gourd and collected a series of twigs and brush. The sand encircled Naruto and dropped the foliage, "what's that for?"

Naruto looked around with confusion.

"With this your concentration should improve." Gaara stood.

"With what?"

All of sudden Gaara lit and threw a match at the brush causing it to ignite.

"WOAH! What the hell are you…" Naruto moved his legs to avoid getting burned.

Gaara crossed his arms, "now concentrate on the fire."

"Why!?"

"DO IT!" Gaara starred down Naruto.

"Alright, jeez!" Naruto put his hands together and started to concentrate on the fire. Sweat began to roll down his face, 'damn it's hot!'

Gaara watched him for a moment but suddenly began to walk away.

"HEY! Where the hell are you going!"

"Dinner. I'll be back in an hour." Gaara walked through the bushes.

"HEY!" Naruto watched as Gaara disappeared. He leaned forward to shout but snapped back when he was almost burned, "Dammit! Any longer and I'll become dinner!"

* * *

Back in Konoha a dark cloud found it's way over Konoha hospital. "Go away……..go away!" 

A dark voice echoed through Uchiha Sasuke's head. He hunched over in a corner holding his head. He shook in pain as the voice got louder and louder. Sasuke yelled in pain. Two Anbu ran into room and found Sasuke in the corner, "hey! What's wrong with you! Hey are you listening!"

Suddenly Sasuke's shaking stopped and he hunched over motionless.

"Hey, kid you oka…." The Anbu stopped when he noticed Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke looked up slowly with his three pupil Sharingan activated and an evil almost insane grin on his face. The two jerked back as a flash of lightning struck outside the room. The light from the flash filled the room with blinding light.

A nurse was looking out the entrance door when she heard a scream. The woman ran up to the room where the scream came from. She spotted a companion standing at the doorway with a horrified look on her face. The nurse ran to the door but stopped when she saw the terrible scene inside the room. The walls were dark red covered in blood. On the floor laid two Anbu covered in blood. The nurse's eyes widened in terror as she let out a shriek.

On the other side of Konoha, on top of the Hokage monument stood a blood covered Sasuke. He stood still having the same insane expression on his face. He looked towards the forest outside the Konoha walls, "yes…. I will come to you…..Orochimaru….sama!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

**

Well there it is. I have successfully gotten Sasuke out of Konoha. Anyways hope the chapter was good. Next chapter should be really interesting. - I'm trying to get more into the plot I decided on. It's kinda hard to keep up with the various elements, but hopefully they all mesh together well at the end. Look forward to it!

**NEXT CHAPTER – Hot Springs!: "Are you in love with Naruto?"**


	10. Hot Springs!: “Are you in love with Naru...

Well it's been quite awhile since I last updated. Sorry to those of you out there who were waiting. Between finals and my job I found it hard to get stuff done. Added to that I finally starting working on my comic. I was constantly torn between working on it and this. I figured I'd hurry and get this done so that it can hold you guys over for a while. I'm pretty far ahead of this chapter as far as writing goes. The only problem is getting the motivation to sit and type. Well hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom –_ Sound Effects

* * *

**-CHAPTER 10- Hot Springs!: "Are you in love with Naruto?"**

* * *

"Hey! Hey Gaara!" Naruto walked through the bushes in order to find Gaara who had left more than an hour earlier.

_Grrrrrrr _

Naruto's stomach roared even louder than a wild beast. "Gaar……"

Naruto stopped when he smelled something in the air. He sniffed the air intensely, "that's…..that's….ROASTED MEAT!!"

Naruto bolted through the forest without thinking. He stopped once he arrived at his and Gaara's campsite. The site pretty much consisted of a tent for Naruto and a campfire. At the moment a deer was hanging over the campfire. Naruto looked to the left of the fire and spotted Gaara sitting on a rock, "HEY! Why didn't you tell me you had food?!"

Naruto waved his arms in a mad frenzy. Gaara looked over at him, "you're supposed to be training."

Naruto sat down on the ground and stared at the roasting meat, "I did, but my stomach started to hurt from hunger."

"Did you complete the training?" Gaara resumed watching the roasting meat.

"Don't know," Naruto shifted to his left slightly, "I guess if we try that jutsu again we can find out."

Gaara's eye's shifted between Naruto and the food, "we'll try it tomorrow. It's getting late and you have a bad habit of sleeping after eating dinner. By the way, I didn't know if you wanted it or not but I kept the deer's head over there." Gaara pointed to a tree behind Naruto.

"Deer's head?" Naruto turned around to where Gaara was pointing. "What would I need a…"

Naruto paused as soon as he saw the object in question. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the expression of the deer. It was twisted in a horrified expression. 'What the hell did he do to that deer?!'

"So do you want it? A lot of people eat the entire thing…" Gaara's voice snapped Naruto back to reality.

Naruto gulped and turned around and moved a few feet away from Gaara, "N…no. That's ok."

Gaara just blinked.

* * *

A month came and went in the village of Konoha. All the repairs had finally been completed from the sneak attack by Orochimaru. The village had regained a peaceful atmosphere. Apparently, aside from bad sleeping habits, Tsunade had been doing a half way descent job as Hokage. 

Kiba, Neji and Chouji had all recovered and began to train more intensely than ever. Hinata and Sakura, for the last month, have been studying human anatomy and the chakra circulatory system.

"…..Sakura-san……Sakura-san!…"

Sakura looked out a window in a daze.

"SAKURA-SAN!!" Sakura and Hinata's heads jerked to attention. The two of them were in class when Shizune's voice caught them both in the middle of their daydreams.

Sakura shot up, "Y..yes Shizune-sensei!!"

Shizune put down the book she was reading from and put her hands on her hips, "I don't get it. What's wrong with the two of you today?"

The two girls looked at each other. A silence fell over the practically empty classroom. The silence ended when the class door opened to reveal Tsunade, "Hey Guys! What's going on!"

"Tsunade-sama…." Shizune turned and looked at Tsunade.

Hinata joined Sakura in standing and both turn and bowed to Tsunade, "Good Morning Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade flicked her head alittle, "no need to be formal so early in the morning you two. Anyways, what are you guys up to?"

Shizune looked at the two genin, "nothing really. We were having class and I just asked why they were daydreaming."

Tsunade also looked up at the two, "daydreaming, huh…..I guess it's understandable considering the situation, though……I'm a little surprised at you Hinata." She looked at Hinata.

Hinata bowed her head alittle, "Gomen. I was t..thinking …about…"

Tsunade smirked and began to giggle in a teasing way, "could it be …..a boy?"

Hinata still had her head down but the blush that was now forming was still quite visible, "n….no…..t..that's not….

"Ho! Ho! Ho! I think I hit the nail on the head!" Tsunade had her hand over her mouth and laughed in a demonically comical way.

Hinata blushed even more. Sakura looked at her and smiled with a halfhearted expression on her face. After a few minutes Tsunade calmed down a little, "well, anyways I have a treat for all your hard work. I've reserved the hot springs for us to enjoy for a day and night!"

Shizune clapped her hands together, "Really! That's great!"

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and gave alittle cheer. Later that night all four of the females went to the hot springs. They were staying in a lodge with a large single hot spring in the back. After undressing, Sakura grabbed a towel and opened the door to the hot spring. She and Hinata decided to go into the hot spring first since Tsunade had some business to take of. Sakura walked towards the spring and spotted Hinata, "this is great! We get the springs all to ourselves!"

Hinata nodded, "em!"

Sakura slipped into the water and practically melted into a relaxed position right away, "Ahhhhhh! This is sooooo refreshing!"

She leaned back against the stone edge of the spring. Hinata sunk her head down alittle into the water and sighed in joy. Sakura looked over at her," do you like it?"

Hinata raised her head out of the water a little, "hai….."

Sakura stretched her arms out, "it feels even better since all we've been doing lately is studying."

Hinata simply nodded. Sakura looked over at her then back at the walls surrounding the hot spring, "by that way…" Hinata looked up at her. "that guy you were with that day…."

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head to the side.

Sakura scratched her cheek with her finger, "you know the blonde guy you were with the night of the festival. Was he the one you were thinking about earlier?"

Hinata blushed and sank into the water up to her nose. Sakura looked at her, "well?"

Hinata's bangs covered her eyes as she nodded slightly. Though her eyes were covered, Sakura could plainly see the blush on Hinata's face. Sakura stuck her index finger into the water and began to swirl it around, "are you two dating?"

Hinata's head shot out of the water and she waved her arms frantically causing the water to splash around, "n…n.no we aren't l…like that!"

Sakura wiped her now soaked face, "ok, ok. If you don't want to talk about it then fine."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. The two soaked for a while in silence. Sakura began to look around and tried to move to get something but discovered a sharp stinking pain in her legs, ' Argh! My legs are asleep' "Hey Hinata, mind going over there and getting me another towel for me." Sakura pointed over at a small table by the door that was holding towels.

Hinata looked at the table then back at Sakura, "sure Sakura-san."

Hinata slowly stood out of the water. Sakura looked over at her and her eyes slowly started to widen. Hinata got out of the spring and walked towards the table. After grabbing a towel she walked back towards Sakura. As Hinata walked towards her, Sakura looked down at herself and then back at Hinata. Hinata stopped when she saw Sakura's expression, "Umm… Sakura-san?…"

Sakura's expression didn't change, "b…b…..br…r…"

"Brr? Are you cold?" Hinata was kinda concerned.

Sakura suddenly dropped her head and it hung as low as possible, "Not fair…."

Hinata got back into the water, "Sakura-san are you ok?"

Sakura began to sniffle. Hinata reached out to put her hand on Sakura's shoulder but was stopped when Sakura suddenly shouted, "WHY DO YOU GET BIG BREASTS WHEN I'M FLAT AS A BOARD!!!!!"

Hinata stopped her hand and blushed, "w…wha….?" Sakura began to straight out bawl her eyes out.

After a while Sakura finally calmed down and started to relax again. For some reason Hinata was keeping her distance. Sakura looked at her, "Hinata."

"Eeeep!" Hinata faltered back a little and quickly covered her chest.

Sakura's eye twitched after seeing this action. Inner Sakura – "What the hell! She's acting like I'm a pervert. "Your lucky, Hinata."

Hinata let down her guard, "eh?"

Sakura got closer and started to poke Hinata in the chest, which caused Hinata to blush and cover herself again, "guys are naturally attracted to girls with bigger busts, I envy you."

Hinata glanced down at her breasts, "e…even if that's true I wish I had what you have."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What are you talking about? These days guys like busty girls and I barely have…"

"NOT THAT!!!"

Hinata blushed more and slapped the water in frustration. Sakura stopped. Hinata looked down at her reflection in the water, "I….I would give up anything in order to have the kind of confidence you have."

Hinata's face seemed to sadden and Sakura also lost her smile. A new even more uncomfortable silence fell over the spring. Sakura re-settled into the water and looked down at the water, "Sorry…."

Hinata looked over at her, "for what?"

"I was being insensitive earlier. I wish I could say that I had the confidence you think I have, but I don't." Hinata starred at her as Sakura continued, "There's nothing special about me. I don't have a Blood Limit or family techniques. I'm not pretty and I only appear confident because I'm to terrified to even run away."

Hinata moved towards her alittle, "that's not true. Your very pretty, smart and talented. It's why so many guys notice you."

Sakura looked at her and smiled alittle, "thanks. But I doubt I could get a cute guy like the one you were with the other day."

Hinata's eyes widened, "eh?"

Sakura pointed at her, "you know the cute blonde guy you were with at the festival."

Hinata looked at Sakura then at the water, 'does she………does she not know that it was Naruto-kun?'

Sakura clasped her hands together and stretched, "I could never get the attention of someone like that. It seems the only guys I attract are idiotic guys like Naruto and Lee-san."

Hinata looked down after hearing Sakura. Sakura continued, "It's not much to brag about. Neither is cute or charming. I really don't know what goes through those idiot's minds sometimes. They are both good at fighting but other than that they can be hopeless especially Naru…"

_SLAP!!_

Sakura froze after she felt a sudden stinging pain on her cheek. She put her hand on her cheek and looked over at Hinata. Hinata was right next to her with her hand still raised after slapping Sakura. Sakura looked at her face. She was clearly angry with tears in her eyes, "w….what would you know! Naruto-kun is amazing! He is always suffering but he hides it behind his smile. He acknowledges you and like's you but you ……. you treat him as if he were a nuisance and act as if he doesn't matter!! He might not be as cool as Sasuke-kun but at least he didn't desert Konoha…"

_SLAP!!!_

Sakura returned the slap to Hinata's face, "you don't know anything either!! Sasuke-kun has been through a lot!! You don't know shit!!"

Hinata put her hand on her face as a tear fell from her eye, " the same goes to you. Don't assume you know anything about what Naruto-kun has gone through. I've always watched him so I know that he carries his burden without making other's worry."

The two starred at each other with determined eyes. Inside the changing room Shizune was ready to jump in and put an end to the fight but was stopped by Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama! We need to stop them!"

Tsunade looked at the girls, "no, those two have been holding in a lot. That's why they've both been so out of it lately. This will prove to be more beneficial than problematic."

Shizune calmed down at looked at the two.

After staring at each other for a while, Sakura and Hinata huffed and turned their backs to each other. Both got out of the hot spring, changed and left without so much as a word or glance to the other. Hinata tugged at her yukata as she found her way to a tree outside the lodge. She sat down at the base of the trunk and curled up. Sakura went back to her and Hinata's room and stood out on the terrace. Both girls calmed down and thought to themselves. Sakura leaned over the guardrail of the terrace.

Naruto-kun is amazing!

He acknowledges you and like's you but you …… you treat him as if he were a nuisance.

Sakura shut her eyes, 'I know that! I know how Naruto feels. It makes it that much harder!'

* * *

Hinata looked up at the stars in the sky and sighed. She raised her hand and looked at it, 'I really shouldn't have done that but …… How can Sakura-san be so cruel?! Naruto-kun acknowledges her but she….' 

"_WAAAAHHH!!!!!" A young Hinata sat on the ground holding her knee and bawling her eyes out. She was sitting on the ground next to a tree. After leaving her mother's side she explored the playground she had come to. _

"_Are you ok?"_

_Hinata sniffled and looked up. There standing in front of her was a small blonde haired boy. The boy reached out a hand, which caused Hinata to lean back a little. "What's wrong?" The boy was confused at her reaction._

_Hinata shook her head and tears began to roll down her cheeks again, "I…I fell and m..my knee is hurting……and…..and… I want mommy!"_

_Hinata began to cry again. The young boy tried to calm her down to no avail. "Hey, Hey. Stop crying. Oh come on, please…."_

"_WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! MOMMY!!" Hinata held her knee and continued crying. All of sudden she felt a pair of hands grab her. She opened her eyes and saw that the young boy had his arms around her in a hug._

"_It's okay….."_

_Hinata sniffled and looked up, "eh?"_

_The boy hugged her tighter, "it's okay. You don't have to cry. We can find your mom. Just please don't cry anymore."_

_Another tear rolled down Hinata's cheek as she adjusted slightly to being held, 'so warm.' She closed her eyes and finally calmed down._

_The boy smiled and eased the hug. He looked at the girl's face and grinned, "see. I bet you don't even feel the pain anymore right?"_

_Hinata blushed alittle and shook her head. The boy reach his hand out and smiled, "well let's go find your mom, ok?"_

_Hinata timidly reached out and put her hand in the boy's hand. She nodded which caused the boy's grin to grow even wider, "OSU! Let's go!"_

Hinata hugged her legs and smiled, 'that was the first time I ever met Naruto-kun.' She looked at her hand again, "I can't believe I did that. I'm really regretting it now."

She moved her hand up to her cheek, 'I really did deserve that. I wasn't even thinking.' She looked up at the stars and got up and walked towards the lodge.

* * *

Sakura had been walking around dazed holding her cheek. She stopped when she suddenly heard foot stops in front of her. She looked up and saw Hinata who was equally surprised to see Sakura. The two girls gazed at each other but retreated the gazes back at the ground quickly. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Neither could gather the courage to speak up. Suddenly both bowed and yelled in unison, "Sumimasen!!" 

Both of them held that position for a while until they raised their heads and looked at each other. Sakura cracked a smile, which also caused Hinata to smile. Suddenly they began to giggle which turned into laughter. They settled down after a while and headed down to the reception area of the spring. Sakura grabbed two bottles of strawberry milk and handed one to Hinata, "here! We didn't get to drink these after our bath."

Both of them drank the milk. Sakura drank it all in one gulp where as Hinata took sips. Both of them let out a sigh after drinking the treat and spoke in unison, "Gochisousama!"

The two laughed and walked outside to the park area of the lodge. Sakura sat down and looked at Hinata who was drinking some tea, "Ney Hinata………Are you in love with Naruto?"

_COUGH!!!_

Hinata spewed the tea she grabbed before her walk, "wha…..what did you say?"

Sakura smiled, "are you?"

Hinata blushed……a lot and began to twiddle her fingers around, "I……Naruto-kun….he….."

Sakura placed her hand underneath her chin, "Hmmmm?"

Hinata recomposed herself and let out a sigh, "I….I've watched him and think he is amazing. I r….really admire him because of what he can do."

Sakura crossed her legs and leaned back, "only admire?"

Hinata's face became more red, "h…hai…"

Sakura looked up and raised an eyebrow, "but what's the difference between admiring him and liking him?"

Hinata sat down next to her, "I don't know. It's just that when I'm around him my heart always beats faster and I can't seem to talk to him when he's around. I guess that's admiration."

Sakura leaned towards Hinata and grinned, "Isn't that what they call love?"

Hinata's eyes shot to Sakura and she blushed as she smiled contently. Sakura looked down at Hinata's hands and noticed that she was fiddling with something. Hinata also noticed for the first time that she had something in her hand. She opened her hands and realized what was there. Sakura looked down and her eyes widened, "a fox key chain? Where'd you get it?"

Hinata's content smile returned, "Naruto-kun…"

Sakura looked somewhat surprised and stayed silent for a moment, "you…..you really did pick a great guy."

Hinata looked at the pink haired girl's face and noticed a shadow of sadness, "S…Sakura-san…..do you…."

Sakura suddenly snapped out of her expression and began to wave her hand, "No….no! Don't get me wrong, I don't have those kind of feelings for him. Except……"

Hinata tilted her head to the side waiting for an answer, "except?"

Sakura raised a knee up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, "I'm an only child so I've never had siblings to play with but when I was with Naruto it felt like having a little brother." She smiled with a happy expression.

Hinata also smiled, "I see."

Both girls spent the whole rest of the night talking. Tsunade and Shizune finally got to enjoy their bath though Tsunade lost a lot of money during a card game with Hinata and Sakura. After a night full of relaxation and fun all four of the female shinobi went off to sleep.

Both Sakura and Hinata laid in their futons happy about the day's events. Sakura looked at the ceiling and over and Hinata who was laying to her left, "Ney Hinata are you asleep?"

Hinata didn't move but spoke up, "Not yet. Is there anything wrong Sakura-san?"

Sakura reached up and grabbed one of her bangs and twisted it, "you know, I think you should grow your hair out."

"Eh?" Hinata moved her head a little but still didn't face Sakura.

Sakura looked over at Hinata's hair and smirked a little, "When I found out that Sasuke-kun liked girl's with long hair, the person who told me was Naruto."

Hinata turned her head and looked at Sakura as she continued, "I didn't really pay attention at the time but after telling me about Sasuke he said……"

Ney Sakura-chan, I also like girls with long hair! 

Hinata rolled over and looked at her bangs. Sakura closed her eyes and settled into the futon, "Night Hinata."

"Good night Sakura-san."

The two fell silent but one of the girls was deep in thought. Hinata looked at her hair, smiled and whispered to herself, "He likes girls with long hair……huh."

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

**

Well there's another chapter down. I am still finding it tempting to jump ahead. I created some new spiffy original characters in my rough draft and I really want to get to them bad. Like I said above, I'm working on my comic so it might take awhile for the next chapter. It will be pretty action packed. By the way for those of you who don't know:

Sumimasen- Another variation of Gomen, which means sorry.

Gochisousama- A phrase commonly said after meals.

**NEXT CHAPTER – The Inferno of Power!**


	11. Inferno of Power

It seems the release of "Part 2" of Naruto has pumped me up and finally got me into finishing this chapter. It has also come to my attention that I may be in need of a proofreader. If anyone is interested send me an e-mail. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 11- "Inferno of Power"

* * *

"Are you really the person who defeated me?"

Naruto looked up from the ground at the figure that was hidden by the brightness of the sun above. Between his gasps for breath he spoke, "I would hardly say that I won last time. Besides now you're using the sand to block all my attacks."

Gaara shifted slightly and looked at Naruto lying on the ground, "it's pathetic. You've only lasted half an hour. Your stamina is impressive but your still lacking power. I was hoping that this sparring would help bring out the demon power to focus and use. It's been a month since you discovered the center for the demon yet you have accomplished nothing in that time."

"Che! It's not like it's the same as when we fought before." Naruto turned his eyes away from Gaara.

"What's the difference?" Gaara stepped closer to Naruto.

Naruto stared up at the dark clouds forming above and remembered the confrontations between he and Gaara, "last time I was desperate to protect Sakura-chan. I fought all out in order to do that. But now……"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "are you saying that you can only pull out that great power in a time of crisis? That's a too undependable method of fighting. If things stay as they are, you won't be able to control the strength of the demon."

Naruto raised his upper body and crossed his arms, "It doesn't matter, we just have to find another way."

Gaara thought for a moment and then began to walk away, "it would seem that I have been going about this whole thing in the wrong way."

Naruto turned his head and looked at Gaara walk a few feet then stop, "Huh? What are you getting at? Oi…….."

Gaara turned around and put his hands together to form a seal, "it was my mistake for assuming you were normal. Now stand up and stay still."

Naruto stood up slowly, "Hey! What are you planning on doing?"

Gaara began to release a tremendous amount of chakra, "in order for you to successfully control the demon's power, you must have full access to it. You can't do that now. If you have to be in a life or death situation in order to pull it out then so be it. This way it's all or nothing…."

"Hey wh…." Naruto stopped when he felt a tugging at his feet. He looked down and was startled at what he saw. "Sand?"

"You will be pulled 200 meters underground. The pressure of the sand will crush you to death." Gaara spoke in a dark, cold tone.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, "O….oi. You're kidding…….right?"

Suddenly Naruto began to sink into the ground, "H…HEY! Stop it! STOP!" Naruto squirmed to free himself. Gaara just watched on without speaking a word.

"Stop this! BASTARD! This isn't funny!" Naruto was now waist deep in the sand.

Gaara tightened his hands together, "if you want to survive then bring out the demon's powers and escape or die."

The tops of Naruto's shoulders were pulled under the sand, "HEY! STOP! Hey...AAAhhhhhhh!………." Naruto's voice was muffled after his head sank beneath the sand.

'I'm going to die! DIE!' Naruto struggled to free himself from the grip of the sand, which was steadily pulling him deeper and deeper. The last breath of air that he took was running low and his hope fading with it. The pressure of the sand was too intense to breathe little alone move. In a panic Naruto tried to claw his way out but to no avail.

Lack of energy and oxygen caused Naruto to stop his frantic movements. He eyes closed tight, 'Dammit! I'm gonna die for sure! Damn it! Why like this? Everything……. Was everything I did till now a waste?'

Flashes of days gone by filled Naruto's mind. Memories of becoming a genin, meeting his team, fighting Haku and Zabuza, the Chuunin exam, and meeting Jiraiya and Tsunade. The memories became more turbulent when images of Naruto's fight with Sasuke came up. The turbulence cleared with memories of Hinata's song and going to the festival. Naruto's eyes shot open, 'I can't die like this! I refuse to give up. All my experiences, the bad and the good, all of them! I have to live so that I can experience more……many more! I REFUSE TO DIE!'

"**Ku Ku Ku! If you're that determined brat, then I guess it's time to fulfill my side of the deal…."**

Above ground Gaara released his hands and crossed his arms, 'It's a high risk but. . . . .' Flashes of his fight with Naruto filled his mind, 'if it's you it will be ok.'

All of sudden the ground began to shake. At first it was a slight tremble but quickly grew into a fierce rumble. Gaara looked around the area, 'Earthquake?'

The shaking became more violent causing trees in the surrounding area to fall over. Gaara jumped into the air and landed on a mass of sand that he created. Suddenly he felt a huge chakra presence that filled the air. 'What's going on?'

Gaara looked up at the sky as the light blue shading slowly turned a blood red color. A loud cracking sound brought Gaara's attention back to the ground. The ground began to rip apart as giant pillars of flames shot straight into the air from beneath the surface. Gaara looked in amazement as the ground began to swirl like a giant torrent.

Gaara floated backwards on his cloud in order to avoid the massive pillars of fire. 'Is this his doing?' Gaara's thoughts were cut off when the pillars subsided but were quickly replaced by a huge bulge in the ground. The bulge of earth was easily 15 feet high. Without warning the bulge exploded revealing a sphere of swirling fire. The intensity of the fire was almost unbearable. Slowly the fire died down, leaving a smoking crater. Gaara watched as the smoke thinned revealing a standing figure. As the smoke dispersed, Gaara smirked after seeing Naruto, "I knew it…."

"Wha……" Naruto looked around his surroundings noticing a thin layer of glass covering the crater. He looked has his hands and spotted claws. His hair was once again tipped with an orange color. He looked up and noticed Gaara floating in the sky staring at him. He shot his fist up towards Gaara and shouted, "YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

Gaara leaned over the edge of the sand cloud alittle, "It worked didn't it."

Naruto looked at himself, "I guess…." His attention went back to Gaara, "so what now?"

Gaara crossed his arms, "training."

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura yelled as she charged at Shizune. A fury of punches and kicks followed. All of which were either blocked or dodged by Shizune. 

"It's been about three months now…." Tsunade leaned over a guardrail.

"Yep." Jiraiya leaned his back against the rails next to her. He, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Hinata were all on top of the Hokage offices. The Sennins were situated near the edge of the building where as Shizune, Sakura and Hinata were in the center of the roof. While Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking, Hinata and Sakura were sparring with Shizune. Tsunade turned around and watched her students, "I wonder what's taking him so long?"

Jiraiya shrugged and chuckled, "knowing that brat, even if he learned the secret of controlling the Kyuubi's power, he probably stayed longer in order to train with that other brat."

Tsunade smiled, "he probably lost track of time. Though knowing him, he's probably complaining about something at this very moment." The two sat in silence as they watched Hinata and Sakura stare at Shizune as she demonstrated a technique. Jiraiya shifted his weight on the rails, "have you heard?"

Tsunade shifted her eyes from her students to Jiraiya and then back to her students, "is it about what you've been investigating?"

Jiraiya turned around and leaned his head on his arms, "the conflict between the Sand and the Rock is escalating. There have already been several isolated incidents. War is almost inevitable at this point."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "Yesterday I received a message. The High Council has requested that their three Genin return to the Sand. With such a sudden action, I could assume that the problem had grown. What on earth could be so valuable in the border country as to go to war?"

Jiraiya looked at her, "I'm not sure, but word is that a team of Rock Jounin discovered a ruin or an artifact."

Tsunade looked at Sakura's smile after completing the jutsu she was being taught, "All this for an artifact……Those idiots are insane to break into a war so easily." The two sat in silence until Tsunade broke it, "Jiraiya……promise that when you and Naruto head out that you will avoid the war zone at all costs."

Jiraiya looked at her face and could tell that she was serious, "heh, don't worry. We're gonna be so busy training that we….."

"Promise!"

Jiraiya looked at her again, "fine, fine. I promise."

"HEY!"

The two stopped their conversion and looked down at the ground where the voice that shouted came from. Down on the ground sat a small orange frog. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "well speaking of Naruto…" he bent down and looked at the frog, "so, he's on his way?"

The frog waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. Just like you asked me, I kept track of him. He should be arriving within two or so hours. Remember you promised lots and lots of snacks for this!"

Jiraiya sighed, "I know, I know. I'll give them to you later."

"You better!" The frog pointed at him as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya stood up, "Well, I better get going. It'll save some time if I meet up with them. I'll be sure to tell the sand brat to head home."

Tsunade nodded as Jiraiya stood on top of the rails, "Good, remember to keep your promise. I don't want Naruto anywhere near the trouble in the west. Also keep in touch in case something happens."

Jiraiya bent down in front of Tsunade and began to chuckle like a school girl, "oooooh, want me to write love letters, huh?"

Tsunade punched him square in the jaw, which sent him flying to another roof across the street. Jiraiya landed with a deafening thud. He got up, wiped the blood from his mouth and began to jump away in a joking manner. He turned around grinned, "Don't miss me too much!" He disappeared behind a large building.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles but had a slight smirk on her face, "Idiot!"

* * *

Deep in a dark cave several shadowy figures slowly faded into view. "How long has it been since all of us have gathered like this?" 

From the shadows nine figures draped in black and red robes gathered in a circle. Another of the figures spoke, "The last time was seven years ago when Orochimaru left the organization."

Another figure, whose body shape was similar to that of a flytrap, spoke, "Orochimaru has gained the Sharingan."

One of the taller figures looked at another, "Itachi…..your brother."

Itachi just stayed silent. A bat-like figure who was hanging from the ceiling of the cave spoke, "There's no need to be impatient….yep. Someday we will kill Orochimaru…yep! But more importantly, we only have three years. If we join together, we will be more likely to accomplish it….yep?"

A figure with spiky hair stepped forward, "Yes….our ambition….If we include the 'Kyuubi'……Everything will be in our hands!"

Out from the shadows Kisame spoke, "Where is the brat now?"

The flycatcher shaped figure turned, "he is currently with the other one, Gaara of the desert. They are heading towards Konoha."

A figure that was sitting on the ground shifted, "What should we do? If the boy joins back up with the Sennin again it will become troublesome."

Itachi looked at the spiky haired figure, "The Sennin isn't a problem if backup is sent. Will you give the order……..Kaijin?"

The spiky haired figure shut his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment. Then suddenly his eyes shot open, "We will wait! A moment will present itself when they are vulnerable." His eyes began to glow, "If we're patient we can get him alone and then our ambitions will become a reality." All the figures began to fade away until the cave was once again empty.

* * *

After a day of walking, Naruto and Gaara were only a few miles away from Konoha. 

"You look excited."

Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled, "Yep, this has been one of the longest times I've been away."

Gaara stopped and looked ahead, "looks like it will be longer than expected…" Both he and Naruto looked up the path. Naruto's eyes widened, "Ero-Sennin…?"

At the top of the hill in front of the two stood Jiraiya. He raised his hand, "Yo!"

Naruto walked up to him, "What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms and tried to look serious, "Starting today I officially recognize you as my apprentice."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "Wh…what do you mean?"

Jiraiya shifted and stuck up his hand and raised his index finger, "I will train you one on one for three years. I came to meet up with you so it would make things quicker. We are going to leave now."

"EH! Hey wait!" Naruto was obviously agitated, "I don't get it. I haven't been back yet! And why 3 years!"

Jiraiya sighed, "I found out some information about Akatsuki while I was out."

"Akatsuki….." Naruto backed up a bit. His annoyed expression quickly changed to a more curious look.

Jiraiya continued, "They won't be after you for at least another 3 years. During that time I will train you."

Gaara looked at Naruto and Jiraiya, 'Akatsuki?'

Naruto suddenly became frustrated, "But I need to go back to at least…." Jiraiya stopped him, "It's ok. I brought your stuff. Also Tsunade approved your leave. So for now, think of this as your mission."

Naruto stepped closer to Jiraiya crossed his arms in defiance, "Yeah but I was planning on visiting Sasuke and Sakura-chan!"

Jiraiya winced alittle bit at the comment, "Don't worry about those two. The girl was accepted as an apprentice to Tsunade."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, "EH! Sakura-chan was………what about Sasuke?"

Jiraiya thought for a second, "he's fine too. He's up and around now."

Gaara looked at Jiraiya with suspicious eyes. Jiraiya felt him staring and decided to change the subject, "oh yeah, your village sent a return notice for you. Your teammates have already left."

Gaara's eye twitched, 'So… they left without me……I'll kill them, later.'

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. "Since we're ready to go, let's head out." Naruto just nodded. Gaara looked at Naruto and then turned in a different direction, "I'm going then."

Naruto turned around quickly, "Gaara!"

Gaara stopped and looked over his shoulder, "what is it?"

Naruto grinned, "Thanks a lot! You really helped me."

Gaara simply closed his eyes, "It's nothing."

Naruto grinned and stuck out his hand, "I guess we really are two of a kind!"

Gaara looked at him for a while but finally turned around and extended his hand. Jiraiya watched as the two boys with a common destiny shook hands. Naruto's expression turned a little serious, "if you ever need anything let me know and I'll come and help."

Gaara was quiet for a moment, "……yeah……same to you."

Naruto and Jiraiya watched as Gaara walked down the path towards the hidden village of Sand. Jiraiya shifted his body a little, "You ready?"

Naruto kept his eye on Gaara until he disappeared over a hill, "Even though our path's have parted I'm sure I'll meet him again ……and everyone else."

Jiraiya grinned, "Yeah. And I'll make sure when you meet again you will be much stronger."

Naruto looked up at his teacher and grinned, "OSU!"

* * *

After walking for a while Gaara turned around and looked in the direction that he had come from. He remembered the expression Jiraiya had at the mention of Sasuke, 'Uchiha Sasuke……He must have left. If that's the case then Naruto………No it doesn't matter now. The path he is taking now will lead him to Uchiha again.' 

Gaara formed a sand cloud and jumped on top of it. The cloud began to fly towards the Sand. Gaara looked over his shoulder and glanced towards Konoha, 'I look forward to the day that all our paths cross once again.'

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Originally in this chapter I had a scene between Kakashi and Anko but I decided it really didn't support the progress of the story any and dropped it. Next chapter will bring about the introduction of a new character (though a minor one). This chapter pretty much is a shift chapter from the first training to the journey portion of the story. Unlike the manga I plan on putting some of Naruto's training with Jiraiya into the story. Anyways see you guys next time, if I'm not busy this weekend I just might try to finish the next chapter.

Also remember my request for a proof reader. It will make things go quicker and also insure a better quality release of chapters.

**NEXT CHAPTER – The Deal and a Change of Plans**


	12. The Deal and a Change of Plans

Well it's finally here, Chapter 12! This chapter is pretty much one of my longest. I started typing and just couldn't stop. Right now is a pretty exciting time in Naruto. I find myself anxiously awaiting each new chapter. Surprising things are turning out like I thought they would. They went after Gaara as anticipated. I'm trying to get these chapters done as quickly as possible but I find it harder to go back and proofread then to actually write. Oh well hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Two new characters will be introduced.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 12- "The Deal and a Change of Plans"

* * *

After parting ways with Gaara, Naruto and Jiraiya began to walk north. Naruto walked in front with an eager pace. The thought of new techniques raced through his mind. Jiraiya on the other hand was looking at what or more to the point who was in front of him. 'His features are exactly the same as normal. No demon features what so ever. If you were to compare him to when he left then nothings changed…….except…..'

Jiraiya focused his eyes, 'his flow of chakra…..it's flawless. The amount that would normally seep out through the tenketsu's is being kept to a minimum. Not only that but within the normal chakra there are traces of the Kyuubi's chakra. Even scarier is the fact that there is a harmony in between the two chakras. This brat…….he really did it…..and in only three months!' Jiraiya stopped walking.

Naruto who had started humming stopped when he noticed that the footsteps behind him had halted. He turned around and looked at the Sannin, "what's up?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "For the last three month's what did you do?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment but regained his usual carefree expression. He found a tree and leaned against it in order to rest a bit, "For pretty much a whole month I wasn't able to do anything, but after that I was able to use the demon's powers after Gaara _helped _me. Thanks to a meditation technique and incantations that he taught me I was able to concentrate the fox's powers, or more to the point chakra, and control it."

Jiraiya sat on a nearby rock, "so that's it?"

Naruto lowered his eyes, "….no. I also found out how all this happened……."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "how all this happened……what do you mean?"

Naruto sat down and rested his arms on his knees, "I remembered ….everything. Everything that happened after Sasuke…… killed me……."

"_Wh….where am I?" Naruto found himself in a dark room with no windows or doors. There was no light what so ever. He could faintly make out four walls. "A small room. Where is this?"_

_Suddenly all the walls began to move. Each of them fell backwards revealing a larger room. Naruto looked around and was shocked when he recognized the surroundings. He turned around and spotted what he didn't want to see._

"_**Ku Ku Ku! Long time no see."**_

_Naruto stood before the large gates once again but this time something was different. "What's going on….why am I here?" _

_Two massive eyes appeared from behind the gates. They were the eyes of the Kyuubi but for some reason they didn't seem to have the same fury behind them as they did last time Naruto had come. **"You really did it this time. Your weakness has put us in this situation."**_

Naruto looked around and finally realized what was different in the room. The lighting was much dimmer and the water that once laced the ground was now gone. Naruto looked at the beast once again, "what's happening?"

_The eyes of the Kyuubi narrowed, **"you are dying……we are dying."**_

_Naruto's eyes shot wide open, "Wha…what did you say!"_

"_**Idiot! What did you think would happen? Even with all the power I gave you, you still found a way to get yourself killed. You're pathetic! **Though Naruto could tell the fox was angry he could also tell that the spirit behind the rage was slowly fading. _

"So what happened after that?" Jiraiya was starting to feel the tension of Naruto's story.

Naruto drew the kanji for the seal in the dirt next to him, "He told me that there was a way."

Jiraiya's eyebrow shot up, "a way….

"_**There is a way for you to live. The one who sealed me also put into place a safe guard."**_

_Naruto looked up at the monster, "A safe guard for what?"_

_The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, **"if you were ever about to die the safe guard could be put into place. The seal that binds me also allows for my chakra to circulate with yours. This is why you can use my power. But you can never use all of it. Your frail, pathetic human body could never fully contain a power as great as mine."**_

Naruto listened carefully, but still made sure to keep his distance. This thing in front of him was not to be trusted. Even though that was the case, they were both in the same boat so right now he had no choice but to listen.

_The Kyuubi reached out and smashed the gate, which startled Naruto, **"this seal can be converted from a lock to a conduit."**_

_Naruto gulped, "how….how do you know all of this?"_

_The Kyuubi spoke in an agitated tone, **"I have been stuck here for over a decade. I can read any humans techniques and figure them out. In the days of old this was how I was able to trick humans. Using their own methods against them gave me more of a thrill than anything else. Now stop wasting time and decide. You can either die here or change this bothersome seal."**_

_Naruto gained a determined face, "I can't die here! I still have something to do!"_

_The Kyuubi laughed, **"Your stubbornness is something I enjoy about humans. Especially when those stubborn ones see the harshness of reality. Ku Ku Ku…….I will tell you this. When the seal changes you will have complete access to my power but it will come at a high cost."**_

_Naruto was confused and he didn't really hide it well, "costs……what do you mean?"_

Jiraiya stood up from the rock and looked at Naruto with an inquisitive look, "what kind of cost?"

Naruto sighed and stood up, "Pretty much what happens to the seal when it changes is it turns from a lock to a door handle and the gates become like normal gates. The first time I used the power I opened the doors. Now each time I use it the doors open a little more. That is until the doors open all the way…..then it's game over………The fox will be released but not into the real world. No………since the fox can't completely leave my body it will do the next best thing." Naruto leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky with a sad face, "the damned thing will take over my body."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror, "What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

Naruto smiled a hollow smile, "it's like I said. That was the deal. Live to fight another day but at the cost of my soul. It's basically like a virus. It will spread and spread until nothing of the host exists. Even worse is if I use all the powers at once the doors will shoot right open and it's the end." Naruto began to laugh a little as he grabbed his bangs, "well at least I have a gauge as too how much power I'm using.

Jiraiya was trying to hide his concern. The news was hard to digest. He looked at Naruto, "what kind of gauge?"

Naruto let go of his bang and pointed at his hair, "it's the orange color. The more there is the more power I'm using. When the orange reaches the root of my hair and there is no blonde left then it's all over."

Jiraiya sighed and began to rub the back of his head, 'Geez! This became a lot more difficult. I was planning on going directly to Mt Myobokugama but there's no way I can leave this be. ARGH!' "Alright let's go."

Jiraiya continued the trip down the path that they were heading down. Naruto watched as he walked by him. After passing by, Naruto jumped up and followed the Sannin, "by the way Ero-Sennin….."

"IT'S JIRAIYA DAMNIT!" Jiraiya turned around and yelled at Naruto. Several veins began to pop out in his forehead, "Now that you're officially my apprentice I think it's about time you gave me the proper respect by calling me by my right name!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Name? Like what?"

Jiraiya stuck up his hand and started counting fingers, "There's plenty! Jiraiya-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Master or just plain Jiraiya would be fine!"

Naruto thought for a moment and walked by Jiraiya, "hmmm…ok! So where are we headed Ero-sensei?"

Jiraiya's jaw hit the ground, 'GOD DAMN THIS BRAT!' "Argh…..anyways, I was going to take you directly to my place but after hearing your story I think it would best to stop by _THERE_ first."

Naruto stopped and turned around, "There? Where's there?"

Jiraiya began to walk again, "there's an old temple about a day's walk from here. I need to talk to the priest there."

Naruto's face changed to a disbelieving look, 'don't think they'd let an immoral old man like you in there.'

The two stayed at a small inn for the night and continued their journey the next day. Like Jiraiya said it took almost exactly one day to reach the temple.

"AAAAAAAAMAZING!" Naruto stood at the base of a large hillside. In front of him was a long set of stairs that seemed to continue on and on forever. At the top of the hill Naruto could see a giant wooden gateway but the temple was out of sight. Jiraiya stood next to him, bent over and sighed. Naruto looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, "what's your problem?"

Jiraiya just stared up the stairs as he began to sweat. The two began their trek up the stairway, but Jiraiya was noticeably slower to walk. Naruto bolted up the stairs in excitement and stopped once he reached the very top of the stairs. The temple was an amazingly simple one. It wasn't much different from a normal Shinto Shrine. The only real difference was the size. There were at least 5 large single story buildings connected to the temple. They were most likely for the priests living quarters and what not. Naruto groaned in disappointment, 'damn! I was expecting something spectacular or something….'

Naruto turned around when he heard Jiraiya's footsteps stop behind him, "Ero-sensei?"

Jiraiya's head slowly rose from behind the last step. He eyes slowly shifted from left to right and vise versa. Jiraiya mumbled to himself, "damn this isn't good….."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the odd actions his teacher was performing, 'What is he doi….'

Without warning the ground began to shake violently. Naruto tried to steady himself to little success. Jiraiya on the other hand was freaking out, "OH SHIT! IT'S COMING!"

As quickly as the shaking came it went. Naruto looked around before something flashed by him and a blinding speed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure whiz towards Jiraiya, "What the!"

_BAMMMMM!_

Jiraiya was sent flying into the air after the shadowy figure kicked him in the head. Jiraiya landed face first about 10 feet from the front door of the temple with a loud thud. Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a surprised look, 'E…Ero-sensei was beat?' Naruto looked back at the shadowy figure that landed behind him.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN PUNK!"

'Who's this Oji-san?' In front of Naruto stood an old man who was wearing a black and orange monk's robe. The man had to be at least 80 or so years old. He was bald with a long white beard. He was unhappy that was for sure. It was obvious that all the anger was focused towards Jiraiya.

The old man pointed at Jiraiya, "You haven't been by back in over 10 years and on top of that, last time you were here you caused trouble and ran away without taking responsibility! And now you come back without an invitation. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

Jiraiya wearily raised his hand, "I……I apologize. Pl….please forgive me………….." Jiraiya mumbled something after that which took Naruto a while before he could figure out what he said.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He shot his attention to the old man who was crossing his arms in defiance, "EH! ERO-SENSEI'S FATHER!"

* * *

"Sir! The enemy is on the move!" A man with a village of Sand headband, who was accompanied by a small squad, was kneeling down in front of another. The man was draped in shadows until he walked out. The man in front of the squad continued, "Baki, The Jounin from the Rock have returned to the excavation site. There numbers are four squads."

Baki looked out over a large rock where the group of Sand Jounin was situated, "I didn't expect them to return so quickly. We can't let them leave the ruins." Baki looked down and remembered back to when the mess unraveling in front of him began.

"_Baki as you know, with the loss of the Kazekage and several of our top Jounin and Chuunin we have suffered greatly."_

_Baki was sitting at a large round table with other men. One of the older men at the table spoke, "We council members have temporarily filled the void of the Kazekage but it will not last for long. Even though this is a major problem an even larger one is presenting itself."_

_Baki looked around the table at the Council members and other high-ranking Jounins, "I don't understand."_

_The older Council member folded his hands together, "Spies that were placed in the border country between us and the Earth country have reported some disturbing news. Yuura please explain the rest."_

_A Jounin with black bangs that went over his right eye spoke, "My squad was sent to investigate recent activity in the border country. We followed the tracks of a team of Jounin to what appeared to be a Ruin of some sort."_

_Baki looked at Yuura with an inquisitive look, "Ruins? What kind of Ruins? Why were they there?"_

_Yuura shifted back in his chair, "we are still unaware of their intentions but it is evident that they knew what they were doing. We observed their actions from afar until they left. They departed with what seemed to be an artifact but that's still unconfirmed. My team went in after they left and inspected the ruins."_

_Baki's eyes narrowed, "So? What did you find?"_

_Yuura smirked, "Not a damn thing!"_

_Baki's eyes widened, "What!"_

_Yuura continued, "We searched the entire ruins but couldn't find an opening of any sort. As far as what the ruins are, we still don't know. The only thing we can tell is that the ruins were made prior to the shinobi countries being formed."_

_The older Council member spoke again, "The fact that the Rock Jounins left with something indicates that they could access the site. More so it means they knew about the ruins."_

_Baki clasped his hands together, "I don't get it. What's the hassle over these ruins? Do they hold some sort of value to us?"_

A man to the left of Yuura spoke, "Ruins that pre-date the shinobi countries are extremely rare. In previous discoveries at these types of ruins have yielded weapons and knowledge of the past. We cannot risk a powerful weapon falling into the hands of the Rock. Their proximity to us is bothersome enough but if they acquire a powerful weapon it could get dangerous."

_Baki's expression turned serious, "So…..what are you wishing of me?"_

_The older Councilman spoke, "We want you to take a few squads along with Yuura to watch the ruins and intercept the Rock if they attempt to gain access to the ruins again. We need to know what they found at any cost."_

_Baki stood, "You're willing to risk a war with them over an artifact?"_

_The man just nodded. Baki lowered his head to think but quickly raised it, "Understood! I will take two squads with me. I would like to request that Gaara's team to return and aid in the mission."_

_The older man thought for a moment, "I will send the request to Konoha. I do not like sending Gaara out there since he is our ace in the hole, but he will come in handy in case something happens."_

_Baki bowed, "Understood! I will wait for…"_

"_That will be unnecessary! We cannot risk the Rock getting to the temple. I will tell Gaara go to you when he arrives, but you are to leave now."_

_Baki just bowed again and left._

A bolt of lightning lit up the darkened area around where Baki and his squad were standing. Baki looked up at the cloud-ridden sky and sighed, "These conditions aren't the best for battle." He looked at the squad captain beside him, "Is Yuura's unit in place?"

The squad captain bowed his head, "Yes sir! Yuura has taken his position and is in waiting for the signal."

Baki unraveled a scroll and performed various hand seals, "I guess it's time we begin!"

**_Kaze Gihen no Jutsu! (Wind Deception)_**

A large gust of wind started to encompass the ruins. The winds began to blow faster and faster causing the nearby trees to sway back and forth. All of sudden a large mass of sand got picked up into the wind causing a large sand storm. Baki looked over the rock at the ruins, "Good Yuura got the sand there in time." He looked at his squad, "Alright let's go. Let's make this quick!"

_CRASH!_

Without warning a large rock crashed in front of Baki and his squad. Baki looked up at the almost 50 foot rock which was now embedded in the ground, "DAMN! They figured us out. Everyone head out!" All the Jounin jumped towards the ruins. Baki pulled out a kunai, 'Damn it! We were supposed to catch them off guard. Gaara better arrive soon!'

* * *

"Uuuuummmmmm….." Naruto fidgeted as he sat in between an uncomfortable silence between Jiraiya and the old priest. After the incident at the stairs of the temple the three went inside the temple and all sat down. That was about an hour ago and not a word has been said since. Jiraiya was trying to not look at the monk but the monk on the other hand was staring menacingly at him.

Jiraiya lowered his head and sighed. He tried to speak but was cut off by the old man, "what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya's eye twitched, "I came to…"

"I was under the impression that you _didn't want to be told how to live your life_, so you left saying you'd never come back."

Jiraiya gained a defiant look as he pointed at the old man, "That's because you pulled that stupid crap last time! "

The old man looked at Naruto, "Putting that aside who is the brat?"

Naruto was quickly becoming frustrated at being unaware of the situation, "Ero-Sensei! What's going on? Is he really your old man!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto then sighed, "Yeah….He is my old man. The seal Master, Jinnin."

"ENOUGH WITH THIS CHIT-CHAT!"

The old man yelled causing both Naruto and Jiraiya to jump into place. Jinnin looked at his son, "Answer my questions. Why have you come and who is the brat?"

Jiraiya leaned back and relaxed a little, "the reason I'm here IS because of this brat. As far as the purpose behind it…..all you have to do is ask his name."

Jinnin looked at Naruto, "Brat……BRAT!" He reached over and bitch slapped Naruto who for some reason didn't want to respond to the name BRAT.

"Owwwwww! What'cha do that for?" Naruto rubbed his now red cheek and looked at Jinnin.

Jinnin gritted his teeth, 'the stupidity of this boy reminds me of another brat.' Jinnin looked over at Jiraiya then back to Naruto "Your name…..What's your name boy?'

Naruto stopped rubbing his cheek and grinned with pride, "Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage!"

Jinnin's gaze went from Naruto to Jiraiya. Jiraiya just simply nodded. Jinnin looked back Naruto, 'the container……I thought that he would have been killed years ago.'

Jiraiya leaned back on his arms, "he accidentally tapped into the powers and the seal changed form. The reason why is probably…"

"I already know the reason or did you forget!" Jinnin was slightly agitated at the new development, "I was the one who taught the boy how to use the techniques which led to the sealing process. Of course I know that seal has changed."

Naruto looked at the two confused, 'what the hell are they talking about. I get the feeling I'm being left out here!' "Boy….what boy?"

Jinnin placed his hands on his knees, "As I have taught Jiraiya sealing techniques I also taught his apprentice the Yondaime."

Naruto jumped up, "WHAT! Really!"

Jinnin stood up and walked over to a cabinet and got the materials to make tea, "So? What do you want me to do? It's obvious you would only come here if you needed help. It's not like the same seal can be performed twice on the same container, you should already know very well the costs of using that jutsu."

Jiraiya looked around the room, spotting all the seal markings on the walls, "I was thinking something along the lines of a two part seal."

Jinnin filled a kettle with water and put it on a burner, "The two part seal….That's an odd choice. I'm curious as to why you would want to perform it."

Jiraiya gained a serious expression, "Well the reason we need it is…."

As the two older men talked about seals and what not Naruto tapped his finger on his leg. His face was blank with confusion. Finally a vein popped on his forehead, "ARGH! GOD DAMMIT! What the hell are the two of you talking about!"

The two men stopped talking and slowly turned their heads, "Eh?"

Jiraiya who had been caught up in his conversion about seals spoke, "Oh…..Naruto when'd you get here?"

_THUD!_

Naruto's head dove straight at the floor.

"Ahem…..Joking….Joking…." Jiraiya coughed trying to throw off the fact that he had actually forgot Naruto was there. "In the end we can't risk the Kyuubi's powers to take over your body, we're gonna need to cut off the flow of it's chakra."

_SMACK!_

Naruto pounded his fist on the floor, "WHAT! Why the hell did I have to go through all the training in order to control it's powers if your just going to seal it!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto sternly, "We can't risk the Kyuubi gaining access to your body. Besides we're not permanently sealing off the power."

Jinnin poured the hot water for his tea into his cup and began to stir it, "It would be a waste to get rid of that power. This is probably the only reason you're still alive. You might not know it, but there was an over whelming call for you to be killed when you were a child."

Naruto's eyes grew wide in horror, "wh….what does that mean?"

Jinnin sipped from his teacup after handed the other two cups of tea to Jiraiya and Naruto, "Bear in mind that the Kyuubi had just destroyed parts of Konoha and killed many shinobi. The outrage the villagers felt after hearing that it still existed inside your body was unimaginable. Fortunately, Sarutobi declared that you would be kept alive and that no person was allowed to threaten or reveal your true existence. He probably felt that you were just an innocent, but at the same time realized the potential power you would have to use for Konoha. Quite frankly you owe your life to Saru."

Naruto gulped and looked down at his tea. He thought back to his time spent with the third Hokage. Naruto's expression was saddened but quickly grew serious, "So……what do we do?"

Jinnin and Jiraiya both smirked. Jinnin sat down his empty teacup, "it will take two days to get the preparations ready. During that time you can rest here."

Jinnin stood and began to walk out the door. "Wait….." He stopped after hearing Naruto's voice. Naruto looked at Jinnin's back, "why are you agreeing to help? When we came here you didn't seem to welcome us with open arms. So why?"

Jinnin looked over his shoulder, "You really are a brat. If you need a reason I guess it's because of what Saru said back when you were born. Also….." Jinnin walked through the door and down the hallway, "….the fourth was a good kid. Your existence is the result of his sacrifice. I can't let his life go to waste, you should think about that as well."

As Jinnin's footsteps became mute as he walked away, Naruto contemplated what he was told. Jiraiya looked at the boy's serious expression, "well, we have time to waste so let's go soak in the Hot Spring in back."

The two walked quietly through the halls. Jiraiya looked at his student's expression one more time and decided to speak up, "what's wrong?"

Naruto looked away as if he was defying Jiraiya's concern, "nothing. . . . . .it's just……your dad, he must be really strong to have trained the fourth."

Jiraiya smirked alittle, "I suppose. He and Sarutobi grew up together as rivals."

"Eh!" Naruto stopped and looked up in surprise.

Jiraiya continued as Naruto followed, "even though my pops was two years older than Sarutobi, he would always act so immature around him. But due to their rivalry both my father and Sarutobi grew to be Konoha's strongest. Jinnin was well known for his sealing ability. That's how he earned the title of _Seal Master. _When the decision for the third Hokage position came up, pops was also up for nomination. When Sarutobi was chosen, Jinnin decided that Konoha was in good hands and left to train in these mountains."

Naruto crossed his arms, "I don't get it? He just up and left?"

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "truth be told my old man was a little jealous that he wasn't chosen. Rivalry is a strange thing. Even though they were always at each other's throats, at the end of the day they were true friends."

The two finally arrived at the hot spring bath. They undressed and got into the hot spring. Jiraiya leaned back on the sidewall and let out a sigh. Naruto splashed his face with water and put a towel on top of his head, "but why is he so mad at you? I thought I heard him say something about ten years ago."

Jiraiya sank his head down into the water, "My father and I have never really seen eye to eye on lifestyle choices. The life of a monk is not really a well thought out lifestyle. Isolation, celibacy and meditation are a lonely and boring way to live. The worst part about his choosing to be a monk was the fact that he wanted me to follow in his foot steps."

Naruto squirted some water between his hands, "So that's why he's mad at you? Sounds kind of lame."

Jiraiya frowned, "well there's that, and also what happened ten years ago. I refused his offer and ran away."

Naruto grew suspicious, "refused?" 'Bet it was something like _Give up your lechery!_'

Jiraiya sighed, "A monk's life of meditation and isolation leaves little room for socializing. This is why most monks give up the prospect of love and such. To them it's just another worldly distraction. But if monks never had children then teachings and techniques that the monk had learned might be lost. So its customary for a monk with a son and a monk with a daughter to arrange a marriage….."

The towel on Naruto's head fell off and he pointed his trembling finger at Jiraiya, "y…you mean you…."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as his eye twitched rapidly, "yep, that bald asshole tried to marry me off!"

Naruto quickly became stupefied, "who was the lunatic ……I mean lady who was going to marry you?"

Jiraiya poured himself a cup of sake, "Don't know. She was the daughter of a friend of my fathers. Daughters are somewhat rare for monk's it seems so they are known as Holy Maidens. It's said that Holy Maidens are extremely dedicated wives."

Naruto dipped his towel into the water and rung it out, "well that's not bad right?"

Jiraiya turned around, laid his head down on the rock siding and sighed, "I guess, except…."

"Except?"

"At the time she was only seven years old….."

"WHAT!" Naruto dashed away from Jiraiya. "You're a freakin pedophile!"

Jiraiya turned around and shouted, "THAT'S WHY REFUSED AND LEFT MORON!"

Naruto kept his distance, which caused Jiraiya to tear up, "heeeeeey I said I wasn't that way!"

The two got out of the bath and went into the changing room though Naruto still kept his distance. After rummaging through the fridge, Naruto pulled out two milks. He handed one to Jiraiya and kept one for himself. Naruto chugged down the milk and wiped his mouth with his Yukata sleeve, "so he's mad because you didn't marry a seven year old. That's just sick!"

Jiraiya put down his empty milk bottle and belched, "it's considered a dishonor to turn down a Holy Maiden's hand in marriage."

Suddenly the floor that the two were standing one began to shake violently. Naruto's head jerked around, "Is it your pops again!"

Jiraiya shook his head, "nope, this is different somehow…."

Without warning the door to the dressing room shot open. Both men jerked their heads around in shock in the direction of the door.

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

From the door sprang a young woman wearing a white yukata. The girl jumped into the air in the direction of the two men. It obviously wasn't a surprise attack since the girl had her arms wide-open waiting for an embrace. Jiraiya spread his arms wide and grinned with a blush on his face, "HAI!"

A gust of wind hit Jiraiya's face as the girl flew right by him and wrapped her arms around Naruto's head. The two fell on the ground with a loud thud. The girl squeezed Naruto's head tight in between her breasts. "Kyaaaaaaaa! Jiraiya-sama I'm so glad to finally meet you!" The girl wiggled around with Naruto's face still buried deep within her bosom.

At about this point Naruto was just about unconscious and Jiraiya was frozen in place with his arms still stretched out. The girl who was lying on top of Naruto released her grasp and raised herself up. She looked down at Naruto and smiled. Naruto's eyes were shot wide open and blood was running from his nose. In a weak voice he spoke, "m….melon-cutter n…no jutsu. M..most deadly technique……ever….." Naruto then fainted following his last words.

The girl squealed and shook Naruto violently, "Jiraiya-sama! Jiraiya-sama! Hmmm, must have fainted from the joy…."

"What's going on in here? I can't get any work done!" Jinnin walked into the changing room and spotted a frozen Jiraiya and an unconscious, bloody nosed Naruto. He then spotted the busty giggling girl, "oh if it isn't Tomoko-chan…."

* * *

"What is it? You obviously have something to ask. It's been on your mind since the meeting…..no, even before the meeting."

Two men stood atop a large cliff over looking a dark forest. One of the men looked over the forest with his Sharingan activated. The other who had spiky hair chuckled, "don't worry. If you have a question then ask it Itachi."

Itachi looked at the man with distrustful eyes, "It's been bothering me since you assigned Kisame and myself to capture Naruto-kun. Why did you ask that we not harm him? We can still achieve our goal even if we injured him, yet you still made it a point that we did not. Why, Kaijin?

Kaijin looked over the forest, "Before you and Kisame arrived to take him I decided to take a look at Naruto-kun. I watched as he battled with the other, Gaara of the desert."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "If you were there then why did you not take Naruto-kun and Gaara of the desert when you had the chance?"

Kaijin looked at Itachi, "It had been a long time since I had seen such a battle. It was a battle above just power and techniques. It was a battle between ideals. One who represented the strength of oneself and the other who used the strength of protecting others. It was quite a show."

Itachi was starting to become frustrated as Kaijin danced around his question, "But why issue a direct order not to harm him! Not only then but when he and the other were alone we could have captured him then."

Kaijin chuckled. He bent down and grabbed a small rock, which fit inside of his palm. He squeezed the rock tightly then cocked his arm back and chucked the rock straightforward. The rock sped across the top of the forest trees at an amazing rate until it was too far to be seen. Kaijin looked at Itachi with a smile, "do not underestimate the Jinchuuriki, though he is a boy he holds quite a bit of strength. Later we will have to deal with him as well. He might present more of a problem that Naruto-kun. He is not one who uses techniques which you can copy nor is he the type who can be affected by your Sharingan's mind breaking abilities. His type usually has reverse affects."

Itachi's eyes began to shake alittle. Kaijin smiled, "Do not fret. As I have said before, the time and place will present itself. But for now I wish to see how Naruto-kun will progress." Kaijin looked at Itachi, "Did you know, when you joined the Akatsuki I never once doubted you. Unlike Orochimaru you look forward without regret or distain. You have shed all and have focused on your future. You strive for that goal ahead of you. What was it that you said to me back then?"

_I will become stronger and stronger. I will fight the strongest to test my limits…_

Kaijin smirked after remembering something from the past, "those words can truly move a person and that is why I wish for Naruto-kun to be unharmed. That boy is much like you in his wish to obtain strength."

Itachi de-activated his Sharingan and looked at Kaijin who was standing on the very edge of the cliff, 'You have another motive I can tell but that's fine just as long I get what I desire.'

Kaijin turned around and grinned a sinister grin, "The day we have dreamed of is nearing. I look forward to seeing how things unfold until then ……….until the day of the ceremony!"

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

**

Well there it is, hopefully not to ridden with grammatical errors. This chapter was quite long and covered quite a bit. Naruto's training is about to begin and the Akatsuki's plans are unfolding. Some of you might question why I included the part with Baki and all I can say is you will find out later. -.

Just to expand alittle on Kaijin's comment about Gaara. What he is saying is that tearing at Gaara's mind might result in Gaara becoming more of a problem than a normal person who was attacked by the Mangekyou (like Sasuke and Kakashi).

Anyways I've already begun the next chapter and hopefully can get it done quickly. See ya guys next time.

BTW if you go to my profile there is a pic of Jinnin.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "The Wish"**


	13. The Wish

With the release of the recent manga chapters I have been feeling pressured mentally to mold my story more with the manga, but I think holding true to mine will make it more interesting. This chapter goes in many directions but each thing that happens will affect the end, so remember to read every bit.

A small note, in my profile I have a link of Tomoka-chan. So please go and enjoy it as well as this chapter.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 13 - "The Wish"

* * *

Jinnin, Jiraiya, Naruto and the young girl who was now attached to Naruto's arm, all sat in the temple drinking tea. After the chaos that took place in the changing room, Jinnin decided to calm the group down. Naruto sipped his tea and let out a satisfied sigh, "This is really good, by the way……….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He directed his attention towards the young girl. The girl's expression changed from giddy to a sudden sense of realization.

The girl let go of Naruto's arm and sat in front on him with her legs tucked underneath her rear. She placed her hands down on the ground with three fingers actually touching the floor. The girl then followed up with a slow graceful bow, "Please excuse my rudeness. My name is Tomoko Mae….." The girl raised her head and looked at Naruto with a blush, "….your fiancée."

"WHAT!" Naruto went into shock, "You've got to be joking!"

Mae shook her head, "no I am not joking. I am your bride to be, Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Jiraiya-sama? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU MISTAKE ME FOR THAT OLD PERVERT!" Naruto pointed his trembling finger at Jiraiya who was still frozen in position with his arms stretched out. So it didn't look as weird Jinnin laid him down on the ground but that looked even stranger.

Mae looked over at the dead cockroach looking man on the ground and frowned, "I don't understand…..what do you mean?"

Naruto grinned and crossed his arms, "That would be your fiancée to be! The perverted Sennin, Jiraiya!"

Mae's eyes darted between Naruto and Jiraiya. She looked down and thought for a second. A mental image appeared in her mind. A chibi version of herself appeared followed by a plus sign then an ugly chibi version of Jiraiya then an equal sign. A giant red X followed the equation. Another equation popped up but this time with a chibi Naruto in the place of Jiraiya. This time around, the equation ended with a large green check mark followed by a ding sound. Mae looked at Naruto, "Ano……what was your name again?"

Naruto looked at her and grinned pointing to himself, 'Finally she gets it. Now she'll leave me alone.' "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Mae fidgeted for a little bit but then suddenly she sprang at Naruto re-attaching herself to his arm, "NARUTO-SAMA!"

"H…HEY!" Naruto tried to free himself from her grasp but was unsuccessful.

Jinnin sat down his teacup and coughed, "Ahem! Leave her be for now. She has always been like that."

Naruto looked up, "yeah, but she thinks……"

Jinnin looked at Mae and smirked, "it's probably my fault. Last time I talked to my old friend about Jiraiya I might or might not have forgotten to mention his age. She probably assumed that Jiraiya would be around her age. Ho Ho Ho!" Jinnin tried to play it off though Naruto wasn't buying it.

Naruto looked down at the smiling girl and sighed, 'oh well….I guess this isn't so bad. Plus she seems to be happy.' For the first time since she appeared Naruto finally got a chance to actually look at Mae, 'hmmmmm, she's actually pretty cute. She looks like she's sixteen or seventeen.' He continued his observations and noted her silver-ish hair, which was tied in the back forming a ponytail on the top of the back of her head. She also had fair skin and ivy green eyes. He also "noted" her kimono, which was barely keeping her at least size C breasts in.

Mae looked up at Naruto causing their eyes to meet. Unconsciously Naruto jerked his head away embarrassed, which made Mae giggle a little. The three of them sat there and drank tea as the sun set in front of them.

"Ugh……"

The three looked over at Jiraiya who seemed to finally have woken up from fainting earlier. Jinnin threw a book at Jiraiya's head, which bounced off, "OW! What the hell was that for……huh……how'd I get here?" He looked around the temple room in confusion.

After gaining his bearings, Jiraiya joined the others in drinking tea. He looked at Mae, "I see. So your Mae-chan eh……" a grin quickly went across his face, "I think I might have made an error in my previous decision of running away, ku ku ku….."

A chill shot up Mae's spine causing her to get closer to Naruto. This was probably caused by the obvious perverted face Jiraiya now had. Mae's response of hiding and clinging to Naruto caused a vein to pop on Jiraiya's forhead, "HEY! HEY! I'm your fiancée remember! Cling to me! Cling to me!"

Mae clung even more to Naruto's arm, which caused her breasts to rub against his arm. Seeing this really pissed Jiraiya off, 'damn lucky brat!'

Naruto, who was ignoring the death glare being sent by Jiraiya, turned to Jinnin, "By the way, why is she here. I thought ero-sensei said he refused the offer."

Jinnin looked at him then away, 'ero-sensei?' "I might have accidentally have sent a message to Tomoko-chan that Jiraiya was here."

Naruto finally managed to free his arm from Mae while Jiraiya was terrifying her, "I don't get it. It's not like they can get married. That would just be weird!"

Mae heard this and grabbed Naruto's hand, "Yeah!" Her eyes began to sparkle, "I want to marry Naruto-sama!"

Naruto tried to pull his hand away but to no avail. Jiraiya just sighed and got up, "anyways, how are the preparations coming along?"

Jinnin looked out the sliding door at the main temple, "everything is going a planned. Though I might require your assistance."

Jiraiya chuckled, "That's unlike you to ask for help."

Jinnin's expression changed from calm to slightly agitated, "to get this done quickly it would be better if you aided me."

Jiraiya just smirked, "Naruto, since it's near night time you and Mae can….." He turned his head to where the two were situated. Both Naruto and Mae were on the ground sound asleep. Mae still had her hands wrapped around Naruto's. Jiraiya let out a sigh, "I guess they were both tired."

Jinnin stood up and walked towards the two, "of course Tomoko-chan is. I sent that message as soon you arrived. She must have run nearly 20 miles to get here."

Jiraiya looked at his father, "Regardless of what I said earlier, there's no way that's happening. I'm firm in my decision."

Jinnin sighed, "I know. Your pretty selfish you know…….I at least wanted Tomoko-chan to know the situation. It's better for her to find out in person than through messages."

Both men bent down to pick up the two. Jinnin looked at Mae, "we should take them to the sleeping quarters." Jiraiya nodded and began to walk away with Naruto but couldn't due to Mae holding firmly onto his hand.

Jiraiya sighed, "Guess there's no choice."

* * *

"What's the matter finished already? Get up!"

In a dark room lay an exhausted Sasuke. He looked up at Orochimaru. The mere presence the Sannin presented was still dominating. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet, "…..more….."

Near one of the walls stood Kabuto who was a spectator to the battle. He adjusted his glasses with a finger and stared at Sasuke, 'It's been nearly half a day……it's amazing he can still stand with such intense fighting…."

_CHNG!_

The sound of kunai brought Kabuto's attention back to the battle. Both Orochimaru and Sasuke threw kunai at each other. Orochimaru used the opportunity to race towards Sasuke. Sasuke watched Orochimaru's movements carefully, 'with these eyes I can see his movement ahead of time. But I still can't react in time. DAMN!' Sasuke attacked a pre-image of Orochimaru in an effort to hit him but when his fist made contact with Orochimaru's head it exploded covering Sasuke with a mud like substance.

Sasuke turned around quickly, 'DAMN! Kawamiri no Jutsu!'

Suddenly a kunai shot across his shoulder. Sasuke hit the ground on his knees holding the wound. Orochimaru walked out from a shadow in the corner, "That's enough. You can't continue anymore. Kabuto heal his wound."

Kabuto walked up towards Sasuke, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama"

Orochimaru glared at Sasuke who was looking away, "Sasuke-kun…. rest until tomorrow."

Sasuke got up and walked towards a hallway entrance. Kabuto came up to him, "Sasuke-kun let me see your w…."

Sasuke just walked past him, "I don't need your help…."

Kabuto just looked at him as he walked down the hallway.

"Ku Ku Kuu!" Orochimaru chuckled at Sasuke's action, "seems like he doesn't trust you much Kabuto."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed. Orochimaru picked up the kunai that had cut Sasuke's shoulder. He raised it to his mouth and licked it slowly, 'yes, Sasuke-kun must get stronger and stronger. The stronger he becomes the stronger I will be when he becomes mine!'

After leaving the dark room Sasuke went to his chambers. He looked in a mirror. He stared for minutes at his Sharingan, 'DAMMIT! I haven't been able to use the Mangekyou since my fight with Naruto. WHY!'

* * *

"mmmm"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The brightness of the newly risen sun hurt his eyes. 'Ugh……I must have went to sleep.' He went to shield his eyes from the beams of sunlight but found it hard to move his left hand. Something seemed to be tugging at it.

"What's this?" He pulled up the covers of his futon that he was sleeping on and looked underneath it. There seemed to be something that attached to his hand, which he couldn't seem to identify. He lifted his hand from underneath the covers into the light. He was surprised at what was there, "hands? Wait……no way…."

Naruto's eyes followed the hands to a set of arms. His eyes stopped at the shoulders that the arms were attached to. His eyes bulged out, "M….MAE!"

Mae slowly opened her eyes and yawned quietly. Her eyes explored the room alittle until she noticed that Naruto was in front of her. A gentle smile graced her face, "Good morning Naruto-sama."

Naruto's entire body was trembling and his eyes seemed to be locked on something.

"Naruto-sama, what's the matter? You don't seem to be well." Mae looked at his face with concern.

"N…….no…..no…." Naruto couldn't quite get the words out.

Mae looked in the direction that Naruto's eyes were glaring and then back at him, "Is something wrong?"

Naruto took a big gulped then shouted, "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES!"

Mae looked down again at her nude body, "I always sleep like this."

A vein popped out on Naruto's forehead, "that's not the point!" He looked down at the futon they were laying in, "why are we sleeping in the same futon anyways! And…" He lifted up the hand that Mae's hands were clutching, "…why are you holding my hand!"

Mae blushed alittle and smiled, "When I hold Naruto-sama's hand I can feel your warmth and it makes me feel closer to Naruto-sama…." Mae closed her eyes and smiled gently. She brought her hands and Naruto's closer to her heart.

Naruto looked at Mae and could practically see sparkles behind her. He was stunned for a moment but regained his composure, "A…anyways put on some damn clothes!"

"What's going on in here?"

Naruto and Mae both turned and looked at the door to the room. There stood Jinnin. Jinnin stroked his beard, "why are you two so noisy so early in the morning?"

Naruto pointed at Mae, "why was she sleeping in my bed?"

Jinnin simply shrugged, "we couldn't pry her hands off you now matter how hard we tried so we just put you two in the same bed. Anyways I came to tell you guys that you can go out and play today. Jiraiya and I are going to spend all day getting ready for the sealing and finish preparations."

Naruto grimaced a little at the comment about spending all day with Mae but Mae on the other hand seemed to be overjoyed, "YATTA! I get to spend time with Naruto-sama!" Mae wrapped her arms around Naruto in a hug. The sensation of Mae's breasts squishing against his chest caused Naruto to faint.

"Eh? Naruto-sama…." Mae tried to revive Naruto but to no success. "I guess he needed more rest." She placed Naruto back in the futon and covered him. She got dressed and left with Jinnin. As they walked down the hallway Jinnin looked at Mae, "By the way Tomoko-chan….."

Mae looked up at him, "Hmm?"

Jinnin raised an eyebrow, "Just how DID you end up undressed?"

Mae thought for a moment but just shrugged, "don't know….."

* * *

After a long mission, Baki returned to the hidden village of Sand empty handed. "Baki what happened during your mission?"

Baki once again stood before the Sand council. Baki and his squad were silent for a moment until Baki spoke, "During our attack they were able to counterattack us as if they knew we were coming. Due to that we lost two squads and nothing was learned about the ruins."

The Council members all seemed to be disappointed. The eldest councilman looked at Baki, "very well. You may go. I expect a full report later."

Baki and his squad bowed, "Sir!"

"By the way…" Baki looked at the eldest council member. "The Chuunin Exam is soon. I would like you to gather the appropriate genin to take the exam."

Baki was surprised at this turn of events, "but sir, we aren't in a position to …."

"Quite frankly that is why we must participate." The old man interrupted him. "After that incident our power has been in question. This is a good opportunity. Not only for regaining our prestige among the other villages but to also promote our genin to chuunin."

Baki looked around the table, "I understand the reasoning, but don't you think with our current situation with the Rock…"

"It's unavoidable. We will have to put aside our issue with the Rock for now." The only female council member spoke up.

Baki looked at her, "I suppose that Gaara's team will be asked to participate once again."

She simply nodded and added, "by the way, the location of the exam was decided to be ………..Konoha."

Baki's eyes grew wide, "That's a surprise."

The eldest council member spoke again, "no matter their reason for holding it, we must perform well in this exam."

After the meeting Baki left to tell Gaara's team about the exam. As he walked down the hallway he was suddenly stopped when he spotted someone.

"My, my. That was a tough mission was it not?"

Baki glanced to his left then return his eyes back to the hallway, "Yuura………what happened to you and your squads during the mission? After you created the sand I didn't see any sign of battle from your squads.

Yuura just shrugged, "Like yours, my squad was ambushed and wiped out."

Baki's eyes narrowed, "that would be one thing but your squads completely disappeared. Added to that you returned with not so much as a scratch."

Yuura closed his eyes and smiled, "Ara, ara! I don't quite understand what your saying."

Baki walked past him, "Tread carefully Yuura." Baki kept walking down the hallway without turning around.

Yuura smiled, "Hai……"

* * *

"Ooooooiiiiiiiii, wake up brat!" Jiraiya shook Naruto until he opened his eyes.

Naruto slowly rose up, "whaz the matter?"

Jiraiya turned around and began to leave the room, "breakfast is ready. Let's go!"

Both of the men walked down the temple hallway. Naruto was still a little sleepy so he stumbled most the way. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and grinned, "by the way, Mae-chan cooked breakfast just for you."

Naruto stopped, "Ugh……won't she ever stop! I'm getting more exhausted from her than any of my training."

Jiraiya put his arm around Naruto's shoulders, "Oi, oi don't say that. It's nice to get girl's attention. Besides it's not like you have someone special to you, right?"

Naruto looked down and to the side a bit, "n…..not really?"

Jiraiya grinned, "See, so you should enjoy this while you can……" Jiraiya stopped when he suddenly realized something. "oh, but now that I think about it you do have that one girl."

Naruto turned his head and looked at him, "You mean Sakura-chan……she really isn't…."

"Not that one…..um, the Hyuuga girl that's right."

Naruto thought for a second, "Hyuuga girl? You mean Hinata? She and I aren't ….."

Jiraiya interrupted him, "heh, are you sure? You two looked pretty friendly that one time."

Naruto flicked Jiraiya's arm off his shoulder and walked away with a huff, "it's not like that. We're just friends! That's all! Stop making stupid comments."

Jiraiya just shook his head and followed the boy. Naruto was still a little steamed at being teased, 'It's not like that…………….right?'

The two joined Jinnin and Mae for breakfast. The meal was basic but cook very well. Jinnin made comments as to how great a bride Mae would be, which caused Mae to blush. Naruto stayed quiet the entire time.

After eating Naruto and Mae left Jinnin and Jiraiya. Jinnin watched as the two teens left. He looked at Jiraiya, "Are you sure you don't wont to agree to the engagement. I know the age difference is a problem but…"

"That's not why." Jiraiya stopped him. "If were just age I wouldn't have a problem. _A person should choose who they want to spend their life with_. I thought that back then and I think so today. I'm not the type to settle down so marriage is out of the question for me. Mae is still young and I'm sure she will find someone special who can share her pains or happiness."

Jinnin just smirked, "Oh well, at least you found a descent apprentice."

Naruto and Mae found a path behind the temple that led through a forest. The two decided to go for a walk. The two walked quietly enjoying the scenery. Mae stopped by the side of the path to smell some flowers. She bent down and sniffed them. Naruto gazed at her while she sampled the fragrance of each flower.

The sun was beaming through the trees creating spots of light like a Kaleidoscope. The sounds of rustling trees, a nearby babbling brook and the soft harmonic chirping of birds created a serene scene. And at the center of that serenity was a princess. Even though Mae was not a princess in real life, to Naruto she seemed to have an aura that made her stick out. The scene was very much like a painting. Naruto just stared in amazement.

Mae stood and smiled gently at Naruto. Letting his guard down slightly he smiled as well. The two kept walking until they came into a clearing. The two stood in an open field. In the middle of the field was a decent sized creek. Mae looked down in the water and smiled, "Look Naruto-sama! The water is soooo clear! I can see to the bottom!"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Yeah…….it's very…….beautiful."

Mae laughed as she splashed some of the water. The two stayed at the creek for quite awhile.

"Hey….Mae…." Naruto had a solemn expression. He obviously had something on his mind.

Mae looked at him with a little excitement, "What is it?"

Naruto looked at the mountaintops that canvassed the horizon over the trees, "why are you so set on getting married? You seem so determined."

Mae looked down as her expression changed to a somewhat sad one. Naruto suddenly panicked, "wha…uh…NEVERMIND! Forget I asked!"

Mae began to stir the creek water with her index finger, "My grandfather was the one to arrange the engagement to Jiraiya-sama. Even though it was an arranged marriage I was very happy."

Naruto looked at her, "Why's that? Most people usually hate those kinds of things."

Mae smiled a bit, "I was very grateful to my grandfather for taking care of me. The truth is, even though I love my grandfather very much, he and I aren't blood related." Mae's expression changed to a solemn one, "Grandfather adopted me when I was six. He found me wondering around and decided to take me in."

Naruto sat down next to her, "what about your family?"

Mae shook her head, "I have no memories of my parents. My last relative died when I was five. I had no one. For a whole year I wondered about in a confusing and terrifying world…….until grandfather found me." A tear rolled down her cheek, "I…….I'm really grateful to him. He treated me as if I were his own but………"

She looked away, "We aren't really family. That's why I was so happy about the arranged marriage. When I marry I can start my own family. It's my wish……my dream to have a family I can call my own. I just want someone to love and to be loved and wanted by someone."

Naruto's eyes lowered a bit and then closed, "I…….I know that feeling very well……" Memories of his past surfaced in his mind. After a moment of silence he rose up, "…..but you're wrong about one thing."

Mae looked up at him. The sun rested behind him. Small beams of light glared around him giving off a warm aura. Naruto looked at her, "families aren't just those who are related by blood. Families are those people most precious to you. The ones who accept you and you accept them. To me that's much more important than blood." He grinned, "right?"

Mae smiled trying to hold back a tear, which was forming in her eye, "Mmm!" She finally smiled honestly and whole-heartedly, something she hadn't done the entire time she was with Naruto.

The two spent the rest of the day exploring. As the sun sat the two teens headed back towards the temple. Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked at Mae, "By the way what are you gonna do about your engagement? I know you want to have a family and all but I don't think it's right to get married to the old pervert."

Mae tilted her head to the side and sighed, "I will have to wait. Our traditions prohibit marriage outside the temple. As a Holy Maiden I am required to marry a priest, priest's son or if a priest does not have a son his apprentice can also be a candidate. Unfortunately for me, there are none who fit in this category within my age. All of them are much older than myself. If one of them were to have a child or get an apprentice then I would have a chance but the first choice would have the same problem as the age gap with Jiraiya-sama. So my only option is an apprentice."

Naruto looked up and the sky with a non-choulant look, "Hmm, that sucks for you though. I had to go through hell to get Ero-sennin to accept me as his apprentice so I can't imagine what other's would have to go through."

Mae suddenly stopped walking but kept her eyes fixed on Naruto. Naruto turned around and looked at her from a couple feet away, "What is it? What's the problem?"

Mae's eyes lit up, "THAT'S IT!"

Mae's sudden enthusiasm threw Naruto off, "What's the matter with you!"

Mae run up and grabbed Naruto's arm, "Naruto-sama! I can marry Naruto-sama!"

Naruto's face twisted into a confused expression, "Huuuh? But I thought you said…."

"THAT'S RIGHT! I can only marry a priest, son of a priest oooooor an apprentice. You're Jiraiya-sama's apprentice! Which means I can marry you!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly bulged out in horror. He freed himself and dashed a few feet away from Mae, "but..but….You said apprentice of the priest, right! I'm not Jinnin-oji-san's apprentice!"

Mae clasped her hands together, "no but you are Jiraiya-sama's apprentice. Jiraiya-sama has the qualifications of a priest. Not only that but since Jinnin-sama's only son turned down the arrangement then it can transfer to his apprentice, which is….." Mae pointed at Naruto, "NARUTO-SAMA! KYAAAAAAAA!" Mae put both her hands on her cheeks and began to jump around in a giddy manner.

Naruto on the other hand was shaking in terror. His skin was completely white as sweat rolled down his face, 'I….I can't get MARRIED! I'm not old enough! Besides I…..'

_It's my wish……my dream to have a family I can call my own. I just want someone to love and to be loved and wanted by someone_

Naruto suddenly calmed down. His eyes lowered as he remembered the emotions that flowed from Mae when she spoke earlier. Mae looked at his face and her joy seemed to fall away. She looked down and away, "I…….I understand. It was stupid of me to even think that you'd accept. Gomen."

Mae walked away with her back turned to Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and thought back to his memories of being alone. The hollow feeling of nothingness that surrounded him at the time was something he would never forget. Mae walked slowly down the path, her eyes never leaving her feet. She sighed and gained a pitied expression, 'I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I'm such……such an idiot!' She lowered her head even further.

"If……….."

Naruto's voice brought Mae back to reality. Her head rose and slowly turned around. Her eyes slowly moved until Naruto was in her vision. He had his head titled up and away obviously trying to avoid eye contact. He continued, "…….My dream is to become Hokage, plus I have some other things to do. I can't let anything get in the way until then but………if by some chance neither of us has found someone then ………maybe……"

Mae's eyes slowly started to light up and a large smile formed on her face. Naruto saw this and blushed alittle. He jerked his head even further away trying to hide his face, "Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not saying I want to marry you or nothin'. It's just that I can't stand thinking someone would go through those emotions because of me."

Mae clasped her hands together in joy as tears began to roll down her eyes, "N….Naruto-sama! You really DO love me!"

Naruto quickly returned his head to normal and looked at her. "I said not to get the wrong idea!"

Mae returned to Naruto's arm and became giddy once again. "Na-ru-to-sa-ma li-kes me!" She sang the phrase with joy. She put her free hand on her cheek and gazed up at the sky with twinkling eyes, "I can't believe I'm finally going to get married!"

Naruto began to sweat, "HEY! Remember I said after I become Hokage and only if neither of us has found someone else!"

Mae looked up at him and grinned, "Don't worry Naruto-sama! I won't stray from you. I will wait 'til you are ready!"

Naruto sighed, "You don't get it. I'm quite the stud back home you know!" He pointed and himself and huffed arrogantly.

Mae smiled, "It's ok since Naruto-sama's the only one for me! No one can keep us apart!" She squeezed closer to Naruto.

The sudden sensation of Mae's breasts caused Naruto to panic, "Will you let go already! We need to hurry back so we can started with the seals."

Mae shook her head, "nope, I'll never let go of Naruto-sama!"

Naruto sighed, 'I'm starting to feel sorry for Sasuke during those years at the academy!'

* * *

Kaijin sat in the middle of a large wheat field. A gentle breeze blew by causing the wheat to sway back and forth. He gazed at the full moon in the sky. He smiled, "I see that you're back."

Someone slowly approached from behind him, "Yep."

Kaijin turned his head and looked at the person behind him, "What's wrong you look bored Deidara."

An Akatsuki member who had a large bang over the left side of his face and a large ponytail on top of his head stood behind Kaijin. In his left hand he carried a wooden box. Deidara sighed, "Of course I'm bored. I did that mission but in the end I didn't do anything."

Kaijin returned his gaze to the moon, "So the mission was successful."

Deidara looked at the box, "Yep……They got the box. It was just where you said it would be, yep. Thanks to Sasori's little friend there was little interference and they were able to obtain this, yep."

He opened the lid to the box and pulled out a small object, "So this is it, huh?"

Kaijin stood up and grabbed the object out of Deidara's hand, "Yeah, with this our ambition can come to fruition." He turned around and held the object up in front of the moon.

Deidara grinned, "I'm surprised that something like this even exists, yep"

Kaijin stared at the glow behind the object, "Yes. This is quite the gift left behind……." He grinned evilly, "……by the Yondaime….."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

**

Well that's it for this chapter. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. I had a hard time finding a stop point but I think this will be fine. A side note in this chapter, I have Deidara as a guy for now since I believe he is. As much as I would like a female Akatsuki member I doubt it will happen. If we find out for sure later on then I will change it.

Also I have Naruto refer to Jinnin as Jinnin-oji-san. For those of you who don't know Japanese, Oji-san is a term used for older men.

Next chapter should be really interesting. It's going to revisit Konoha and a few other things.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "The Seal and Reason"**


	14. The Seal and Reason

I've noticed a disturbing trend in the reviews I have been receiving. I've had this impression for a while but now I'm sure, too many people expect pairings. I guess this is due to the creator of Naruto's lack of a love story but still. Like I said before in my first couple of chapters, I don't believe in easy relationships. I personally enjoy romances that have complexities to them. With that said, I will admit that I have an arc planned out for romances to take place but there is a solid reason for them taking place. Everything has a meaning somewhere else in this story. Even the most insignificant detail can mean bundles later on. I believe that Naruto the manga is one of the most character complex Shonen series I have ever read and I'm trying to stick to that. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining that others are so romance driven, but I personally don't want my story here to be boiled down to the simple text, "NaruxHina, HinaxGaara,GaaraxJim Bob" and so and so on. I will have pairings in this story but they will have meaning and depth to them.

Whew. Now don't think I'm really complaining or anything, it's just something that I wanted to get off my chest. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I would like to say that there is a pic of Naruto in my profile (but don't look at it until after reading this chapter). It's a copy from the manga with a few changes. I would have put the effort into an all original one but with spring break around the corner I ran out of time.

A side note, I added something new to the key, which you might want to check out.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 14 - "The Seal and Reason"

* * *

"Ah, GEEZ! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!"

A loud yell resonated throughout the village of Konoha. Within the darkened village a light coming from a window of a two-story apartment shined brightly. Inside the apartment two girls sat in ………quiet.

"I just don't understand this crap! What about you Hinata?"

Sakura and Hinata were sitting at a table in the middle of Sakura's room. A pile of books covered just about all the surface area of the table. Sakura was a wearing a white headband with the word STUDY written on it. Suddenly she collapsed on top of the books and let out a sigh, "This suuuuucks! I never thought we would have to study this hard……"

Hinata looked up from the book she was reading. She also bore a white headband that Sakura made her wear, "B…..but Sakura-san the reason I came to spend the night was to study for the test tomorrow."

Sakura's face grimaced, "Ugh…..I can't believe we already have a test. On top of that….." Sakura's eyes glanced over at her bed and then over to Hinata, "……have you decided yet?"

Hinata looked down and sighed. She picked up a piece of paper that she had sitting on the floor, "n…no. Not yet. Last time was really scary."

Sakura stood up and grabbed the piece of paper that was lying on her bed. She returned to her seat and glanced over the contents of the paper, "I can't believe it's already been six months. Even more unbelievable is that Shishou (master) said that we could participate."

Hinata just nodded. Sakura put down the card, "So much bad stuff happened last time at the exams that I can't even imagine what will happen this time."

Both girls sat in silence with thoughts of the previous Chuunin Exam going through their minds. Sakura's thoughts obviously focused on Sasuke and their encounter with Orochimaru.

"But you know……."

Sakura snapped out of it when she heard Hinata's voice. She looked at Hinata who had a slight smile on her face. Hinata looked down at her fingers, which were fidgeting, "A lot of good things happened too."

YOU CAN HINATA!………………Hinata stand up for yourself! But…A person like you……I really like! 

Sakura stared at the smiling face of Hinata and couldn't help but also smile.

_Knock_ _Knock_

The two girls turned around and watched as the door to Sakura's room slowly opened to reveal her mother. "Hey you two, studying hard?"

Sakura collapsed on top of the books once more, "yeah right…."

Yuki walked in with some snacks and drinks in her hands. After giving the two the snacks she sat down and joined them. She watched the two enjoy their snacks and reopen their books for study. Yuki put her arms on the table and rested her head on her hands, "so are you guys enjoying studying under Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah, but when she teaches us things she can be really cruel." Sakura took a bite of the onigiri that Yuki brought.

Yuki smiled at the comment and turned her attention to Hinata. She smiled gently, "I'm glad to see that you're doing well Hinata…It's been awhile hasn't it…."

Hinata looked up in surprise, "eh?"

Sakura looked at her mother, "Mom, how do you know Hinata?"

Yuki started turning the pages of a human anatomy book, "Hinata's mother and I were very close when we were younger…."

Both Hinata's and Sakura's eyes widened. Yuki smiled again, "you two used to play together all the time when you were children. All the way up until….." Yuki's face suddenly became solemn.

Sakura was dumb founded, "I can't believe it. You mean that we knew each other back when we were children? Why don't I remember?"

Yuki leaned back, "you guys were young, but if you doubt me…." Yuki started to rummage through her pockets. Sakura and Hinata waited in anticipation.

Without warning Yuki jumped up and held something in front of the two girl's eyes, "See this is plenty of proof!" Both Sakura and Hinata's eyes bulged out in horror. In front of them was a picture but what terrified them was what was on the picture.

Yuki pointed at the picture, "see you two used to bath together." The picture was of Hinata and Sakura in a bathtub together. The two of them couldn't have been older than one or two. Both girl's blushed at the embarrassing sight of their nudity.

Sakura slammed her hands on the table and put her face in front of her mothers, "M…mom! Why do you have a picture of Hinata and me in the buff! Even worse why do you carry it around in your pocket!"

Yuki smiled, "because I love to show it to all my friends."

Both Sakura and Hinata's faces turned beet red. 'I…I can't believe this!' Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "MOM!"

Yuki put away the picture, "Ok OK! I'll put it away….." She put the picture back in her pocket and looked at Hinata, "Anyways if you ever want to look at some of my old photos of your mother then just come by anytime. Knowing Hizashi-san I doubt you have many of her right?"

Hinata just nodded. "Well, anyways I have some chores to do. I'll leave you girls to your studying." Yuki got up and walked to the door. She stopped about halfway out and turned around, "Hinata, it really is great to see you doing so well."

Hinata smiled slightly and nodded, "Mmm"

Yuki returned the smile and left. The two girls sat in silence for a while until Sakura spoke up, "Well, I guess this is pretty interesting, huh?"

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Yeah……."

A new period of silence befell the room. 'Damn it! Why can't I say anything? Oh well….' "WELL LET'S GET BACK TO THE STUDYING!" Sakura burst full of energy. Hinata on the other hand sat in silence. Sakura began to chuckle to herself but quickly realized how stupid she looked. She dropped back down to the ground with a thud.

"Ano….."

"Eh?" Sakura looked at Hinata. "What is it?"

Hinata shifted a couple times on her pillow, "w….would you m…mind listening to something, Sakura-san?"

Sakura stared for a moment but the blank expression on her face was quickly replaced with a smile, "Sure."

Hinata looked at her hands as they fidgeted, "I….I only knew about my mother as my mother and a medical ninja. This is the first time I've heard about any of her friends. S….since my father never spoke of her I didn't know very much…."

Sakura's expression turned a little sorrowful as Hinata continued, "Even so, I still want to be a medical ninja like my mother. I want to help people and become useful especially……" Hinata paused for a few moments.

Sakura looked at Hinata's hands, which were fidgeting madly, "especially?"

Hinata closed her eyes, "Sakura-san, can you keep a s…secret?"

Sakura's smile returned, "Sure……we're friends after all."

Hinata raised head and looked at Sakura in amazement. Being called a friend brought great joy to Hinata, "ummm……I…….the truth is I……..the reason I want to be a medical ninja………"

Sakura got a little closer to Hinata, "What is it?"

Hinata blushed severely and shut her eyes, "THE TRUTH IS I ALSO WANT TO BECOME ONE FOR NARUTO-KUN!"

The sudden burst of emotions caught Sakura by surprise. Hinata's face quickly turned red and she began to wave her hands frantically in front of her, "No! Wait….I mean….it's not like…….wait……." Hinata stopped waving her hands and started to breath deeply.

Sakura grinned, "it's ok. You can be honest with me. I won't tell anyone."

Hinata's blush still remained. Her eyes glanced around the room trying not to make eye contact with Sakura, "h..he….Naruto-kun did so much for me during the exam and after but I………He encouraged me and even asked Tsunade-sama to teach me…..So the ….the other reason I want to become a medical ninja is for Naruto-kun. H…he was the first person to ever have real expectations of me. He told me that he believed that I would make a great medical ninja so I….."

Sakura put her hand on Hinata's shoulders, " I understand. You're really great Hinata. As your friend I support you one hundred percent." She tightened her headband, "well let's make sure by time he comes back that we're both medical ninja. SO LET'S GET STUDYING!"

Hinata smiled and shot her arm into the air, "YEAH!"

Outside the door to Sakura's room, Yuki smiled with tears rolling down from her eyes, ' you'd be proud of your daughter, Hana. It seems my idiot daughter made a good friend.'

* * *

After their exploration of the forest, Naruto and Mae started to head back to the temple. The sun in the sky had set while they walked down the familiar path and a vast array of stars filled the night sky. As the two approached the temple Naruto noticed that someone was waiting at the back entrance of the main building, "Ero-sensei…." 

Jiraiya watched as the two teens walked up to him, "have a good walk?"

Mae hugged Naruto's arms and smiled lovingly, "Haaaiiiii!"

Jiraiya grinned at her response. He looked at Naruto and pointed at the door, "Pops is done with the preps so everything's ready to go. Let's get going."

The two followed Jiraiya as they walked down the hallway leading to the main hall where the sealing ceremony was going to be held. As they entered the hall Mae's eyes widened in surprise, "Aaaamazing!"

The room was darks except for a dozen or so candles, which illuminated it. The walls and ceiling were covered with small pieces of paper, all of which had black seal markings on them. Mae and Jiraiya were the first to walk into the room. Naruto reached the doorway and stopped to look around. He noticed a large black design on the floor. There was a large black diamond in the center of the floor. On the top and bottom of the diamond were two solid black dots.

The most noticeable designs on the floor were two large rings. Each ring was made of hundreds of seal markings. The first ring seemed to be about ten feet in diameter and the smaller ring, which was situated in the center of the larger, was about six feet in diameter.

Naruto noticed that Jinnin was sitting on the top dot doing some sort of incantation, 'what's he doing?' Naruto began to enter the room but as soon as he took his first footstep in the room a strange tingling sensation rushed through his body. Added to the tingling a slight buzz sound seemed to be echoing through the room. Naruto looked at the others, "Hey, do you guys feel that?"

Mae and Jiraiya turned around and looked at him. Mae just shook her head. Jiraiya smirked, "Don't worry. It's just a reaction that your seal is having to this room. Anyways…" he pointed to the two rings, "Go stand in the center of the rings."

Naruto walked slowly towards the rings. The closer he went towards the rings the more amplified the tingle sensation became, 'damn this feels like when my foot falls asleep except it's over my entire body.'

He stood in the center of the two rings like he was told. Jiraiya walked around the diamond and sat on the other black circle opposite Jinnin. He did a few hand and body stretches finishing with the cracking of his knuckles, "Alright let's get this over with!"

In a flash he began performing dozens upon dozens of hand seals, most of which Naruto didn't recognize. Jinnin, who had up to the point remained silent and motionless, suddenly unraveled a scroll. He bit his finger and quickly wrote something in the scroll. Finally he rolled the scroll back up and placed it between his hands. He finished up by performing several hand seals ending with the tiger seal.

Naruto suddenly felt both Jinnin's and Jiraiya's chakra sky rocket. Sweat began to roll down his face from the extreme pressure, 'amazing…….Jinnin-oji-san is just as strong as the old pervert!'

Jinnin looked at Jiraiya, "Alright here we go! Jiraiya you take care of the inner seal. I'll care of the outer."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "GOT IT!" The two closed there eyes and concentrated. As they did this their chakra increased more and more.

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

Naruto looked over at Mae who seemed to be staring at his feet, "What is it? I'm kinda busy……." Naruto suddenly realized what she was looking at. His eyes darted to the two rings, which were now spinning, on the floor. The Larger ring was spinning clockwise where as the smaller one was spinning counter-clockwise. 'What's going on? They are spinning faster and faster….'

A rush of numbness suddenly hit Naruto's body. The feeling was much like what he was already experiencing but more intensified. It took all Naruto had to keep standing.

Mae watched from the side as all this was happening. She had her hands clutched together up to her heart, 'Naruto-sama, do your best!'

In unison both Jinnin and Jiraiya opened their eyes and shouted, "**_NIJUU FUUIN!_**" (Double Seal) Jiraiya slammed both his palms on the circle he was sitting on. Jinnin also did this but with the scroll instead of his hands.

The ring seals accelerated to a blurring speed. As they did they began to glow a blue color. A loud rumble filled the room followed by intense trembling. Mae looked around frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell!"

Mae returned her attention to Naruto. She was shocked to see that the two rings were slowly rising off the ground. Their vertical assent stopped once they reached the height of Naruto's torso.

Jinnin and Jiraiya began to sweat profusely. The strain on their bodies caused by the maintenance of the seal was unbearable. Naruto's body began to spasm all over. His muscles felt like they were being ripped apart. Jiraiya saw this and shouted, "POPS! NOW!"

Jinnin yelled back, "You don't have to tell me that, brat!" He closed his eyes and chanted several incantations. Suddenly he shot his eyes open and shouted, "SEAL!"

The ring's glow intensified to a blinding light and the rings shot at Naruto's body. They shrank inward in a flash. A blinding flash filled the room followed by a loud electric sound. A shockwave hit Jinnin, Jiraiya and Mae nearly knocking them all down. Mae looked towards the light and shouted, "NARUTO-SAMA!"

No response came from Naruto. The light slowly began to dim allowing the three's eyes to adjust. Mae's vision was blurry at first from the initial bright light but the room slowly came into focus. Mae immediately directed her attention to where Naruto was. At first she couldn't see anything but slowly she could make out a dark object. At first it looked like a formless blob but it slowly took form. The definite human features came into sight until finally Mae was able to let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness….."

Naruto was still situated where we originally was. He was hunched over panting heavily and his body covered in sweat. The shirt he was wearing had been completely torn off his body and laid on the ground in shreds. Mae walked up to him and reached out her hands with a handkerchief on her palms, "Naruto-sama are you ok."

Naruto looked up and grinned, "Yeah…..I guess." He returned his head looking down as he continued to breathe heavily.

Mae wiped his face with the handkerchief. As she did so she examined him, 'strange he doesn't look any different………except…..' Mae looked at Naruto's arms. On both his arms, between his shoulder and elbow, were two black band seals, 'is that them?'

Naruto began to wobble. His vision was slowly beginning to fade, 'dammit……I can't feel my body……..not only that but my chakra feels completely empty. Like when I fought Gaara during the exam…..'

Naruto tried to stand upright. As he did he looked at Mae. She looked at him in concern and went to reach out to him. Naruto's eyes widened as she began to speak but he couldn't hear anything, 'wh……what the hell…..' Suddenly he felt his head get lighter. His vision of Mae was obstructed by something falling. He reached out to grab it but when his hand reached about waist height his vision completely blacked out.

Mae who had been trying to communicate with a silent Naruto watched as his forehead protector ripped and fell towards the ground. As it did Naruto tried to grab it but suddenly began to fall forwards. She jumped towards him, "NARUTO-SAMA!"

_THUNK_

Before Naruto could hit the ground Jiraiya caught him. Jiraiya lifted up Naruto's unconscious body, "Heh, I guess he fainted……"

Mae went to them, "Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama! Is he ok!"

Jiraiya smiled.

"Don't worry he is just asleep."

Mae looked over at Jinnin who was standing. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Whew! Been awhile since I've done such a complex sealing."

Mae looked back at Naruto and then at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, is Naruto-sama going to be alright?"

Jiraiya threw Naruto over his shoulder, "Don't worry. Naruto is just experiencing the side effects. His chakra is probably down to zero at the moment. Alls he needs is rest." He turned and began to walk towards the door to the room, "Come on, let's go put him into bed."

Mae nodded and followed. The two left the room and consequently Jinnin. Jinnin looked at the two as they walked down the hallway. He waved his hand in order to get attention, "Ooooooiiiiiiii, Why did you guys leave me that's so cold….." Jinnin began to cry, "You know I'm the one who did most the work and not so much as a _Good Job_"

Jinnin sighed and followed the two, 'I'm so under appreciated…….sigh…..'

Jiraiya laid Naruto down in his futon. He didn't cover him up instead he looked at Mae who walked into the room behind him. He waited for Jinnin to enter the room before he spoke, "Mae-chan……I know this is a lot to ask but could you……."

Mae looked at him for a second and then bent down next to Naruto. The room was silent for amount until she rose up. Jiraiya spoke, "So…..How is the seal."

Mae sat down next to Naruto's head. She sat on her legs and rested her hands on top of her lap, "The sealing was successful. Both seals are holding and are stable."

The room was silent for a while. Jiraiya leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms. He lowered his head and spoke, "Aren't you going to ask?"

Mae kept her eyes on Naruto's sleeping face, "Ask what?"

Jiraiya looked out the window, "You've kept quiet this entire time, but aren't you going to ask about the seal?"

Mae reached out and began to stroke Naruto's hair, "it doesn't matter. I don't care what it is. Regardless of what the seal is for, Naruto-sama is still Naruto-sama……and I know that he is a kind person….." Mae looked up at Jiraiya and smiled, "….and that is all I need to know."

Jiraiya smirked alittle. Jinnin smiled, "Tomoko-chan, you truly are strong."

Mae lowered her head so that her eyes weren't in sight. She continued to stroke Naruto's hair, "That's not true. I'm still just a coward who runs away. I'm a despicable person who only knows how to run. I'm so scared of being left alone that I attach myself onto others and force them to recognize me. I'm a horror-able person, but still…….." She looked up alittle revealing tears coming from her eyes, "…..Naruto-sama listened to my selfish wish. Even though he has nothing to do with me, he smiled and offered to help me……..the detestable, selfish me who still can't forgive herself wanting my wish granted."

Jiraiya smiled, "It's not like it's so wrong to want something for yourself. As far as Naruto goes……he's the type of person who has suffered and hates it. He knows what pain is and can't stand it when others have to go through it."

Mae smiled with the tears still flowing from her eyes, "…did you know? Naruto-sama said that he would marry me if I couldn't find someone I love……..He said that to make me feel better……and at that time I thought to myself that I hate people who pity others…."

Mae sniffled a few times as Jiraiya and Jinnin just listened, "…..but he was honest. His expression wasn't full of pity but encouragement. I was honestly dumbstruck. I couldn't believe that someone could be so honest and caring. At the same time it made me feel terrible for being such a cruel person who wallowed in self-pity. But I'm still very thankful."

Jinnin smiled, "A pure and caring heart is not something that is inherited or learned from a book. It is something that one must find in themselves. Not many can do that. He has gained his pure heart to guide him on his path and you Tomoko-chan….." Mae looked up at him, "have a heart that you wish to share with others. There is nothing more pure than one wishes to share everything with someone."

Mae smiled and looked back down at Naruto, "If I could I would like to walk down the same path as Naruto-sama at his side. Even though we only just met, I can tell that he is special." She stood, "….but, I too have a path I must walk. I have many goals I wish to accomplish and…….." She looked at Naruto's face, "…..maybe at the end at that path we can meet again."

The three left Naruto in the room and walked down the hallway. Jinnin turned at one of the corridors, "I think I'll go and clean up the main hall. I'll see you two in the morning."

As Jinnin walked away, Jiraiya and Mae headed down a different hallway. There was a silence between the two. Mae was looking at many things in the hallway. She finally decided to speak, "Ano…..Jiraiya-sama…."

He looked at her, "what is it, Mae-chan?"

Mae raised her right hand to her face and covered it slightly with her kimono. She lowered her head, "Does……does Naruto-sama have someone……..someone special back home?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "special? What do you mean?"

Mae looked away, "You know…..someone very special to him….."

Jiraiya thought for a second, "I suppose. There are probably lots, I guess."

Mae's head spun around and she glared at him, WHAT!"

Jiraiya winced in the face of Mae's glare, "what! Naruto is the kinda brat that didn't have any friends or family so those people who get close to him and acknowledge him probably become very special to him."

Mae's death glare faded, "That's……..not what I meant." She looked away and began to walk down the hallway, "I mean someone special to him in his heart. Someone he l….li…lik……." 'Dammit I can't say it!'

Jiraiya balled up his hand and tapped it on his face up palm, "Oh I see, someone that he has…." He put his hand on Mae's shoulder and gained a blush and a stupid looking expression, "…..a romantic relationship with. Fu Fu Fu"

Mae also gained a blush, "y…yeah something like that……So does he?"

Jiraiya walked ahead and thought for a moment, "well, I know he had a crush on his teammate."

Mae raised up her fist to her face. The fist was trembling in anger, 'a RIVAL!'

"….but if I had to say…."

Mae dropped her fist and looked up at Jiraiya who had walked past her, "eh?"

Jiraiya turned around, "I would say your most dangerous competition would be that girl."

Mae ran up to Jiraiya in a flash. She grabbed the two sides of his vest and lifted him into the air. She shook him feverously, "WHO! WHO IS SHE!"

Jiraiya began to get dizzy from the shaking, 'what is this girl some kind of monster!' "H….her name is Hinata I think. She and Naruto seem to have special relationship. She's cute in a shy kind of way."

_THUD!_

Mae dropped him. Causing his head to hit the floor effectively knocking him out cold. Mae covered her hand up with her hand and thought, 'Damn! I didn't expect there to be a strong love rival.' She walked away leaving Jiraiya in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"Ku Ku KuKu!" 

Deep in Orochimaru's lair a crooked laugh resonated. Orochimaru sat in his chair surrounded by darkness. Kabuto walked in through the door. "Orochimaru-sama is something the matter?"

Orochimaru looked up at him, "There is nothing wrong. Ku Ku, quite the opposite. I have found something quite interesting."

Kabuto lowered his eyes a bit, "something?"

Orochimaru leaned on his hand, "Do you know what the second level of the Curse seal does, Kabuto?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses causing as slight flash of light to reflect off them, "Unlike the first level, the second level goes beyond just pulling out chakra. It brings out qualities inherent within the cursed person. These qualities are usually genetic ones such as bloodlines. It enables the person to use his or her natural abilities at a much higher level than what would be normally possible."

"As expected…." Orochimaru smirked, "….you know nothing!"

Kabuto looked a little surprised, " I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Orochimaru grinned, "It does do the things you have mentioned. But it also alters the cursed's mind. This is usually done in order to control them. My thoughts are their thoughts and their thoughts mine. I am usually able to read their thoughts as a result. This gives me an edge when I manipulate them. I found the most interesting thing after Sasuke-kun finished training the other day……."

Kabuto began to sweat little in the presence of the Sannin, "what did you find?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in delight, "I found power even greater than the Sharingan, KU KU KU!"

Kabuto's eyes widened a little. Orochimaru continued, "I have always known that a stronger level of Sharingan existed but I never knew the conditions that needed to be met. The Uchiha clan was protective of their secrets. But thanks to Sasuke-kun I have learned the secret of the Mangekyou."

This puzzled Kabuto, "There is a stronger Sharingan?"

Orochimaru sighed, "Itachi's main advantage in battle wasn't the fact that he had the Sharingan but the fact that he had something that other Sharingan's did not. The Mangekyou! The technique's true depths are unknown. It is surrounded in myth and legend. Even Sasuke-kun knows nothing about its true powers, but he did know the conditions."

Kabuto didn't get the chance to speak before Orochimaru spoke again. "A friend. The key to that power is a friend."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed, "How is a friend able to activate it?"

Orochimaru began to laugh, "KU KUU! The only thing a friend is good for of course…….a SACRIFICE!"

Kabuto's thought to himself, 'the death of a friend causes it? I don't understand how is something as simple as that able to activate it? And even if that's the case, when he takes over Sasuke-kun's body……'

Orochimaru stood out of his chair, "it seems that we have another reason to destroy Konoha. By the way, were you able to acquire what I asked you to get?"

Kabuto bowed his head, "Hai, I was able to retrieve them. It took some time but they can be ready whenever they will be needed."

"Good" Orochimaru walked over to the detached hand that resided next to his collection, "with those I will be able to destroy Konoha and obtain the ultimate Sharingan. Hahahahahaha!"

Orochimaru's laughs echoed through his lair and into the air outside. For miles around, people could all feel a dark chill crawl up their spines.

* * *

As the sun rose a new day for Uzumaki Naruto began. He awoke in the usual manner. Much like a zombie he slowly rose out of his futon and began to walk around half-asleep. _THUD_

"Owwww" Naruto's head smacked nto the wall. He rubbed his head where it collided, "Damn walls!"

He looked around trying to get his bearings straight, 'oh yeah, we were doing the seal and……' a flash of his headband falling off went through his mind. He reached up and touched his forehead. All of sudden he began to panic, "AHHHHHHH, Where! Where is it!"

"It's right here."

Naruto turned around and looked at the door to the room. Mae stood there smiling. She raised her hands. In them she held Naruto's forehead protector. Naruto walked up to her and grabbed it. "Eh? What's wrong with it." Naruto examined it closely trying to figure out what was different.

Mae smiled, "Unfortunately it tore during the sealing process. I got some material and made a new headband for it."

Naruto looked at it. The band was black and much longer than the original. The top of the headband rose up higher than his usual band and arched from one side of the metal protector to the other. Naruto looked at Mae, 'she did a pretty good job……'

Mae saw that he was looking at her and smiled more, ' I think he likes it!'

Naruto smiled a little until something suddenly hit him. He gasped in horror, "Oh DAMN!"

Mae looked at him with a look of confusion, "what is it Naruto-sama?"

Naruto began to cry, "I destroyed Iruka-sensei's headband." He hunched over, "aw man, I'm so dead."

Mae stared at him for a second and then returned to her normal giddy self, "Don't worry Naruto-sama. I'm sure if he is an important person to you then I'm sure he will understand."

Naruto sighed, "I guess" He put the protector on his forehead and tied the ends of the headband together. Unlike his previous forehead protector, this one had lots of loose material that wasn't used in the knot. The front of the protector pushed his bangs upward.

Mae gazed at him for a while until a blush appeared on her cheeks, "Wonderful!"

It was at that time that Naruto realized that he was no longer wearing his shirt, "Hey what happened to my shirt?"

Mae shifted slightly, "Unfortunately your shirt was also torn to pieces during the sealing. Jiraiya-sama said he had a change of clothes waiting for you."

Naruto turned his head a little and looked at his naked torso, "I see….hmm?" Naruto looked at the black seals on his arms, "What the hell!"

Mae leaned against the wall, "Those are the seals. Don't worry they aren't permanent. Later they can be taken off. Anyways let's go see Jiraiya-sama about your clothes."

Naruto followed Mae as they walked down the hallway. Naruto looked at his body, 'this is strange. I didn't think that sealing the Kyuubi's powers would make my body feel so weak.' He sighed and scratched his head. After a few scratches he stopped walking. Mae also stopped and turned around, "What's the matter, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto tugged at his bangs, "Since the sealing is down, Ero-sensei and me are about to leave…"

Mae's expression suddenly turned into a sad one and she looked to her lower left, "Emm…."

Naruto brushed his hand through his hair, "I've been thinking this for a while but this hair is going to get in the way during training. Can you do me a favor?"

Mae looked at him as he continued, "I need you to cut my hair for me. I would try but I'm sure I would screw up." He grinned.

Mae looked at him for a while as she remembered his comment about leaving. She shook away the thoughts and smiled, "Sure, let me go get some scissors."

The two went outside and sat down on the walkway. Mae tied a towel around Naruto's neck. She began to cut his hair shorter and shorter. Naruto just sat there in silence. With each snip of hair, Mae thought more and more about Naruto leaving. She finally worked up the courage to speak, "u…ummm Naruto-sama…."

Naruto didn't move except for his eyes, "what?"

Mae's eyes narrowed a bit and her eyebrows lowered, "How long are you planning on being away."

Naruto thought for a second, "Well Ero-sensei said that we had a time limit of about 3 years, so I would say about that long."

Snip 

There was a long period of silence from Mae, "…….I see…."

She continued to cut his hair in silence. After about thirty minutes of cutting. Mae finally finished. Naruto stood up and felt his hair, "Good! It's nice and short like it used to be." He walked to a small Koi pond and looked at his reflection. "Eh, it's a bit longer than before but still really short. You did a good job M…"

He turned around and looked at Mae. She was holding the towel in both hands and staring at the ground in silence. Naruto felt awkward until Mae realized he was looking at her. She suddenly switched back to her cheerful self, "You like it! I'm so happy!"

Naruto didn't say anything to her as they walked to where Jiraiya and Jinnin were. The two teens walked into the dining area where the two older men were eating breakfast. Jiraiya looked up at the two, "oh, good morning brat! Sleep well."

Naruto suddenly disappeared from Jiraiya's vision. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, 'He vanished! Where….'

Suddenly Jiraiya felt a tug at the corners of his vest. Naruto re-appeared in front of him with his hands on Jiraiya's vest. He began to violently shake Jiraiya, "You BASTARD! How can you seat there and eat peacefully after destroying my new clothes and my forehead protector!"

Jiraiya continued to try and eat as his head bobbed back and forth, "Don't worry about it. I have a new set of clothes for you and your headband was replaced, so no harm done."

Naruto began to cry again and shook Jiraiya more violently, "You don't understand! That was Iruka-sensei's headband!"

Jinnin chuckled a little at the comedy routine taking place in front of him. His laughter was cut short when he noticed a silent Mae, who was sitting next to him at the square table, "are you ok Tomoko-chan?"

Mae just nodded her head, "Y….yeah."

After a while Naruto calmed down and began to eat his breakfast. The table was relatively quiet while everyone ate. As Jiraiya ate a piece of fish he looked at Naruto, 'I see that the seals are already beginning to take effect. He seems slightly shorter than he was yesterday. His aging must be returning to normal.'

"Ahem!"

Jiraiya was brought out of deep though by Naruto's voice, "Eh, what is it now?"

Naruto's eye began to twitch a little, "Well, not that I mind or anything but……" A vein popped on his forehead, "CAN YOU GET ME THE DAMN CLOTHES ALREADY! I've been freezing my ass of for the past half hour!"

Jiraiya sighed, "fine, fine. Frankly I'm tired of seeing you without a shirt on. It's times like this that make me wish I had a female apprentice, tee hee hee…." He stood up and motioned for Naruto to follow him. The two walked out leaving Jinnin and Mae at table.

Jinnin looked over at Mae and coughed, "Tomoko-chan what's wrong. You've been picking up your rice with your chop sticks and putting them in your tea cup."

Mae's eyes bulged when she realized what she was doing, 'I wondered why it tasted weird.' "Oh no! Gomen!"

Jinnin chuckled, "you don't have to apologize to me. Anyways what's wrong?"

Mae put down her chop sticks and lowered her head, "It's nothing…….it's…..it's just that Naruto-sama said he was going away for three years. I won't be able to see him until he gets back."

Jinnin sipped on his tea, "Oh, I see. I was wondering what could be bothering you. You shouldn't let it get you down. Naruto, like you, has something he must accomplish. It's not like two or three years is a long time. If you really think about it, during that time you can spend improving yourself as a person and a future possible wife. You should try your hardest to impress him, after all……." Jinnin looked at her face, "you've already decided that he is the one right?"

Mae blushed and nodded slightly. Jinnin laughed, "See, you should spend that time preparing for the next time you two meet. Hah ha"

Mae thought for a second then smiled, "That's right, Naruto-sama is walking down the path to his dreams and so should I!" Mae stood up with new resolution. She turned around and bolted out the door, "Naruto-sama wait for me!"

Jinnin laughed, "Heh, youth is quite something."

Mae ran and caught up with Jiraiya and Naruto who were walking towards a part of the temple that neither of the teens had been to. Jiraiya slid the door open, "Their in here."

Naruto and Mae walked in and were amazed. Naruto surveyed it, "wow, I didn't know that they had dojos in temples." He looked around the room noting several weapons and such.

"This room is reserved for the passing down of fighting techniques. Monk's usually don't fight but a certain level of self-protection is always needed. Hmm where could it be?" Jiraiya shuffled through a closet. "Oh here it is!"

Jiraiya's head popped out of the closet and brought with him a small box. He sat the box in the floor and dusted it off. Naruto pointed at it, "your saying my change of clothes is in there! It looks like that box has been in there for more than ten years!"

Jiraiya thought for a second, "It has been. Actually it's been about twenty years."

Naruto freaked out, "EH! I'm not wearing some raggedy old outfit!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Don't worry even if it's been a long time I guarantee that they are still fine. These clothes were made durable."

He lifted the lid off the box. He, Mae and Naruto all looked into the box and sat in silence. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "Oi, this is a joke right?"

A sweat drop rolled down Jiraiya's cheek, "what do you mean?'

Naruto pointed his trembling finger at the box, "What do I mean! The damned box is EMPTY!"

Jiraiya tossed the box over his shoulder, "well what do you know, wrong box!" He turned around quickly and dug through the closet again.

Naruto watched him and tapped impatiently, 'iiiiiiiidiot!'

"Alright this is it for sure!" Jiraiya tossed another box to Naruto.

Naruto caught the box and subsequently the dust that flew off it. After an intense coughing fest, Naruto opened the box and pulled out the contents. The clothes inside weren't extravagant. They appeared to be plain black clothes. Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Go ahead and try them on."

Naruto stood to take off his pants but stopped when he realized something. His head slowly turned to look behind him. Mae who was sitting directly behind him stared at him for a second, "Eh?" Suddenly it hit her and after her face turned beet red, she turned around quickly, "G…Gomen!"

Jiraiya laughed. Naruto took off his pants and exchanged them for the new pair. There really wasn't much to them. They were black, slightly baggy and tied off at the ankles. Then he put on a white long belt-like sash. It wrapped around his waist and lower torso. Next he put on the shirt in the box. Like the pants, it was black and quite plain. He had a turtleneck like collar and no sleeves. The last items in the box were probably the only real strange pieces of clothing. They looked amazingly like the arm covers that Ino and Sasuke used to where except they were black. After Naruto finished dressing Mae turned around and looked at his new attire. She put her hands together, "wonderful! Naruto-sama even looks good in all black!"

Naruto looked at his clothes and then at Jiraiya, "it's not that I'm complaining or anything but these are kinda plain don't you think? By the way where did you get these?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and didn't speak for a moment, "………..those used to belong to the Yondaime."

Naruto froze for a second and then re-looked over his wardrobe, 'amazing. This used to be the fourth's!'

Jiraiya could see Naruto's change of mind and stood. "Don't let their simplicity fool you. The Yondaime used that outfit when he trained."

Naruto tugged at the material on the arm covers, "Izzat so…"

Jiraiya frowned, "You don't believe me? Well I'll just have to show you how great these clothes are." He held up his hand in front of his face and extended out his index and middle finger. He closed his eyes and stood in silence. Both Mae and Naruto stared at him in confusion. Finally he spoke, "By the way…….you might want to sit….."

"Sit? Why….."

_THUD!_

All of sudden, Naruto's body flew to the ground as if it had been pulled.

"Wha…..what the hell!" Naruto tried to pull himself off the ground but couldn't. 'Damn it feels like I'm tied to the ground!' He looked at Jiraiya, "HEY! OLD MAN! What the hell did you do!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Heh, I told you that those clothes were special. With the force that you hit the ground you should have bounce off. Do you know why you didn't?"

Naruto just glared at him. It was obvious that he wasn't enjoying his stay on the floor. Jiraiya continued. Apparently he WAS enjoying Naruto's stay on the floor, "The truth is right now you weigh much more than you normally would. Those clothes have special seals inside them. I don't want to get into the details but simply put when I add chakra to them weight is added. Since you have the clothes covering most your body, then your body is weighted down. By the way…" He pointed at Naruto's head, "….your headband also has the same seals in it."

Naruto looked up at his protector, "WHAAAAAAT! I was wondering why my head felt heavy!"

Jiraiya snickered, 'yeah bet it was the first time that it felt heavy!'

"Gomen Naruto-sama, Jiraiya-sama gave me that material when I was trying to fix your forehead protector." Mae bowed her head alittle.

Naruto attempted to look at her but failed due to the weight, "N…..no problem. This isn't a …..a lot." He left the side of his face lay of the ground, 'but still, its pretty amazing. The fourth used this same method to train….'

"Oh yeah, when the Yondaime used this method to train when he was your age he had double the weight….."

Naruto's eyes bulged in shock after hearing Jiraiya's words. 'What the hell! DOUBLE! What the hell was he……..a monster!' He gritted his teeth and tensed up his muscles. He moved both his hands, palm down, up next to his shoulders. "UWAAAH!" He shouted as he slowly raised himself off the ground. The higher he got the bigger his muscles bulged. Sweat and veins that were popping out started covering his body. Jiraiya just watched with a smirk on his face.

After a lot of effort Naruto was still only half off the ground. Mae waved her arms in frenzy, "Naruto-sama! Are you all right! Do you need any help?"

Naruto grinned and began to yell, "YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" In one motion Naruto got up on his feet and stood straight up, "HAAAH! If the fourth can handle double this than this much is nothing to me!"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Heh, I'll go ahead and tell you this much, this training is for strength and endurance so during our training I'll increase the weight each day."

Naruto almost fell over but struggled to keep his balance, 'more!' "…uh……HAH! This is nothing I can take much more than this!"

Jiraiya grinned and began to raise his hand, "well if you want more I can just…"

"NO WAIT !" Naruto grabbed Jiraiya's hand stopping it's movements, "I… uh …..I wouldn't want to disrupt your training schedule so lets keep with this one, ney?"

Jiraiya smirked. Mae came up to Naruto with a concerned face, "Naruto-sama……Are you really ok?"

Naruto slowly his turned his head. He spoke with his teeth clenched, "I'm …… just …… fine!"

Jiraiya shrugged and walked towards the door. "Anyways we should head out. Go grab your things so we can go."

Naruto couldn't turn around so he raised his hand slowly, "s….sure….be there in a ..a. bit"

After trudging to his room, Naruto grabbed his bag and headed….slowly to the front entrance. The entire time Mae walked behind him silently with her head lowered. Finally Naruto reached the front door where Jiraiya waited anxiously. "Oi, what took you so long!"

Naruto didn't answer. He stepped off the floor and into the entrance to put on his shoes. He looked down at the shoes and thought, 'Damn if I bend over I can't get back up…' In the end he slowly slipped into the shoes while standing vertically.

After Naruto's adventure in shoeland both he and Jiraiya stood at the doorway ready to leave. They both turned around to Jinnin and Mae who were still standing on the floor in front of the entrance. Jiraiya just raised his hand up without waving, "well I guess we'll be going. See ya later pops. Mae-chan you too."

Mae bowed where as Jinnin just flipped Jiraiya off, "insolent brat! You didn't apologize to me for all the trouble you've caused."

Jiraiya smirked and closed his eyes, "maybe next time."

Naruto looked at Jinnin, "arigato, Jinnin-oji-san."

Jinnin looked at the boy, "don't worry about it. Just make sure not to catch any of the brat's bad habits."

Naruto nodded at then looked at Mae who had her head lowered. Jiraiya and Jinnin both smirked. Jiraiya turned and walked out the door, "I'll go ahead. I need to take care of something outside."

Jinnin also followed suite, "yeah, that reminds me I need to finish cleaning up the main hall." Both older men left, leaving the teens alone.

Naruto felt a bit awkward for some reason, "eh, uh. Well I guess I'll see ya later." Mae's head was still lowered. Her bangs were covering her eyes so Naruto had no clue what kinda of expression she had. He began to turn around, "well, bye."

"…..Naruto-sama….."

Naruto turned around and looked at the girl. Her head was still lowered, "what is it?"

Mae pointed to something on the ground with her index finger. Naruto looked directly below her where the lowered floor of the entrance and the raised floor of the hallway met. "Do you mind picking it up for me."

Naruto looked down and noticed one of Mae's hairpins on the floor. He grimaced a little at thought of having to bend down and picking it up. Finally he caved, "ok, I'll get it." He slowly bent towards the pin. He struggled trying not to fall over during the process. Finally he was able to reach for the pin and grab it. He grinned his usual grin with his eyes closed and teeth showing from ear to ear, 'got it! I must be getting stronger already!'

"Naruto-sama……."

Naruto raised his head slowly with his grinning expression, "what is i……."

_Chu…_

Suddenly he felt something strange. He opened his eyes and was shocked as to the sight. The sensation was on his lips and the cause of the sensation was……Mae's lips. As Naruto had looked up Mae bent down and kissed him while he had his eyes closed. Now his eyes were wide open and her were closed with a tear in the corner of her eye. The two stayed in that position for a while, mostly because Naruto was frozen like a deer in the headlights.

Slowly Mae ended the kiss and opened her eyes. She sat down on her knees as the tear building in her eye rolled down. Naruto began to tremble a little, "y….you….you….."

Mae lowered her head, "Gomen……..I just wanted to tell you that……that…." Mae raised her head, "…..that I won't forget you! Please remember your promise and to come back. Every time I remember that kiss, I'll remember you, so don't forget! Since ….you….."

Mae stood up and ran away down the hall, "Since you took my first kiss!……"

Naruto watched still frozen as Mae turned the corner. He could see that she was blushing. After she disappeared he slowly began to move, "I TOOK! How the hell could I have……" He suddenly calmed down. 'hah, what pain…' He put his hands around his mouth and yelled, "DON'T WORRY I WONT FORGET! BUT YOU SHOULD TRY AND FIND THE RIGHT PERSON AND START YOUR FAMILY!" Naruto lowered his hands and turned around and walked out the door.

Around the corner, Mae leaned against the wall. She still had the blush on her cheeks, which were joined by falling tears. But there was something else…..a smile.

Outside Naruto joined Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at the boy, "you're too loud brat." He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder as they walked down the stairs, "so regretting leaving such a cute girl behind?"

Naruto became agitated, "SHUT UP! Besides…." His expression changed to a smile, "I think she'll be fine. She has a dream and I'm sure she will try her hardest to accomplish it. I believe in her as……."

Jiraiya stared at him, "as a what?"

Naruto smiled, "….as a friend."

Jiraiya smirked. He took his arm off Naruto's shoulder and walked ahead, "Righty right! Well let's get going shall we!"

Naruto stopped for a second to look up the stairway., 'As a very good friend..'

"COME ON LETS GO!"

Naruto turned around and tried to catch up with his teacher, " OSU!"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

In the reference for the two floors, I'm referring to how many Japanese households have the floor raised at the entrance so that people can take off their shoes without tracking dirt and such into the house. If you've watched a variety of anime, then you've probably seen it before.

This is by far one of the longest chapter I have ever written. I really wanted to end this little arc in my story before I went on to the next section. It's funny though that this is one of my longest and my next will be a kinda mini chapter. Originally I wasn't going to do it, but in the end I decided too. Well anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said before, if you go to my profile, you can see a pic of Naruto in his training outfit. See ya next chapter!

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Passage of Time"**


	15. Passage of Time

I've gotten back some pretty positive responses for my last chapter. For that I thank you. This chapter will cover a lot of ground in a relatively short time. As much as I would love to cover every little bit of this section of the timeline, I don't want to bore people. Not only that but I fear it will distract from the overall story. But fret not; any important info that happens will later be covered in flashbacks and what not.

Also a slight correction in the last chapter. During the conversation between Yuki and Hinata. Yuki made mention of Hinata's father "Hizashi". That is an error. I meant to type Hiashi. Hizashi was Hiashi's twin brother and father to Neji. I apologize for the error.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

**- CHAPTER 15 - "Passage of Time"**

**

* * *

**

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!" A mellow toned yell echoed throughout a large valley. The valley was lush with trees and bushes. Down the center of the valley flowed a massive river. Amongst all this greatness lay a small speck. Upon closer observation it's obvious that this speck is in fact a human………a very, very tired human.

"What are you laying around for?" Jiraiya stood above Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to be in the mood. "Will you shut up! It's all your fault I can't walk anymore!" Naruto tried to raise himself off the ground that he was planted to but to no success.

Jiraiya squatted down and poked the young boy with a stick, "We've only been walking for five days. Why are you so tired?"

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead, "IT'S BECAUSE EVERY DAY YOU INCREASE THE FREAKIN' WEIGHT ON MY CLOTHES!" He tried to swipe at the stick but his hand fell short, "not only that, but you keep insisting that we not stay at an inn. We have to sleep outside."

Jiraiya continued his poking, "Ooooooh, can't handle some outdoor sleep?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. He wanted to deck Jiraiya for all the poking but knew that he couldn't raise his hand high enough to do it. "THAT'S NOT IT! It's because you forced me to stand while I was sleeping. I can't ever get a good night sleep! And it's all Ero-Sennin's fault."

Jiraiya stopped poking him for a second, "Hmmm….. Gave up on Ero-sensei have you?"

Naruto looked away from the Sannin, "I'm tired of calling you that! A real sensei would never do this to his student!"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "Naruto……..I shouldn't have to tell you this but the Akatsuki are dangerous. As you are now, the most you can do is make it easier for them to find you. If you faced them now you would be captured with next to no resistance."

Naruto lowered his eyes and was silent for a minute, "……..I know……."

Jiraiya stood and threw away the stick, "I won't lie to you. This next year is going to be hell on you. The weight that you shoulder now is nothing in comparison to the things you will have to go through later."

Naruto sighed and slowly started to raise himself off the ground. After a while he got onto his feet, "Don't worry! I can take it!" He grinned after dusting himself off.

Jiraiya smiled and resumed walking down the path that he and Naruto were traveling down. Naruto also continued his trek. "By the way, how much further do we have to we reach Mt. Myo….myob.."

"It's Mt. Myobokugama. And it's right over there." Jiraiya pointed ahead down the path. Behind the thick arrangement of trees stood a large mountain. It by far wasn't the largest amongst the mountains in the area. The ones behind it easily dwarfed it but it did stick out for another reason.

"A…frog?" Naruto was dumb-founded by the frog shape of the mountain. There wasn't much to the design. At the tip of what looked like the mouth of the frog, a waterfall poured down.

"Well let's go."

Jiraiya's words snapped Naruto out of his stare. He shook his head rapidly trying to come to his senses, "Hey, where is your house at?"

Jiraiya turned around with a evil grin, "At…the…..TOP….."

Naruto's eyes bulged, "W…..WH……WHAT! That's gotta be miles high!"

Jiraiya turned and walked away, "….probably……"

Naruto hunched over, "I'm gonna die……"

"Hey come on let's go! We might have a year to train you but at this rate it will take that long just to reach it!"

Naruto sighed and began to walk, 'This is just stupid. That damned Ero-Sennin is tryin to kill me!'

The two walked down the path towards their final destination. Jiraiya looked over his shoulder slightly at Naruto, 'For the next year I've got to train him so that he can survive on his own power. Normally I would have summoned one of the larger frogs to get us home but this way he can build strength and endurance.' He looked ahead, 'I've only got a year to get him to at least a chuunin level. After that I can get him to Jounin level during the time spent on the road.'

During their trek up Mt. Myobokugama the two remained silent. Jiraiya stayed quiet because he was thinking of what he had to do during the time Naruto had remaining. Naruto on the other hand was spending too much energy gasping for air to talk. About half way up the two took a break. They both sat on small boulders along side the path they were walking on.

While Jiraiya sipped on some sake, Naruto looked around the surroundings. He looked over at the old pervert, "Oi Ero-Sennin…"

Jiraiya looked up from his cup of sake, "What is it, I'm trying to enjoy my refreshments here."

Naruto frowned, 'refreshments?' "Why do you live in such a remote place? Is there a town near your house or something?"

Jiraiya hiccupped, "Nope, but there IS something of interest nearby."

Naruto's interest peaked, "What is it?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "It's something…….good, heh" He got up, "anyways let's get going. I want to get to my place before nightfall."

Naruto frowned again, 'He's hiding something'

The two continued up the mountain. As the sun began to set the two made their way to the end of the path. The path ended abruptly with a dead end. The only thing that stood in front of them was a giant rock wall. Naruto looked around, "So………"

Jiraiya looked up. Naruto also did this. He looked all the way up the vertical wall. It had to be a least several hundred feet high. Suddenly he began to sweat, "Wait……you can't mean we have to……"

Jiraiya turned around and grinned, "Hope you're not afraid of heights. Well I'll let you go first."

Naruto looked up the wall, "Ehhhhhhh! Why me first!"

Jiraiya smirked, "That way if you fall I can _try_ to catch you….hu hu hu!"

A chill shot down Naruto's spine, 'I should assume he'd let me fall!' He walked up to the wall and reached out a trembling hand and gulped, 'alright, worst case I fall and try catch myself using chakra.'

Naruto stood there contemplating his situation and sweated profusely. Jiraiya could barely seem to hold a straight face for some reason. Suddenly he composed himself, 'this should do it.' "By the way Naruto, the Yondaime climbed this in ten seconds flat!"

Naruto's eyes widened for a second then narrowed followed by his eyebrows lowering. A few seconds of silence passed, "I CAN DO THIS!" Naruto suddenly burst full of energy and jumped at the wall with his eyes closed.

_THUD!_

Naruto's body made a solid collision with the ground. "Tetetetete….." Naruto raised his face off the ground and looked ahead, "What the hell!" Naruto looked straight ahead and spotted a small temple surrounded by trees. 'Where the hell am I?'

"Pssst. Over here!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder. His eyes bulged out at the sight behind him. The wall he had jumped at was behind him but what was terrifying him at the moment was the fact that Jiraiya's head was seemingly hanging from the wall. Suddenly Jiraiya spoke, "BOO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto zoomed away from the seemingly decapitated head.

"Buhauhuahuahhuahuaha!" Jiraiya broke into a hysterical laugh as Naruto trembled in fear. After he calmed down the rest of Jiraiya appeared from behind the rock wall. Naruto went from terrified mode to stupefied mode. Jiraiya snickered a little and took his hand and drove it through the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto couldn't quite grasp the situation.

Jiraiya pulled his hand out from the wall, "it's an illusion."

Naruto didn't say anything but he did calm down a bit as Jiraiya continued, "It only appears to be a solid wall. In actuality this is an entrance. Most people wouldn't even give it a second look so it's quite the hiding place."

Naruto got up and waved his hand through the illusionary rock, "Did you do this?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "nope, it was like this when I came here in my youth. This mountain is said to be a mystical place. This is just another of its mysteries."

Naruto stuck his head through wall and pulled it out, "so is this the reason you live here?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Nope! You want to see the real reason?" Naruto just simply nodded. Jiraiya began to walk towards the small temple.

The temple wasn't very large. It looked somewhat similar to the living quarters at Jinnin's temple. The area that everything was in seemed like a cave or a giant cavity in the mountain. It seemed to be a half a mile in diameter with a large hole to the left of the house. Outside the hole seemed to be the waterfall that was pouring from the top of the mountain.

At the moment Jiraiya seemed to be leading Naruto towards the open area. The two reached the edge and looked over the landscape below the mountain. The view was very impressive. The river seemed to flow for an eternity down the valley. "Well it's nice but I don't get it…."

Jiraiya pointed towards the point where the waterfall hit the river. "It's right down there!"

Naruto looked to where Jiraiya was pointing and stared, "I don't see anything……ah….. Do you mean that thing over next to the river?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yep, Yep!"

Naruto returned his attention to Jiraiya, "What is it? I can't see it from here…."

Jiraiya handed Naruto a pair of binoculars from his vest, "here"

Naruto looked through the binoculars. At first all he seemed to see was a lot of steam or mist. As he zoomed in he was able to recognize human figures. He pulled the binoculars away from his face and looked at Jiraiya with a disapproving look, "is that what I think it is?"

Jiraiya nodded gleefully causing a vein to pop on Naruto's forehead. His finger shot in the direction that he had looked at, "THAT'S A HOT SPRING ISN'T IT!"

Jiraiya grabbed the binoculars out of Naruto's hands and looked at the hot springs below, "YEP! The best in all of the fire country! Mt Myobokugama used to be a volcano so the springs around here are quite nice. I draw a lot of inspiration from here, fu fu fu f…."

_SMACK!_

Naruto swiftly kicked Jiraiya in the ass causing him to fall over the edge, "YOU OLD PERVERT!"

Jiraiya saved himself by grabbing onto the edge of the opening, "So cruel!" He sobbed, "to think that my apprentice would do such a nasty thing!" He jumped back into the opening. "I guess I'll forgive you this once, anyways you should put all your stuff into the house so we can get started. We only have a year to get the bulk of the material down."

Naruto got excited for the first time in awhile, "OSU!" He bolted towards the small house.

Jiraiya looked over the valley with a smirk, 'Now we have to get him ready. This year is going to be harsh.'

* * *

"Ney, Sakura-san what are you doing?" Hinata walked up to Sakura who seemed to be staring off into space.

Sakura looked blankly at the young Hyuuga, "Hmmm? What is it?" The pink haired girl pushed her legs off the ground and began to sway back and forth on the swing that she was currently situated in.

Hinata joined her in the swing next to the one Sakura was in. She looked up at the sky, "What are you thinking about?"

Sakura continued to swing, "It's been a year hasn't it?"

Hinata also began to swing, "Yeah, it's been a year since we began training under Tsunade-sama. Its been a year since……..Naruto-kun left….."

Sakura looked down, "…yeah……Sasuke-kun too……"

The two swung in silence. After awhile Sakura looked up with a smile, "but you know I bet they'd be surprised." Hinata looked over at her as she continued, "I can't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when he finds out that we're Chuunins."

Hinata blushed a little as she smiled, "Mm! I was surprised, it wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be."

Sakura frowned, "Yeah, but it sucked that Shizune-sensei was an examiner. She would always leer at us." Both girls let out a sigh.

Hinata giggled, "But it was great that we both became Chuunins at the same time. Now nearly all of us are Chuunins………" She caught herself in mid sentence and returned to being silent.

Sakura looked at her friend, "I wonder what those two are up to? Knowing them they are pushing themselves waaaay to hard." Hinata just nodded in agreement.

The two continued swinging for another hour talking about little things. After they tired themselves out they headed back to the main library to meet Tsunade. The two walked down a large hallway until they reached a door. Sakura reached out to open the door but suddenly stopped.

"I received a message from Jiraiya yesterday"

The voice of Tsunade echoed from behind the door. Sakura froze in position. Hinata walked up behind her, "What's the matter Sak….."

"Shhhhh…." Sakura raised her index finger up to her lips, "quiet." They listened silently as the conversation behind the door continued.

"What did he say, Tsunade-sama." Shizune asked in an inquisitive tone.

The two women sat parallel from each other on opposing couches. Tsunade flipped the page of a book she had in her lap, "He said the he and Naruto have left the mountain and are heading east."

Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Hinata smiled a little, 'Naruto-kun……he's ok!'

"Apparently the sealing process was successful. Jiraiya had to start from square one with him due to the change in his chakra system."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, 'Sealing? Seal what?'

"Tsu….Tsunade-sama I don't think we should be talking about this h….." Shizune's voice was weighed down with worry.

"Don't worry! No one's here."

"B..but…."

Tsunade continued the original subject, "Jiraiya plans to take him through the islands and circle around before coming back. In retrospect it's probably a could thing the Kyuubi's powers were sealed up….."

Sakura was confused, 'Kyuubi? That was the monster that attacked Konoha back then right? What does it have to do with Naruto?'

Hinata remained quiet but was deep in thought as well.

Shizune obviously had something to say but the look Tsunade was sending her impeded her voice on the matter. Tsunade continued, "It would have been bothersome if the Kyuubi had completely taken over Naruto during the journey. When he came back from the fight with Uchiha Sasuke I was worried that it would break out of its seal."

Sakura's eyes shot open in horror, 'N…no way! It's g..got to be a lie….'

Hinata lowered her eyes.

_"Can't you see that I'm a monster!"_

Hinata closed her eyes tight, 'Naruto-kun….'

Tsunade stood and put down her book, "well anyways. Let's go get something to drink while we wait for those two."

Shizune stood slowly with her head lowered and her eyes were focused to the lower left, "Emm…."

The two women walked through the side door of the large room. As they exited Sakura and Hinata entered. The two were silent for a moment until Sakura spoke up, "I don't understand! What did she mean!"

Hinata remained silent. Sakura began to pace back and forth.

Tsunade and Shizune walked down the hallway towards the lounge area. Shizune finally decided to speak her mind, "Tsunade-sama! How could you say all that even though you knew that those two were there!"

Tsunade remained quiet as Shizune followed her. Shizune gritted her teeth, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade stopped and turned around and sighed, "Listen, those two aren't uninvolved in this matter. The time will come when they are faced with Naruto's demons, the physical ones and the mental. This way they can prepare themselves for that day. You should know better than anyone else that a medical ninja must heal wounds deeper than the flesh."

Shizune lowered her head, "I….I know…." She raised her head, "It's just I don't approve of this round about way. The one to tell them shouldn't be you or me….."

Tsunade leaned against the wall, "Naruto would never take the chance of being isolated by those he considers important. As strong as that child is, he is still dependant on the supports created by the presence of others. When the Akatsuki return for him, he will need as many people at his side as possible."

* * *

A year and a half has passed since Jiraiya and Naruto left for training. As the young Leaf genin travels the known Ninja world, a pair whom Naruto knows well is taking a break.

"Kisame, what do you know about Kaijin?" Itachi who was sitting against the trunk of a large tree on a branch looked at the ex Hidden Mist shinobi.

Kisame washed his face in a stream that he was crouched down nearby, "Not too much. He was the founder of Akatsuki. Out of all of us he has hidden his abilities the most. Some other info here and there but that's it. Why?"

Itachi looked up at the sky, "He is a mystery to even me. Normally I wouldn't care less but something has been bothering me for awhile now."

Kisame grabbed his Samehada and put it on his back, "That's peculiar. For you to be bothered by something it must be interesting."

Itachi jumped off the branch and landed next to Kisame, "I've had the feeling that I've met him somewhere else before. That feeling also brings about another feeling…."

Itachi began to walk and Kisame followed, "what?"

Itachi turned around with his Sharingan activated, "….fear…."

Kisame just smirked.

* * *

"Are we there yet!"

"Are we there yet!"

"Are we there yet!"

A vein popped on Jiraiya's forehead. He spun around in a flash and yelled as loud as he possibly could, "I SAID WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Oh……..okay."

The two were currently in route to the Wind Country. After the first year at Myobokugama and another traveling the various countries and Islands around the country of fire, the two were beginning the final leg of their journey. Both men were wearing white cloaks to shield against the sun and sand storms. Naruto wasn't too fond of the outfits since they reminded him of the Akatsuki cloaks with the only difference being a lack of cloud designs and a large hood.

"I know that we're suppose to be heading towards this cave thing but I still don't understand why." Naruto looked over at the Sannin who at the moment was trying to ignore him.

Jiraiya, fearing a barrage a nagging finally decided to talk, "Fine, I'll tell you. There's a cave about a hundred miles north of the Sand village. I'm gonna take you there to train."

Naruto sighed, "We've being walkin for days now. I'm tired. Ever since you added those I've been carrying nearly three times the load."

Jiraiya didn't even give Naruto a glance as he kept walking. "Stop complaining. When we get to the cave you can rest."

Naruto sighed again and popped his neck, "Fine, by the way we're near the Sand village. Is there any chance we can stop by?"

"Nope."

Naruto hunched over, 'I knew it! Damn!'

The two continued on until they arrived at a large cave entrance. Naruto studied it closely. On the edges of the opening appeared to be seals. "Sooooo…….This is it huh? Doesn't look special or nothin"

Jiraiya pointed at the entrance, "This here is the Cave of Illusions."

Naruto's eye twitched, "……and……?"

Jiraiya sighed, "To make a long story short, deep within this cave not only your body but your mind is affected."

Naruto peered his head through the entrance, "So…..we're going to train in here?"

Jiraiya tore off one of the seals on the entrance, "Not me……" He quickly slapped the paper seal onto Naruto's forehead, "…..you are the only one going in."

'Ehhhhh!" Naruto tugged at the paper but it wouldn't come off.

Jiraiya smirked, "That seal will not come off until you complete your training. Once you enter you will not be able to leave until the training is done with."

Naruto's eyes bulged, "WHHHAAAATTTT! ……….but what will I do about food?"

Jiraiya frowned, "Leave it to you to be concerned about food. Don't worry. There is an underground lake near the training area. There are tons of fish in there. By the way……" Jiraiya tapped on the seal, "…..two minutes after the seal is applied it yanks the wearer to the training area."

"Yanks?" Suddenly Naruto's head snapped backwards forcing him to bend backwards. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Without hesitation Naruto's body was quickly pulled into the cave's entrance.

Jiraiya could hear the boy's screams fade as he disappeared into the darkness, "Heh guess the two minutes were up. Well with this the only thing left to do is wait."

Naruto flew through the cave at a blinding speed. The tunnel was long and winding. In the darkness it seemed as if he was flying forever. "WHAT THE HELLLLLL!"

_THUD!_

Naruto smacked into the ground and bounced a little. His motionless body lay on the ground for a solid minute until he slowly rose to his feet, "God dammit! What the hell is he trying to do!"

He brushed himself off and looked around. Though the cave was pitch black, Naruto could make out a fairly large cavern that he was located in. Suddenly several torches lit around the cavern, illuminating the area. Naruto looked around in astonishment, "T…this is amazing……"

The cavern was as at least a few hundred meters in diameter. It was shaped like a hemisphere. The torches that lit it were all lined up on the walls. Naruto was able to spot the lake that Jiraiya was talking about. Aside from the lake and torches, there wasn't a sign of a training area. Naruto huffed, "What the hell! I'm just supposed to train in an empty room?"

"_Who are you?" _A light voice echoed throughout the cavern.

Naruto turned around, "Huh? Who's there?" No matter where he looked he couldn't find anyone, 'what the hell! Is there someone else here?' "Ooooiiiiiii……..anyone there? Who are you!"

_"I'm no one. . . . "_

This time the voice seemed to be right next to Naruto. He jerked his head to the right but yet again there was nothing. "Stop playing around!"

_"But I'm not. . . . ."_

Naruto turned around quickly. This time there was someone behind him. His eyes widened in terror. "Th….that's impossible y…you look just like…………me!"

In front of Naruto stood a mirror image of himself. It was a perfect reflection except for one thing; it was missing Naruto's trademark whiskers. The reflection grinned, _"You look like you've seen a ghost."_

Naruto smacked himself in the head a few times, 'It's not a dream!' "What the hell are you!"

The reflection smirked, _"I've already said. I'm no one. I am nothing. I have no form of my own."_

Naruto was getting annoyed, "What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

The reflection walked to a boulder that was nearby and shoved its hand through it. It immediately took it out, _"I have no physical body. In all honesty I don't know what I am. I have the ability to mimic others that enter this cave. Since a long time ago I haven't been able to leave this place so I haven't met many people."_ The reflection grinned.

Naruto frowned, "I don't get it? I don't understand why you are here."

The reflection grinned evilly, _"Now that IS something I know."_ The reflection closed its eyes and went silent.

Naruto crossed his arms and frowned, 'What the hell…….I don't get what's happening at all. It was surprising that he could put his hand through the rock but it was kinda like at Ero-sennin's place.'

Slowly the reflection started to grow taller and its shape began to change. When it finished Naruto's eyes bulged in shock, "Bu….but that's i…impossible!"

In front of the young genin stood another. The reflection had taken another form and this time Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Y….Yondaime!"

The appearance that the reflection now had was that of a teenage Yondaime. The reflection opened its eyes_, " I can take the form of anyone who has stepped into this cave and bore the seal of redemption."_

Naruto released his arms from the crossed position, "Y..you mean the Yondaime was here once!"

The reflection looked at its hands, _"This man came here long ago. He was the last since you."_ The reflection balled his hand into a fist.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "But I still don't understand. What does this have to do with why you're h…."

_SMACK!_

The reflection punched Naruto square in the jaw, sending the un-expecting genin flying. Naruto smacked into a boulder but regained his footing. He looked at the reflection, "WHAT THE HELL! Why did you do that!…….." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the reflection, "…….wait but you said you didn't have a physical body!"

The reflection grinned, _"I don't, but as long as you have the seal of redemption I can touch you as much as I like."_

Naruto flinched. The pain from the punch added with the force of the collision with the rock was intense, "Why did you punch me?"

The reflection smirked, _"Since you have come here I have been able to mimic you but I have not been able to mimic the other."_

"Other?"

The reflection pointed at Naruto's stomach, _"The one who dwells within you. It is most likely like myself, a spirit of some sort. As to why I punched you, that is why I am here."_

Naruto got off the boulder and rubbed his jaw. The reflection continued, _"This place has been used for centuries to train the mind and body. I am the incarnation of that intent. For a hundred years I have existed. Those who come here train with me. With each new visitor I am able to gain new abilities and strengths. One day I hope to gain the strength to break free of this place. Until then I will fight. This is a partnership of sorts. I get stronger and so do you."_

Naruto stared at the reflection, 'I see. So this places training method is to fight this guy. A sparring partner, huh?'

The reflection began to run towards Naruto at a blinding speed, _"By the way, whom ever I mimic I am able to use their full powers and abilities. I AM A PERFECT COPY!"_

Naruto's eyes narrowed, 'I understand now. This guy……he's the ultimate sparring partner! He can become you. Even if you become stronger so does he. Interesting!' Naruto smiled, "HEH! If you're in the form of the Yondaime then it gives me a chance to test out his strength. LET'S GO!" Naruto charged at the reflection. "URAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, the plans are going as scheduled." Kabuto walked into a dark room. The only light in the room came from a single candle. The flickering contrast between the orange-ish light and cold darkness was unnerving. Within the darkness stood Orochimaru. He had his hand held above a snake that was on top of a table. From his hand dangled a rat.

"Good. Shortly all the preparations will come to fruition. My ambition will finally come about and Konoha….." He dropped the rat which was caught by the snake and eaten, "……will be destroyed, ku ku ku."

Kabuto looked to the left of Orochimaru, "I've already gathered the appropriate men for the task. Now all that is left is to get THEM ready for what needs to be done."

Orochimaru smirked, "Yes, they will be crucial for this to work. All that is left is to wait for the appropriate moment to strike. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun……?"

Kabuto returned his eyes to the left of Orochimaru. Out from the darkness two eyes shot open. The eyes were cold and empty. They glowed red and with intensity from the Sharingan, "……Yes……….I wonder if he will be there waiting?"

The candle blew out leaving only darkness.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**

* * *

**

A special side note. During the conversation with the reflection I used Italics. If you read my key, I use that for speech or actions that take place in the past. I used it here simply for effect. There could be deeper meaning to it, but at the moment let's leave it as a simple effect.

This chapter is a lot longer than I originally planned but in the end I felt it was material that needed to be covered. This chapter effectively ends the "Age of Innocence" arc. If you're wondering why I named it that…………I'm drunk at the moment. Wait, no just kidding. Anyways the next arc is going to begin next chapter. I'm gonna take a slightly different approach as compared to the manga. You can expect a lot of action in the next chapter and future chapters.

Also, I feverously drew all the Akatsuki members the other day. When each member is introduced I will post his or her picture in my profile. At the moment I'm leaving out Kaijin just for suspense purposes. I have also drawn Sasuke. You can expect him by next chapter or so. Well anyways look forward to the next chapter.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Breach"**


	16. Breach

Yo! Welcome to yet another chapter of my little fanfic. I appreciate all the feedback I've been getting. This chapter is the beginning of the "Invasion Arc". I'm really not positive as to how long it will last but I'm sure it will span at least five chapters or more. This chapter includes a few things from the current manga chapters. I changed around some stuff, added new material and took out some other stuff. My story is similar to the manga's current storyline but I'm taking a slight detour. I hope my vision is enjoyable.

Like before any new characters that are introduced in this chapter will have his or her pic posted in my profile. I think there is only one this chapter but look forward to a ton more later.

The Akatsuki are probably some of the most fun characters to create in this whole story, well at least the un-introduced ones. I went in and created in depth stories for each. I didn't go in too deep so that when they are introduced they wouldn't take too much time. I had Kaijin's story decided from the very get go.

This chapter is lacking a ton of bang – boom action but makes up for it with plot thickening and story development. Anyways hope you enjoy!

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

- CHAPTER 16 - "Breach"

* * *

The wind blew across the arid dirt causing a small cloud of dust to cross the path of two lone figures. Both walked past it without even flinching. They were wearing dark cloaks with hats that shielded their faces. One of the figures walked normally but the other seemed to be sliding across the desert ground that the two were walking on. The figure, which slid down the path, was oddly shaped. It looked very much like a rock covered with the cloak. The normal looking figure raised its head to look ahead. As it did so it revealed itself to be Deidara, "So the ones that Orochimaru manipulated are ahead, yep? It's like him to have used them is such a way. He likes to fool people, yep…."

Deidara looked at the other figure, "It seems that for some reason your underling has turned traitor and leaked our information, yep."

The sliding figure looked ahead, "I used that jutsu on him but there isn't any telling what he's like now."

Deidara gripped a bag in his hand. The other figure looked at it, "Are you sure that will be enough?" The figure returned it's gaze forward, "our opponent is one of them."

Deidara smirked, "All my techniques are artistic ones, yep. I brought my favorite just for this occasion. Since our opponent is………." Deidara unzipped a bag on his hip and reached his hand to the top of it, "…..the one-tail, yep!" A small mouth opened in the palm of his hand.

A half a mile away at the gates of the Sand village a lone guard spotted something in the distance. He focused and recognized the black with red cloud patterned cloaks, 'That's…….'

"Don't worry….."

The guard turned around, "Captain Yuura!"

Behind the guard stood Yuura whom was staring at the two Akatsuki members, "…. it'll all be over soon." He looked around at all the guards who were posted at the gate. Since the gate had a cascading face that looked like stairs he had to turn his head a little.

The guard looked at Yuura, "Captain Yuura?"

Yuura looked back down at the Akatsuki members who were a few hundred meters away. An evil smirk slowly came onto his face.

Deidara and the other figure slowly approached the gate. As they did they noticed that no one was on any of the levels. The two got to the entrance and stopped once they saw a lone and blood covered Yuura standing inside the entranceway. Deidara looked around spotting dozens of Sand shinobi corpses. The sliding figure approached Yuura, "Well done…..You remembered me?"

Yuura got down on one knee and bowed, "Yes, Sir! Of course, Sasori-sama!"

Deidara smirked, "That's good. I might have had to use my jutsu if you had forgotten. It's a bother to fight lower ranks, yep."

Sasori looked at Yuura, "Since your memories have returned, you will return to being my underling."

The three men walked to the end of the entranceway and looked over the village of Sand.

Deidara reached out his hand. The mouth on his palm began to chew.

_Chew_ _Chew!_

A small tongue pushed out a round lump of clay. Deidara balled his hand into a fist and then opened it again to reveal a small clay bird. Deidara heaved the small bird in front of him and put his hands together for molding chakra, "You should watch this Sasori-donno….."

_POOF!_

"We will attack from above!" A giant explosion of smoke came from the small bird. From the smoke emerged a much larger version of the bird. The wingspan of the bird had to be at least twenty feet. Deidara leaped onto the back of the bird and removed his hat. "So what do you think? This artistic modeling…yep?"

Sasori raised his head to look at Deidara. He was wearing a black bandana-like mask over his mouth, "Don't make me wait!"

Deidara smirked as the bird flew off. Sasori looked at Yuura, "You should leave now. We can't have them suspecting you just yet."

Up in the sky, Deidara looked over the village, 'Shukaku, the power of human sacrifice, Gaara of the Desert……yep. What kind of person is he…..?'

* * *

"Siiiiiiigh! That Naruto brat really knows how to take his time…." Jiraiya leaned up against the cave wall near the entrance. "He's been there for nearly six month's now."

He crossed his arms and frowned, 'I expected it to take awhile but not this long. If you take into account the three months he trained with the brat from the Sand and the two and half years he's trained with me that only leaves three more months until the expected time that Orochimaru can perform the jutsu…..' Jiraiya lowered his eyes.

_"WHAAAAAT! What the hell did you say!" Naruto shouted in anger at Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya bore a solemn face. He looked at Naruto who was gritting his teeth. So much so that blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth. "I already told you. The day you left, Uchiha Sasuke escaped and left Konoha."_

_THUNK!_

_Naruto's fist connected with Jiraiya's jaw. His punch was swift and powerful. Naruto backed up. His breathing was heavy, caused by confusion and anger, "Hah, hah…..You…..YOU KNEW! You knew and you didn't tell me!"_

_Jiraiya, who hadn't moved his face since being punched, looked at Naruto and spat blood at his feet. Suddenly he vanished only to re-appear in front of Naruto with a punch of his own. Naruto flew to the ground with a thud. Jiraiya rubbed his jaw and looked at the boy, "This is why! You would have become too emotional…"_

_Naruto spat out some blood and clenched his fists on the ground, "I can't stay here! I have to go a save Sasuke! For all we know Orochimaru might be taking his body right now!"_

_Jiraiya glared at the boy, "THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU! You would have left and tried to save him. There was nothing you could do. Not even I know where Orochimaru is located. So what could you have done?"_

_Naruto gritted his teeth, "I have to save Sasuke! While I've been doing all this stuff for the last two years he could have been taken over by…."_

"_That's not a problem now…"_

_Naruto stopped his rant and looked at Jiraiya. The old Sannin closed his eyes, "While he was waiting for Uchiha to arrive, Orochimaru became impatient and transferred bodies. It seems that it takes three or so years before he can perform the immortality jutsu again."_

_Naruto calmed down a bit but regained some of his uneasiness, "But we have been gone for two years now. That means he can perform the technique within the next year. We gotta stop him!"_

Jiraiya frowned, "Naruto I don't want to say this but…..you should forget about Sasuke."

_Naruto's eyes narrowed as Jiraiya continued, "Sasuke left of his own free will and chose the darkness."_

_Naruto clenched his teeth. Jiraiya looked up at the sky, "I've seen a lot of different shinobi and I can tell you…..Sasuke is the same type as Orochimaru. So you should forget about him….."_

_Naruto suddenly jumped to his feet and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! Sasuke might be nothing to you but he's my friend!"_

_Jiraiya looked at the boy with an indifferent expression, "Does a friend kill his comrade!"_

_Naruto looked down and went silent. Jiraiya uncrossed his arms, "Only a fool would go after him now. Training will be out of the question. As you are now, someday you will meet with more troublesome opponents than Orochimaru and you'll die. Since you carry the Kyuubi this is your fate. Someday you will have to face that fact. You should spare yourself the suffering and clear him from your mind."_

_Naruto lowered his head. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and thought back to the day Orochimaru left the village and the encounter they had. "It's not only about jutsu and strength. A shinobi must make sound judgments and make good decisions. If you want to live as a shinobi you must be wise. If you're a fool then only suffering awaits."_

_Naruto lowered his head to the point that his eyes couldn't be seen. A few minutes of silence passed. "….I understand….."_

_Jiraiya looked at him. Naruto raised his face with a expression of unbreakable confidence and clairvoyance, "If that's what it means to be wise…..I'd be happier living as a fool."_

_Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto grinned, "I'll go by myself and save him. Along the way I'll create even better jutsu and get stronger. I'll definitely get Sasuke back and then beat Akatsuki!"_

_Jiraiya lowered his head, 'A fool, huh?' He smirked and walked by the boy. He patted Naruto on the head as he walked by, "A fool is a fool…….but only an idiot would do something like that. Let's go! We'll keep going to the cave up ahead and then after you're done we'll head back……After that you're free to save whom ever you wish, fool."_

_Naruto stared at his teachers back as he walked away. Naruto grinned, "OSU!"_

Jiraiya smiled and reached out towards the entrance. Suddenly his fingers made contact with an invisible barrier. He withdrew his hand, 'A fool…..I suffered so much asking myself "why?" after Orochimaru left. Eventually I gave up because of the torment. I wanted to try and spare you from it. But it seems I picked an apprentice who is just as sentimental a fool as myself…..'

Jiraiya stood up and dusted himself off, "Well, the barrier won't drop until he gets done. I can't get in but neither can anyone else. Luckily there is a small town nearby. I need to gather info on Orochimaru and Akatsuki………and maybe get some sake, hu hu hu!" He began to giggle and walked away.

* * *

"Geez, I know that I can't do much with a broken arm but why messenger duty?" A Konoha shinobi with a broken arm sighed as he waited for any messenger birds to come. A boring job indeed. Well on most days anyways.

Without warning a hawk flew into the area designated for messenger birds and landed on one of the several perches. The man looked over at it and was surprised as to what he saw. "That's………Takamaru! The Sand's fastest messenger!"

The man reached behind the bird and opened the pouch it was carrying on it's back. He pulled out a scroll and unraveled it. "Code Team! Hurry and decode this!"

A young woman ran to where the man was, "Understood! I'll decode this right away!"

As this was taking place a meeting was taking place in the mission assignment room.

"EEEEHHHHHH! Why do we have to take such a boring assignment Tsunade-Shishou!" Sakura had a pleading expression as she, Hinata and Shino stood in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade frowned, "Eh! What the hell kind of response is that. These exports are valuable in the Rain village. Guarding them should be a top priority. Relations with them have been wobbly at best."

Sakura sighed and hunched over. Hinata smiled, "Don't worry Sakura-san. This is our first mission in a while and look!" Hinata looked over at Shino, "Shino-kun will be joining us!"

Shino looked over at her, "It's an easy mission. At worst their will be bandits and….."

"GODAIME! TERRIBLE NEWS!"

All of them turned around when they heard the shout from behind them. The door opened to reveal the decoder. Tsunade frowned, "Your loud. What's wrong?"

The young woman gasped for air but suddenly regained her sense of urgency, "It's terrible! The Kazekage was captured by the organization Akatsuki! We just received the message!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Sakura turned around, 'The Kazekage……….Gaara was captured!…….by the Akatsuki!'

Everyone fell silent. Tsunade looked at the group in front of her, "…..right. Sakura, Hinata and Shino I will tell you your new mission."

The three of them stood at attention as she continued, "you are to go to the Sand and access the situation. Report back the information and then follow the commands of the Sand and back them up. I'll send back-up as soon as I can gather it."

Sakura saluted partially, "Hai, Shishou! Let's go, we have to hurry and get ready to go!" She ran out the door. Shino walked out the door followed by Hinata.

Hinata stopped at the door, turned and bowed. Tsunade smiled, "Come back safe!"

"Hai!" Hinata raised her head and left.

An hour later the three were packed and ready to go. Tsunade had gathered Gai's team and Kakashi to go with the three. Kakashi was put in charge of Sakura, Hinata and Shino. Both teams all set out towards the Sand village at a hurried pace. Tsunade watched as they left the main gate, "It will take them three days to arrive." 'Though Gai and Lee were shouting about getting there in a day or less!' She turned around and walked towards her offices, 'this is a terrible situation! If Gaara was taken then their next target will most likely be Naruto. I haven't received word from Jiraiya in over a year either. DAMN!'

She stopped and looked up at the Hokage monument, 'It worries me too……The timing was just too inconvenient! I already have a large number of shinobi out on missions. More of the stronger ones are out. We're running on a skeleton crew at the moment. This sucks!'

Outside of Konoha's massive wooden gates lurked a deep darkness, "Ku Ku Ku! To think that the Akatsuki would make a move now."

"Orochimaru-sama this is perfect. A good majority of their forces are spread out. Now is the perfect time." Kabuto stood atop a tree and looked over Konoha.

"I don't like this plan……."

Kabuto looked down at the bottom of the branch that he was standing on, "What are you saying, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared at his old village, "A fight now would be pointless. If the strongest ones are gone then destroying them now would be fruitless. Not only that but the stronger ones could come back as re-enforcements. It would be better to wait."

Out from the darkness of the trees Orochimaru walked out, "I agree, we will wait a bit longer. As they are now we could easily crush them. Besides it will only accomplish one of my goals. But Sasuke-kun……I wonder if you have an ulterior motive to this wait?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the Sannin continued, "…..he hasn't come back yet, ku ku ku. You want to wait for Naruto-kun."

Sasuke's eyes looked away from Konoha and he huffed in a defiant tone, "Tsch! I could care less!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ku Ku Ku, Oh well. Let's return for now. We need to gather our resources anyways."

The three faded into the darkness until there was no longer a trace of them.

* * *

"Ohohohohohohoho! This is the life!" Jiraiya sang to his hearts content surrounded by beautiful women. He sipped on his sake and continued his merriment.

A brunette to his left giggle, "Jiraiya-sama your so funny"

Jiraiya laughed, "Fu fu fu, of course! No one has it better than me! No annoying brats around and surrounded by preeeeeeety ladies! Haha haha ahaha….."

"OI!"

Jiraiya looked down woozily, "Eh?"

Down on the ground sat Gamakichi. He frowned, "I went and got the message, now where's this surprise?"

Jiraiya smirked. One of the girls that was with Jiraiya bent down and picked Gamakichi up. He struggled, "HEY! Put me down! This is…."

_CHU!_

The girl kissed him. She pulled away smiled, "A kiss for the helpful prince, heh"

Gamakichi fell limp, "I…….oh……….." A blush filled his cheeks. "So……..nice….." A huge grin came across his face.

The girl smiled, "Oh you're a cute one! I want to keep you!"

Gamakichi sprang into action, "REALLY! REALLY!"

Jiraiya grinned, "Anyways where's the message."

Gamakichi looked at him in sudden realization, "Oh, yeah. Here!" He tossed a rolled piece of paper at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya caught the paper and unrolled it. As he read it his gleeful face became more serious. ' Dammt! I didn't think Orochimaru would make his move so soon. This will be a problem…..'

"Jiraiya-sama?"

The young women's voice caught Jiraiya's attention, "Eh? What is it?"

The young woman wiggled, "Jiraiya-chama had such a scaaaawy face…..Don't be so down!"

Jiraiya smiled, "Don't worry bout me! I'm just a little worried I'll have to leave soon."

All the girls had disappointed looked, "Nooooooo. Don't go Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Heh, I'll be back later!"

After leaving the club Jiraiya traveled into a forest and back to the cave of Illusions. Jiraiya stared at the entrance dumbfounded, "I can't believe it! He's still not done!"

Jiraiya looked over the landscape, 'Using one of the faster frogs I can get to Konoha in a day and a half. But….." He turned and looked at the entrance, "I don't want to leave Naruto alone.'

He sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and marker, 'If the info on Orochimaru is correct he will attack within the next day or two. He's numbers must be quite high for him to attempt something like this without some kind of distraction.'

He finished writing something on the paper and put the cap back on the marker. He stood and pasted the paper on the wall of the cave, 'If I leave now I will arrive in time. I need to send word to Tsunade about this. We're gonna need everyone back in order to counter!'

Jiraiya began to walk away but stopped and looked back at the cave, "Naruto you need to hurry. If you really want to save Sasuke then now is the time.!" Jiraiya walked away leaving the silent entrance.

* * *

At the border of the Wind and Fire country, Gai's and Kakashi's teams took a rest. "Kakashi! Why are we resting! I thought we were going to see who could there faster!" Gai shouted with passion.

Kakashi on the other hand was off to the side sighing, "You're the one who said all that stuff not me……"

Sakura sat down on a rock, "Kakashi-sensei…….what are we planning to do once we get there?"

Neji looked over at the two, "I'm also curious as to our plan. It's too late to prevent the capture of the Kazekage. The trail is most likely gone cold by now."

Kakashi looked at the group of students. All of them were looking at him. "We will go and survey the damage. According to the message. Only one of the Akatsuki members fought the Kazekage. There was next to no damage. After the Kazekage was captured a rescue team was supposedly sent after him. That's all we know at the moment."

Gai stopped doing the push ups he started after being ignored by Kakashi, "As it stands now, all we can do is gather information and then precede from there."

_Kaaaaaa_ _Kaaaaaaa_

The Konoha group looked up into the sky. Above their heads flew a hawk. It circled around a few times until it swooped down and landed on Kakashi's arm. Sakura ran up to him and looked at the bird, "eh? Isn't that one of the Sands?"

Kakashi took out the scroll on the hawks back and let it fly away. Kakashi read the message in silence. Gai began to tap his foot impatiently. Suddenly he snapped, "READ IT OUT LOUD DAMMIT!"

Kakashi looked up, "It says that the team that was sent to track the Akatsuki down was defeated. It seems that brat who uses puppets was the only one who followed. He was poisoned and will die soon if left untreated. They are asking if we have a medical specialist with us. He might have information that could regain the trail of the Akatsuki."

Everyone looked at Hinata and Sakura. Kakashi rolled up the scroll. "Well, we have the medical specialists. They said we have a day or two to get there and help."

Sakura and Hinata gained expressions of determination. They spoke in unison, "Let's go!"

Everyone stood ready to go. Kakashi looked around, "Alright let's get g….."

"Hey you boring guy!"

Everyone looked around after hearing the voice. Sakura raised her eyebrow, "I'm not the only one who heard that right?"

Hinata nodded.

"I'm down here morons!" The voice came from the ground. Everyone looked down at the ground. Gai's and Kakashi's eyes widened. "Gamashissou!"

On the ground sat a half-foot tall blue frog. It had large feet that were at least twice as big as it's body. Lee bent down and looked at him, "Gamashissou? Shissou as in sprint?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye, "He's Jiraiya-sama's fastest messenger frog. They say that he is faster than any bird. But……why are you here?"

Both Hinata and Sakura both looked surprised as they thought the same thing, 'Jiraiya-sama!'

The frog looked up at Kakashi, "I guess your Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded. The blue frog smirked, "Thought so. Jiraiya said that you would be the most boring looking guy and wearing your protector over your left eye."

Kakashi's head lowered, 'most boring!' "Anyways how'd you know I would be here?"

Gamashissou shrugged, "It was just coincidence that I ran into you. I was on my way to Konoha but spotted your group. Jiraiya said that if I saw any Konoha shinobi that I should spread the message."

Shino joined in the conversation, "Message?"

The frog cleared its thought, "Ahem! Here is the message! _To all leaf shinobi, please drop your current missions and return to Konoha…_."

"EH!" Everyone was shocked at the message. Lee put his face in front of Gamashissou's, "Frog-san, why would he send such a message!"

The frog's eye twitched, 'FROG-SAN!' "I didn't get a chance to finish. Anyways, this is the rest of the message._ Within the next day the missing-nin Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha!_"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell do you mean!" Kakashi was obviously at a loss.

The frog frowned, "Jiraiya said that Orochimaru plans to attack within the next day or two. Jiraiya is currently on his way back to Konoha. Unfortunately he won't be back until a half a day after the attack is suppose to take place. He wants everyone back ASAP!"

Sakura lowered her head, 'Orochimaru! If he's gonna be there then there's a possibility that Sasuke-kun will be too!'

Kakashi looked up, "Damn! We have to go back. Jiraiya-sama's information is usually accurate."

Hinata looked at him in concern, "But isn't Kankuro-san in danger."

Lee stood, "Not only that but Gaara of the sand and Akatsuki are suppose to be our targets for this mission are they not?"

Kakashi shifted, "You heard Jiraiya-sama's message as well. All other missions are forfeit until we make sure that Konoha is safe. If we rush we can make it back just in time. If Orochimaru really does attack then we will have to hold him and his forces off until Jiraiya-sama returns along with all the others currently on missions."

Kakashi began to walk back towards Konoha. Gai nodded, "As much as I hate to admit this, he's right! Konoha should take priority. Let's get going, we don't have time to waste here." He motioned towards his students. They all began to follow him and Kakashi.

Hinata had her head lowered. She didn't seem to be walking like everyone else. Sakura noticed the lack of her friend's motion and turned around, "Hinata?"

Everyone else stopped and turned. Kakashi spoke up, "Come on. We've got to get there before it's too late."

Hinata raised her head with a determined expression, "Ano……If you don't mind I would like to go and help Kankuro-san. I know that we need to go back but they asked for help. If we don't do anything he might die."

Kakashi's expression didn't change, "I've already said that we can't…."

"I'll go alone….." Hinata tried to shout it but she stopped herself.

Sakura stared at her in amazement. 'Hinata……You've become a lot more confident over the past two and half years.'

Kakashi sighed, "That's fine. You can also gather the necessary info on the Akatsuki. After that, return to the village as soon as possible."

Hinata nodded happily. "If you don't mind…." Everyone turned to the front of the group. Neji walked to Hinata and stood beside her, "….I would like to accompany Hinata-sama to the Sand village. It wouldn't be wise to let her go unescorted."

Kakashi waved his hand as he turned around, "Fine, fine. We don't have anytime to waste here." He jumped into the trees followed by Gai, Lee, TenTen, and Shino.

Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled, "Good luck Hinata. We'll wait for you back at the village."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Emm! Good luck to you Sakura-san! I hope that you can find Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura smiled and jumped away. Hinata and Neji turned and continued on towards the Sand village. Gamashissou sighed, "Well I was left behind. Not so much as a thank you either!" He squatted ready to jump.

"Gamashissou-san!"

The blue frog turned around and looked over his shoulder, "Eh?"

Hinata was standing by a large tree. She suddenly bowed, "Arigato!"

A tear welled up in the blue frog's eye. He sniffled alittle but then rubbed the tear out of his eye. He raised his hand, "No p…problem. Now get going!"

Hinata smiled and jumped into the trees. Gamashissou smiled, 'heh, Arigato huh?' He bent down then vanished suddenly.

* * *

"Kaijin, something is happening in the Leaf village." A strange looking man walked out from the shadows. Inside his Akatsuki cloak he had what appeared to be a flytrap, which engulfed his body.

Kaijin turned around, "What is it?"

The flytrap shaped member grinned, "A large quantity of Leaf shinobi are abandoning their missions and returning to the village. Is it in response to our capturing of the Kazekage?"

Kaijin's eyes narrowed, "Sasori and Deidara haven't returned yet your assuming that they have succeeded?"

The odd shinobi chuckled, "As if someone at that level could defend against us."

Kaijin smiled and looked into the darkness of the room the two were standing in, "Are you so sure? That Jinchuuriki is quite powerful. Not only that but he will have the geographical advantage."

The odd Akatsuki smirked, "but that's the reason we sent those two. Sasori was once a Sand shinobi known as Sasori of the red sands. Deidara's clay based attacks will come in handy against that things Sand attacks."

Kaijin turned around with an uncaring attitude, "I suppose. Anyways I doubt Konoha is moving because of that. Most likely there is a threat to Konoha itself. There is also the possibility that they are preparing for Naruto-kun being next on our list."

Kaijin walked to a location in the room and performed some hand seals. He slammed his hands on the ground. Suddenly something was summoned into the room. It slowly rose out of the ground. Its size was unimaginable. When it finally stopped coming out of the ground it towered at least a couple hundred feet. It appeared to be a somewhat human shaped figure surrounded by tree like material. As tall as it was it barely seemed halfway out. It stuck out of the ground from the torso up.

The figure was gagged and blindfolded. Its hands were also cuffed together. Kaijin smirked, "Go back to Konoha and watch their actions closely. The opportunity to acquire Naruto-kun may present itself."

The flytrap shaped shinobi turned around and began to walk away.

"Oh and Kisei…."

The shinobi turned at Kaijin's voice. Kaijin looked over his shoulder and grinned, "…..when you see the opportunity, take Naruto even if you have to kill all those around him!"

Kisei smirked. He spoke but this time in an inhuman tone, "I always do! Ku Ku Ku!"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

This chapter actually took me next to no time to write. It's mostly due to the fact that I didn't have to come up with a lot of material. The next chapter is a completely different story, though. It's all original material. For those of you who haven't kept up with the manga, I will cover the Gaara / Deidara fight next chapter. I really didn't see a need to cover it here since everything that happened in the manga also happened in my story.

I hope that this chapter wet your appetites for the storyline and plot. Everyone is making his or her move it seems. If you think that the story feels rushed or panicky then I succeeded. I wanted these chapters to feel like how the characters feel. Being pulled in several directions and not knowing what's happening gives the feeling of nervousness and disorientation. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see ya next time!

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Assault Under the Full Moon"**


	17. Assault Under the Full Moon

Well here comes another chapter. Last chapter was kinda boring to write mostly due to it's using of manga material. This chapter was a lot more fun to write. This one should be interesting and action packed. And a surprise awaits you in my profile. After you read this chapter head there and check out my spiffy pic of Hinata, Neji and Sasuke. Neji doesn't look much different from the manga so I used a pic from the manga chapters and changed the clothes to what he wears in my fic. Anyways this is the beginning of the invasion. Hope it's enjoyable.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 17 - "Assault Under the Full Moon"

* * *

"Are you better now Kankuro-san?" Hinata helped Kankuro drink out of a small medicine cup with a spout on it.

After drinking down the fluid he wiped his mouth, "Yeah, thanks."

Hinata smiled, "I was able to remove most the poison with my **_Chakra Tunnel_** and luckily your herb garden had just what I needed to create an antidote. I'm glad that I was able to make it in time."

"What happened?" Neji, who was off to the side, spoke for the first time since arriving. He, Hinata, Baki and several medical ninja from the Sand stood in a large room filled with medical beds. The beds were lined up in a row. All of them were empty except the one that Kankuro was laying on.

Kankuro was breathing deeply trying to fight the numbness in his body. Baki looked at the Leaf shinobi, "A member of the Akatsuki attacked after infiltrating our village. He took out three guards but then was met by the Kazekage. The two fought it out. At first it looked like Gaara had the advantage until the Akatsuki dropped a large clay statue onto our village. It exploded but a shield created by Gaara absorbed the damage. The Akatsuki member took the chance and attacked Gaara with some sort of long range explosive. Somehow it bypassed his shield and knocked him unconscious. The intruder using a bird of some sort captured him. He then flew off with the Kazekage. That's when Kankuro followed."

Everyone in the room looked at Kankuro. He breathed deeply then began to tell his story. "I pursued the bird until it landed on the other side of the outer gates. There was another Akatsuki member waiting for the other. I stopped the two as they began to leave. The one on the bird tried to leave. I attempted to stop him but was interrupted by the other member. The two of us fought. He was able to read through all my attacks. He also used poison. That's how I ended up in this state."

Baki's eyes widened, "Don't tell me that he…."

"Yeah, He said that he was Sasori of the Red Sands." Kankuro coughed.

All the Sand shinobi's eyes widened. Hinata looked around, "I don't understand. Who is he?"

Baki's eyes were trembling a little. "He….he used to be a Sand shinobi until he left twenty years ago. He is a master puppet maker."

Neji looked over at Kankuro, "He was one who created your puppets?"

Kankuro looked at him, "Yes……..He is a legend. I couldn't even scratch him."

Neji shifted, "So he defeated you and then you lost their trail."

Kankuro looked down, "Not entirely. Inside Karasu's hand is a piece of Sasori's mask. You can use that or a piece of Gaara's clothing to track him down."

Neji and Hinata looked at each other. Hinata looked at the group of Sand shinobi, "Gomen, we were warned that the Missing Nin Orochimaru was planning to attack our village so we must return."

Baki's eyes widened, "Orochimaru! The man has returned?"

Neji walked up to the group, "We have word that he will attack within the a day. We have to leave immediately in order to be of any use."

Baki smirked, "I understand. If it were me, I would do the same. Actually I would go with you if this hadn't happened." He looked at the group. "We will gather a team to track down the Akatsuki and arrange an assault force. We will send a relay to Konoha about the location."

Hinata bowed, "Gomen, we hope that you will be able to find the Kazekage. As soon as we protect our village we will send aid."

Kankuro looked at her, "Thank you for your help." Hinata bowed again.

"We have to get going, Hinata-sama." Neji began to walk out of the room.

"Emm!" Hinata followed closely behind him. The two walked outside. Hinata looked over at Neji, "I was wondering but how can we get back in time."

Neji did a few hand seals and then slammed his hands down on the ground, "**_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_**"

A large explosion of smoke came from the spot he put his hands down. Both Hyuuga's moved back. As the smoke cleared two large golden wings spread out wide from the smoke. The wings flapped creating a gust of wind that cleared out the smoke. What was remaining was a large gold eagle-like bird. Neji looked at Hinata, "Well since it's only us, we can take the express way back. If we take Karura then we can get there in half a day."

Hinata nodded and jumped onto the back of the large bird with Neji. Karura took off into the air at a high speed.

* * *

"He was tougher than I thought he'd be….yep." Deidara walked next to Sasori. A large clay bird flew next to them. Entangled in its tail was the unconscious Gaara.

Sasori looked at Deidara, "That's why I told you to be better prepared."

The two were walking on top of a lake. Deidara looked back at Gaara, "I was surprised that his sand was able to keep up with my explosive clays. Not only that but he was able to shield the town from number 18, yep."

Sasori smiled. As he did a gust of wind blew by causing his mask to lift revealing that his jaw separated into three parts. His mouth was visible due to his mask being partially ripped. "Now we just have to find the last one. Itachi was assigned to him but it seems that the Sannin from Konoha did quite well in hiding his presence. But it's only a matter of time"

Deidara smirked, "yep."

* * *

Kakashi and Gai's group were fast approaching Konoha. Leaping from tree to tree the group sped up. Gai looked ahead, "We only have a few hours until the deadline set by Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi gritted his teeth, "We don't have time for talk. We can get there within the hour." Kakashi seemed to speed up.

Tenten began to sweat, "We've been running for a whole day now. Shouldn't we take a little break?"

Lee turned around and looked at her, "Tenten, you haven't been training enough, have you?"

Tenten frowned. Sakura looked ahead, "It doesn't matter. If we don't return as soon as possible we might not get there in time. We can rest once we return!"

* * *

After receiving word from Jiraiya, the entire village of Konoha had begun its preparation for the upcoming invasion. "Tsunade-sama! Evacuation of all non-combatants has begun." Shizune ran into Tsunade's office.

The office was full of Jounin and Anbu. Among the group were Anko, Hiashi, Ebisu and four Anbu. Tsunade looked up from a map on her desk, "good. We need to get them out of the village. Knowing Orochimaru he will make the village a battlefield."

The group of people who surround the desk looked down at the map. Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "This situation is the worst possible scenario. Most of our forces are out in other countries. Most of the Hyuuga clan's head forces were requested in the Earth country."

The Anbu leader looked down at the gates on the map, "That goes for the Anbu as well. Large portions of our squads were sent to the Mist country to investigate the disappearance of the Mizukage's son."

Tsunade looked up, "Not only them but a good majority of our higher ups were sent to other countries. According to Jiraiya's message, he sent out a recall message but most of them won't arrive back in time. Jiraiya himself won't arrive for another few hours. With all of this it brings back up something that's been bothering me."

Shizune looked at Tsunade with a concerned expression, "What is it?"

Tsunade looked back down at the map, "The timing. The timing of this attack was timed during the time when our forces were most weak. The most troubling thing about it is his lack of secrecy."

Anko looked up, "Secrecy? I don't get it."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "According to Jiraiya's information. He was able to find out about this attack thru a leak amongst Orochimaru's ranks. That's not like Orochimaru at all. He surrounds himself with those that have absolute fear of him. The leak itself worries me."

Anko looked out the window at the night sky, "Certainly its not his style to have someone who would give out information so easily. So why now?"

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked out the window behind her, "There are only two possibilities. The first is that he _really_ does have a leak and was being careless…."

Hiashi frowned, "And the other would be that he intentionally allowed the leak to happen. But why?"

Tsunade looked around the group, "If that's the case the only reason would be to make sure that we knew ahead of time and that we were ready for him. This action could prove effective for his overall goal. He attacks when most of our forces are out. He destroys what is already here and then waits for the rest to get back and then finish them off."

'There is another explanation."

Everyone in the room turned around to the door and was surprised to see Kakashi and Gai's group. Tsunade looked at Kakashi, "I see that you got the message….." She surveyed the group as they walked through the door, "Where are the two Hyuuga?" Hiashi also noticed the lack of his daughter and nephew.

Kakashi walked up to the desk, "They went on to the Sand to get a grasp on the situation. As soon as they finish they will head back."

Gai joined the group, "Don't worry, with Neji there they can return quickly."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade, "So where are we at?"

Tsunade pointed at the map. "We've stationed double the amount of guards around the gates. Non-combatants are currently being evacuated to the shelters." She looked up at Kakashi, "so what's the other explanation?"

Kakashi looked around, "If he leaked the information then he wants us to gather our forces. He made sure to give us this time so that most of us could get back."

Ebisu looked at the copy ninja, "Why would he want more opponents. Is he aiming to totally destroy the village in one go?"

Kakashi looked out the window, "No. I'm not positive but it would seem that he is waiting for something to arrive. He made sure that Jiraiya himself got that information."

Everyone's eyes widened. Tsunade sighed, "It's not like we know for sure. It's not Orochimaru's style to get into a hurry. But if you did there is a chance that a leak happened. For now we should just worry about preparations. We need to divide up and take up positions around Konoha." She looked at Shizune and Ebisu, "I'll leave you two in charge of evacuations."

Both Jounins nodded. Tsunade then turned her attention to Hiashi, "Hiashi-sama, I would appreciate you gathering the Hyuuga you feel are most ready to meet this challenge. Take them and position yourselves in the center of the village."

Hiashi nodded, "It shouldn't be a problem."

Tsunade looked at Sakura, "I want you to be in charge of the medical squads, Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura was a bit taken back by the announcement. "But Shishou why me? Wouldn't Shizune-sensei be a better choice?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Shizune will be needed to guard the civilians. You will be needed to lead the squads onto the battlefield and help the injured."

Sakura hesitated for a moment but then gained a confident expression, "Alright, I'll do it!"

Tsunade smiled and then looked at everyone else, "We don't have much longer. There's no telling when Orochimaru will attack. When he does it will be swift and brutal. So everyone move out!"

Everyone shouted, "YES SIR!"

* * *

Deep in the forests outside Konoha, Orochimaru was preparing for the final battle. "Orochimaru-sama, everything is ready." Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

Orochimaru who was leaning against a tree laughed, "Heh, that's good to hear. Is there any word?"

Kabuto pulled out a scroll, "No. The rush in Konoha is too much to determine who has arrived. Even at the fastest most won't arrive for another few hours."

Orochimaru looked up at the clouded night sky, "Well, we can't wait forever, can we….. Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sat on the other side of the tree that Orochimaru was leaning against. He had his eyes closed, "As long as he shows up I don't have a problem. Anyone else who gets in the way will be destroyed."

Orochimaru grinned, "Indeed. What do you four have to say?" Orochimaru looked into the shadows at four darkened figures. "What nothing to say?"

Kabuto and Sasuke remained quiet. Orochimaru began to laugh with a crooked smile on his face, "Hmmmmm, It's saddening to see the Sound Four in such a manner."

A cloud moved letting a small amount of moonlight peak through. The four shadowy figures were illuminated revealing Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Sakon, and Tayuya. All of their eyes were whitened out. None of them spoke nor moved an inch. Kabuto narrowed his eyes, 'I can't believe that Orochimaru would go as far as reviving those four. To think that even in death that they must still bow down to him.'

"Tsch! Using the dead….." Sasuke's remark caught Orochimaru and Kabuto's attention.

Orochimaru smirked while Kabuto began to sweat alittle. Sasuke stood up and began to walk towards Konoha.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru glared at the teen with a smile.

Sasuke stopped, "Unlike others I'm not a puppeteer. I plan on fighting……" He turned his head and looked over his shoulder and glared at Orochimaru with his Sharingan activated, "…….I will fight with my own power!" He looked ahead again and began to walk.

Orochimaru laughed, 'That child…….is truly terrifying…..' He looked over at the Sound Four, "You go to your positions. On the signal, begin."

The four disappeared into the darkness. Kabuto walked up to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru-sama, we should get going as well."

Orochimaru looked up at the sky and smiled, "Kabuto, tonight the course of history will change. After Konoha falls, all out war will begin. It's ironic isn't it?" Kabuto just stared at the Sannin as he continued, "Akatsuki, the very organization that wants my life will unknowingly aid me in creating a new era of war."

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Tsunade looked at a guard who was at her side. She stood on top of the Hokage offices.

The guard bowed, "yes ma'am. Only about twenty percent of our forces have returned from their missions. The ones that returned have joined our other men and are in wait."

Tsunade frowned, "As expected, the Hyuuga and Anbu haven't returned. Any word on Jiraiya?"

The guard stood, "Not yet."

Tsunade crossed her arms, "Tsch! That idiot is always late when he's needed." She looked up at the clouded sky, "With all the civilians moved to the shelters at least we don't have to worry about causalities caused by our clash…….Kakashi!"

Kakashi appeared beside her. Tsunade looked towards the gates, "I want to be on alert. I didn't assign you to a specific location since you're more capable of adapting to the situation. If Orochimaru shows I will take care of him. You take that brat that is always at his side."

Kakashi looked ahead, "That brat, huh? He will be a major problem but at least we have home field advantage."

Tsunade looked at him, "Orochimaru is our opponent. Home field advantage means nothing in this situation. What's worse is that Orochimaru allowed us to prepare and barricade ourselves. He must have a plan."

Kakashi sighed, "This is going to be troublesome."

Tsunade looked up at the sky, "Yeah, being Hokage is tough……."

The clouds began to clear. As they cleared light from the moon peaked through. Suddenly the clouds vanished revealing a full moon.

_BOOOOM!_

Tsunade and Kakashi turned their attention to the Hokage monument. Behind the rock faces a large cloud of dust rose quickly into the air. Tsunade's eyes began to tremble, "No! That's where the civilians are!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "It's begun……"

* * *

"Well let's get going, shall we" Orochimaru and Kabuto stood on top of Konoha's North Gate surrounded by five dead guards. Orochimaru looked down at the ground on the other side of the gate. On the ground stood Sakon.

Suddenly Sakon began to move his hands, forming various seals. He finished and clapped both his hands together. In a monotone voice he spoke, "**_Ninpou: Shishienjin_**" A burst of chakra shot up from his body and straight into the sky. Three other beams of chakra also shot into the air. The beams of lights converged into a box shape. The box encompassed the whole of the Leaf Village. The box became a solid purple color.

All around Konoha every person who was able looked up at the barrier of chakra were in awe. Tsunade looked around in confusion, "What the hell is going on!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, "This is…..!" Memories of the previous attack of Konoha filled his mind, "Tsunade-sama! It's a barrier that can keep other's out and those inside trapped!"

Tsunade's eyes widened and looked back at the barrier, "That bastard! He's trying to make sure we can't receive re-enforcements and trying to keep us in here!" Tsunade looked over at the smoke filled area behind the Hokage monument, 'Dammit! I need to go over there and see if everything is all right but I know Orochimaru isn't over there. They should be okay with Shizune and her team for now.'

Back at the north gate, Orochimaru and Kabuto were beginning their attack. "Orochimaru-sama, we should begin!"

"Right…" Orochimaru bite his thumb and performed several hand seals for summoning. Kabuto took out a large scroll and unrolled it. The scroll rolled pass Orochimaru until it finally stopped. It was at least fifty feet long. The scroll was full of seal markings. In the center of the scroll in front of Orochimaru was a ring of seals with four arrows pointing out from the center of the circle. Orochimaru slammed his hand down into the circle and shouted, "**_NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"_**

A large explosion came from the scroll and from the smoke rose a giant gate. The gate was as wide as the scroll and at least a hundred feet tall.

In the center of the village Tsunade and Kakashi looked in shock at the towering gate. Kakashi stared in disbelief, "Wh….what the hell is that?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth and jump in the direction of the gate, "OROCHIMARUUUU!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi followed quickly behind her.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Jiraiya, who was currently on the back of a large frog that was running at a high speed towards Konoha, gritted his teeth. "This is bad! I'm not going to make it in time!"

The frog suddenly leapt into the air. Jiraiya looked over his shoulder, 'What the hell is that?'

Something large was approaching quickly from above Jiraiya. As it got closer it began to dive down towards him, 'Is it a bird?'

As the bird came closer Jiraiya noticed two figures on top, "JIRAIYA-SAMA!" A female voice echoed from the bird. The bird flew next to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Oh, you're……"

"Hyuuga Hinata, sir" Hinata bowed. She and Neji looked at the Sannin as the two summoned creatures traveled side by side.

Jiraiya smiled, "I see you guys got the message. Do you mind giving me a ride?"

Neji looked at the Sannin, "It's not a problem. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Umm……….Jiraiya-sama?" A meek and timid voice came from Hinata.

Jiraiya jumped onto the back of Karura. He raised his index and middle finger and dispelled the large frog he had been riding. He turned around and looked at Hinata, "Well, well. You've matured quite nicely." Jiraiya looked at Hinata's increase in height, shoulder length hair and slender figure coupled with an ample bust line.

"Ummm, I was wo…wonde……" Hinata tried to get out something but seemed to be timid on the topic.

"Where's Naruto?" Neji's voice cut Hinata off. Hinata instantly stopped her attempt at asking the same question and listened carefully.

Jiraiya smirked, "He's still in training."

Hinata looked at the Sannin, 'Training? You mean you left him behind?"

Jiraiya looked ahead as the three flew and an incredible speed, "Yeah. He's been at it for a solid six months. Even if I wanted to bring him I couldn't."

Hinata looked ahead, 'Couldn't? What exactly happened to Naruto-kun?'

"Don't worry. I left a message. As soon as he's finished he will come back." Jiraiya looked over his shoulder and smiled at Hinata. Hinata also smiled.

Neji's eyes narrowed a bit, "Jiraiya-sama, are you sure that Orochimaru is planning to attack Konoha? How reliable is your information?"

Jiraiya's expression became serious, "Don't worry, it's reliable. If he hasn't already, he will attack soon."

Neji looked ahead, "Karura! Full Speed!"

The golden bird extended its wings a bit more and sped up.

* * *

"What the hell is that!" Kakashi landed on the roof of a building a couple hundred feet away from the large gateway. He and Tsunade were standing before the behemoth gate.

"Welcome to my festival. Tsunade. Kakashi."

Both Leaf shinobi looked to the left of the gate. Out from behind the gate walked Orochimaru. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and got into a defensive stance. Tsunade just stared at the other Sannin. Orochimaru laughed, "now, now. No need to get in a hurry. Isn't that right Kabuto?"

Kabuto walked out from behind the right side of the gate. Kakashi stared at him. Kabuto glared back, "It's been awhile. Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade glared at Orochimaru, "What are you planning? There's no way that you can beat us by yourselves."

Orochimaru smirked, "Last time, I under-estimated the Leaf shinobi. The men I gathered seemed to be quite inferior. But that army produced an even stronger one." He smacked his hand on the side of the gate causing it to open slowly. As it did black fog began to pour out of it. Orochimaru's eyes widened in enjoyment, "This time around things will be much different. Look around!"

Tsunade and Kakashi looked around the village and were stunned as to what they saw. Gates had sprung up all along the walls of Konoha. A total of eight other gates were visible. All of them were also opening and releasing the dark fog. Tsunade returned her gaze to Orochimaru, "What are you planning Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru looked at the gate, "You know ever since last time, something has been bothering me Tsunade."

Tsunade got into a offensive stance, "What?"

Orochimaru grinned, "How can I get every thing I want at the same time? That question has plagued me for a while now. I acquired one piece to the puzzle when Sasuke-kun came to me."

Kakashi shouted, 'Where's Sasuke? What have you done with him?"

Kabuto shifted his glasses, "Sasuke-kun is somewhere around here."

Orochimaru chuckled, "That boy is so impatient. He is probably looking for that girl at the moment."

Kakashi and Tsunade's eyes widened, 'Sakura!'

Orochimaru grinned, "Tsunade, the other piece of the puzzle resides here in Konoha. And now I have the tools to acquire that piece!"

The gates completely opened. There was nothing but darkness inside the gate with the exception of the black fog that was pouring out of it. Suddenly Tsunade and Kakashi spotted something. Out from the darkness several figures began to appear. One, then two then ten figures appeared from the darkness. More and more of them gathered and slowly treaded to the edge of the gate.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, 'Those gates. They are some sort of dimensional transport. Damn it all. Orochimaru made a way to transport an army instantly. But where the hell could he have gotten an ar…..' She stopped once she realized the horror that stood before her.

Orochimaru began to laugh evilly, "With these I can destroy Konoha and acquire all the pieces to the puzzle!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, "It can't be. What have you done!"

Out from the shadows walked several Sound and Sand shinobi. But something was different about them. Orochimaru smirked, "That's right they are all dead!"

The group of shinobi that were in the gate were a grayish color with whitened eyes. All of them moved sluggishly and without any signs of life. Tsunade gritted her teeth, "You bastard! You would go as far as to use the dead to fight for you! So that's why you said that your previous attempt bred a stronger army!"

Orochimaru got into an attack position, "Ku Ku….That's right."

Unexpectedly all of the undead that were in the gate jumped towards the ground. Dozens of them came from the gate. Tsunade looked down, 'Dammit! If this many came from the gate then that means just as many came out of the others! This is the most dangerous situation imaginable!'

"LET'S BEGIN, TSUNADE!" Orochimaru shouted as he jumped at Tsunade and Kabuto jumped towards Kakashi.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A leaf shinobi screamed as an undead Sound shinobi jumped on top of him and began to rip him apart.

"Sanosuke!" Ebisu rushed to the aid of his comrade and cut off the head of the Sound shinobi with a kunai. He kicked the body of the Sound shinobi and checked to see if the Leaf ninja was ok. He checked his pulse, closed his eyes in regret and rose up, "Dammit! What the hell is going on!"

"Ebisu, don't just stand around we need to guard the civilians!" Shizune screamed from the other side of the rock face. She and a group of ten or so Leaf shinobi were attacking a large snake that was trying to attack the shelter. Ebisu ran to the front entrance of the shelters and gritted his teeth, 'Dammit all to hell!'

Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A kunai flew towards his face but he was able to easily dodge it. He turned around and was shocked to see the headless body he had just decapitated behind him standing and moving. "That's impossible!" All of sudden pieces of the Sound shinobi's head began to reattach to its body. Ebisu began to sweat, "Great…."

* * *

"Everyone we have to be prepared to aid the wounded." Sakura ran around trying to rally the medical squads.

"Sakura-san!" A medical ninja appeared in front of the teen, "we have reports all over the village that undead shinobi from the Sound and Sand have appeared and are fighting our forces."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Dammit! It must be Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!"

"That's right….."

Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise. She looked up at the roof of the building she was standing near. There on the top of the roof stood a darkened figure. A cloud had covered the moon and its light, which made it impossible to see who it was. It was impossible but Sakura could tell. The feeling that went throughout her entire body told her exactly who it was, "That voice……."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew and the cloud covering the moon away. The village of Konoha was once again illuminated with a milky white glow. The darkness on the figure slowly lifted from its feet up. The light slowly rose until the whole of the person was shown. Sakura's eyes bulged in surprise. Her lips began to quiver. Her breath could barely pass through them. "…….S……Sasuke-kun….."

On the roof stood a much taller Sasuke than when he had last been in Konoha. He was wearing a black version of Orochimaru's outfit with the exception of a raised collar that partially cover his face and an Uchiha crest on the piece of clothe that came down from the rope belt that he wore. He was looking up at the moon. Slowly he lowered his head and looked down at Sakura. With a crooked smile he grinned, "Yo………Sakura."

Sakura couldn't return the greeting. The feeling of happiness that should have been there wasn't. It had been replaced by another feeling. The feeling she felt looking at the boy she had sought for so long wasn't happiness or joy but an empty feeling……..a fearful feeling.

Sasuke grinned, "Now I can finally obtain what I lost after my fight with Naruto…." He closed his eyes and then shot them open with his Sharingan activated. He gazed down at the Leaf chuunin. "…..the power to surpass my brother….."

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

I tried real hard to keep the story original in this arc. Having a second invasion of Konoha is hard mostly due to the fact that it's the second one. Keeping it original from the first is a pain in the ass.

This fight will take place in several places. A lot of things will be resolved and new problems arise. I hope that the way I do the action isn't too plain, though. I find it quite hard to do action scenes in written format. It's more fun to see a fight then to read about it. I hope I don't screw up too much.

A side note, this is one of the few, "Naruto-less" chapters that will be taking place. Please bear with the lack of Naruto in these chapters. I feel that it will better the story with a lack of Naruto's presence. But rest assured he will return.

Also, remember to check out my profile for updated pictures.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "To Each His Own"**


	18. To Each His Own

I really hated to stop where I did last chapter but I didn't want to cram too much into one chapter. This chapter is going to be interesting. LOTS of action and fighting are abounding in this chapter.

For those of you curious as to HOW Orochimaru is pulling off this invasion you should be happy about this chapter. I said this awhile back in a previous chapter but anything I have in this story has a reason and a deeper meaning. I REALLY hate shallow things with no depth to them. This is why I once said to pay attention to every word. Something I said in chapter 1 might come back in chapter 30 as an important fact.

Also I apologize for taking so long. I got a full time job and it kills me trying to get anything else done. Like last time at the job, I write story ideas during break, so it's not like I'm doing nothing. I've also been pre-occupied with planning my trip to A-kon. It always sucks to be the one to organize trips for me AND other people. Oh well, enough with my ranting hope you enjoy this chapter. Questions will be answered and lots of action taking place.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 18 - "To Each His Own"

* * *

"S….Sasuke….kun…." Sakura found it hard to speak under the glare being sent by Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-san! Who is he?" The medic shinobi next to Sakura tried to snap her out of it. He shook her until she regained her composure, "Sakura-san, are you ok!"

"Ehh…..yes…..I'm alright." Sakura looked at the man. "Kanzaki-san, please go tell teams one and three to go to the shelters. There was an explosion earlier. You take teams two and four and gather the other teams and head towards each of those large gates. I have a feeling that's were most of the damage will be dealt." Sakura returned her gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "oooooh, you've turned into quite a dependable person. I wonder what you've been up to these last two years." His eyes did not waver from Sakura's.

Kanzaki looked at Sasuke then back at Sakura, "Sakura-san, what about you?"

Sakura didn't take her eyes off of her former teammate, "Don't worry about me. Just go."

Kanzaki became worried. "But….."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Just go! I have something I have to deal with."

"bu…"

"I SAID GO!" Sakura turned her face and yelled at the medic causing him to flinch a little. She saw his reaction and calmed down. She returned to a calmed expression, "I'll be fine, so go."

Kanzaki decided to drop it. He sent a menacing glare to Sasuke before he ran off down the street. Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Sakura vanished. Sasuke smirked and slowly raised his eyes to the building in front of him. His eyes stopped once they reached the rooftop and Sakura who was standing parallel to him, "Hmmm, that's pretty good. You've matured quite a bit since last time."

Sakura remained somber as she stared at the teammate she once adored. After a while she spoke, "Why? Why did you have to leave?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I thought this bridge had been crossed. I've told you before, this has nothing to do with you."

"BULLSHIT!" Sakura yelled trying to hold back her tears. "I….I had everything to do with it. You are someone who I……."

"Love?" Sasuke interrupted her. Sakura was shocked alittle and then lowered her face. Sasuke had a somewhat cold expression, "…That word no longer matters to me….That word doesn't make me any stronger. It doesn't get me any closer to……him."

"That…….that………Is your brother worth that much! To throw away everything!" Sakura shouted with her eyes closed tight and her head slightly lowered.

Sasuke's expression seemed to only get colder, "That's why…….why I said this has nothing to do with you. I have acquired power from Orochimaru. Strength beyond anything I could have ever imagined."

Sakura remained quiet for a while. She lowered her eyes.

"_Sakura, I shouldn't have to tell you this but Sasuke chose to go to Orochimaru."_

_Sakura stood before Tsunade on the top of the Hokage offices. A sunset was in the backdrop behind the two. Sakura gritted her teeth, "You don't understand! Orochimaru he…"_

"…_.Only took what was already there and manipulated it." Tsunade cut the young girl off. Sakura's eyes trembled as she stared at the Sannin. Tsunade sighed, "Regardless of what you want reality to be, Uchiha Sasuke abandoned this village and you."_

_Sakura lowered her eyes, "He….he suffered so much because of his brother…."_

_Tsunade sighed, "I wasn't around during that tragedy and I know next to nothing about Uchiha Itachi. But for that reason alone he shouldn't have been so naïve as to follow Orochimaru. Something inside him yearns for the power that he can be given." _

_After a few moments of silence Tsunade lowered her eyes, "…Sakura, you should know by now what Naruto really is, right?"_

_Sakura's head shot up and she looked at her teacher. Tsunade had a solemn expression,_ "_Naruto was born into this world with a demon inside of him. The down cast eyes of the village surrounded him throughout his life. He must have suffered sadness and loneliness like I couldn't imagine."_

_Sakura looked to the side, "You made sure that I would hear you back then didn't you?"_

_Tsunade looked at the sunset, "I made sure both of you knew. Naruto grew up with darkness in his heart. After hearing the story, I'm positive that the Kazekage Gaara is the same. Naruto could have just as easily have become the next Gaara of the desert. He could have become a cold blooded murderer."_

_Sakura lowered her head, 'Naruto…..'_

"_Do you know why he hasn't?"_

_Sakura raised her head. Tsunade continued with a smile on her face, "That boy….he knows true loneliness and never wants to experience it again. He always faces towards the light and reaches for it. He….." Tsunade closed her eyes, "…..he can even make someone like me want to believe in that light…." She looked at Sakura, "Uchiha Sasuke chose to turn away from that light……He chose this path because he believes it is the right one. But……"_

_Tsunade reached out and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "If you can become that light and shine bright, I'm sure you can bring him back. I honestly believe that. But remember that his choices are his and yours are yours. Even if you have to be stubborn you should follow the path that is set before you."_

_Sakura looked up at her teacher, "Hai…….Shishou!"_

Sakura raised her eyes and looked at Sasuke with confidence. Sasuke was thrown off by the sudden change in expressions. Sakura smiled, "Sasuke-kun, I will show you……show you that the darkness isn't the only path."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. "That doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is that I finish what started……..on that night……"

* * *

"URRUUAAAHH!"

A blurred kicked whizzed through the air until it made contact with the skull of an undead Sound shinobi. It went flying into a building and crashed with a bone-crunching thud. The giver of the kick grinned, "That's ten, Gai-sensei!" Lee struck a southpaw pose and smiled with a twinkle.

Gai who was fighting several undead shinobi behind Lee finished them off with a spin kick that sent them all flying. He landed and turned around in the nice guy pose as well, "That's my student! Well Done!"

Tenten jumped next to them, "Will you two calm down with the counting! What's the point when they just regenerate!"

Lee and Gai looked at the shinobi they had kicked and gained serious expressions. Lee looked at his teacher, "Gai-sensei, what is this technique? They keep getting up no matter what damage we deal to them."

Gai frowned, "I'm not too sure. It seems to be some sort of controlling of the dead technique, but on this sort of scale is just insane!"

Tenten threw a kunai at one of the undead shinobi. It stabbed into the undead shinobi's head. Tenten concentrated on the seal paper she put on it.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly the Kunai exploded completely destroying the shinobi. Lee and Gai also continued their attacks on the undead that had re-risen. Tenten returned her gaze ahead, 'Damn it all! Not only am I exhausted from the run back but these guys just won't quit.'

Suddenly something became clear to Tenten, 'I see……. This is why Orochimaru let us find out about the invasion. With all the shinobi rushing back to Konoha and preparing for the battle ahead, they would naturally push their bodies to the limit.' She looked at the barrier, 'Not only that but with that barrier it's impossible to retreat or gain re-enforcements.'

The undead shinobi that had been blown up by Tenten slowly began to regenerate. Tenten's eyes narrowed, 'Added to that, these bastards can't seem to be destroyed!'

Gai flipped over one of the undead Sand's attacks and punched him through the stomach. As the Sand shinobi fell another took its place. As Gai battled it out he observed his surroundings, 'This just doesn't make sense. No matter how strong Orochimaru is, there is now way that he could control this many undead shinobi at once. If we don't figure out a way to stop this were dead for sure.'

* * *

Outside of the barrier, deep in the forest a large group of figures sat in a circle. All the figures were dressed in black robes. In the center of the circle was a large seal pattern. All of the figures were chanting with there hands clasped together as if in prayer. But their intentions were anything but holy.

"Everything is going according to plan. Orochimaru-sama should be well on his way to destroying the village." A Sound shinobi stood behind the group of figures and smirked beneath his mask.

Another Sound walked up behind him, "As long as they can keep at it then the attack will continue. The only thing that could stop us now is if they were attacked. But……" The two shinobi looked over their shoulders at a shadowy figure behind the trees, "….as long as he's here we have nothing to worry about. Heh!"

* * *

Several flashes filled the night sky. Sparks were born from each burst. Two blurs came towards each other at a fast speed. As the two met a new flash filled the sky and new sparks flew. The two blurs landed onto opposite buildings. Orochimaru and Tsunade stared at each other after their engagement in mid-air. Orochimaru smirked, "Last time I wasn't able to fight you Tsunade. This time will be much different."

Tsunade grinned, "That just means that you had longer to live. I hope you won't regret anything after I finish you here." She swiftly jumped into the air with her fist cocked back.

As she approached him she began her punch. Orochimaru just smirked and dodged to the left. The momentum that Tsunade had carried through and she punched the roof of the house.

_CRASH!_

The force of the attack destroyed the entire building. The dust that was kicked up filled a thirty-meter radius. Outside of the radius, Orochimaru landed on the roof of a small store. 'Ku…..Tsunade's ridiculous strength. Only she would use something so reckless…'

Suddenly, Tsunade burst out of the dust cloud and charged at Orochimaru, "OROCHIMARU!"

* * *

Not to far from the battle between the two Sannins, Kabuto and Kakashi faced off. The two stood about twenty feet from each other and just stared at one another. Kabuto smirked, "The last time I was driven into a corner but you still were one step behind."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "This time will be different. You can't pull any of those tricks here."

Kabuto grinned with his eyes closed, "You think so, huh? This war……you should realize that you can't win. Orochimaru-sama has thought of everything. For the last two years I gathered the remains of those who died during our first attempt. Using Orochimaru-sama's Edo Tensei technique we were able to create an invincible army."

Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his holster and pointed it at Kabuto, "Even if the army is invincible, if you kill the one controlling them then they will all fall."

Kabuto's expression became serious but there was somewhat a hint of something else, "Kill Orochimaru-sama……….such a thing is impossible. No matter how strong you are."

Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector so that his Sharingan wasn't covered, "Well, we'll see when we get to that bridge. For now, I'll kill you and go help Tsunade-sama."

Kabuto looked at Kakashi and got into a fighting position, "It seems this time that you plan to go all out but……I can't let you leave here."

The two charged at each other with kunai in both their hands.

_

* * *

CRAAAASH!_

The tail of a huge snake crashed into the outer walls of the large rock walls of the mountain that the shelters of Konoha resided in. The snake had to be at least a hundred feet tall or more.

"Damn you leave them alone!" Shizune yelled at the large snake as she did several hand seals.

"**_DOTON: SAKEME OKUGI NO JUTSU!_** **_(Fissure Spike)_**" The ground beneath the snake began to shake until large portions of the ground ripped out into the form of spikes. Dozens of them impaled the large snake killing it instantly.

"Hah…..hah….This is serious! If this keeps up we won't be able to protect the people inside." Shizune wiped away the sweat as she tried to catch her breathe. She looked around. 'I hope Tsunade-sama is all right. It seems that Orochimaru is serious this time.'

_

* * *

Boom! __CRASH!_

Two buildings suddenly blew up creating large clouds of dust. Out from the dust and debris flew Tsunade and Orochimaru. Orochimaru ran in front of Tsunade who followed closely behind. He rapidly did hand seals then suddenly turned around. **_"KATON: FUTAHO HEBI NO JUTSU! (Twin Flame Snake no jutsu!)" _**His cheeks puffed up as his inhaled deeply then suddenly exhaled a large flame ball. The flames turned into two snake-like forms and shot straight towards Tsunade.

Tsunade stopped quickly on top of a roof, 'Dammit!' She dodged to her left as one of the snakes rushed towards her. She watched as it whizzed by but something to her right caught her attention. The other flame snake sped straight at her even faster than the first. She gritted her teeth and jumped into the air.

Orochimaru laughed, "heh, foolish!"

Tsunade's eyes bulged as she watched both snakes turned ninety degrees and flew straight at her, "Shit! I can't dodge!" She raised both her arms quickly and crossed them in front of her face to block the attack.

_KABOOM!_

The two flame snakes collided creating a huge explosion. Orochimaru smirked and looked on as a ball of smoke replaced the explosion. Slowly the smoke began to fade. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, 'She's not there?'

_RUMBLE!_

The roof that Orochimaru was standing on began to shake erratically. Suddenly a spot beneath the roof ripped open. Orochimaru jumped away from it as Tsunade charged from the hole at the Sannin. He looked at Tsunade, 'The one from earlier was a Kage Bunshin?'

Tsunade had a chakra scalpel formed on her right hand. "URAAAH!" She shouted as she swung her hand towards Orochimaru's throat.

Orochimaru tilted his head alittle and avoided a fatal blow. The attack missed but cut off his right earring. Both Sannin landed on the ground and stared at each other. Orochimaru looked at his earring on his ground, "that attack……you didn't even hesitate to try and kill me….." He looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade grimaced, "When I became the Godaime I took on the oath to protect this village's peace. This village finally rebuilt itself and you…..you come back and try to destroy the precious peace that we have acquired!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Peace? That word…….has no meaning in the shinobi world. You lived through the same times as I. You should know better Tsunade."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "That's why….."

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow, "That's why?"

Tsunade performed several hand seals causing both of her hands to begin to glow with chakra, "…..that's why it's worth protecting the few precious moments of peace we have!" She charge at Orochimaru who only smiled.

_

* * *

CHNG!_

Two kunai collided creating a fury of sparks. Kakashi and Kabuto's fight has gone into full force. Kabuto stared at the leaf Jounin, 'Damn it! He is a lot faster than I thought. Not only that but every move I make he predicts. The Sharingan is impressive….' He smirked, "Impressive as always Kakashi-san…."

Kakashi remained on guard, "I won't let Orochimaru get away with this. I might not be able to stop him but Tsunade-sama can. Not only that but Jiraiya is on his way. This plan of yours won't work. With that said….."

Kabuto remained quiet as Kakashi continued, "….why did Orochimaru let a leak out about his plans? He isn't the type to let it out without his knowledge."

Kabuto smirked, "You're right. Orochimaru-sama doesn't allow contact with the outside. With the exception of myself, all shinobi who are under him are held within a tight grasp."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "so he let the leak out intentionally?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "exactly. Orochimaru-sama made sure that the necessary information was leaked."

Kakashi put the kunai he had in his hand into his pouch. 'Something's not right here. Assuming that Orochimaru let us know in advance, you'd think there would be more to his plan than just to get us tired running back then box us in. Also this undead army of his has been bothering me. It's impossible for even Orochimaru to be able to do this. He must have living shinobi somewhere nearby supplying the chakra and commands.'

Kakashi looked up at the gates, 'also those gates are transport gates. They allow for mass transportation. Each gate needs two people to summon it. That means there must be a few dozen shinobi within the barrier.' He looked back at Kabuto, 'using an unkillable army to tire us then they take everyone out in one swoop. But the thing that makes this all confusing is the fact that they didn't wait for all our forces to return. A good majority of our top shinobi are out on missions. Even if they destroy us there is no way they could defeat the re-enforcements coming this way. Especially since one of them is Jiraiya.'

"You seem to be in deep thought Kakashi-san…"

Kabuto interrupted Kakashi's thoughts. The Sound spy narrowed his eyes, "No matter why or how this war has begun. If you want to analyze the situation then do it after you survive."

Kakashi raised his right hand with his index and middle finger extended straight up, "I don't need to hear that from a brat who serves a disillusioned master." He charged up his chakra and did several hand seals and ran towards Kabuto.

Kabuto just watched as Kakashi approached, 'I don't need to you to tell me how pathetic I am….'

"_Kabuto-kun from now on you will stand by my side. If you oppose me then she will die."_

_"H…hai……Orochimaru……-sama…"

* * *

_

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each with unblinking eyes. Sasuke smirked, "well it's about time. There is no more Team 7 to lean on. From now on it's our paths colliding."

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out two black gloves. She put them on in silence. With each finger that she tugged on to secure the glove another memory surfaced. After she finished putting on the gloves she looked up at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, I'm going to be serious now….."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "That's fine. I won't pull punches either. You and I are shinobi. We fight on the battlefield equally. There are no friends, no lovers nor mercy on the battlefield."

Sakura popped her knuckles and cranked her neck, "Can I ask you one thing before we begin?"

Sasuke remained quiet as his former teammate asker her question, "….why have you come back? I don't think you are here to destroy Konoha…."

Sasuke smirked, "you're right. I have no intention of following Orochimaru's ambition."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Then why? Why did you come back like this?"

Sasuke lowered his face. The shadow cast by the moon on his face covered his eyes, "I……..I want to regain what I lost the day that I fought with Naruto….."

Sakura was confused but didn't say anything. Sasuke kept his face lowered, "…..I can't forget that night. The only way to defeat him is to become stronger. I couldn't do that here. Comrades and emotions can't help me. So right now I will prove that my choice was right. For now I will show you. But you are only an appetizer."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You…..you're waiting for him……for Naruto. Are you?"

Sasuke raised his eyes and got into a fighting position, "That doesn't matter now. From now on we fight…….SAKURA!" He jumped at Sakura and threw a kunai.

Sakura dodged it and then jumped towards Sasuke who fell to the ground and landed beneath her. Sakura cocked her arm back to punch as she descended to the ground. Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl approached him. Sakura gritted her teeth and then yelled, "THIS TIME I WILL TAKE YOU BACK WITH MY OWN HANDS, SASUKE-KUN!"

_BOOOOOOMMM!_

Sakura punched the ground with tremulous power. A huge crater formed where her fist made contact with the ground. A huge dust cloud rose from the impact point. Sasuke landed next to it. He looked at the crater in amazement. He whistled, 'She must have gathered chakra into her hand and on the moment of impact released it. That kind of control is difficult. Even I couldn't do something that well timed and balanced.' "That's impressive. You must have had a good teacher since then. Kakashi couldn't have taught you that."

The dust slowly cleared. Sakura stood in the center of the crater that was six feet deep. She was standing straight up and stared at Sasuke, "I was trained by Tsunade-sama. She become my Shishou after you left the second time."

Sasuke smirked, "I've never met her, but Orochimaru mentioned her once in awhile. It's amazing if you think about. Tsunade has trained you and Orochimaru taught me. I heard from him that the third Sannin was teaching Naruto."

Sakura frowned, "that doesn't matter. As you said we are fighting now. I said it before but I will bring you back. You didn't listen to words last time but maybe you will understand this!" She jumped at Sasuke at a high speed.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"I see it! We're almost there!" Hinata shouted over the rush of wind. She, Neji and Jiraiya flew on the back of Karura. The trio were fast approaching Konoha. As they got closer the three were surprised to see the barrier. Hinata and Neji both activated their Byakugan. Jiraiya smirked, "you don't need your dojutsu to know that it's impossible to penetrate."

Hinata looked at Jiraiya, "How do you know Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya stared at the barrier, "they used the same thing three years ago. You two were there, you should know."

Both Hyuuga shook their heads. Jiraiya frowned, "Huuh……Then what were you two doing when the invasion happened?"

Both of the teens hunched over and sighed in unison, "slept….."

Jiraiya about fell over, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Hinata frowned. Jiraiya looked ahead at the barrier, "well this time you won't have the luxury of sleep."

Neji looked at the Sannin, "How are you planning on getting through it?"

Jiraiya smirked again, "We'll head for one of the corners. If we have a chance of getting in then that will be the only way."

Karura quickly dived down and headed to one of the edges of the barrier.

* * *

Deep in the mountains of the wind country and eerie silence filled the night air. Not a bird chirping or bullfrog ribbiting could be heard for miles.

_Riiiip_

An echo of a ripping sound ended the silence only to be replaced with another deafening silence. A few moments passed until…

_BOOOMMM!_

A large explosion came from one of the peaks of the mountains. The smoke trail left by the explosion trailed back to a cave opening covered with sutras. Sparks of blue electricity sparked around the entrance. The smoke coming from the entrance slowly began to fade. A single burnt sutra floated towards the ground in front of the entrance. Behind it and the smoke a shadowy figure slowly approached the opening in the face of the mountain. The figure reached the entrance and looked around. The figure noticed a piece of paper attach to the wall next to the opening. The figure pulled the paper off the wall and read it silently. After a few moments the paper was crumbled into a small wad and thrown onto the ground. The figure walked outside and looked over the valley.

"I see……..It's time to go home…….."

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Man this was a long chapter to write. Being busy really kills the writing process. Anyways I hope this is beginning to explain things. I forgot to mention above but I really appreciate all the reviews.

Tis entire chapter was full of content. I'm not very good at writing action scenes but I tried my best. Next chapter will also continue the "Invasion arc". In fact a good handful of the next chapters will take place in this arc. I've began writing the next arc and can't wait to get to it.

Recently I've come to the realization that I'm at chapter 18. That's not a bad thing but as I typed this chapter I had a hard time remembering the differences in my story and the manga's from the Sasuke arc. I think I will go back and re-read the entire story so far as that I don't slip anywhere. Anyways see ya next time

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Reinforcements"**


	19. Reinforcements

Well well. Another chapter. The last I will probably do before my summer begins. Which is only like a week away. This chapter should be quite interesting. I felt pumped after watching Naruto ep 133 and read chapter 258 so I finished this chapter up. Lots of stuff happening. It's sad but I wrote out a summary of the Invasion arc on a legal pad. The entire summary took four pages of space. The last couple of chapters from the invasion arc have taken up like a paragraph of that. So looked forward to a handful of chapters.

Also I'd like to apologize about my lack of pics lately. When semester ends and I finish planning my trip to A-kon 16 I will get on the ball and get several done for the next chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

- CHAPTER 19 - "Reinforcements"

* * *

Amongst many burning buildings in Konoha stood two legendary Sannin. Each glared at each other with unwavering determination. The pressure between the two was intense. So much so that the air itself felt thicker almost to the point that if a person were to walk between the two that person would suffocate. Orochimaru chuckled, "This reminds me of last time. Sarutobi and I stood apart from each other just like you and I are right now."

Tsunade didn't answer but looked like she had something to say. Orochimaru continued with a sinister smirk, "………but in the end he died at my feet!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "Orochimaru, you………how did you become so inhuman?" Her eyes closed and the expression of anger faded, "……no……that inhumanity has always been part of you. I knew that was the case since I first saw your eyes."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Heh, you never really trusted me back then. You're right I've never even claimed to be "Human" I've never been run by my emotions like you or that fool Jiraiya."

"Everyone run! We have to get to the shelters!"

Tsunade's eyes bulged as she watched a group of children led by a young woman run down a road behind Orochimaru, 'What are they doing! Everyone was suppose to be in the shelters!'

Orochimaru smirked, "For example!" Suddenly he turned around and sped towards the group of children.

Tsunade ran after him at full speed, "NO! Orochimaru stop!"

Orochimaru jumped into the air at the children and threw several kunai at the group. The children stopped in their tracks and all screamed as a dozen kunai hurdled at them. Suddenly Tsunade appeared in front of the children. She deflected six of the projectiles but the rest stabbed into her. She flinched in pain, "Geh!"

Blood ran down Tsunade's arms and leg from the four kunai that lodged in both her arms and two that landed in her right leg. The group of children began to sob. Tsunade looked back at the children, "Everyone run! Get to the shelters. I'll hold him off!"

The young woman who was shaken by the sudden barrage came back to her senses and grabbed some of the children's hands, "Let's go! We need to get out of the Godaime's way!" All the children followed the young woman. Tsunade watched them as they ran.

"That's why I'm not a fool Tsunade. Only a fool would injure themselves to protect someone else!"

Tsunade redirected her attention to Orochimaru who was in front of her with a sword in mid swing. Her eyes bulged as he swung the blade towards her neck. Orochimaru grinned, "Die, TSUNADE!"

* * *

Several blurs filled the air as Sakura dashed after Sasuke. Each punch delivered was avoided flawlessly. Sakura clenched her teeth, 'Damn! He can read my movements perfectly. The Sharingan is even stronger than I thought!' 

The two teens jumped into a plaza square. The area was no larger thirty feet squared with walls surrounding all four sides. Sakura tried desperately to catch her breath, 'I've got to get his Sharingan out of this fight in order to have a chance….'

Sasuke grinned, "Very impressive. You're at least as fast as I am Sakura. Your strength is also top notch. If you're opponent would have been anyone other than me then you would be winning."

Sakura smiled, "Back when we were on Team 7 those words would have given me much joy. I always tried hard to get you to acknowledge me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke got into an offensive stance, "And know?"

Sakura did several hand seals and closed her eyes, "I don't want to be selfish anymore……" Sakura began to build chakra at an incredible pace.

Sasuke smirked. But suddenly he noticed something. He looked around his surroundings, 'What the…….it's getting dimmer. Is there something wrong with my eyesight?' He looked at Sakura, 'no…..this is her doing.' Sasuke lost his smirk and gained a serious expression, 'this isn't genjutsu, its……'

Suddenly all the light faded leaving only darkness. "……..I will save you Sasuke-kun. That is all that I want now…" Sakura's voice echoed throughout the darkness.

Sasuke's eyes darted from left to right, 'I don't know how she did it but it seems that she was able to block out all the suns light. In a situation like this my Sharingan is useless…..' "Heh, save me? I chose the darkness Sakura. I have chosen the path that leads to my brother."

"That path ends in nothingness. Even if you get your revenge, nothing awaits you afterwards." Sakura's voice came from within the infinite void surrounding Sasuke. "I know……I know that you have suffered so much Sasuke-kun……..I won't lie and say that I can understand. I have lived a spoiled life I know. Compared to you and Naruto, the life I have lived is trivial but…….I want to understand. I want to share your pain, I want you to ease your pain…….Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked all around him. He stopped and closed his eyes, "I don't want this pain to go away. It gives me the power I need to advance to his level. Orochimaru has given me this power and now I will get my revenge on my brother. I said before….." His eyes shot open, "……I am an Avenger!"

A few moments of silence passed until Sakura spoke again, "You…….shouldn't be Itachi's nor Orochimaru's puppet Sasuke-kun. They are controlling you. Forcing you to become something your not. Most people can't tell but I can…….you're a very kind and caring person, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, "You're naïve Sakura. All those years you followed me around you didn't even notice what was around you. That entire time you were chasing me, Naruto was chasing you."

"……….I know that. I…..it was selfish of me to ignore Naruto. But all I could see then was you. I'm kinda jealous of Naruto now though. He has someone who cares for him very much. Naruto has someone who is waiting for him and would do anything for him. The entire time you've been gone I've trained so that when you came back I would be ready……ready to stand as an equal. Now I'll show you……"

Sasuke chuckled, "You really are naïve………..and you talk too much, SAKURA!" He suddenly turned to his right and threw a kunai. The kunai whizzed through the darkness. Sakura heard the noise it made in the air and opened her eyes. Both her eyes bulged in horror as the kunai shot straight towards her head, 'he…..he listened to where my voice came from and threw it based on my voice……….Sasuke-kun.' She shut her eyes in reaction to the impeding stab she was going to receive.

"**_HAKKE KUUSHOU! (Hakke Vacuum palm!)_**"

The kunai was suddenly blown away to the ground. The darkness of Sakura's jutsu slowly began to fade. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke who was looking at one of the roofs to his side. She also looked to the roof. There stood Neji who had his palm extended out towards Sakura. Next too him stood Hinata. Sakura smiled, "Hinata! Neji!"

* * *

_CLANG!_

Orochimaru's blade trembled as a metallic object was holding it back. Both Orochimaru and Tsunade's eyes bulged. Tsunade smiled a bit, "Jiraiya"

Between Orochimaru and Tsunade stood Jiraiya who was holding back Orochimaru's sword with his metal arm guard. He smirked, "Looks like I arrived just in time. Oomph!" He shoved Orochimaru's blade back, which caused Orochimaru to jump a few feet away.

The snake Sannin frowned, "how did you get in here." He looked over his shoulder then back at Jiraiya, "there's no way you could have passed through the barrier."

Jiraiya stood straight and smiled.

"Jiraiya-sama…What are you trying to find!" Hinata questioned the motive of Jiraiya's decision to go to the edge of the barrier.

_Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at the young Hyuuga as the trio jumped off Karura's back. Neji dispelled his summon and joined the other two. Jiraiya looked at the barrier, "If I'm right the source for this barrier should be at the corners." _

_The trio walked through the short amount of forest and arrived at a corner of the barrier. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. Hinata stopped in her tracks, "Is that it?"_

_There at the corner of the barrier stood Sakon. Jiraiya looked at him for a while then sighed, "Geez that Orochimaru. I can't believe he's using Edo Tensei."_

_Neji looked at Jiraiya, "Edo Tensei? So that person is…"_

_Jiraiya looked at Neji, "yeah, he's somewhat of an undead."_

_Both Neji and Hinata looked at Sakon in surprise. Jiraiya approached the barrier cautiously, "unfortunately that means we can't reason with him. And since the barrier is in front and behind him. . . . .."_

_Hinata lowered her eyes, "Does that mean that we can't get in?"_

_Jiraiya smiled, "nope, there's a way._ _Remember I said that he has a barrier in front and behind him."_

_Neji narrowed his eyes, "I see." He lowered his eyes, "from below."_

_Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. Jiraiya did a few hand seals and approached Sakon. "Yep, and now I think it's time we get going."_

Jiraiya began to laugh, "Ku Ku Ku, then I used a Doton attack and shish kabobed him. The barrier dropped and we went through. Of course he regenerated and put back up the barrier but oh well."

Orochimaru smirked, "ka, like cockroaches. You'll find your way into any place. Oh well it's better this way. And since you're here that means the nine-tails brat is here as well."

Jiraiya stuck out his tongue, "biiiiiii, nope. Didn't bring him."

"Then where is he?" Tsunade joined the conversation. "You couldn't have left him by himself."

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder, "yeah, I left him in training. He should be on his way by now though."

Orochimaru swallowed his sword and got down into a fighting stance, "idiot, even if you left him outside the barrier away from me, there's no way that Akatsuki wont take the opportunity to take him."

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles, "Tsunade, heal yourself. I'll take care of him."

Tsunade gained a disapproving expression, "but…"

Jiraiya joined Orochimaru in a fighting pose, "this will be a continuation from our battle back when he left Konoha. You stay out of it. There are others that need your help."

* * *

Neji and Hinata jumped off the roof of the plaza and landed in between Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata turned and looked Sakura, "Sakura-san, are you alright?" 

Sakura nodded.

"I'll be his opponent for now."

Both girls looked at Neji whose comment caught their attention. Both Sasuke and Neji were staring each other down. Sakura's eyebrows lowered, "No, I'm fighting. I can do it!"

Neji kept his eyes on Sasuke, "it's obvious that you aren't fighting seriously. The same goes for him. There's no point in a fight where one or both combatants aren't fighting with all they've got. At least if we fight something will come of it." He looked over his shoulder, "if I can't beat him then you're more than welcome to try."

Sakura gritted her teeth, 'DAMMIT! He's right, Sasuke-kun wasn't fighting serious and I still can't bring myself to seriously hurt him.' She looked at Neji's back, "Alright but if I feel that you can't continue then I will replace you."

Sasuke smirked, "Interesting. To think I would be fighting you."

Neji also smirked, "Yes, I had wanted to fight with you ever since the Chunnin Exam. You're performance during the prelim's weren't amazing but seeing you now I know that you are a worthy opponent."

Hinata and Sakura jumped onto the roof of the plaza and watched the two geniuses stare each other down. Sakura gulped, "you can tell just by looking at them."

Hinata looked at Sakura, "what do you mean?"

Sakura smiled, "that this fight is on a whole different level."

* * *

"**_KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!_**" Kakashi put his fingers up to his mouth, inhaled deeply and exhaled a large fireball. The giant fireball headed straight at Kabuto. 

"Tsh!" Kabuto jumped into the air.

"Too slow!"

Kabuto looked to his left as Kakashi suddenly appeared at his side. Not only was he right next to him but he also had a fully activated Chidori. Kakashi reared back his arm then drove his hand into Kabuto's stomach. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "SHIT!" Suddenly Kabuto exploded into a puff of smoke. Kakashi shot through the smoke, 'Kage Bunshin!'

_Rumble!_

Kakashi's attention was drawn to the ground. The road beneath him ripped open and Kabuto jumped towards him. His hands were glowing a blue color. Kabuto swung his right hand at Kakashi but the copy ninja was able to dodge at the last second. The two silver haired fighters looked at each as they passed by. They landed on the ground about ten feet from one another.

Kabuto exhaled deeply, "As expected, even in a situation like that you saw through it and avoided a fatal blow."

Kakashi sighed, 'I don't have any more time to waste here. I need to go on and help Tsunade-sama.' "Let's end this here and now. Neither of us has time to fight forever."

Kabuto shifted his glasses, "You act as if it hasn't already ended Kakashi-san."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "I don't have time for you're bull crap. I'm going to finish right now and…" Kakashi went to walk towards Kabuto but his legs wouldn't move. His eyes bulged and then shot towards his feet, "Wh….what have you done!"

Kabuto smirked and got into a relaxed position, "Even though I am a Orochimaru's servant and a medic ninja I also experiment with techniques. After fighting Tsunade-sama, I analyzed all the techniques she used and tried to modify them to my needs."

Kakashi kept trying to move his legs but couldn't, "your fight with Tsunade-sama? What kind of technique?"

Kabuto lowered his head a bit, "Tsunade-sama was able to convert her chakra into electricity and with a strike to her opponent she was able to scramble the signals sent throughout the nervous system. I modified the technique so that instead of scrambling the system it merely shuts off selected sections."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "you never touched me?"

Kabuto smiled, "I never said anything about touching. I only said that was how TSUNADE did her attack. The moment you attacked my Kage Bunshin your fate was decided."

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, "You had that plotted out from the beginning!"

"Because you used the Chidori you couldn't see the electrical discharge of my attack. The Chidori really is amazing. I had heard about it from Orochimaru and saw Sasuke-kun use it but seeing it first hand is even more amazing….." Kabuto lowered his head.

Kakashi's eyebrows lowered as he stared at a confident Kabuto, 'That bastard. He planned for me to use Chidori from the beginning…'

"you guys….."

Kakashi's attention was drawn from his thoughts as Kabuto talked. Something seemed odd about how he was talking. Kabuto's eyes had somewhat of a empty and gloomy feeling to them, "….you guys act as if Orochimaru is an opponent that can be beat. _"Let's end this here and now."_ You say that as if you being there to fight Orochimaru would change anything. He is on a whole different level. He's a monster……….a soulless demon….."

_Thunk Thunk Thunk Thunk_

_Four shurinken were embedded into the front of a tree. All of them in a straight line._

"_Amazing! Cool!" Three children applauded as a fourth landed in front of them. _

_The fourth child turned around and grinned, "Did'ja see that!"_

_The four children stood in the middle of a small forest. The daylight gently beamed down caressing the leaves before hitting the ground. All the children were about five or six and dressed in loose robes. The only female on looker blushed, "Your so amazing, Kabuto-kun."_

_The silver haired fourth child grinned, "Thanks, some day I'll be the greatest ninja ever!"_

_The other too onlookers, a pair of boys, frowned. Apparently they didn't like the young Kabuto getting attention. One of the boys who had short brown spiky haired shrugged and turned around, "heh! Like that will ever happen. This village isn't even a shinobi village!" The boy walked away._

_Kabuto gained a sour look. The other boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail joined his friend, "Yeah! And besides if you become a ninja you'll just die in the war between Konoha and the cloud village. Hah!" The boy ran next to the shorthaired boy._

_Kabuto lowered his eyes. The girl with long dark blue hair gained a sad look. She lowered her head for a moment but then suddenly raised it and had a confident expression, "Don't listen to them Kabuto-kun! You're great and I'm sure you will become the greatest ninja ever!"_

_Kabuto kept his head down for a second and then regained his happy expression, "YEAH! Someday I will become the greatest shinobi ever and then…and then I can protect everybody. I'll protect my family and I'll protect you too Nami. With my life!" _

_The girl blushed at the comment. She lowered her head slightly and smiled with a blush, "Mm!"_

"_You really are amazing, Kabuto."_

_The two children turned around as a taller figure walked out from the shadows of the trees. Kabuto's face lit up as he recognized whom it was, "Nee-san!" He ran to the young woman._

_She was tall and slender with long flowing silver hair. She wore robes much like the children but were pure white. She had crystal blue eyes and the complexion you would expect of an eighteen year old. She smiled the smile of a goddess underneath the soft glow of the sunlight, "Hello Kabuto, Nami-chan. I'm so glad to see you."_

_Kabuto hugged his older sister and smiled even brighter, "I'm glad your back, Nee-san. When did you get back?"_

_Kabuto's sister looked down at him, "The meeting with Konoha ended a few days ago so I just got back."_

"_Will everything be ok Natsuki-onee-san?" Nami approach Kabuto and his sister._

_Natsuki smiled, "Everything will be fine. Konoha has agreed that this village has nothing to do with their war so they will avoid it."_

_Kabuto frowned, "Awww, and I wanted to see real ninja's fighting."_

_Thunk_

_Nami swiftly knocked Kabuto upside his head. "Don't say that Kabuto-kun. I like our village the way it is. It's peaceful and. . . . . and war is bad."_

_Kabuto rubbed his head and tried to not let any tears from the pain show. Natsuki bent down and hugged the two, "that's right. Our village is very peaceful and I will do all I can to keep it that way."_

_Kabuto closed his eyes, "Yeah……"_

_As the sun set Nami, Kabuto and Natsuki walked into their small village. Kabuto and Natsuki waved goodbye as Nami ran to her home. As they waved Natsuki smiled, "By the way Kabuto, I heard what you said earlier. About wanting to protect your family aaaand Nami-chan."_

_Kabuto's eyes bulged for a second then he lowered them with a blush on his cheeks, "I…I was just saying that. You know because she's my friend and all."_

_Natsuki grinned and patted the young Kabuto on his head, "I was very happy to hear you say that Kabuto. Make sure you always stay true to what you said. Because a man always keeps his word. That can be your nindo……"she winked, "right?"_

_Kabuto grinned, "Osu!" _

_As night came into full swing Kabuto laid in his bed asleep with dreams of the happy days to come. But what the future presented was anything but happy._

"_FIRE! FIRE! The village is on fire!"_

_Loud shouting and screams woke Kabuto. He rose out of his bed, "Wh…what's going on." He looked out his window and noticed an orange glow. His eyes widened in horror, 'No…no way…'_

_Kabuto jumped out of his bed and ran to his sister's room. "Nee-san! Nee-san! The village is on fire! Nee-san!" _

_Thunk! Thunk!_

_Kabuto beat on the door until it opened. Kabuto's eyes widened as he saw that no one was in the room. "Nee-san?"_

"_GET AWAY FROM OUR HOME!"_

_Kabuto turned his head around, "That was nee-san's voice!" He turned and bolted through the hallways of his and Natsuki's home. As he ran sweat began to roll down his face, 'Please be ok, please be ok!'_

_A few feet before he reached the front door he heard a sound from behind the door. _

_SLASH!_

_Kabuto stopped in his tracks, "No…NO!" He burst through the door. As he did he was horrified to see the village engulfed in flames. His eyes began to tremble. Then he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. He lowered his eyes. A moment of silence passed even though screams could be heard throughout the entire village. Kabuto's eyes began to tremble and then began to narrow as tears flowed down the side of his cheeks. "N……no……"_

_Kabuto looked at the ground and saw that his feet were soaked in blood. His mouth opened as his entire body trembled. ". . .no. . . .nee-san. . . ."_

_On the ground lay Natsuki covered in blood. She had a wound on her abdomen. Her eyes were closed. Kabuto's entire body felt numb as he looked open his sister whose body was illuminated in the darkness by the flames. Kabuto slowly approached his sister as memories of her return flowed though his mind. With each memory more and more tears began to stream, "wh…why……Nee-san…wh……y" _

_Kabuto kneeled down beside his sister's body. His eyes widened, "It's a lie…it's got to be……you're fine right Nee-san? Right………NEE-SAAAAN!" He wrapped his arms around Natsuki's head and cried loudly. _

_A few minutes passed though they seemed like an eternity. _

_Crunch_

_The snapping of a twig behind Kabuto could be heard as a shadowy figure approached from his rear. "Heh, you must be the little brother, huh? Even though we were only sent to kill her and destroy this village I think we'd be safe taken you out too."_

_Kabuto didn't move. The shadowy figure approached to reveal that he was a cloud shinobi. "It's her own fault. Signing an alliance with Konoha even though this village is so close to the cloud village."_

"_Did you……"_

_The cloud shinobi looked at Kabuto after hearing him speak, "what did you say. I can't hear anything over these screams."_

_Kabuto slowly stood up, "Were you the one? The one who…" He turned around with tears in eyes and an expression of rage, "…THE ONE WHO KILLED MY SISTER!"_

_The cloud shinobi smirked, "And?"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kabuto yelled as chakra engulfed his body. _

_The cloud shinobi's eyes began to tremble, "wha…" All of sudden Kabuto vanished and then the cloud ninja's vision suddenly became black. _

_The severed head of the shinobi hit the ground followed by his decapitated corpse. Blood spewed all over the place. Kabuto landed behind the corpse with empty eyes. He turned around and looked at his sister's body as tears began to surge again, "Nee-san……"_

"_I'll protect my family…"_

_The memory of his earlier words resonated through Kabuto's mind which caused a sharp pain in his heart, "…I'm so sorry Nee-san……I…I couldn't protect you…"_

"…… _and I'll protect you too Nami." Kabuto's eyes widened after remembering the rest of what he had said, 'Nami! I need to protect Nami!' _

_As Kabuto stood up drops of rain hit his forehead. Thousands soon joined the few drops as a rainstorm ensued. _

"_It's Konoha! Konoha is here to save us!"_

_A shout from the other side of the village caught Kabuto's attention but it didn't slow him down. As he ran down the alleyways to Nami's house he spotted the corpses of the two boys he had been with the day before. He didn't even hesitate to leave. He ran full speed. Tears mixed with the rain as Kabuto watched his beloved village destroyed. As he ran he spotted several shinobi from the cloud and leaf village fighting. On any other day he would marvel at this sight but not today._

_After a few minutes of running Kabuto finally reached Nami's home. Kabuto was horrified to see that it was on fire, "NAMIIII!" He ran into her house avoiding what flames he could._

_Cough cough!_

"_Nami! Nami where are you!" Kabuto shouted as loud as he could as he coughed from all the smoke. As he walked though the home he spotted the corpses of Nami's mother and father. The smell and sight of the two caused him to vomit but did not stop him. He made his way up to Nami's room. He reached out to open the door but was burned by the doorknob. He veered back and yelled, "Ahhh! DAMMIT!" _

_He held his burnt hand and yelled, "NAMI! Are you in there!" No response came from behind the door. Kabuto kicked in the door and rushed in to find his friend. He searched around the room but the flames, smoke and debris made it nearly impossible to find anything. But suddenly he caught something from the corner of his eyes and looked down. _

"_N…Nami?" On the floor buried underneath a fallen support beam laid Nami. Blood was pouring from her head. Kabuto rushed to her side. He gritted his teeth and shoved the beam off of Nami's motionless body. "Nami! Nami!" He checked her pulse and for the first time had a hint of a smile, 'She's alive! Alive!' "Don't worry Nami I'll get us out of here."_

_Kabuto picked her up and jumped through the flames and out the window of Nami's room. The two landed outside followed by a stream of glass from the window. _

"_HEY YOU!"_

_Kabuto's eyes bugled, 'No!' He looked up and saw a figure in front of him. He began to shake and lowered his eyebrows. "Keep away! I won't let you hurt her!"_

_The figure raised his hands, "Calm down. I'm a medic ninja from Konoha. Is the girl alright?"_

_Kabuto relaxed a little but didn't let down his guard. "Konoha?"_

_Back in the village of Konoha, Kabuto and Nami were taken to the hospital. Kabuto wasn't hurt so he wasn't kept for observation but he didn't leave the hospital. He sat on a bench outside a hospital room. He had his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he sat down. His eyes stared off into space with an emptiness reflected in them. Two nurses walked down a hallway that connected with the one Kabuto was sitting in. One of them stopped and looked at the boy, "Is he the one?"_

_The other nurse nodded her head, "Yeah, he's the only survivor from the village."_

_The first nurse looked at the other, "but I thought a young girl was brought with him."_

_The second nurse shook her head, "She received a serious blow to the head but survived due to Yakushi-san's quick medical expertise. She's in a coma now. They don't think she will pull out of the coma she's in. That's her room that he's sitting in front of."_

_The first nurse gained a sad expression, "Poor boy. What will happen to him?"_

"_Yakushi-san plans on adopting him. It's probably because Yakushi-san also grew up with no one." The second nurse lowered her head a bit._

_Kabuto just sat there without saying a word. Several days past without movement from him. Eventually Yakushi officially adopted Kabuto. Yakushi-san tried to help the young boy but Kabuto wouldn't open up. Then one day._

"_I'm sorry Nee-san, I can only make this make-shift grave for you." Kabuto placed a large stone on top of a pile of earth. "Yakushi-san let me come back so I could bury you in our village. And look I found this blue crystal as a grave marker! It…it's the same. . . the same color as your eyes……gu…" Tears began to pour from Kabuto's eyes, "I'm…so sorry Nee-san…gu…I couldn't protect you at all! I…I couldn't even protect Nami……" Kabuto began to cry tears of sadness and sorrow. He laid his face down on the ground and cried._

"_I can give you the power you wish for. The power to protect those you love."_

_Kabuto's eyes shot open as he heard a voice behind him. He raised his head off the ground and wiped his tears, "who are you? Go away." He turned around. His eyes widened when he saw who was speaking. _

"_You might be weak now but I can make it so that you aren't." Behind Kabuto stood a man in a white robe. The tone of his skin was similar to that of the robe. In contrast his long hair was jet black. _

_Kabuto's expression turned confused, "Who are you?"_

_The man chuckled, "Heh, my name is Orochimaru. I have an offer you won't refuse Kabuto-kun."_

_Kabuto stood up and listened as Orochimaru continued, "It was lucky that you were adopted by Yakushi. Learn all his medical techniques from him. After you become strong I will allow you by my side. If you do, I will use a technique I am creating to revive your sister."_

_Kabuto's eyes widened, "You're lying. There's no way…"_

_Orochimaru sent Kabuto a glare that shut him up, "I am very close to completing it. If you gain Yakushi's techniques then I believe you will become an asset to me. Not only that but also one day I plan on leaving this village. If you become my right hand then you will become even more invaluable to me as a spy."_

_Kabuto knew from Orochimaru's stare that he wasn't lying, 'If it's true then Nee-san can…can……' He looked up, "Alright……I'll do what you say."_

_Orochimaru smiled, "Good, but if you oppose me Kabuto-kun. That childhood friend of yours……I'll kill her."_

_Kabuto's eyes shot open then lowered, "H…hai……Orochimaru……-sama. . . . ."_

Kabuto looked up at Kakashi, "No matter who or how many there's no way that Orochimaru can be defeated. Even the other two Sannin will not be able to do it. And now I'm going to finish this, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "No……I will end this" 'Though I will use up the rest of my chakra.' He reached in his holster and pulled out a kunai.

Kabuto smirked, "That's your plan. The best you can do is throw it at me."

Kakashi reeled back and threw the kunai at Kabuto. The sound spy dodged it causing it to land in the ground behind him. Kabuto looked at the kunai and laughed, "heh, is that the best you can do? Kaka…" He turned his head to look at Kakashi only to discover he had vanished, "No…no way!"

"This is the end!"

Kabuto turned around and saw a glimpse of Kakashi behind him before Kakashi struck the back of his neck. Kabuto's vision slowly began to fade. As it darkened he looked at Kakashi and began to fall, 'Sorry Nami…..it looks like I can't……'

_THUD _

Kabuto's unconscious body hit the ground. Kakashi stared at the boy as he breathed heavily, "hah……..hah…..Damn that took everything." He looked down at the three-pronged kunai in the ground. Around the handle was a scroll of paper, 'looks like I've completed my version of the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker) but as expected I'm completely drained.'

_Thud!_

Kakashi's knees hit the ground. His eyes became hazed over. 'Damn looks like I'll have to leave it up to the fifth.' He fell to the ground and as he slowly faded into unconsciousness he thought of something, 'why…….why didn't he use the technique to stop a vital organ?'

* * *

"Pops! It's time to eat!" A young boy shouted. He stood in front of a table. Trees and farmland surrounded him. 

"Be right there!" An older man in the middle of a field shouted back as he walked towards his son. "Hey, what's for dinner tonight!"

"Well since you were working so late mom just made some noodles!" The boy shouted in response.

The older man walked up to the boy and the meal. About ten feet from his meal he began to speak. "Man, I know that we need this crop for money but dang it kills you on the hours."

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew past the two. They both raised their arms to shield their faces and closed their eyes. As quickly as it had come the wind disappeared. The young boy lowered his arms, "what was that?"

The older man fixed his hair, "don't know. Anyways, time to eat…..huh" The old man looked at the bowl of noodles and was surprised.

The boy also looked at the noodles as his eyebrow shot up, "Hey what happened to the ramen?"

The bowl on the table was spinning slightly until it came to a grinding holt. All the contents had been completely devoured. The old man looked suspiciously at his son. The boy jumped back and shook his head, "It's wasn't me I swear! It must have been the wind, heh heh"

The old man gritted his teeth, "WHY YOU!"

_THUD!_

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

As I wrote and read this chapter I listened to the Naruto OST, there is actually a part during Kabuto's past when Kabuto makes the gravestone for Natsuki, if you listen to Sadness and Sorrow you might cry. I nearly did and I knew what was going to happen. I actually thought about including, "suggestions" from the OST while you read my stories but I don't know how many people have the OSTs.

Anyways, see you guys next chapter. Hope you enjoyed your read and look forward to my 20th chapter! (makes V sign)

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Deathmatch"**


	20. Death Match

YEAH! 20TH CHAPTER!

Some people complained about the Kabuto flashback last chapter but quite frankly I felt it was needed to define his character for this story. It still makes me angry the way that they portray Kabuto in the anime. In the manga he never grins evilly against Naruto in their fight where as the expression he has in manga is colder. I had always intended to create a back-story for him but I will admit that it ran a bit long but I liked how it came out. This chapter is pretty much all action with a little dialog to keep the story going.

It's also come to my attention that my total fan fic is going to take a very long time to write. Quite frankly I don't think I want to spend a lot of my free time writing it. So I'm going to set a goal to complete this arc and the next before this summer ends. After that I will do the last arc that is really short. I had another arc planned after that but I doubt I will do it. Hopefully I can get a chapter done every week but there's no guarantee.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

- CHAPTER 20 - "Death Match"

* * *

"**_KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!"_** A large fire bullet shot straight at Orochimaru at a high velocity.

_BOOOM!_

The fire projectile collided with Orochimaru causing a large explosion of flames. Jiraiya exhaled and then looked at the large smoke coming from where he shot Orochimaru. Suddenly he looked to his right, 'Over there!'

A barrage of kunai shot from Jiraiya's right. He gritted his teeth and strafed to his left avoiding the kunai.

"Idiot!" Orochimaru swiftly appeared to the side of Jiraiya and punched the frog hermit in the face.

_POOF!_

Jiraiya exploded into smoke. Orochimaru's eyes widened a bit.

"Your getting sloppy Orochimaru. Your plan failed. You got impatient and started your war before you got Sasuke's body." Jiraiya stood behind Orochimaru with a grin on his face.

Orochimaru stood up straight and smirked, "Failed? Who said I have failed? True there has been a delay in my plan but you've already given me the information that I needed….."

Jiraiya's expression turned into a neutral one, 'I did?' "Heh, I don't know if you've gone insane or what Orochimaru but your plan to crush the leaf will end here!"

Orochimaru turned around and chuckled, "Heh heh, who ever said my plan was to crush the Leaf?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened but quickly returned to normal, "I see……Naruto was your goal all along."

Orochimaru leaned to his left and put his hand on his hip, "Ever since I found out that he was the key to unlocking Sasuke-kun's ultimate Sharingan I decided to make it a priority."

Jiraiya lowered his head a little and glared at Orochimaru, "You still try to manipulate others I see. Sending the information my way. Making sure that Naruto and I came back as soon as we could. Everything was for your own damn goals……"

Orochimaru lowered his head and grinned, "It's always been about my goals…….and when Naruto-kun arrives I will be one step closer to achieving them………NOW COME JIRAIYA!" He suddenly ran at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and did several hand seals, 'I won't let you have him….' "…OROCHIMARU!"

* * *

Deep within the forests of the fire country a great wind rushed through many villages and towns. The wind would come suddenly and then disappear just as quickly. That very wind is now blowing towards the leaf.

_WHOOSH_

The wind blew past several trees causing the leaves on their branches to waver and then cast off the limbs of their origin. As the wind left the trees, the hovering leaves floated to the ground. No longer were they bound by the constraints of their origins they now fly freely…..to a destination unknown.

"Almost!……….Almost there!"

* * *

"HAAAA!" Neji swung a volley of punches at Sasuke only for them to be dodged completely. Neji began to move faster and faster.

Sasuke's eyes were constantly following his movements, 'His technique. It seems that he emits chakra from his hands in order to cause damage. But as long as it's at this level I can avoid damage. The pre-image before he attacks allows me to compensate for the radius of the chakra bursts.'

Neji twisted his back and performed a mid air jump. As his back turned to Sasuke he swung his legs behind him. First his left leg passed by Sasuke's face and then the other. As soon He completed the kick he landed on the ground and returned his face towards Sasuke, 'damn. He is reading my moves. He is even anticipating the chakra that comes from my hands. If that's the case…..'

"This doesn't look good. Neji can't get a hit in." Sakura watched the battle with worried eyes. "The Sharingan is too difficult of an obstacle."

Hinata just smiled, "Don't underestimate him. Neji-ni-san has been training hard these past two and a half years. He's learned a lot from my father."

Neji pulled back his hand and aimed at Sasuke's heart. Sasuke saw the pre-image of Neji's attack and side stepped avoiding Neji's palm completely. Sasuke smirked, 'Now for my counter-attack!'

Neji's palm was about parallel with Sasuke's chest. Neji smiled and then swiftly closed his open hand into a balled up fist. Out of the blue Sasuke was thrown back fifteen feet. He hit the ground hard. Neji returned to his normal stance as Sasuke raised himself off the ground.

Sasuke wiped some dirt off his face and narrowed his eyes, 'wha…..what the hell! I saw his movement and avoided the technique. Did I miss something?' "Heh, It's surprising. To think that you're already able to find ways around the Sharingan."

Neji also narrowed his eyes, "You as well. To think that you've seen through Jyuukin so quickly……..It makes this fight harder."

"I fight between geniuses, huh……" Hinata looked at Sakura after the pink haired girl made the comment. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Neji was right. I can't bring myself to hurt Sasuke-kun. What's worse is I can't fight him unless I do."

Hinata returned her eyes to the stand off, "Don't worry about it Sakura-san. I could never bring myself to fight with a loved one. No one will hold it against you. Besides….."

Sakura looked at Hinata as she continued, "……right now, this is a battle between Bloodlines. We should be using our training to watch carefully. If we can spot a weakness in the Sharingan maybe we can use it and avoid hurting Sasuke-kun. But no matter what I'm sure everything will be ok."

Sakura smiled, "Hinata……you've really grown. Compared to how calm and collected you are it makes me feel like I haven't matured at all."

Hinata smiled alittle, "You're wrong. The reason I feel so assured is because……" She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She closed her eyes and held the object up to her heart, "……..I can feel that he's coming."

Sakura looked at her friend and smiled after spotting the fox key chain in Hinata's hands. "Yeah……Everything will be ok."

Neji stared at Sasuke, 'I was able to bypass his tracking ability by predicting his dodge. Instead of pushing chakra out I exploded it. It worked the first time but I doubt it will again. My best chance is to use the Wind Palm. That should give me the opening I need.'

Sasuke did several hand seals at an amazing pace. He breathed in deeply then exhaled shooting dozens of fireballs at Neji.

"Damn!" '**_KAITEN!_**' Neji countered by releasing his chakra and spinning. The fireballs were either extinguished or deflected.

"NOW!" Sasuke rushed at Neji at top speed with a kunai in his hand. Neji began to slow from his spin. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, 'Too late!'

_CLANG!_

Sasuke's kunai was met by Neji's. Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga genius, "Good reflexes."

Neji smiled, "Even while I spin I'm able to keep my eye on you. And now!" He swung his palm out and lunged at Sasuke.

"**_NINPOU: HEBI SOUTEI NO JUTSU! (Snake Binding)_**" All of suddenly four snakes shot out of the ground and wrapped around Neji's arms and legs.

"Im…..impossible….." Neji looked at Sasuke, "You couldn't have made any seals……..unless!" He trembled trying to free himself from the snakes.

_POOF!_

Sasuke went up into smoke puff. Neji's eyes widened. Suddenly the ground beneath Neji ripped open. Sasuke flew out from the hole and landed in front of Neji. Sasuke smirked, "Checkmate. With your hands and legs bound you can't use your attacks including that spinning technique."

"I'm going to help!" Sakura began to move towards fight but was suddenly stopped. She looked at her arm and realized that Hinata was holding her back. She looked at Hinata, "what are you doing Hinata! If we don't go he will….."

"He'll be fine. Neji-ni-san isn't so weak you know." Hinata had a serious expression.

Sakura looked at her friend in uncertainty.

'**_HAKKE: FUUJIN BAKUHATSU! (Wind Explosion)_**' Suddenly a huge burst of wind ripped the snakes off of Neji's arms and legs. The wind also blew Sasuke back.

"What the hell…." Sasuke repositioned himself after being blown away. Blood slowly began to trickle down from his cheek and arm. He wiped the cut on his cheek, 'He must of created an explosion of chakra which pushed the air around him at an amazing rate. It can compensate for the weakness of his close range fighting it seems.' He looked at the small cut on his arm and smirked, 'but as you would expect the power is greatly different.'

Neji lowered his body and extended out his arms. His left was lowered and his right was raised. He smirked, "I'm going to end this right now."

Sasuke got into a defensive stance, "I'll turn those words right back at you."

'That stance……it's the same as when he fought Naruto.' Sakura narrowed her eyes, 'what is he planning? There is no way that he can use that technique on Sasuke-kun.'

"Well let's get started." Neji twisted his body and turned his back towards Sasuke. Without warning he began to spin.

Hinata eyes widened, "Kaiten!"

Neji activated his Kaiten and spun at a high velocity. Sasuke frowned a little, 'what is he planning?'

Neji spun faster and faster. The ground beneath him began to rip apart. Sakura raised her eyebrow, 'He just keeps spinning…..What is he planning on doing?'

All of sudden the rumble created a large dust cloud. Sasuke covered his eyes as the dust cloud shot at him. 'Damn, that bastard is trying to immobilize my Sharingan. But…….' He lowered his arm as the cloud engulfed him, "….It doesn't matter!"

A shift in the dust made Sasuke turn his head to the left. Neji appeared out of the dust in an instant. Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga as he approached. Their two eyes met as Neji bent down in a lowered stance, "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" He suddenly sprang at Sasuke and reached out his hands with his index and middle fingers extended. Each hand made contact but Neji suddenly stopped. And looked at Sasuke who seemed unaffected by the contact. Neji's eyes began to shake, "Wha…..what the hell. How can you…….that's impossible!"

Sasuke looked down at Neji and smirked, "You seemed to have forgotten that the Sharingan is capable of much more than just copying!" Suddenly Sasuke vanished.

Neji's eyes widened, "No way…..Genjutsu……Shit I must have looked into his eyes." Neji reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"What's going on?" Hinata watched as the dust didn't settle after Neji's Kaiten. "It became silent after Neji-ni-san used Kaiten……something should have happened."

Sakura had a grim expression, "……Sasuke-kun….."

_STAB!_

Both girls' eyes shot open in horror as they heard the stabbing sound of a kunai followed by the spilling of blood. Inside the dust cloud Neji dug the kunai deep into his leg. The pain brought him out of the genjutsu and he opened his eyes. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He looked frantically around. Suddenly he stopped and jumped straight into the air and out of the dust cloud.

Hinata and Sakura watched as Neji flew into the air. Neji looked down at the ground, "Where is he?"

"Neji-ni-san! Behind you!"

Hinata's voice echoed to Neji. Neji turned his head only to see a large ball of chains flying at him. An explosion tag on the ball ignited causing the ball to expand. Hundreds of chains shot in all directions. At the tip of each chain was a kunai. The kunai stabbed into the ground and plaza walls. Hinata and Sakura both dodged the few that flew their way. Neji wasn't as lucky.

"Dammit!" Neji struggled as the chains that had shot out wrapped around his body. Dozens of them wrapped around his arms and legs. The chains held him in mid air. The kunai at the end of the chains were either embedded in the plaza's walls or floor.

"Well this should keep you from resisting." Neji, Hinata and Sakura all watched as Sasuke landed on plaza roof behind Neji.

Neji turned his head around and looked at Sasuke, "You…..how did you know about the blind spot of the Byakugan?"

Sasuke smiled, "You really are dim……Uchiha descended from Hyuuga. It's only natural that we knew of its secrets."

Neji gritted his teeth a little but then smiled, "You're the dim one. I can still use chakra to tear of the chains and escape."

Sasuke raised his hands. As he did a slight sliver of light reflected back. His hands reached up to his chest as he formed the tiger seal. "That's why I did this."

Neji's eyes widened as he realized that a thin metal wire led from Sasuke's hands and up to him. Sasuke did several hand seal and smiled, "The eyes that see the present……and the eyes that see the future……it seems that the Sharingan that sees the days to come is better!"

Suddenly a spark came from Sasuke's hands. The spark became a flash of electricity. The surge of power traveled up the metal string and all the way up to Neji. Neji's body flashed when the attack hit him. His eyes widened in pain as he yelled in agony, "AHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke smiled, "Game over!"

_SNAP!_

_RIIIPP!_

All the metal chains snapped off of Neji and spun towards the ground. Neji fell towards the ground. In a flash he disappeared. Sasuke smirked and looked over his shoulder. Behind him stood Sakura with a kunai in her hand and Hinata who was holding an unconscious Neji on the ground. Sasuke turned around, "well that was fun. But I guess everything has to come to an end."

Sakura looked at Hinata, "Hinata, heal Neji's wounds while I hold Sasuke-kun off."

Hinata nodded and began to heal the electric burns on Neji's body. Sakura returned her gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at the barrier filled sky, "He's late…."

* * *

"Damn that mission was boring!" A female voice came from a thicket of trees.

"We had no choice. With the Chuunin Exam coming up we had to make sure that the information was passed around to all the other countries. But I agree that it was troublesome." A male voice joined the female one.

Two figures emerged from the thickness of the trees and into an open area. The two walked down a dirt path. The female figure sighed, "geez. I know that we're suppose to go around to all the countries but doing it in one trip was harsh……" she looked at her male companion, "…..worst is that I have to travel around with a boring guy like you."

The male figure put his hands behind his head near a spiky ponytail, "Tsch! Like I would spend so much time with girl like you if I had a choice."

The girl's eye twitched, "What did you say Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru looked away, "Don't act like your getting the bum end of this. I'm the one who has to be an examiner this year. You're lucky it's not being held in your village Temari."

Temari closed her eyes with a smug expression on her face, "heh. If it were at our village I'm sure the tests would be much harder. I remember last time we…."

"Wha…..what the hell……"

Temari was interrupted but Shikamaru's sudden remark. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "What is it?"

Shikamaru had his eyes fixed on something ahead of them. Temari looked in the same direction. Her mouth dropped open alittle, "…..a barrier…."

The two stood at the front of the large barrier surrounding Konoha. Both of their eyes were widened as they looked over the huge purple barrier. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "what's going on?"

"We need to hurry and see what's happening. I've been getting a bad feeling since a couple of days ago." Temari gained a serious expression.

The two ran at full speed towards Konoha. After a while they reached the outskirts of the barrier. Both looked through the barrier and spotted intense fighting taking place. Temari's eyes widened at what she saw, "Those….those are Sound and Sand shinobi fighting. But that's impossible."

Shikamaru looked around, "There's something weird going on. Those guys aren't normal." He watched as a Konoha shinobi cut the leg off of a Sound shinobi. Almost immediately it regenerated. "That's it! This is a Edo Tensei technique……..All of those shinobi must have been the ones from last time. But what are they doing here now?"

Temari looked at him, "A technique of this magnitude requires a lot of chakra and control. They probably have a group together as a control center."

Shikamaru looked at the corners of the barriers, "probably. We could get into there from attacking the corners, but….."

Temari looked at him, "But?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and turned his head slowly, "Even if we get into the barrier we won't be able to do much. The best thing to do is to attack the control center and destroy the undead shinobi."

Temari put her hand on the fan on her back, "So we go inside and …."

"No"

Temari looked at him after being interrupted, "NO! What do you mean no?"

Shikamaru continued to turn his head. As he approached the limit to how far he could turn it he turned his body, "Going inside is pointless. If you have a control center where is the safest place to put it?"

Temari looked down for a second, "Of course! You put it outside the range of the combat zone to keep it safe. Also with the barrier you don't have to worry about someone from the village attacking."

Shikamaru smirked, "The only problem in their plan was that we were here…" Suddenly he sensed something and shot his eyes open. "Found them!" He began to run towards the forest alongside the barrier. Temari joined him.

After a few minutes of running the two stopped and hid behind some bushes. Shikamaru peered over the top of them. "There they are……about twelve monks in a circle and two Sound shinobi guarding them."

Temari also looked at them, "The ones in the circle must be acting as the control center. While they're in that state their defenseless so we only have to worry about the two guards."

"Something's not right though….." Shikamaru's eyes glanced around. "…only two guards is too few. They should have more people guarding them."

Temari narrowed her eyes, "They probably just thought they wouldn't have to worry about intruders."

"Maybe but I'd feel safer using my new jutsu in a situation like this." Shikamaru shifted alittle.

Temari kept her eyes on the guards, "I don't know about your so called new jutsu but if it's only two guards then……"

Abruptly several projectiles shot through bushes. Both Temari and Shikamaru jumped back to avoid them. Temari gritted her teeth, "What the hell! I kept my eyes on those two. How did they attack?"

Both of them landed a few feet back. Shikamaru watched as the Sound shinobi walked through the bushes, "It wasn't them. From the trajectory…" He turned his head to his left.

Another figure walked out from the shadows. Shikamaru's eyes went from observation to shock slowly, "N….No way…."

Temari also looked at the figure as it approached, "What is it? Do you know this guy?"

Shikamaru stepped back alittle, "Yeah………back when we went to rescue Sasuke this guy got in our way………"

The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal Kimimaro. He slowly walked towards the two. The Sound shinobi smirked, "I didn't expect rats to creep into our party. Might as well leave it to the undead one."

Temari smacked her tongue and pulled out her fan, "Tsch! **_DAIKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" _**She swung her fan causing a gust of slicing winds to shoot at Kimimaro. The gusts cut off his right arm and caused several deep gashes over his body.

Kimimaro didn't budge an inch nor did he say a thing. He just stared at Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru glared at the undead former member of the Sound five, "Why isn't he attacking back?"

One of the Sound shinobi laughed, "Heh, as long as you stay a certain distance away from the monks back there and don't attack them then he won't so much as regenerate nor attack."

The other Sound shinobi joined, "Since he is undead he is un-killable also with the bloodline he has when he attacks he is indestructible. Face you two can't…."

_Thunk!_ _Thunk!_

Both Sound shinobi fell backwards and hit the ground. A kunai was lodged in both of their foreheads. Temari smirked after throwing the kunai, "guess they didn't program him to protect you two."

Shikamaru frowned, "you know we could have gotten some information out of them."

Temari looked back at Kimimaro, "They gave us all the info we needed. They told us about this guy so now our little showdown has rules. Also since there WERE live Sound Shinobi here that means that Orochimaru is behind all this."

Shikamaru looked at her and sighed, "Guess I lose this round. Anyways since this guy is one of the undead that means that those monks are powering him. Unfortunately if we attack them he protects. We damage him and he'll just regenerate. During the briefing after the mission to rescue Sasuke that guy Lee told us that this guy can manipulate his bones and form a steel like defense that makes it impossible to penetrate."

Temari grabbed her fan, "So you're saying it's an impossible situation?"

Shikamaru smirked, "No……actually it's a very easy solution. As long as its two of us….." he looked up at the moon then down at her, "….we can win."

Temari smiled, "Heh, making the woman do all the work….I HATE GUYS LIKE YOU!" Suddenly she jumped in the direction of the monks.

In the same instant she jumped Kimimaro regenerated and raised his hands to shoot the bones out of his fingers. He took aim at Temari's body, which was sailing through the air over the trees. A second passed then two but he didn't do anything. His body twitched for a few seconds. He slowly lowered his eyes from Temari to Shikamaru.

"Pretty smart for a zombie." Shikamaru grinned as he completed his Kagemane jutsu.

"_**DAIKAMAITACHI!"**_

After Temari's yell from behind the bushes a large gust of wind blew through the trees and grass. A few seconds passed and then Kimimaro started to turn an ash gray color. As the color lightened, pieces of his skin began to fall off his body. Quickly the few flakes were joined by entire chunks of his body. An instant passed and a large dust cloud filled the space that Kimimaro once stood.

Shikamaru looked up at the barrier that was slowly fading, "I guess you did it."

"Yeah….." Temari walked out from behind the bushes. Her Yukata-like outfit that she was wearing had spots of blood on it, "……geez making a delicate lady like me do all the dirty work."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, lowered his head and grinned, "Yeah but there aren't many people I'd trust to take care of things."

Temari smirked alittle and approached the pile of dust on the ground, "Is that….."

Shikamaru had a somewhat sad expression, "yeah…….It seems that……" He looked at the pile of dust, "…..Orochimaru used normal villagers as a sacrifice for his soldiers." Within the pile of dust was a small child.

The both them stayed silent for a moment until Shikamaru spoke, "We don't have time to waste. We've disabled the army but Konoha's still not safe."

Temari nodded her head, "Yeah, let's go."

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Well there was the 20th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. There's probably about two or three chapters left in this arc. This chapter took a long time to write due to finals and my job. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long. Brought Shikamaru and Temari back into the story.

A side note, I promised last time to have some drawings done but quite frankly I don't have the time. I had to choose between completing the story quickly or drawing. Maybe if I have time I will put some up. Watch my profile for new ones. I can guarantee at least one with the next chapter since there is an awesome scene I want to see on paper. Anyways cya guys next time.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Okaeri Nasai"**


	21. Okaeri Nasai

My 21st chapter, sigh where does the time go. This chapter was extremely easy to write. I plan on there being at least two more after this one within this arc. Even though I say that, both will probably be EXTREMELY long chapters. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots happen. With A-kon this week I doubt I will have time to finish the next chapter till next week.

Also, I have several new pics in my profile. Go there AFTER you read the chapter. Enjoy!

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 21 - "Okaeri Nasai"

* * *

"Wha…..what the hell…." Orochimaru looked up at the sky in dismay as the purple barrier surrounding Konoha slowly began to degrade. His eyes lowered to the ground and watched as all of the undead Sound and Sand shinobi slowly turned to dust and ash. 'Shit! Someone on the outside must have taken out the monks. With my army gone all that I have left is Sasuke-kun, Kabuto and the dozen or so men that were used to summon the trans-gates……this is bad…'

"Heh, I don't know how but it looks like your forces have diminished Orochimaru." Jiraiya smirked at the sight of the crumbling shinobi.

Orochimaru wasn't as happy as Jiraiya, 'Damn, at this rate everything will fail. Especially….' He looked at Jiraiya, '…with this idiot in the way. I can defeat him but the chances that I'll come out unharmed are slim at best. Not only that but a good majority of their forces are intact. Although I didn't plan on taken out the village I didn't plan on this happening before Sasuke-kun obtained the Mangekyou. Shit!'

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles, "What's the matter you became silent all of a sudden. Don't tell me you didn't have this planned…..heh."

Orochimaru scowled at Jiraiya, "You think this changes anything! I can still obtain what I set out for. This is nothing more that a bump in my road." 'On the other hand I can't leave things as they are now. I need to find Sasuke-kun and ensure that he is able to obtain the Mangekyou. Even if the nine tails brat hasn't arrived there is probably at least one person left to obtain it from…..' He smirked, "looks like this will have to wait…"

Jiraiya looked at him in confusion. Unexpectedly Orochimaru began to sink into the ground. Jiraiya's eyes widened, "EH! WAIT!" He ran towards Orochimaru but before he could Orochimaru vanished. Jiraiya looked around frantically, "is he planning on sneak attacking me? No…….I can't sense him, he must have run."

* * *

On the ground Kakashi slowly began to open his eyes. The darkness of his vision gradually began to mix with the moonlight. '……..shit………how long was I out?' He raised his body up and tried to shake the fatigue of his body. He looked around a little to regain his bearings, that was when he noticed something, 'That brat Kabuto isn't here……'

Kakashi steadily began to stand up. He turned his head from left to right and vice versa, "It looks like the undead shinobi were taken care of. I need to find Tsunade-sama as soon as possible." Suddenly something caught his attention. He turned around, 'That's Jiraiya-sama……It seems he's on the move though. I should meet up with him and figure out what's been going on.'

He leapt onto a nearby building and began to follow the Jiraiya's trail.

* * *

"HAA! HAA!" Sakura punched at Sasuke with fierceness unlike anything she did during their first battle. But like last time she still couldn't touch him. 'DAMMIT! This will be pointless unless I do something….'

Sasuke dodged each punch with ease. "Well it seems you gained some speed and power back from the rest but it seems you're still not there yet. Maybe this can motive you!" Rapidly he performed several seals and exhaled a giant fireball.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she strafed to her right in order to avoid the attack. Sasuke smirked, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Sakura turned her head around to where the fireball was heading. Directly in it's path was Hinata who was healing Neji. Sakura shouted to Hinata who wasn't watching the battle, "HINATA! NEJI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Eh…" Hinata looked up in shock as she saw the giant fireball heading her way.

The fireball collided with Hinata and Neji but all of sudden it dispersed. Sasuke looked in surprise as the fireball dissipated. "H..how…?"

The fire cleared to reveal Hinata with narrowed eyes. A gentle wind swirled around her and Neji. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke smirked, "I see. So she created a barrier of wind around the two of them. It seems to be a variation of the technique I saw earlier."

"S….Sasuke-kun….."

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was trembling. "Eh?"

_BAM!  
_

All of sudden Sakura turned around and belted Sasuke right in the face. Sasuke flew back a few feet but didn't fall down. Sakura still had her fist extended, "….don't EVER try to do that again!"

Sasuke raised his hand to his mouth and wiped the blood that trickled from the corner of his lips, "Heh, I guess you're more serious now….Although it was just a punch the fact that your speed and chakra control allowed contact is impressive." He finished wiping the blood, "I guess we'll start again…."

Sakura lowered her hand and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke smiled and stared at her, 'Although it was probably adrenaline, it was really impressive. In the instant she turned around she created a bubble of chakra around her fist. I tried to avoid it but when just a bit of chakra came in contact with my face it pulled me into her fist. Heh…….I guess she was always the one who excelled in stuff like that…..'

Sasuke reached his left arm up and unsnapped the black strap that curled around his arm, "I guess it's time to get serious…."

* * *

After the undead army of the Sound turned to dust a good majority of the village calmed down and those who were injured were being taken care off. Among the burning buildings a blur whizzed by.

'Heh, looks like this plan didn't work either…….oh well at least Sasuke-kun can still obtain the final goal. It's annoying but I can't obtain it myself due to my….heh, lack of social skills.' The blur revealed itself to be Orochimaru running at top speed.

He looked around, 'I can feel that idiot Jiraiya following me. It seems that he caught my trail quicker than expected.' Orochimaru change his direction and looked to his left, 'Tsunade and that brat Kakashi seem to be over there……Good….with them so far away they shouldn't be able to interfere. It seems that Sasuke-kun is fighting someone right now. If I'm lucky they will be the key to Mangekyou!' He smirked with the most sinister of intentions.

Suddenly his head jerked to the right and slightly over his shoulder, 'Wha…what the hell is that! Someone is approaching fast…….too fast……It seems they aren't within the village but they are getting closer. Damn! Must be re-enforcements of some kind….'

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa" Sakura's scream echoed as she bounced off the ground. Her body stopped after the initial bounce. Her body lay motionless face down.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Hinata watched in horror after her friend was attacked. Hinata's eyes trembled as she waited for any sign of movement. 'She…she can't beat him. She is trying her hardest but Sasuke-kun is too strong. At this rate…….'

"Hinata-sama……."

Hinata looked down at Neji who had finally began to wake up, "Neji-ni-san, you're awake. You shouldn't talk you're wounds…"

"I'm fine…." Neji interrupted her with a low voice, "….my wounds aren't fatal. She needs your help."

"…but…."

"Go! She's in danger……." Neji's voice was still weak but forceful.

Sakura slowly began to lift herself off the ground. Her body trembled as it rose. She gradually looked up at Sasuke who had a smug expression. Blood flowed from a wound on her forehead and began to obstruct her vision. She got on her feet and healed the wound, 'Shit! He's better than before……I'm not going to win at this rate…..'

"Well, looks like this is as far as you go….SAKURA!" Sasuke lowered his body and charged at full speed.

Sakura stood firm but unexpectedly began to wobble. 'Eh?' Her vision began to waver and dim as Sasuke approached, '……..Sasuke……kun……..'

Sasuke sped up, "It's ov…" suddenly he stopped a foot away from Sakura and jumped backwards.

Sakura looked confused until Hinata landed in front of her, "H…Hinata? Wh…why are you….."

Hinata looked over her shoulder, "Gomen Sakura-san. I know this is a personal matter but I can't sit back and watch anymore."

Sakura's hazy expression narrowed a bit, "N…no! This is my…" She wobbled again but this time she almost fell.

"Your in no condition to fight alone. I'll help as best I can. We need to stall until……" Hinata had a serious expression.

Sasuke sighed, "I guess it can't be helped." He looked up at the sky, "The barrier's gone and the others seemed to have disintegrated. I don't mind playing with you too but at this rate I'll have to leave."

Sakura's eyes widened. Hinata looked back at Sakura then to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, I don't want to fight. As you've said it seems that Orochimaru's plans have failed. This fight is pointless."

Sasuke smiled at bit, "I think you've misunderstood something. I couldn't care less about his plans. From the very get go I had no intention of destroying Konoha."

Hinata was surprised by this, "Then…..then why did you…"

Sasuke put on a serious expression, "I've only had one goal. My revenge. Everything and everyone else is secondary."

Hinata had a sad expression and looked at Sakura who also had a heartbreaking face, 'Sakura-san….' She looked back at Sasuke, "Then why. Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke reached his arm back and touched the cursed seal, "I want to try something out. These past two years have been spent in darkness in preparation for my brother. There are plenty of people here who can act as excellent gauges." He looked at Neji, "So far I've only had Kabuto and Orochimaru as measurements. Here lately it seems that Orochimaru has been hiding something from me. I guess that's to be expected. It must be like waiting for a precious day to arrive……the day that he gets my Sharingan."

Sakura's eyes trembled, "Sasuke-kun, you can't obviously want something….something like that?"

Sasuke began to walk towards the two girls, "I went to him in the first place for power. I didn't go to become his plaything. In the end, the only thing that matters is my brother." Suddenly he stopped and looked up, "It seems we've run out of time."

Hinata and Sakura looked up and both gained paled expressions.

"Ku Ku, looks like I've found you…..Sasuke-kun." Above the plaza on the roof of another building stood Orochimaru. Basked in the moonlight his skin looked even whiter than usual. The glow also caused his eyes to shine.

Sakura and Hinata began to tremble under the gaze of the Sannin. Sakura tried to compose herself but couldn't, "O…Or..Orochimaru…."

Orochimaru smirked and then looked over his shoulder, "Well it looks like time is about up. Sasuke-kun, I'll hold off the re-enforcements while you finish up here." He looked down at Sakura, "I get the feeling that the other key is here."

Sasuke scowled alittle, "Do whatever."

Orochimaru turned around and did several hand seals. His eyes darted to the left, 'Heh, I can hold off that fool when he gets here. Sasuke-kun should be able to finish this quickly. After that we'll retreat.' He bit his thumb, pulled up his left sleeve and smeared his blood in a straight line. He smacked his hands on the roof and yelled, "**_Kuchiyose No Jutsu!_**" A huge amount of smoke burst from Orochimaru's location encompassing a large area. Out from the smoke Manda appeared.

Sasuke frowned, 'Bringing Manda out. Idiot! That beast has been temperamental lately.'

Orochimaru jumped onto the top of Manda's head. Manda looked up at the Sannin, "Orochimaru, you've got balls to call me out."

Orochimaru began to chuckle, "Heh, don't worry. After this is done you may eat as many villagers as you can stomach."

Manda looked down at a figure that appeared in front of him, "You act as if that's enough."

Orochimaru also looked at the figure and just smirked.

"That bastard is summoning that thing recklessly in the village." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"That guy……he's insane." Jiraiya looked to his right. There stood a panting Kakashi, "A lot of people are going to get hurt at this rate."

Jiraiya looked back at Manda, "It looks like he's trying to keep us from the Uchiha brat."

Kakashi looked at the plaza in front of him, '………Sasuke……..'

Jiraiya stepped forward, "Weeeell, I guess it's time to start." He put his hands around his mouth and shouted. "OROCHIMARU! IT SEEMS THAT YOU INTEND TO FEND THAT BRAT. I GUESS IT'S BOILED DOWN TO THIS!"

Orochimaru smiled, "You act as if I'm backed into a corner Jiraiya. Don't assume that the army was my only plan."

Jiraiya smiled and did several hand seals, bit his thumb and looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi I need to borrow one of your scrolls."

Kakashi looked at the Sannin with his eye, "I see. You plan to summon it. Strange, in this situation wouldn't one of your higher level frogs like Gama Bunta be appropriate."

Jiraiya sighed, "I would but it seems that I am unable to. I tried on the way here but it didn't work."

Kakashi reached up to his vest and opened a holder. A scroll popped out and Kakashi handed it to Jiraiya. "I don't know what's going to happen. Frankly speaking it's dangerous."

Jiraiya unraveled the scroll and smirked, "Don't worry. Who do you think helped the Fourth capture him?" He smeared his blood across the scroll and rolled it back up quickly and placed it in between his fingers. "**_NINPOU!_**……" He slammed the scroll down on the ground, "…**_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_**"

A large explosion of smoke and dust filled the sky. All who were around looked in the direction of the smoke.

'Wha…What's happening." Hinata looked above the cloud of smoke and noticed several clouds forming in the night sky. The clouds thickened until no moonlight shined through.

Orochimaru looked around and suddenly his eyes bulged. His body began to shake, "No……there's no way you could have." He looked at the smoke and noticed it had turned black, "Impossible!"

Two red eyes glowed behind the smoke. Without warning a loud sound penetrated the night melody.

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!_

A deep and loud howl bellowed from the smoke. The smoke began to clear. Within the thinned smoke Hinata spotted a large figure. She began to tremble, "Wha….what's that?"

Orochimaru bit his lip, '…..Inugami….'

The smoke cleared revealing a large black wolf. The beast stood at least as tall as Manda in its strike position. Unlike other summons this one seemed different. Its face was fearsome. Not a trace of gentleness could be found. The beast slowly turned its head and looked down at Jiraiya. Without moving it's mouth it spoke, "Human. You have brought me into this world after sealing me within the land of darkness. Do you wish to die so much?"

Jiraiya chuckled half heartedly, "Heh, Like I would depart this world without tasting the _fruits_ of this world."

Inugami narrowed it's eyes, "You're personality hasn't changed at all since that time. To think that you and that man were able to capture me. It's a disgrace. Why have you called me out?"

Jiraiya pointed to Manda, "I believe you've met."

Inugami turned its head and looked at the large snake. Its eyes narrowed, "Manda. To think I would see you in such a place." The beast looked at Orochimaru, "It seems you still follow the human of dark descent." Inugami smiled with a mouth full of fangs, "To think I can finally eat you…….what fun this will be."

Manda lowered himself, "Inugami…..Do not assume that it will be like last time." He looked up at Orochimaru, "Orochimaru leave. This is a personal battle."

Orochimaru smiled, "I get the feeling that fool will be aiding that thing. I will stay but I will not interfere in your affairs. I too want to see that thing destroyed."

"Well looks like this is going to last a bit longer than expected." Sasuke brought the attention of Hinata and Sakura back to him. "I have some time to waste it seems."

Sakura stood up and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "I know that you want to help. I can't stop you at this point but make sure that you don't cross the line. This is my fight. It's a battle I have been waiting for."

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry. I only came to make sure you stay alive. Since we're friends."

Sakura smiled and then glanced at Sasuke. "Well here goes….."

Sasuke stared down Hinata and Sakura. Inugami stared down Manda. And Orochimaru and Jiraiya stared at each other with smirks on their faces. The air was thick with tension. Neither man nor beast moved an inch. The pressure was only match by the silence that fell over the plaza area.

_Crack_ _Thud!_

A piece of the plaza wall cracked and fell to the ground. At the very moment it did, all the combatants launched at each other.

* * *

On the other side of the village a large plume of dust could be seen. Tsunade who was tending to the injured watched on helplessly. "Dammit. I became Hokage but I…"

"Thank you……Hokage-sama…." The small child that Tsunade was healing smiled at her.

Tsunade held in the emotions she was feeling, "No…Don't thank me. I….."

The small girl smiled, "Hokage-sama is amazing I can't even feel the pain anymore." The wound on the child's stomach was gushing as Tsunade tried to heal it, "Ne, Hokage-sama. When I grow up can become as strong as y…you?"

Tsunade smiled through grief, "I look forward to that day. So you've got to be strong now and don't let go, ok?"

The little girl smiled, "….o……..k…….." Slowly the life in thegirl's eyes began to fade. The girl's head dropped to the side.

Tsunade cradled the girl's body in her arms and rocked back and forth a little.

* * *

"ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" Manda shot at Inugami at top speed.

The giant wolf dog jumped to the side and went to bite Manda at the base of his skull. All of sudden a fireball shot from Orochimaru. Inugami jumped backwards to avoid the fire. It narrowed its eyes and then looked at Jiraiya, "Hey idiot! Do something about that person. At this rate I won't be able to eat him."

Jiraiya jumped onto Inugami's head. "I'll take care of Orochimaru. Just make sure the other serpent doesn't get in my way."

Below this massive battle another battle was taking place. Three blurs whizzed through the air within the plaza. Sakura and Hinata were attacking Sasuke at the same time. When Sakura would punch and Sasuke dodged, Hinata would come in and attack him. The speed of their attacks was nothing short of lightning speed.

"Heh! Now this is more like it!" Sasuke did three back flip handsprings to avoid the combo attack. As he landed on his feet he did several hand seals and then inhaled.

Sakura charged followed by Hinata. Sakura noticed Sasuke's actions, 'A fire jutsu!'

Sasuke exhaled quickly but what came out was anything but fire. Five water bullets shot at the two girls at an amazing speed. Both girls were hit and thrown against the wall. Sasuke frowned, "That's it?"

Hinata landed on her feet, "Now Sakura-san!"

Sakura raised a clasped hand, "Right!"

Sasuke looked down at his feet and noticed a chain attached to his foot, 'What the! It's one of the chains from before!'

Sakura pulled on the chain as hard as she could. Sasuke was yanked into the air and flew towards the two. Hinata lowered herself with her palms extended out, "GOTCHA!" She reached back and then slammed her palm into Sasuke's chest. A huge explosion of chakra passed through Sasuke's body.

Sakura wobbled a bit, 'D…did we do it?'

Sasuke had a shocked expression on his face. Hinata kept her palm on his chest. All of sudden she looked up, "WHAT!" Sasuke's body become mud like and began to melt. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Sasuke melted into a puddle of brown sludge. Sakura eyes widened. Both girls searched around for the missing Sasuke. Without warning the ground began to shake. Hinata looked down with her Byakugan, "What's going on?"

Suddenly the ground shot up towards the two. Parts of the ground wrapped around the girl's legs and other parts of the ground shot up and like ropes wrapped around their arms. Hinata and Sakura both struggled to get free. Sakura thrashed around, "Dammit! It's some kind of Doton technique."

A few feet in front of the two, Sasuke slowly began to rise out of the ground. He smirked, "I'll give credit where credit is due. That was amazing. You used something of my own against me. It's like you took a page out of Naruto's book. But this ends now." Sasuke looked to the left then back to the front, closed his eyes then opened them slowly, 'Finally! It's about time!' He did several hand seals.

Sakura noticed the order of the hand seals, 'That's!' "Hinata, we've got to get out of here he's going to use a Katon technique!" Both of them struggled to free themselves even more.

Sasuke built a lot of chakra and inhaled, 'Finally! With this I can see how far you've gotten!' He put his fingers up to his mouth and exhaled a giant fireball, "**_GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!_**" A fireball with a fifty-foot diameter shot straight at Hinata and Sakura.

Both girls' eyes trembled in terror as the fireball filled their entire frame of vision. Sakura closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her face. Hinata who was in front just watched as everything seemed to go in slow motion. She could hear each of her heartbeats. She closed her eyes as images from past events flashed through her mind. It was the same for Sakura. A single tear flowed from Sakura's eye, '………..Sasuke-kun……..'

Hinata remembered her childhood and the loneliness after her mother's death. The pain of being ignored by her father, and the joy of when Naruto's words gave her confidence. Suddenly she heard the lullaby that she had sung to Naruto. A small but gentle smile came across of face, '…….Naruto-kun…….I……'

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

The fireball exploded. An inferno burst from where Hinata and Sakura were standing. The explosion towered several hundred feet. Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Kakashi all looked in the direction of the light caused by the fireball.

Sasuke smiled, "It's about time."

The fire began to swirl and pull into itself. It twirled faster and faster. As it did it became smaller and smaller. Suddenly the fire disappeared.

_Doki_ _Doki_ (Heart beat sounds)

The sounds of heartbeats could be heard much to Hinata's surprise. More surprising was that it was her own, 'I….I'm not dead?' She slowly opened her eyes. There was still some smoke left but there was no trace of the fire. Hinata looked around. She looked over her shoulder, "Sakura-san, are you alright!"

Sakura was fine except that she was staring in front of Hinata. She nodded. Hinata turned her head slowly and looked in front of her position. Her eyes widened. In front of her, in between her and Sasuke stood a figure. 'R…re-enforcements?'

_Doki_ _Doki_

Hinata put her hand up to her chest, 'No this feeling is…..'

The figure was wearing a white cloak with a hood. Hinata looked at the figure's back, "Who….."

The figure reached its arms up and grabbed each side of the hood. Slowly the figure pulled the hood backwards. As it did Hinata's eyes widened. When the figure completely lowered its hood tears began to well up in Hinata's eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "A hero always arrives late..."

The figure turned its head around slowly. As it did the features of its head became clear. Blonde spiky hair waved in the wind. A black headband's straps waved horizontally from the breeze. The more the figure turned around the more an expression of happiness graced Hinata's face. Slowly the figure's face came into view. There was no mistaking the eyes that were as blue as the clear blue sky.

Behind the figure the sun slowly began to rise as dawn broke. The beams of light lit up the figures face. Hinata smiled gently as the tears that had welled up in eyes fell down her cheek.

"It's been awhile…….Hinata…..Sakura-chan……Tadaima (I'm home)"

Hinata smiled with a slight blush on her face and tears fresh on her cheeks, "Okaeri Nasai (Welcome Home)…………..Naruto-kun!"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Well there is chapter 21. Naruto has finally returned. This chapter was slightly shorter than usual. Mostly because I wanted to end it with Naruto's arrival. Overall I'm happy how the chapter turned out. Used some sound effects I haven't use before. I clarified it the first time just in case there are some out there who don't know.

Remember to go to my profile to find pics from this chapter. Enjoy and see ya next time.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Betrayal"**


	22. Betrayal

Well I had tons of fun at A-kon. Didn't get anything done on the fic as expected. It was fun seeing all the people and even going to hear other's viewpoints on fan fictions. Last chapter saw the return of Naruto. This chapter will cover A LOT of stuff. At the end of reading this go to my profile. I'm going to put a couple of pics. Anyways this is the next to last chapter in this arc. Hope you enjoy!

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

_**NO JUTSU**_ – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 22 - "Betrayal"

* * *

"Na…..Naruto!" Sakura was shocked by Naruto's sudden arrival but there was no mistaking that carefree grin. Both she and Hinata were staring at him with smiles.

Jiraiya smirked, 'Looks like he made it.'

Orochimaru smiled just as much, 'Finally! Now I can claim my prize!'

Naruto looked around and then looked back at Hinata and Sakura, "Sorry it looks like I was late."

Sakura looked at her former teammate, 'He…..he's taller. No, not only that. He looks a lot stronger. The aura and feeling that he is emitting is over whelming. Naruto……you really have been training hard these past couple of years.'

Naruto looked at the two, "It's good to see you two again. You both look much stronger now……" He noticed something, "….hmmmmm. You look different Hinata….."

Hinata looked up, "Eh?"

Naruto thought for a second. He had his hand under his chin. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, "Oh I know! Your hair! It's longer now."

Hinata didn't say anything as Naruto continued. He smiled, "It's nice. You look good like that."

Hinata blushed and looked down, "eh, ar….arigato Naruto-kun."

Sakura smiled, 'It's been awhile since she's stammered like that. I guess in the end it's still hard for her to speak around him.' Inner Sakura appeared behind her, 'DAMN THAT NARUTO! He didn't even mention how much more womanly I've become!'

"It's about time you showed up. I was about to get bored."

Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke. He smirked, "Long time no see Dobe."

Naruto gained a serious expression, "Sasuke…….I'm sorry. When I found out about you leaving I couldn't…..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't matter now. What's done is done. The paths we have taken have led to this moment. I have been waiting for this for quite some time."

Naruto lowered his head a bit. He had a somewhat sad expression at first but then he smiled, "In the end I guess it can't be helped. Last time we made a bet, this time I think it would be better just to see who comes out on top."

Sasuke lowered into a stance, "Strange, last time it took awhile before you came to take the situation seriously."

Naruto reached his hand up and unbuttoned the strap at the base of his hood, "I had a lot of time to think about it. Last time I was desperate to bring you back. But…." He unzipped his robe and then grinned, "…….it seems you're already back home doesn't it?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Hinata wiped the two tears from her cheeks. She turned around and looked at Sakura, "Sakura-san, we should get out of the way."

Sakura looked at her friend, "But they…."

"It's alright." Hinata looked back at Naruto's back, "Everything will be fine now. We need to leave it to Naruto-kun. Those two understand each other better than you or I could ever hope to. Besides….." She looked at Sakura, "….they're both smiling."

Sakura's eyes widened for a second. She looked at her former teammates. Both of the boys smiled at each other. Neither was a hollow smile. It was the smile of two people enjoying the moment they were in and smiling in anticipation of something to come…..something great. She also smiled and then nodded, "Yeah lets go."

The two girls grabbed Neji and jumped onto the roof of the plaza. They sat the unconscious Hyuuga on the roof and turned around and looked at the boys.

Naruto opened up his robe. He took it off and threw it to the ground in one motion. Underneath he still had on the training outfit but he had done a few modifications. On the back he had a red swirl design. Around his waist was a white piece of material that started at the waste and draped down to his knees. In the front it began and flowed around to the back much like Neji's. On the bottom of the cloth were red flames. On the back was the kanji for fire.

Sasuke smirked, "That's a change. I thought you would wear that stupid jumpsuit all your life."

Naruto's eye twitched. He pointed at Sasuke with a trembling finger, "IT'S BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED MY OUTFIT THAT I HAD TO WEAR THIS YOU BASTARD!"

Both Hinata and Sakura about fell over. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, "I was thinking that he had become more mature and a bit cooler but that idiot hasn't changed at all!"

Hinata smiled and laughed alittle, "Well at least he didn't charge at Sasuke-kun randomly like he would have done."

Sakura smirked and looked at the two boys that she once went on missions with in the past, 'All that has happened up till now during this battle was intense and scary yet looking at those two you would think it was the old days at the academy……' She closed her eyes. '……Naruto…….Sasuke-kun…….'

Naruto looked around, "it seems that everything has just about finished here." He looked over his shoulder at the battle between Jiraiya and Orochimaru. "Even though he is SUPER perverted, I'm sure Ero-sennin will be fine." His eyes returned to Sasuke, "I'd like to say that fighting would be pointless but looking at you standing there….." His face lowered and he grinned and lowered his eyebrows, "….I'm curious about how strong you've become."

Sasuke also grinned, "I also………want to know how strong you've gotten and how much stronger I am."

Both shinobi's fists balled up and tightened.

* * *

Several flashes filled the sky followed by Jiraiya and Orochimaru landing on the ground a few feet from each other. Orochimaru was smirking. 

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "You looked too happy…..it's creepy!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Heh, everything has gone as planned."

Jiraiya didn't respond which caused Orochimaru to get a little agitated. He sighed, "To tell you the truth Sasuke-kun is incredibly strong." He looked in the direction where Sasuke and Naruto were.

Jiraiya smiled, "Strange. To think you would compliment anyone…….that's gotta be a first."

Orochimaru looked down then over at Jiraiya, "That brat……he definitely is Itachi's brother. In only two and half years he's surpassed even me in strength."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "I began to notice half a year ago…….his chakra surpasses my own. It's nearly impossible to escape his eyes now. Not only that but he's taken the jutsu I've shown him and modified them to his own preferences. I can't control him at all as he is now."

Jiraiya shifted slightly to his right, "Seems you got a hold of a good apprentice."

Orochimaru leered at Jiraiya a bit after the comment, "That boy was never my apprentice. He is nothing more than a means to an end. I don't share Tsunade's or your need to train a successor. I plan on surviving a long time. A successor would be redundant."

Jiraiya frowned a little, "You've trained him too well it seems. I can assume that you wanted to make him stronger so that when you transferred you would have even more strength. But I guess if you can't overpower him then transferring is out of the question, huh?"

Orochimaru seemed to gain a pissed off expression. Jiraiya looked up and around, "I see……this whole thing, it's been for your transfer. First you make sure that the strongest return to the village. That's where I came in. That Sasuke brat must have been getting fed up only have you and your minions as a gauge so he probably happily joined in this "Invasion" attempt. Your first intention must have been to acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan. With so many that the brat knew here in the village you must have assumed that one of them was the key. The information you leaked to me was to get Naruto here for that purpose. But there is also a reason for all of this. You want Sasuke to fight as many people as possible. That way by the end of all this you could take over his body in his weakened state." Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at Orochimaru, "All this senseless destruction was for the sole purpose of your transfer!"

Orochimaru had his face lowered. Slowly it rose, as it did the shadow cast by the sun lifted so that his eyes could be seen. They were wide with joy and joined by a sinister grin, "That's correct! Amazing…to think an idiot such as you could figure it out. My plan from the very beginning was to steal Sasuke-kun's body after this."

Jiraiya stared at the revolting expression on Orochimaru's face then smiled, "I'll admit that it was well thought out but………you didn't plan on one thing…."

Orochimaru looked a little mystified as Jiraiya went on, "…….the difference one human heart can make in the grand scheme of someone else's plans!"

Orochimaru put his hand on his stomach and pushed it. As he did a sword came out of his mouth. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and pointed it at Jiraiya, "Enough! This foolishness ends here. I'll kill you then go and watch as my plans unfold and a new era comes to the shinobi world."

Behind the two Manda and Inugami bit each other in a violent clash.

* * *

The silence of the alleys throughout Konoha was ghostly. Amongst the silence of the buildings an almost mute sound of shuffling could be heard. In between two buildings Kabuto slowly walked with his head lowered. His eyes were faded. Images of his past were blurring through his mind. He looked up at the devastated buildings. Flashes of his own village burning overlapped the images of Konoha's buildings. He smirked with a dismal expression, 'What have I been doing all these years? I…….I wanted to help Nami but……..has it been worth it? Have………Have I gotten any stronger? Have I gotten closer to saving the last person that I care for?' 

He looked up in the direction he was walking, 'Today…….I have been waiting for this day. I'm…..terrified but today must become what I need it to be. Not for myself but…..' He gained a determined face, '……for her!'

* * *

Back at the plaza Gai, Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru and Temari had all gathered. They joined the others standing around the roof. Lee smiled, "Naruto-kun!" 

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other. The air between the two was thick with tension. Shikamaru looked at the others, "Why…why are you guys just standing around? And why aren't we trying to stop those two."

Gai looked at him, "Those two have issues to settle." He looked at the battle going on between Manda and Inugami a few hundred yards away, "I would go help Jiraiya-sama, but Orochimaru is too much for even myself. Besides Jiraiya-sama wouldn't want me to interfere in his affairs. The same goes for Naruto-kun."

Shikamaru sighed, "Geez, they both come back and suddenly everyone has to bow to their whims to fight each other."

"There's no guarantee they will fight"

Everyone turned around as Tsunade walked up to them. She was panting. Gai looked a little worried, "Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade joined in the group and looked at Naruto. She smiled.

Sakura looked at Tsunade then at the two in the plaza, "Shishou……I don't want anyone to interfere, is that alright?"

Tsunade and Hinata looked at Sakura. Tsunade sighed, "I wasn't planning on getting in their way. I suppose all that we can do is watch and hope for the best. All of the civilians have been evacuated so no harm should come to anyone. I would stop them but I'm just about empty." She looked around and then closed her eyes and lowered them, "Heh, seems like most of everyone here is also depleted. I guess we'll leave them be and see how things go from here." She turned around and looked at the battle between the other two Sennins, "Hopefully everyone will make it out of this ok."

Hinata grasped both her hands around the fox key chain, 'Good luck, Naruto-kun!'

* * *

_SLASH!_

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru landed. Blood flowed freely from Jiraiya's left leg. The same was true for Orochimaru's side. A huge gash bled on Orochimaru's abdomen. He put his hand over it and gritted his teeth, 'DAMN! I was in such a rush I let that idiot cut me! With a wound like this I won't last much longer. I need to get Kabuto to heal this and get to Sasuke-kun. At this rate nothing will get accomplished.'

Jiraiya put his hand over his wound, 'Geez……I can't move around much now! We've pulled out every trick in the book. In the end it just seems to be a slugfest and the first to collapse dies!' He looked up at Inugami as the black beast seemed to be losing, 'Inugami's strength is cut in half with the sun out. It might have been a mistake to summon him here.'

Orochimaru tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. 'Looks like I have no choice.'

The snake sennin did several hand seals. Jiraiya saw this and prepared himself. Orochimaru ran towards him with incredible speed, "DIE FOOL!"

Orochimaru swung his sword towards Jiraiya's throat. Jiraiya drove his foot into the ground and held his hand up, 'This isn't a time to hold back!' Chakra swirled in his hand and formed into a Rasengan. Jiraiya flinched a little. 'Damn! The strain on my leg was more than I thought..' He drove the Rasengan through the blade of Orochimaru's sword and into his gut.

_POOOF!_

Orochimaru burst into a puff of smoke. Jiraiya gritted his teeth, "Kage Bunshin!" All of sudden from the smoke a dark mass emerged. Jiraiya watched as the mass engulfed the area where he was standing. 'This is a summoning jutsu. He summoned a large amount of black moths in order to camouflage his movements. DAMN!'

The mass of moths reached a diameter of twenty meters then dispersed. Jiraiya looked around, "Shit! He took off again!"

Something grabbed his attention suddenly. "Blood?" On the ground was a trail of blood. His eyes traced its path and realized that it led towards where Naruto was.

* * *

"What are they doing? They've just been staring at each other!" Temari had an annoyed tone as she watched the stare off between Naruto and Sasuke. 'If they aren't going to fight they should just stop this stupid staring!' 

"Temari-san, This fight is more than just jutsu." Sakura kept her eyes on the two in the plaza but directed her words towards Temari, "You might be a Jounin but it seems you still lack knowledge on what some battles are about."

"They aren't just fighting with physical strength. This is match of ego and friendship. In other words a battle between rivals." Hinata looked at Temari and smiled. This made Temari scuff a little.

Lee looked at the two and smirked, "I often wondered after the Chuunin Exam…." Everyone but the adults looked at him, "….if Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun had met in the semi-finals what would have happened."

"Well…." Kakashi hobbled up to them.

Sakura looked concerned, "Kakashi-sensei are you alright?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm fine…..more importantly I know how to find out what would have happened had they met up, Lee."

Lee looked at him, "How?"

Kakashi smiled and raised his voice so that everyone could hear, "Uzumaki Naruto……..Uchiha Sasuke……….."

Both boys stared at each other's eyes. Kakashi closed his eyes with a happy expression, "…..FIGHT!"

_WHOOSH_

Suddenly both boys vanished. Naruto reached back and grabbed several shurinken from his holster and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged down and threw three shurinken of his own. Naruto jumped into the air to avoid them but Sasuke had another volley of shurinken already heading in his direction.

Naruto put his hands together forming a cross, '**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_**' Suddenly a clone appeared and grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the path of the shurinken.

Sakura smiled, 'Clever! He used Kage Bunshin to avoid them!'

Naruto landed on the ground and at the same instant transformed the clone into a large shurinken. In a flash Sasuke appeared behind him and grabbed his arm behind his back. He held a kunai to Naruto's neck.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the left, "Clever for a dobe." He felt a poke on his back. Another Naruto stood behind him with a kunai to the Uchiha's back.

'Naruto's timing with the clones and his ability to think ahead has greatly improved.' Kakashi thought back to the day he pulled the same maneuver at the training grounds. He smiled, 'You've really grown Naruto.'

Sasuke smiled, "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

_SLASH_

He cut the throat of the Naruto he was holding. At the same time the Naruto behind him stabbed him in the back. Everyone's eyes widened.

_POOF!_

All of the Naruto's and even Sasuke turned into puffs of smoke. Sakura was shocked, "A…all of them were Kage Bunshins!"

Tsunade pointed to the top of the plaza roof opposite where she and the rest were standing, "Over there."

Hinata and Sakura looked to the roof and were surprised to see both Naruto and Sasuke staring at each other with grins.

"Ku Ku Ku, impressive as always Sasuke-kun."

Everyone looked to the left. There standing on the roof with a smirk that was as dark as a pitch black night was Orochimaru. Tsunade gritted her teeth, "Orochimaru! …..Wait if you're here then where is….."

"I'm here too."

Tsunade turned around and watched as Jiraiya limped into the group. Jiraiya smiled, "Sorry, he got away."

Orochimaru had his arms wrapped around his wound trying to hide the fact that he was bleeding profusely. A drop of blood hit the ground, a fact that both Naruto and Sasuke noticed. The snake sennin smirked, "Looks like everything will go as planned." He looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, hurry and kill that brat. We have to get going."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows lowered. Orochimaru looked around, 'With this many Sasuke-kun nor I could take them all out. Even though they all seem to be at their limit so am I. I might just have to take Sasuke-kun and retreat from this plan. The only other option is to find the idiot Kabuto and get him to heal my wound.'

"Orochimaru……sama"

Orochimaru turned around after hearing a faint voice behind him. He smirked, "Kabuto, you seem to be alright."

Kabuto slowly hobbled over to where Orochimaru was standing. He looked at Sasuke who was staring at him.

"Kabuto, I think a retreat would be best at this time." Orochimaru sneered. He jumped in between Sasuke and Naruto. Kabuto jumped between Orochimaru and Sasuke. Orochimaru looked at Naruto then Tsunade and Jiraiya, "It looks like today wasn't as prosperous as I believed. We'll return and next time we will crush the leaf."

Jiraiya smirked, "You act as if you can just run away Orochimaru."

_CRASH!_

Inugami crashed into a building behind the plaza. He had a piece of Manda's tail in his massive jaws, 'This is about my limit. With the sun raised my powers of shadow and night are about useless. But he isn't in that good of shape either…'

Manda hissed and tried to cover the wound on its body. He looked at Orochimaru, 'Every time! Every time that man calls me out I get injured!'

Orochimaru looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun if you want Sasuke-kun then try to follow us and get him back." He smirked and then turned around. He began to walk towards Kabuto. He whispered to the medic ninja as he got closer, "Kabuto, I need you to heal the wound on my abdomen."

"You were wrong about one thing Orochimaru…."

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smirked, "All of your plans were perfect except one thing…."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he stopped right in front of Kabuto ready to get his wound healed. His eyes were still on Jiraiya, "what?"

Jiraiya lowered his eyebrows, "…..there was never a…….leak….."

_STAB!_

Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror. Everyone watching also had the same expression. Orochimaru slowly turned his head forward. "K…..Kabuto……"

Kabuto had his head lowered. His hands were at Orochimaru's side. In his hand was a kunai that was covered in Orochimaru's blood. Orochimaru coughed up some more blood. He pushed Kabuto away from him and turned around slowly.

Jiraiya had an emotionless face, "I told you before. A single human heart can change everything. You thought that since you got to him early and held the young girl hostage that you had the brat under your control but you forgot one thing. Yakushi was my student so naturally I knew him before you set your eyes on Kabuto. Even back when we fought during my search for Tsunade, he has been acting as a double agent. Slowly feeding me information."

Kabuto raised his head and glared at Orochimaru, "I stopped your fake leak and sent information to Jiraiya-sama myself. I told him to make sure to arrive late and to not bring Naruto-kun."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he held both his now bleeding sides, "Kuh!"

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Keeping all the strongest re-enforcements outside the barrier ensured that we could take it down. Keeping Naruto away longing enough and making sure that he arrived around this time……" Jiraiya's eyes widened, "……was all to make sure that your plan failed!"

Orochimaru backed away from the glare being sent by Jiraiya and Kabuto as well as Tsunade and the rest. 'Shit! To think that I would trust Kabuto to the point I would let my guard down. Everything up till now was for this moment. That brat probably didn't attack when my arms were injured in order to gain this trust……..DAMN IT!'

Tsunade looked at her former comrade, "Give up Orochimaru! It's over! Your army has been defeated. Your right hand man is on our side and you are severely injured."

Orochimaru smirked, "Over? Over……." His eyes bulged as he shouted, "NOTHING'S OVER!" He peeked over his shoulder then back at Kabuto, "I'll deal with you later. First I'm going to kill that friend of yours then I'll make you suffer for months with torture." He backed up, "Sasuke-kun lets go."

Sasuke was silent as Orochimaru's body began to tremble from the loss of blood. Orochimaru bit his lip, "You think you've out smarted me! I still have my trump card and then when I obtain the perfect body I will kill all of …….."

"You're in the way….."

KATHUNK

A silence fell over the plaza. Everyone's eyes were wide with astonishment. Orochimaru's eyes were bulging with the veins in his eyeballs showing clearly. The silence was slowly taken over by a loud buzzing sound. Sakura's eyes twitched, "……Ch….Chidori….."

A hand was sticking out from Orochimaru's chest just to the right of his heart. The hand was glowing blue surrounded by electric energy. Orochimaru looked down in shock.

Sasuke tensed his arm, "I'm not your puppet!" In a swift motion he pulled his arm out of Orochimaru's body. As he did blood flew everywhere.

Naruto was also stunned by this but his reaction was not as extreme as everyone else's.

Sakura and Hinata closed their eyes at the sight. Tsunade and Jiraiya both had expressions of slight pity and melancholy. Orochimaru coughed up blood that flew to the ground. "Kuh! Y….you traitor! ha…." Orochimaru gasped for air.

Sasuke flung his arm to get the blood off it, "I was never on your side. I follow my own path. I have no intention of being your puppet….." He looked at Naruto, "….nor my brother's!"

Orochimaru coughed up more blood and stumbled a few feet, 'Damn…..I can't die like this…….I need to get somewhere and treat these wounds……..I can't let it all end now…..' He jumped straight into the air.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Orochimaru looked down as Jiraiya yelled at him. "Wha…."

_CHOMP!_

Suddenly he was surrounded in darkness. Before he had realized what had happened Manda had eaten him. Manda swallowed. Everyone looked on in horror. Jiraiya's eyes lowered, "That…..idiot….."

Manda looked over at Inugami, "I have no more obligation to stay here. Don't get the wrong impression I still have to kill you since you were the one who…….."

Inugami grinned bearing all his fangs, "heh, you're not the type to run away…..I suppose this can wait till later. This environment isn't suitable for our fight anyways."

Manda smirked, "Who are you kidding, I know you're weak because of the sun…..oh well, I want to kill you when you are at your strongest so that when it's all said and done you will have nothing to complain about." He looked down at Sasuke, "Boy……even though Orochimaru has perished our contract is still valid. I look forward to testing your abilities myself someday."

Both the giants disappeared in puffs of smoke. Kakashi grimaced, "To think it would end like that."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade remained quiet. Sakura and Hinata looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

The two stared at each other. Naruto had an emotionless expression, "Finally, every thing has come to this. I have to ask you something though…."

Sasuke smirked, "Go ahead, I have to ask something as well."

Naruto looked down at the blood on the ground, "You could have refused to come or even tried to find me. Why did you help Orochimaru in this?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Like I said earlier, I wanted to know how strong I've become. I need to see what I'm capable of doing. After the day you and I fought I came to realize that you were my best chance of finding out how far I have come. I knew that you would come here in this situation so I acted as if I was playing along with his plan."

Naruto smirked, "I see. I understand….you also wanted to know something?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto's cloak, "Ever since you arrived it's been bothering me…."

Naruto looked baffled as Sasuke continued, "…..there seems to be chakra coming from your clothes. The motion and rotation is very odd. What is it?"

Naruto looked at the garments on his arms. All of sudden it hit him, "Ahhh!" He turned around and looked at Jiraiya, "OOOIIII! ERO-SANNIN!"

A vein popped on Jiraiya's forehead, "You damn brat! What!"

Naruto pointed at his clothes, "You still haven't fixed this yet!"

Jiraiya thought for a second, "Oh shit! I forgot about the weight training……" and then his eyes widened, 'W….wait a second. I forgot to take those off of him before making him go into the cave. That means for the last six month's the weight has been constantly increasing. That brat………impossible….' He raised his fingers and concentrated, "**_KAI!_**"

A burst of chakra shot from Naruto's clothes. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and rotated his arms, "Whew! Man I've had to bear with that for a while now. Oh yeah, you wanted to know. These clothes…." He tugged on his shirt, "….once belonged to the fourth Hokage! They're weighted in a way."

Sasuke smirked, "That's fine. Better that it's taken off now then later. That way you can't use it as an excuse for why you lost." Sasuke began to release a huge amount of chakra.

Naruto was surprised for a moment but regained his smirk, "You're strong Sasuke. After all of this is over……." He titled his head, "……no……saying anything now would be pointless, because……." Naruto slowly began to release chakra. At first it was a small amount but before too long the amount had sky rocketed. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second. Naruto smiled as the roof around the two began to crack from the pressure, "……when two top notch ninja's cross fists, there is no need for words……right?"

Sasuke smiled, "Aa…."

The two smiled then lowered ready to attack. They both looked at each other and yelled, "BRING IT!"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Lots of stuff in this chapter. Next chapter will be the last in the Invasion arc so you can expect a lot to happen. As most of you wanted Orochimaru has left this earth (or has he?) heh joking.

I used the fight scene from the manga during the second bell test. I don't think it really matters since it was only a little show of strength.

Anyways, next chapter should be interesting to write. I never fully decided everything that would happen but I have a general idea of what I want to happen. Remember to go to my profile and get the pics I posted. Since I don't have tons of time anymore they are all pencil sketches. If I have time I might go back and ink them but as of now time isn't on my side. Well cya next chapter.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Like the Clash of Two Monsters!"**


	23. Like the Clash of Two Monsters!

Well time has finally arrived. The face off of Naruto and Sasuke. The first thing I want to make clear before this chapter begins is that in my fic Naruto won the fight at the Valley of the End. This is one of the reasons that Sasuke wants to fight him so bad. In his mind the fight was undecided.

With that said, this chapter is going to have A LOT of action. As I type this chapter out I will probably act the scenes out myself in order to have validity to the sequence. As a martial artist I have knowledge of how fight scenes should look like. This chapter is going to have to take a lot of imagination for you to understand. Also a knowledge of basic names for attacks such as roundhouse kick and haymaker punch would be handy.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

_**NO JUTSU**_ – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 23 - "Like the Clash of Two Monsters!"

* * *

"Im…..impossible!" Gai was practically speechless from the two children he was looking at.

The combined chakra of Naruto and Sasuke was enough to cause the shingles on the roofs surrounding the area to vibrate. The roof the two stood up began to crack. Both boys lowered into fighting stances.

Hinata who was overwhelmed by the pressure of the two looked at Sakura, "Sakura-san…."

Sakura turned her head as a sweat drop rolled down her cheek, "Wh…what is it Hinata?"

Hinata had a determined look, "Just so you know……..I'm rooting for Naruto-kun."

Sakura was a little stunned at the comment. The entire time she had been looking at it from the view of returning Sasuke but with Hinata's remark she finally realized that this was a battle between two people she cared for. The idea of rooting had never entered her mind. She looked at the two boys and then back at Hinata, "I know…….I guess it goes without saying that I'm rooting for Sasuke-kun but……."

Hinata smiled, "I know……in the end I also want both of them to win."

"As long as this doesn't get too serious I think both of them will come out winners." Tsunade joined in the conversation. She smiled as a drop of sweat dropped from her chin, 'What the hell are those two! They are still children for gods sake!'

Kakashi's eyes were widened, 'To think they have both come so far……Regardless of this situation…..' He smiled, '….those two have more than met my expectations from back in the Mist country….' He looked at Naruto, '…..but still. All this chakra from that brat……and not a bit of it from the Kyuubi!'

Both Sasuke and Naruto's muscles bulged as the chakra entered their systems and enforced their bodies. The two smiled then lowered ready to attack. They both looked at each other and yelled, "BRING IT!"

Naruto shot at Sasuke. He disappeared then suddenly reappeared behind Sasuke. Everyone's eyes bulged at the frightening speed. "URAAH!" Naruto yelled as he did a round house kick at Sasuke's head.

_THUD_

Sasuke blocked the kick with his forearm. He went to grab Naruto's foot but the blond headed shinobi vanished again. Sasuke's head darted around as his eyes followed Naruto's movements, 'He's fast! Several times faster then when we fought at the Valley of the End. My eyes can barely keep up…' He did several hand seals and then used Goukakyuu no Jutsu at the location Naruto was about to appear.

_BOOM!_

Naruto appeared in an instant only to be engulfed in the giant fireball. Hinata clutched the fox keychain. Sasuke jumped onto another roof as the smoke cleared. Suddenly he turned around and punched to his left as Naruto appeared behind him.

_THUD_

Naruto caught the fist with his hand. Sasuke brought his other hand around in an effort to free himself only for it to also get caught by Naruto. Both boy's muscles bulged as Sasuke tried to free himself and Naruto tried to hold onto him. Naruto smiled, "The Sharingan…."

Sasuke looked at him as he continued, "…the Sharingan is quite dangerous. During my training I learned a good majority of its secrets."

Sasuke frowned a bit, "So what! Just knowing that I can see your future actions doesn't mean you can outwit me!"

Naruto gained a dim-witted expression, "Future?" His eyes widened as he yelled, "YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"

Sasuke had a baffled expression, "Eh? You mean you didn't……! You idiot!"

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya with a concerned expression, "He doesn't seem to have advanced much in the intellect department. What the hell did you teach him!"

Jiraiya smacked his forehead, "I said I was a good teacher not a miracle worker….geez, I told the brat about the Sharingan's abilities. He probably just forgot."

Sakura frowned, 'And he looked cool for a second with the whole vanishing thing too.' She gained a serious expression as she looked at Naruto, 'but still. Those moves earlier were faster than anything I've seen before.' She looked at the cloak on the ground, 'Was it a result of the weight training he mentioned earlier?'

Sasuke smirked as he struggled to free himself in the game of tug of war he was engaged in, "And here I was worried you had passed me in some way. Guess I was…." He jumped with his hands still held by Naruto. He swung his legs around which caught Naruto's attention.

_BAMM!_

"…WRONG!" Sasuke kicked Naruto sending him flying. Sasuke, freed from Naruto's grasp, landed with a smile.

_POOF_

Naruto suddenly turned into smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened. Suddenly he felt something at his feet. Two hands popped out from the ground and grabbed his ankles.

"**_DOTON: ISHI BESSHI NO JUSTU! (Stone Enclosure)_**"

Suddenly the ground around Sasuke shot around him and closed off into a sphere like shape. Sasuke looked down at the hands around his ankles and grabbed a kunai. He stabbed into the right hand and was surprised as the set of hands went up in smoke, "Tch! Kage Bunshin…."

"OIIII Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked to the top of the rock formation. On the top of the enclosure Naruto had his hands on the surface of the stone. He smiled, "I remembered…….how to fight the Sharingan."

Sasuke grinned, "Heh, I don't see how this is going to help you against me." He lowered down his body, "Something like this……"

"…IS NOTHING!" Sasuke's yelled resonated through the walls of the enclosure as they trembled and shook violently.

Naruto smirked, "I didn't say anything about that…." He jumped into the air as the stone jutsu was destroyed and all the fragments flew in several directions.

Sasuke did several hand seals as Naruto flew straight in the air. Sasuke prepared to do the jutsu, "MIZU……"

Suddenly Naruto vanished into thin air. Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Wha….what the hell!'

Kakashi's eyes trembled, "That's impossible! There's no way he could have….."

_Tap_

Sasuke suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head. There behind him was Naruto who had his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. He raised his hand, "Yo!"

_POW!_

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face sending the Uchiha prodigy flying into a wall.

_BOOM_

Sasuke was slightly indented in the wall. Everyone watched in amazement as Naruto lowered his fist. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya, "You….you couldn't have taught him that technique."

Jiraiya looked at him then back at Naruto, "Yeah. I couldn't have taught him. He must have."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "You can't be serious! You took him to that place!"

Both Sakura and Hinata looked at the Sennin pair. Sakura looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei. What technique? Wasn't it just super speed? That was how he appeared behind Sasuke-kun, right?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's feet. He concentrated and finally saw what he was looking for, "No. If it were mere speed then Sasuke probably could have countered….." He looked at Naruto who was smiling, "….the move that Naruto used was Shistsen no Jutsu."

Sakura looked confused, "What…"

Kakashi continued, "It was a move created by the Fourth Hokage. Basically using a special marking or seal it allows the user to transport instantly to the location of the seal. Well, that's the theory anyways."

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled, 'I knew it! Naruto-kun, you really are amazing!'

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a serious expression, '…still to think that the same brat who got into the third round of the Chuunin Exam using a fart would be able to use such a technique is scary. I can barely use the move yet he can easily do it. The technique requires a lot of chakra so him knowing that move can be beneficial.'

"Heeeeiii……."

Everyone looked at Sasuke who was slowly moving out of the wall. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "I don't know what kind of technique that was but…….." He raised his hand and covered it with a strange chakra. He lowered it to his foot where the marking was and then brought his hand up again. The mark on his scandal slowly faded, "….I won't let you touch me again. You should have taken me out when you had the chance."

Naruto got down into a horse stance and glared at Sasuke, "That's not all I've learned while I was away. I already told you that I learned a way to fight the Sharingan and now I will show you."

Kakashi looked confused, 'Another way? The Shunshin is probably one of the better ways to fight against the Sharingan's predication ability. What could he have up his sleeve?'

Sasuke bent down and then suddenly vanished. Naruto's eyes widened, "Wha…."

"OVER HERE!"

Naruto turned around and saw a slight glimpse of a shadow before he felt a fist ram into his face. He was sent flying several hundred feet. He landed on his feet but was slightly hunched over. He raised his hand to wipe some blood from the corner of his mouth. "Hey, that was a dirty trick." Suddenly his eyes went to the left as he dodged another punch.

Sasuke appeared then disappeared just as quickly. Kakashi grimaced, "He's using his chakra to accelerate beyond human speeds. Since he has the Sharingan he can anticipate a counter and intercept his opponent. At this rate……"

Naruto tried his best to follow Sasuke's movements with his eyes. He smirked then closed his eyes, 'Heh…….As I thought it's impossible to follow it with my eyes……'

Tsunade saw this and tightened her fist, "That idiot! It's no time to close his eyes!"

"I'm……"

Tsunade looked down at Hinata after her comment. Hinata was watching the battle with her Byakugan, "……I'm sure that Naruto-kun has a plan…….I'm sure of it."

Kakashi watched all the movements with his Sharingan as Sasuke ran around Naruto, 'Damn, I can barely keep up with the Sharingan. The only reason I can see anything is because of the chakra that he is infusing into his body as he moves…..'

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his eyes closed, 'That idiot. I don't know what he's planning but…..' He increased his speed and did several hand seals, '…..I WILL WIN!'

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto in an instant. His right fist was cocked back with what appeared to be chakra surrounding it. He thrust his fist at the back of Naruto's head, 'I WIN!'

_THUD!_

Sasuke's eyes grew wide in shock, 'No….no way….' He gritted his teeth has his hand trembled. Naruto's hand was wrapped around Sasuke's wrist.

Naruto slowly turned his head around and opened his eyes. He grinned, "Gotcha!"

Sasuke tried to free himself but couldn't, "You…….There's no way you could have……!" Sasuke finally noticed something. A layer of chakra was surrounding Naruto's body. It was at least a foot thick. None of it was escaping outwards like normal chakra would. Sasuke's eyes widened, "……You bastard! You used the chakra to sense my attack."

Naruto tightened his grip a1ittle, "Not only that, but by making the chakra thicker I can slow down attacks to the point that I can react to even god-like speed."

Sasuke smirked, "You bastard. You think that is enough to save you."

"No……"

Sasuke was caught off guard by the response. 'What….'

Naruto turned his head around and looked forward, "I told you before that I knew a way to beat your Sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. The chakra around Naruto receded into his body. Suddenly Naruto's body began to shake violently.

_VWOOSH!  
_

Without warning a huge amount of chakra shot out Naruto's body throwing Sasuke back several feet. The black haired boy looked on in awe as the size of the chakra being emitted from Naruto grew and grew. All of the Jounin watching from the roofs away from the battlefield began to shake in amazement of the chakra coming from Naruto. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes grew wide. Jiraiya's mouth about hit the floor, "This…..this brat……." He raised his eyes. The size of the chakra exceeded a diameter of several hundred feet.

Kakashi could hardly believe what he was seeing. 'Impossible. So much dense chakra…….and all of it is Naruto's.'

Sasuke watched as Naruto turned around, "I thought the time for showing off chakra was over."

Naruto smiled, "You still don't get it?" Suddenly Naruto disappeared from Sasuke's vision.

Sasuke's eyes bulged, "No wa……"

_THUD!_

Sasuke was suddenly punched in his gut as Naruto reappeared. Sasuke coughed out some blood from the violent attack. He looked at Naruto. The blond haired ninja grinned, "The Sharingan…….." He vanished again and reappeared above Sasuke.

_THUNK!_

With a swift axe kick Naruto belted Sasuke's head face down into the ground. A crack formed from where he hit the floor. Naruto looked at Sasuke's unmoving body, "The Sharingan's ability to predict future movements comes from the ability to read chakra. The way that chakra moves through the body gives a projection of what the next movement will be."

Sasuke looked up, "How…….how could you have known that?"

Naruto smirked, "I had a training partner who once sparred with an Uchiha a long time ago. Through him I realized that if you create and area larger than yourself with chakra then it's nearly impossible to read. At first I created a bubble about twice my size but once I realized that I could make one bigger then I decided to make one at least the size of a town block." He pointed at himself with a grin, "How do you like it? My Shroud of Chakra!"

Kakashi was amazed at the shear tactic of Naruto's technique, 'He's right in the fact that if you can encompass the entire area with chakra you can make the Sharingan's prediction abilities useless. But…..' He looked at the sphere of chakra, '…such a large amount of chakra being emitted will use up his power quick. His only hope is his stamina.'

Sasuke slowly stood up, "Heh, you're actually using your head. Your quite scary when your idiocy doesn't get in the way."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke……..This fight. I don't want it to ever end."

Both Hinata's and Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke was also a bit surprised. Naruto smiled, "When I was training in the cave I only had one thought. That was to become stronger so that the next time I meet you we could cross fists again. Even now it feels like a dream to be fighting you."

Sasuke rose to his feet, "You think this is a game don't you?" He sneered, "THIS ISN'T A CHILD'S GAME! After I beat you I'm going after that man and finishing what started on that night…..no even before that night!" Sasuke suddenly vanished and reappeared below Naruto. He kicked him underneath his chin shooting Naruto straight into the air. Sasuke gritted his teeth, "From now on this is serious. I'm going to come at you with every intension of killing you!"

Naruto reached into his pouch as he floated into mid air. He looked over at the roof where Hinata and the others were watching from, 'Good I'm far enough away.' He flipped in mid air and looked down at Sasuke who was a good hundred feet away. He brought out three kunai, "FINE! That's how a shinobi battle should be! From now on I will be serious. PREPARE YOURSELF SASUKE!"

Naruto threw the three kunai in the direction of Sasuke. Sasuke smacked his tongue, "Tsch! Kunai? That's serious?"

Naruto did several had seals and looked down at Sasuke and the kunai that were still flying, "**_KUNAI TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_**"

In an instant the three kunai became thousands. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, 'That bastard!' The first wave of kunai got to Sasuke. He began to dodge them left and right using his Sharingan. "If you think this enough then you're gonna lose!"

Kakashi eyes grew wide when he spotted something, "That idiot! He couldn't possibly…."

Naruto watched as most of the kunai had reached about ten feet from the ground or lower. He raised his hand and then followed with his index and middle finger, "**_KAI!_**"

Sasuke's eyes widened once he saw what Kakashi had seen.

_BOOOM_ _BOOM_ _KABOOM_

Suddenly hundreds of the kunai blew up. The fireball created from the massive explosions was the same size as Naruto's Shroud of Chakra. The intense heat and air currents hit the onlookers with great fierceness. All of them had to cover their faces and plant their feet firmly in order not to be scolded nor blown away. Sakura looked at the fireball, 'Sa….Sasuke-kun……'

_WHOOSH_

Suddenly a large chuck of a building came flying out of the fireball. It flew at high speed towards Naruto. Naruto flipped around in the air and landed on the rubble. He looked down at the smoke that was left after the explosion. Suddenly Sasuke came flying out of the smoke. Naruto squatted down then launched at high speed. Sasuke suddenly roared, "NARUTO!"

Naruto reared back his fist and shouted, "SASUKE!"

The two fighters fists collided causing a rush of air caused by the chakra that cleared away the smoke. The impact from the punches caused both fighters to be sent into the rubble caused by the massive explosion. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of the devastation, "This is……horrible." She looked at Sakura, "Sakura-san, if this goes on……" She stopped once she looked at Sakura's face.

"………." Sakura didn't respond to Hinata's words. She kept her eyes on the fight between her two friends. She trembled trying to hold herself back from jumping in between the two. She was biting her lip in order to calm herself down. This caused blood to trickle down the side of her mouth.

Hinata was shocked at this, 'Sakura-san……' She looked down then back to where Naruto was, '….you're right Sakura-san. Even if you don't say anything, no matter what happens we have to watch till the end…….'

Tsunade looked at the destruction was shaken, "Those two…….As much as I don't want to say it…."

"UGH!"

Tsunade was interrupted but Jiraiya's sudden grunt of pain. She looked at him, "What's wrong……!" She noticed a lot of blood coming from his leg though he was trying to cover it up. "Jiraiya….you…."

He gritted his teeth, "Heh…..don't worry about me…..This is nothing."

Tsunade looked at her two students, "Hinata. Sakura. We need to heal his leg before…."

"No!" Jiraiya interrupted her. "I appreciate the kindness but when those two boys finish their fun they will need healing. I can manage for awhile."

Tsunade sighed and walked over to him, "Geez, you're always making things worse. You probably can barely stand at the moment." She put her hands over his wound, "This is going to take everything I have left so you better appreciate it!"

Jiraiya simply nodded as he looked back at Naruto and Sasuke as they stood up from the rubble. Kakashi looked at the two with concern, 'At this rate the two of them won't last long. Naruto has to keep up of the Shroud of Chakra to stop Sasuke's Sharingan. No matter how good his stamina is, as long as he doesn't use the Kyuubi's chakra he won't last long.' His eyes shifted to Sasuke, 'The same goes for Sasuke as well. Even though his ability to predict is gone he still needs the Sharingan in order to keep up with Naruto's fast movements. The Sharingan can still copy what Naruto does but the consumption of chakra is just as much as Naruto's Shroud of Chakra. This fight won't last much longer….'

* * *

"Ebisu, how is everything going over there?" Shizune looked over at Ebisu who was looking over Konoha with a pair of binoculars. 

Ebisu looked up, "It seems that Orochimaru's forces have been defeated. There's been next to no activity except for towards the center of the town."

Shizune looked in the direction the giant explosion from earlier, 'What's going? Even though most the attacks ended, something huge is still going on over there. Are they fighting with Orochimaru?"

"Shizune-san!" A medic ninja approached Shizune. "All the teams sent out have confirmed that all the injured have be relocated and have began treatment. Also all the Jounin squad leaders have come back saying that no hostilities have been monitored in the past hour or so."

Shizune nodded her head, "Good. I think sending a team to the center of the village would be the best course of action now."

The medic ninja looked alittle worried, which caused Shizune, to look at him, "What is it?"

The medic ninja looked down, "Actually……"

_

* * *

BAM!_

A drop of sweat began to roll down Kakashi's cheek, "How……how long have they been going at it now?"

_THUD!_

Jiraiya, whose wound was healed, stepped next to him, "It's been over thirty minutes now. This fight is long……..too long." He turned his head and looked at Tsunade who fell unconscious after healing his wound.

_WHAMP!_

Gai joined the two along with Neji who had woken up earlier, "They've got next to nothing left."

_Snap!_

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto has used up about all of his chakra from using the shroud and the times he used Kage Bunshin. The same for Sasuke. He's used up so much chakra, he can't use the Sharingan anymore. This has boiled down to a fist fight."

_BOM!_

Both Hinata and Sakura were fighting to hold back their tears. Just watching had become nearly impossible. Down amongst the rubble Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows at an alarming rate. With each punch and kick a new accumulation of blood flew into the air. Naruto's left eye was swelling and blood flowed from his nose and mouth. Sasuke wasn't in much better condition. A deep gash on his forehead bled enough to make his right eye practically blind. Both fighters were gasping for air and could barely stand.

Sasuke thought back to the fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End. He smirked and looked at Naruto, "You……..why haven't you used the power from back then? I can tell that you aren't using it."

Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth, "I could say the same to you. What happened to the power you used then?"

Sasuke reached up to his shoulder, "The moment Orochimaru died, THAT power vanished. It was a safe guard to ensure that those he in powered wouldn't turn against him."

Naruto smiled, "I'm in a similar boat but for a different reason." He glanced at his arms and the seals. "Even if I could use the powers of that monster I wouldn't…."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit as Naruto continued, "…..here and now I will defeat you. I will use my own power." He tightened his fist that was pointing at Sasuke, "This fight goes beyond just winning. I'll show you how strong I've gotten."

Sasuke smirked, "That's fine. In the end I just hope that you don't regret not using it. I still have more than enough power to beat down a dobe like you."

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, stop bluffing. I can tell you're just as tired as me."

Sasuke brought his legs into a horse stance and exhaled heavily, "Is that so…….Then don't be surprised by this. HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke began to shout from his gut. As he did chakra began to build around him. He stopped shouted and just gritted his teeth. The chakra coming from his body grew larger and larger. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "How?"

Sasuke exhaled then smiled, "Heh, I said that the seal that Orochimaru gave me was useless but that doesn't mean it was useless for something else. The origin of the seal was to pull all of the chakra and amplify it. I changed it to my own purpose in order to have a trump card against my brother. With this I can pull out all my latent chakra without losing myself."

The chakra surrounding him began to swirl. Naruto was amazed looking at him. Suddenly Sasuke vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto's face.

_BAM!_

Sasuke's knee collided with Naruto's face sending the blond flying parallel to the ground. Sasuke vanished again only to appear below Naruto. He slammed his hands down on the ground and kicked straight up with both of his legs. The kick sent Naruto flying straight up.

Naruto had his eyes closed from the pain. He cough up some blood while trying to open up his right eye in order to counter attack, 'Fast……he's just as fast as before……DAMMIT…….'

Sasuke's shadow appeared on Naruto's head. Sasuke flew downwards with his foot extended. He looked down at Naruto's face, 'You…….this entire time I knew you were getting stronger. I could feel it. I tried to advance past you but every time I felt you get just as strong. It was like I was trying to run away from my own shadow. So I decided to enter a world of darkness. A world where shadows didn't exist. But after awhile I realized that without my shadow there seemed to be something missing. The reason to run was gone……..with this I can run beyond my shadow….AND TO MY DESTINY!"

_BAMM!_

Sasuke's foot came down and smacked into Naruto's face. Naruto was sent down into the ground. He smashed into the surface of the ground leaving a large crater. Hinata gasped at the sight in front of her. Sakura's reaction was much the same except she found it hard to watch this brutal match between former teammates.

Sasuke landed in front of the crater. The dust that was kicked up slowly settled. Naruto lay motionless in the hole. Kakashi's eyes lowered, "Is it over?"

"No……" Jiraiya watched as Naruto slowly raised his hand outside of the crater.

"Th…..that's not enough…….." Naruto tried to raise himself out of the hole. He looked at Sasuke who was amazed at his endurance. Naruto's vision began to blur and two other Sasuke's appeared. He narrowed his eyes trying to focus his sight.

Sasuke smiled as a drop of sweat rolled down his face, "Heh…..y…you just don't know when to give up…..dobe….."

Naruto raised himself up gradually but as he did his arms began to wobble. His head was lowered so that his hair covered his face, "Do you……"

Sasuke looked down at his face as he continued, "…..do you still think that I deserve the title DOBE, Sasuke? Am I really that weak?" He raised his face with determined eyes.

Sasuke saw his expression and then closed his eyes, "……no…….you're not dead last…..not anymore….."

Sakura heard this and slightly began to smile, 'He…..recognizes him…..'

Naruto stood on both of his feet. He looked at his former teammate and smiled, "You too…..Although I think your personality needs some work, I think…….I truly think of you as a friend."

Kakashi smiled, "Heh. I guess the old saying that through fighting one can know another is true."

Jiraiya smiled then regained a serious expression, 'That brat Naruto can't win like this. He only has one chance but he couldn't be thi…..' Jiraiya stopped once he realized that Naruto had his eyes on him, 'That idiot! He is thinking about it!'

Naruto saw Jiraiya's expression and smiled, 'I can't win like this. Sasuke's trump card is too much……at this rate I won't last…….I have no choice…….'

Jiraiya frowned, "SHIT! I can't he would go so far for something as small as this fight."

Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi all looked at him. Sakura looked at him confused, "What are you talking about Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya grimaced as Naruto exhaled deeply, "That brat, I taught him a jutsu that he should never use."

Hinata looked at the Sennin, "A jutsu?"

Jiraiya looked at her, "a forbidden jutsu. One that if he used he could…..no will most likely lead to his death."

Both Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Hinata tried to speak but couldn't. Lee joined in the conversation and pretty much asked what was on everyone's mind, "Forbidden? What kind of jutsu is it?"

Jiraiya looked back at Naruto in concern. His eyes focused on his left arm.

Naruto had assumed a slightly vertical position. His breathing become much more paced and concentrated. He closed his eyes and thought back to a time before any of the current events had happened.

"_Naruto, I know that we just left the temple but I need to tell you s…… what are you doing?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto as the pair walked down the path from the temple._

Naruto had been touching his lips. As soon as he heard Jiraiya catch him he hid his hands behind his back, "No…nothing! What is it?"

_Jiraiya thought about carrying out punishment for not listening but considering what had happened only moments before he let it slid, "Hah…to put it simply. I'm going to teach you a technique as we go."_

_Naruto's eyes lit up, "REALLY!"_

_Jiraiya looked at him seriously, "This is a dangerous technique. Your life will ride on it."_

_Naruto calmed down. Jiraiya bent down, "This move. You're absolutely never allowed to use it."_

_Naruto began to pout alittle, "Then why the hell are you teaching it to me then!"_

_Jiraiya sighed, "One day an even greater threat to your life will come and you will have to choose."_

Naruto began to release the last of his chakra. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll. He unraveled it and took some of the blood from his mouth onto his thumb. He smeared blood across the scroll and rolled it back up in an instant. The scroll was placed in between his hands as he concentrated on it.

"_To tell you the truth. I don't want to tell you for a simple reason…." Jiraiya had a solemn expression, "…..if you use this technique I will probably have to kill you."_

_Naruto's eyes bulged. "Wha……what do you mean?"_

Naruto slammed the scroll on the ground. As he did, all the chakra he had exploded outward. Everyone watch intensely. Hinata ran to the edge of the roof and shouted with tears in her eyes, "NARUTO-KUN! DON'T!"

Sasuke looked in the direction of the shout but returned his attention to Naruto, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's……." Sasuke stopped once he began to sense something odd.

"Since you don't know anything about this I'll go ahead and tell you. The Double Seal is an extremely powerful seal. Unfortunately the seal itself could never contain the Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya explained as Naruto listened carefully.

_Jiraiya looked at Naruto's left arm. More precisely he was looking at the seal, "The first seal is to contain the chakra of the Kyuubi. The second seal acts as a re-enforcer for that seal."_

Naruto began to glow as a huge gust of wind began to blow from his body. Sasuke covered his face as he watched this. Sasuke smirked, "I don't know what's going on. But I feel like I should get serious." Sasuke began to build all of his chakra. His muscles began to bulge.

Naruto looked up with a smile.

_Jiraiya pointed at the seal on Naruto's arm, "Do you know how seals work?"_

_Naruto crossed his arms, "Like hell I would know!"_

_Jiraiya shrugged, "Anyways. Seals are just markings put down on paper or in your case on the body. They are sophisticated channels made for the sole purpose of using chakra and accomplishing a certain task. A seal user must in put his or her chakra into the seal in order for it to work. Unfortunately like all things the chakra fades over time. There are only a few exceptions to this. The original seal place on the Kyuubi by the Fourth Hokage is a good example." _

_Naruto didn't quite understand the science of it all but stayed quiet as Jiraiya continued. "The Double Seal works off a different premise……"_

The seal on Naruto's left arm began to illuminate. It expanded outwards into the ring shape it had once had back in the temple. The seal swirled around Naruto. At first it was spinning fast but began to slow.

"_The Double Seal uses the sealed person's own chakra as it's power supply." _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So basically it uses my own chakra to enforce the seal for the Kyuubi?" _

Jiraiya nodded, "Exactly. The chakra that comes from you to enforce the first seal is the one of the left arm. That's the seal that I made. The seal for the Kyuubi was done by the old man."

_Naruto rubbed his left arm, 'I guess that's why I felt so much of my chakra vanish when they did the ceremony.' He looked at Jiraiya, "So what does this have to do with this forbidden move?"_

_Jiraiya regained a sober expression, "The truth is that at all time the seal is holding back a portion of your chakra."_

"A portion?" Sakura looked at Jiraiya as he made his explanation.

Lee looked confused, 'Wait, what was the first seal used for? He never said it he just looked at Naruto-kun and Sakura-san just seemed to understand.'

Jiraiya continued, "The chakra used for the left seal is never available to the person who was sealed. So the portion for the seal will always be out of reach. In simple terms, it's like a certain percentage of that person's chakra supply is always cut off."

Sakura looked at the ring along with Hinata and then back at Jiraiya, "How much of a percentage?"

"_Naruto. The move I will teach you will allow you to release that chakra. But it will come at a heavy price. Just from hearing what I've said so far you should be able to realize why I said it was forbidden, right?"_

_Naruto stood in silence for a moment then realize what Jiraiya was getting at. His face lowered once he realized the consequences of the move, "I understand. Can you still teach me the move? I promise that I won't ever use it unless a life or death struggle comes around."_

Jiraiya nodded his head, "alright. Just as long as you realize the danger of this move……..by the way the amount of chakra that will always be held back by the seal is……"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and slowly began to rise off the ground. He put his hands together much like he had against Neji in the Chunnin Exam. He concentrated and inhaled.

"……_forty percent…"_

"**_KAI!_**"

A sudden flood of chakra rushed from Naruto's body. The rush of chakra shocked everyone, including Sasuke. The blue energy engulfed Naruto's body and swirled around fiercely. The motion was similar to that of a tornado. Sparks of electricity began to form between the two masses of chakra being generated by both Naruto and Sasuke.

The ground began to rip and tear. Clouds of dust were thrown into the air caused by the gusts of violent winds generated by the rotation of the two forces.

Sakura looked at Jiraiya with an unbelieving look. Lee also had a similar expression, "Only forty percent! This is more like over fifty!"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "Huh……I think I might have messed up when I was creating the parameters for the seal."

Everyone watched in awe as the two powers began to reach their peak. Hinata and Sakura were both in awe of the boys. Kakashi's eyes were trembling in terror, "They…..those two had this much power! This is insane………it's……it's like the clash of two monsters!"

Hinata clutched her key chain, 'Please let everything be ok!'

Sakura looked at the two, 'I….I thought I had gotten so far…..but those two….' An image of the two teenage boys walking away from Sakura appeared in her mind. She stared at their backs.

Naruto and Sasuke both had smirks. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as Naruto began to perform several hand seals. 'Heh those hand seals……there's no mistake about it.' He copied the hand seals.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in concern, 'With this there is no longer any support for the seal on the Kyuubi. Even though the right arm seal for the Kyuubi is in place. If he becomes to emotional or in life threatening danger the Kyuubi's chakra could burst through. He's basically like he was after I first met him. That brat! I can't believe he would risk his life in such an absurd way.'

Both boys put their hands up to their mouths and inhaled deeply then exhaled giant fireballs.

"**_KATON: Goukakyuu NO JUTSU!_**"

The fireballs were insanely large and flew at each other with amazing speed.

_BOOM!_

The two infernos collided creating a huge explosion. Everyone on the roofs shielded themselves from the explosion and wind coming from the collision. Suddenly everyone heard two very distinct sounds. Sakura looked around, "Those sounds…….that's!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Chidori and Rasengan!"

The buzzing sound of the Chidori and the swirling sound of the Rasengan filled the air. The smoke and dust created by the clash of the two fireballs settle and revealed Naruto and Sasuke charging their most infamous attacks. Both boys were pumping as much of their chakra into the attacks as possible.

"I…incredible…." Hinata and Sakura were amazed at the sight the two were making. This was Hinata's first time seeing either and Sakura's real first time seeing the Rasengan.

Both fighters were thinking the same thing, 'Got to make this one the final one!'

The wind created by the Rasengan and the lightning of the Chidori combined to form a ferocious storm. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. Neither blinked at the extreme show of power. Sasuke crouched down, 'A stalemate at this point would be the end of me. I have to create an opening and strike in that instant!'

Naruto pumped even more power into the Rasengan. 'Sasuke's Sharingan will allow him to see my next movement. This is the only way.' A sudden burst of chakra surrounded Naruto as another Shroud of Chakra came forth.

Sasuke's eye twitched, 'Damn it! With that I can't see his next movement. Tsch! Guess there's only one choice left….'

Naruto lowered down a little ready to head straight for his target, 'With this I don't have to worry about prediction but his eyes can still see the tiniest change in movement. In a situation like this…..'

Both boys narrowed their eyes and then took off in a flash. As they did they thought the same thing.

'……drive straight forward and attack!'

Both fighters shot at each other with god-like speed. As they ran the ground beneath them ripped apart. The spectators on the roof held their breathe as the two blurs shot at each other. Sakura and Hinata both closed their eyes and made silent prayers. Sakura's entire body trembled, 'Please……Please make sure they both come out alright! PLEASE!'

Hinata clutched her fox key chain tightly. Images from when Naruto came back from the Sasuke rescue mission and the festival filled her mind, 'Please……' Her eyes opened with tears, '……let us return to the time when we could smile freely…….'

'…….Sasuke-kun……..'

'…….Naruto-kun……...'

A bright flash filled the sky as the two attacks collided head on. Both of the fighter's hands shook from the forces coming from the collision of the attacks. Gusts of wind and electricity shot all around the two ripping up the ground. Everyone watched in amazement.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, 'Damn! This is even worse than before. The swirling motion makes it nearly impossible to push through. At best I can only parry it….'

Naruto's hand began to vibrate violently. He tightened his arms and using his feet tried to push the Rasengan through.

_VROOOOOBOOOM!_

Suddenly a huge explosion of chakra came from the two attacks. Both attacks cancelled each other out but in one swift motion both fighters went through with the thrust motions.

_BAM!_

_THUD!_

Both of their fists planted themselves in the others guts. The impact of the attacks along with the excess chakra was sent flying. The force of the impact tore their shirts to shreds. At first only holes on the opposite sides of their backs tore but the follow through of the impacts tore the rest of their shirts. Everyone looked on in amazement. Both Hinata and Sakura had begun holding one another's hands for support.

Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other with their fists still planted in each other's stomachs. They both slowly raised their heads and looked at each. A few moments of silence passed before suddenly….

"…..UGH!" Both of them all of a sudden cough up blood.

Hinata and Sakura grimaced at the sight. Sasuke and Naruto raised their heads again and looked straight ahead. Naruto smiled with blood coming from the corners of his mouth, "…I……guess it's a tie……..sorry it couldn't be more of a final battle….."

Sasuke smirked with blood also coming from his mouth. Naruto slowly closed his eyes but his grin grew even wider, "It……it was a good fight……"

Sasuke also gradually closed his eyes and his smirk grew even larger, "…….Aa……"

Both fighters began to fall backwards with their grins still on their faces.

_Thud_

_Thud _

Both fighters' heads didn't hit the ground but something much softer. Two sets of hands clutched around their bodies in order to support their weight. Sasuke's upper body was laying on a set of out stretched legs. While Naruto's neck and heck rested on a lap.

"Geez, I can't believe after all that they couldn't even determine who won." Sakura sighed as she cradled Sasuke's body after catching him.

"Are you sure?" Hinata cradled Naruto's head after she dashed to catch him. "Look at their faces, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's smiling face. She smiled, "Man, this two are still little kids. We're really gonna have to watch them in the future." A soft glow enveloped Sakura and Sasuke's body as Sakura began to heal the young man's wounds.

Hinata nodded and did the same. Jiraiya and the rest of the group walked up to the four teenagers. Kakashi sighed, "Guess that's it then."

Lee looked at the two young men, "Geez, those two are insanely strong."

Jiraiya looked around, "Kah, This place doesn't seem to have much luck does it? It's only been about three years since last time it was nearly destroyed."

Gai smiled, "Yeah but like that time Konoha survived and will became even stronger."

"KAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A loud female scream resonated through everyone's ears. Everyone quickly snapped their heads around and looked in the direction of where the sound came from. They were all shocked at what they saw.

Out from the ground two arms reached out and grabbed a hold of Naruto. Hinata tried desperately to hold on. "No….STOP!…."

Kakashi and Jiraiya ran for Naruto. The owner of the arms slowly came out of the ground. Suddenly Kakashi and Jiraiya's movements stopped as their feet sunk into the ground. The figure popped his head out of the dirt. Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror, "KISEI ZETSU!"

Kisei wrapped his hands around Naruto and began to pull him into the ground. Hinata pulled as hard as she could but couldn't over power the Akatsuki member. Sakura watched this in horror and screamed out, "NARUTO!"

In an instant Naruto's body disappeared beneath the surface. Tears shot from Hinata's eyes, "NARUTO-KUN!"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Well there's the last chapter of the Invasion arc. This chapter was quite fun to write as I went along. Sorry if it didn't turn out like some of you hoped. I had always planned for it to end in a tie. I think the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke is better off that way. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

Next chapter begins the "Revelations" Arc. A lot of stuff will be explained and all sorts of secrets about. The arc will be long but should be good. Well cya guys next chapter.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Aftermath……"**


	24. Aftermath……

Apparently the last chapter was quite a cliffhanger. Sorry, I didn't realize it would be such a large one. Anyways, this chapter will be a short one. I probably won't get another new chapter out for at least another week or so. My free time has been getting eaten a lot lately.

A note, a lot of people have pointed out the translation of Naruto's instant movement technique that was the Fourth's was mistranslated. I am only going off of the version in the manga that I read. The Inane version translated it as Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker) so that's what I used. Or at least that's what I think everyone was trying to point out. If not then let me know.

I've also gotten the impression that A LOT of people hate Sasuke. He's not my favorite character either but he is vital to Naruto's growth. A rival is an important thing in a fighter's existence.

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 24 - "Aftermath……**"

* * *

**

"NARUTO-KUN!……NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata clawed frantically at the dirt where Naruto, just moments before, had sunk into.

Sakura's eyes trembled as she saw her friend's actions. She looked up at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama! What happened! Who was that!"

Jiraiya was practically biting his lip, 'DAMMIT! I never thought they would try to take him right in front of my eyes……..Now they…'

"Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya's attention was brought to Sakura who had a very pleading expression, "Who was that? You said Kisei Zetsu….."

Jiraiya tried to calm himself down. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, "That man is part of Akatsuki…."

Sakura's eyes widened, "A…Akatsuki! The organization that Sasuke-kun's brother and Orochimaru are from?"

"That's right…" Kakashi joined in. He looked at Jiraiya, "Was that really Kisei Zetsu?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Though I have never seen him before, I'm positive it was him."

"What's going on? Why did that thing take Naruto-kun?" Lee and TenTen walked up to the two adults, "I don't understand what's going on."

Temari, Shikamaru and Gai joined them. Jiraiya opened his eyes gradually, "Akatsuki has had its eyes on Naruto for quite some time. Now they have Naruto and Gaara…"

Temari's eyes widened in horror, "WH…WHAT!"

Kakashi looked at her, "Before the invasion of Konoha we received word from Suna that two Akatsuki members had breached the defenses there and had taken the Kazekage. We were sent in order to aid them but word of the invasion plans made its way to us."

Temari lowered her head and looked at the ground. Her eyes were wide, 'Gaara was? Shit! While I was messing around those bastards came and…….DAMMIT!'

_Scratch_ _Scratch!_

Hinata's hands dug through the dirt even more frantically than before. Tears flowed continuously and her teeth were gritted. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Sakura had a sympathetic look as did everyone else, "H…Hinata…."

TenTen leaned over and tried to put her hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder, "Hey calm down……He's already g…"

_Smack!_

Hinata knocked her hand away and continued to dig. She shook her head wildly, "No! No! He just came back……Everything was suppose to be alright after the fight! Everything was suppose to return to n….normal….."

_Tap_

Another hand gradually patted itself on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata-sama….please stop. Your fingers are beginning to bleed." Neji had an understanding yet concerned expression.

Hinata stopped but tears still came from her eyes. "Guh……Guh…….Neji-ni-san…..Naruto-kun just came back. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Sakura was almost about to cry herself. She looked at the unconscious Sasuke and then back at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, you said you hadn't seen that man before. How did you know who he was?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "That man…….Kisei Zetsu. There is a lot of information about him. Mostly his appearance."

Sakura raised her eyebrow alittle, "A lot? It took me along time to find out about Itachi and Orochimaru. Isn't strange that a lot of information is around?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Normally yes but with him…….with him it's not strange considering….."

Lee looked at the Sennin, "Considering?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, "Considering information concerning him has been around for over two hundred years."

"!" Both Lee and Sakura's eyes widened. "Two hundred years!"

Jiraiya looked over at Hinata, "Information concerning the man with that name dates back all the way to the time before Konoha even existed. Rumors that Zetsu was actually a clan and not a single man were natural but the knowledge and experience that he has proves that he has been around for that long at least. He has taken part in several major wars and his allies all report that it was the same person." His eyes narrowed, "I had no clue that man had been part of Akatsuki. No, he may even be one of the founding members."

"So that's the type of person that has taken Naruto-kun?"

Everyone looked over at Hinata who had stood up. She wiped her eyes. She then exhaled and turned around. He eyes were alittle puffy but they were full of resolve, "It's clear what we have to do. We have to go save Naruto-kun and Gaara-san!"

Sakura smiled. All of the teens and adults all nodded. Lee had a determined smiled, "Naruto-kun is a shinobi of the leaf. Not only that he's our friend!"

Neji crossed his arms, "I still need a rematch with him since I lost last time."

Shikamaru smirked, "He just came back. Since he left this place got boring. I'm already getting nostalgic for his _I'm going to become Hokage!_ rants."

Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, "We need to gather the forces to chase after them. Not only that we need to figure out where they went."

"About that….."

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Shizune who was checking on Tsunade. Shizune looked at them, "We just received word from the Sand. They've located the general area where the Kazekage was taken. They said that it was the border country between the Wind and Earth countries."

She stood up and looked around, "They can't seem to find the exact location though."

Sakura looked at Shizune, "Even though that's where Gaara is. There is no guarantee that's where Naruto is."

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at her, "No. It's highly possible that they are in the same location."

Kakashi lowered his head protector, "To be on the safe side we should use my nin dogs to track down Naruto. If he is in the same place as Gaara, then all the better. The question is how do we track him down."

"With this…." Hinata walked up to Kakashi with something in her hands. "Naruto-kun's cloak."

Kakashi looked at the white cloak that had been discarded before the fight with Sasuke. He looked over at Jiraiya, "We should start making preparations to leave. We don't have any clue as to the intentions of Akatsuki. Naruto's life will be on the line."

Jiraiya nodded, "Shizune will heal Tsunade. She wasn't wounded but we need her up and about in order to get the aide we need." He looked at Sakura, "You should take the Uchiha brat to the hospital. You seemed to have healed his injuries so take him there for rest."

Sakura nodded and lift up Sasuke with the help of Lee. Jiraiya looked over the group. "Those of you who are willing to risk your lives, meet us at the Hokage offices in one hour. If you can think of anyone to bring then bring them. Our opponent is Akatsuki so make sure that they are willing to risk their lives for this mission."

Everyone nodded. Hinata looked down at the cloak in her arms. Her eyes grew more determined.

One hour later Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Gai and Jiraiya had all gathered on top of the Hokage offices.

Lee looked around, 'I didn't think that this was all that we could gather. I guess it's unavoidable. With so much happening even TenTen was asked to stay behind in order to help out.'

Tsunade, who had woken up twenty minutes prior, was informed of the events. She gazed over the group, "We are in a terrible situation here. Our defenses are still up especially since a lot of the shinobi sent out of country have just arrived but sending all of you out might prove to be dangerous."

Sakura tried to say something but Tsunade cut her off, "That being said, I won't stop you. I can't go but I hope that you will be able to save Naruto and the Kazekage in my place. However…." She looked at Jiraiya, "…I'm sorry Jiraiya. I know it would be hard to ask you to do this but….."

Jiraiya sighed, "I know. With the village in such a situation sending out so many high-ranking shinobi is risky. The only reason you probably can even let Kakashi and Gai go is if I stay."

Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya sighed again. His eyes narrowed, 'The enemy is Akatsuki. If I don't go they will be down a huge amount of power. I don't know if just these children can do muc…..'

"Oh! There you guys are!"

Everyone turned around. Hinata smiled, "Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!"

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walked up to the group. Kiba had a large grin on his face, "As soon as I heard about everything I came asfast as I could. Shino said he wanted to come this time since he was left out of the last rescue mission."

Shino frowned but didn't say a word. Kiba frowned at the sight of the size of the group, "Is this is all that is going?"

A figure walked out through the door on the roof, "I would also like to join in."

Kiba looked at the entrance and smirked, "Seems the old team has gathered again."

Shikamaru smiled, "It's been awhile Chouji."

Chouji walked over to the group with a smile. Tsunade looked over the group for a moment and spoke. "Since we're not sure of the exact location it is best to split into two teams. Kakashi will take Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari, Shino and Chouji. Gai will take Neji, Lee, Kiba and Sakura."

Jiraiya nodded, "That's good. Each team will have a Byakugan and a medic. Kakashi will have his nin dogs for tracking and Gai's team will have the dog brat on their team."

Tsunade shift to her side, "Both teams will leave together but once you reach an area too general then split up to pin point the exact location. Got it!"

Everyone nodded, "Understood!"

The members of each team gathered together to get ready for their mission. Hinata looked over the horizon at the sun. She balled her fists up, 'I promise that we will save you…….Naruto-kun…..'

* * *

"Geez, this is boring as hell." A figure looked over a ledge and at a small village surrounded by water. The figure turned it's head and looked at another, "Itachi-san, still no word?" 

Itachi, who was sitting cross-legged on top of a rock looked at his traveling partner, "You've become impatient since you captured your Jinchuuriki, Kisame. When we receive word we will move out."

Kisame adjusted the Samehada on his back and smirked, "Tch! You're just pissed that you can't find yours."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't matter since the Ichibi was recently obtained. The day of the ceremony draws near….." Something suddenly drew his attention from the conversation, "….looks like you're lucky this time."

A dark shadow formed in between the two Akatsuki members. The shadow took the form of Kaijin. The shadow flickered several times. "I have received word from Zetsu that he has obtained the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. He is currently on his way back to the stage of Sacrifice. All members are to assemble there. A rescue team is most likely being sent from Konoha." The shadow disappeared.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as if he was angered. Kisame turned around with a smile, "Looks like you won't have to do anything Itachi-san. Are you happy?"

Itachi stood up and walked away from Kisame.

_Krrrrrrrrrr_ _THUD!_

A tree that had been behind Itachi suddenly broke in half and fell over. Kisame smirked, "Well, well. It's time…."

* * *

Somewhere else in the shadows of a deep forest two figures watched as the shadow of Kaijin vanished. One tall figure stood up from a crouching position and looked at the other, "It's…..time……for…….the…..ceremony……." 

The other figure also stood, "Ara? So soon? And here I was thinking that we were going to spend more time together. You're not sad are you Kurei?"

The tall figure didn't respond but instead turned and began to walk away. The second figure smiled with its eyes closed, "Heh, guess you're in a hurry. I suppose I can't blame you. Let's see, with the Kyuubi that makes nine, right? My math was always bad…."

The first figure turned its head, "You……talk…….too……much……as……always…..Fushozo…… Deidara……and……Sasori……are……already……there……"

The second figure sighed, "Geez, it's always business with you. I was just trying to make small talk……" The figure looked up at the faint image of the moon in the sky, "…..before the Ceremony of Sacrifice, that is."

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Well another chapter in the bag. Sorry it was so short. I wanted to separate the arcs a bit. Though this is technically a part of the Revelations Arc. I felt that combining this bit of typing with the next chapter would make it longer than it needed to be. I couldn't get any pics done for this chapter but I plan on doing a pencil sketch or two before the release of the next chapter. Look in my profile every once in while to see the updates. They will be under "Chapter 24".

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Approaching"**


	25. Approach

All right confession time, it's been awhile. Several people have asked where I have been the past month and all I can say is…..work. Work and the upcoming semester have had me completely busy. Not only that but I have begun writing my original story and that's taken up a lot of my free time (It's called "Versus" or "Vs" by the way. I found out later that there was a Japanese movie by the same title but my story is nothing like it).

Now how can I make this up? Easy, make this chapter bad ass. Or at least try. Since I don't want to leave this little story hanging I'm going to try and finish it in my off time. I already have every thing planned now I just need to type it out. I'm aiming to finish the current arc within the next four chapters. Whether or not I can pull it off is up in the air.

Also you may note that the title was changed from the projected title. The reason for this was because Approaching and Approach have two completely different meanings. The title change was a result of the extension of the chapter

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 25 - "Approach"

* * *

"Hah……..hah……..somebody………som…….somebody help me……." A voice slowly echoed in a dark hallway. The voice was faint and slowly crept through the darkness.

"I……..I can't………Somebody help me……..they……..they are going to kill me……"

The voice began to tremble as the darkness slowly lifted. A figure was trembling on the ground. The figure was sitting on its knees. The figure shook more and more. Its head was lowered. "……It's so c…cold…….I can't feel anything anymore……."

The voice got lighter and lighter as darkness lifted even more. The figure raised its head gradually. "I……..I'm going…….going to….."

The figure swiftly raised its face to reveal itself to be Naruto. Blood and tears ran down his face. Suddenly his mouth shot open in a scream, "…….DIE!"

"NOOOOO!" A female scream rang out as a young woman shot up from her futon, "….NARUTO-SAMA!"

A light flicked on revealing the young woman who was sweating profusely.

"What's wrong Mae?" An old voice came from the door of the room that Mae was in.

Mae's eyes were wide open as she breathed heavily. She looked at the old man at the door, "Grandfather……its nothing. I just had a nightmare."

An old man in a kimono looked at her with concerned eyes, "Are you sure? You look terrible."

Mae nodded. The old man was hesitant but let it go and left after turning off the lights. Mae laid her head down on her pillow. Tears began to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. 'Naruto-sama……..' She closed her eyes.

* * *

The rescue team sent by Konoha moved swiftly through the trees. Each member jumped from branch to branch. Kakashi looked at Pakkun who was leading the group. "It seems that Naruto and Gaara are most likely together."

Everyone looked at him as he continued, "We've steadily been heading towards the location that was mentioned by the message from the Sand."

Gai smiled, "That's good. Frankly speaking I wouldn't want to have had to make the decision to go after one of our own or the Kazekage."

Temari lowered her head a bit. Lee looked at the two Jounin team leaders, "But Gai-sensei I still don't understand why Naruto-kun and Gaara of the Desert have been abducted."

Hinata, Temari and Sakura narrowed their eyes. Kakashi looked forward, "The reason is because of their common link. Those two share something that none of us can even comprehend."

Lee raised his eyebrow. Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, "From the information it's obvious that Akatsuki is a powerful organization. To have captured that Gaara so easily is terrifying."

Gai looked at him, "Not necessarily. Information gathered at the Sand showed that the Akatsuki member who attacked the Kazekage was injured. Blood was found from the battlefield that wasn't the Kazekage's."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "What information is there on their infrastructure?"

Kakashi thought back to his conversation with Jiraiya three years prior. "Well, there should be a total of nine within the organization. Orochimaru was once one of them but left. We also know that the missing-nin Uchiha Itachi, Kisame, Sasori of the red sands and Kisei Zetsu are within the organization."

Lee whistled, "That alone is amazing. I know a few of those names. I don't know this Zetsu or Sasori though."

"Sasori of the Red Sands…." A few of the teens looked at Temari, "….he is a truly terrifying man. He is a master puppeteer. He left the village twenty years ago under mysterious circumstances. He hid much about himself. No one except for his family knows the true extent of his abilities. It is said that he was easily at the Kage level."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Added to that, Uchiha Itachi. A man responsible for the destruction of the entire Uchiha clan. Kisame of the Mist was a member of the infamous seven Swordsman of the Mist. His side hobby is said to be the hunting down and killing of Kage's. The only information available to us about Zetsu is what we've already told you. Then there is the person responsible for capturing Gaara."

Kiba gulped, "Geez……they're a bunch of monsters."

Shino looked ahead though his words were directed at Kiba, "Not only that, but we have to assume that these people could be at the bottom rungs of Akatsuki's ranks."

Kiba had an un-approving expression, "Oi…c…cut it out with comments like that."

Gai landed on a branch and leapt off of it, "He's right though. It's entirely possible that they are the lowest tiers of the organization. And right now we're heading right for them."

A drop of sweat rolled down Sakura's face, 'That's right. Right now were heading towards a dangerous situation. Even more so because that man is there. Sasuke-kun's brother Uchiha Itachi. The man who has caused Sasuke-kun so much suffering.'

Kakashi sighed, "As we said at the beginning this is practically a suicide mission. We still have three days before we get to the border country. We could get there faster if it wasn't for the civil war in the Rain village."

Kiba jumped with Akamaru, "Yeah, I was sent there for aid finding lost people from all the chaos. It's terrible."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, "Do you know why that civil war was started?"

Kiba thought for a second, "Uh……the leader of the village was supposedly killed during a coup right?"

Hinata's eyes suddenly shot open in realization.

Kakashi closed his eyes, "That's only what the head council of the Rain has said to the public. The civil war itself is the result of the claims for the position of leader. But the fact that leader was killed is a fabrication of the truth."

Hinata lowered her eyes, "You mean he wasn't really killed?"

Gai nodded, "The truth is he was kidnapped. The man known as the strongest in the village just suddenly vanished."

Sakura's eyes trembled, "Akatsuki!"

Kakashi looked up at the setting sun, "Most likely. It was said that the leader of the Rain had tremendous power. It's likely he was like Gaara and Naruto."

Neji looked at Kakashi, "That's not all either. The son of the Tsuchikage was also recently taken. Furthermore two large battles were reported within the last few months. Each was apparently on an inhuman epic scale."

Sakura looked back at him, "You mean they were all instances where Akatsuki took someone?"

Kakashi bounced off a branch, "There's no proof but most likely."

Hinata tightened her fist, 'What are they planning? Going this far……taking Naruto-kun…..'

* * *

Inside of a dark room, Kaijin slowly walked up to a figure lying on the ground. He smirked, "So this is Uzumaki Naruto. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Kaijin."

A voice behind Kaijin attracted his attention away from Naruto who was unconscious on the ground. Kaijin turned his head and looked at two shadows, "I see you two have arrived. That makes six of us. It seems that Kisame and Itachi will be late coming. Of course that man is late as always."

The two figures walked towards Kaijin and Naruto. One of the figures spoke, "Are…….we…….to……..prepare……..now?"

Kaijin looked down at Naruto. "Yes. We have no time to waste huh."

* * *

The rescue group quickly approached the border of the fire country. Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, "Even with all that said. What is the connection? I hate to be the one to say this but we're all risking our lives here. I think that we should at least know the reason."

All the teens had somber expressions. Shikamaru continued, "I know the background of Gaara but what connection is there to Naruto. And for that matter all the others that were taken."

Kakashi closed his eyes and launched off of another branch, "That night that Naruto returned from retrieving Sasuke is the connection."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Eh?" Suddenly an image of Naruto with his demon features went through his mind. "You mean when he…."

Kakashi continued, "Fifteen years ago the demon known as Kyuubi attacked the village. In the books it says that Yondaime risked his life in order to kill it but that isn't how it happened. The truth is that the demon was sealed with a young baby's body. That child was…."

"Naruto-kun…." Everyone looked at Hinata, whose random outburst was surprising. She looked down slightly.

Sakura looked at her, 'Hinata….'

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and then sighed, "They are called Jinchuuriki. Ones who have demons that possess their bodies. The demons are called Bijuu. Each demon is named after the number of tails it bares. The Sand's Ichibi is the one that possesses Gaara. The Kyuubi for Naruto. The total of the demons is nine ending with the Kyuubi."

Everyone was quite taken back by this sudden information. Neji looked at Gai, "But why take them?"

Gai looked ahead, "In all reality, we have no clue what so ever. There are theories that Jiraiya-sama has thought of but there is no confirmation."

Sakura looked at him as she and the rest jumped from the last tree branch in the forest and began to run on the ground, "What are they?"

Gai jumped off of a rock, "The first is that Akatsuki plans on extracting the Bijuu and creating a new set of Jinchuuriki under their control."

Sakura's eyes widened, "They can be taken out?"

Hinata and Temari's heads shot up. Gai closed his eyes, "Yes, but….."

Kakashi picked up where he left off, "……when a Bijuu is incorporated into a Jinchuuriki it is done at birth. The reason for this is because a child's chakra system hasn't developed quite yet so they have a higher chance of success than adults. Since they grow up with the Bijuu inside of them their chakra systems slowly fuse with that of the Bijuu. In lamen's terms they slowly become one."

Everyone was paying close attention as they jumped down a cliff. Kakashi looked down, "The Jinchuuriki becomes able to use the powers of the Bijuu and become vastly stronger. But as a side effect the Jinchuuriki becomes dependant on the Bijuu. Its existence is an extension of the Jinchuuriki's own. So when a Bijuu is extracted the Jinchuuriki……dies."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. Hinata's eyes trembled. Her breathing quickened. Sakura was in the same boat. Temari looked down with a sad expression. A silence fell over the group. Shikamaru had finally gotten his answer but he didn't much like it. He looked at the scenery as it passed by, "You said there were more than one right."

Gai nodded, "There is also the chance that they want to use the demons to create chaos."

Chouji had been straying away from the conversation but joined in, "Chaos? Why?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Akatsuki has laid low for quite awhile but all of sudden they revealed themselves in a flashy way. Their actions have already created a civil war and dangerous situations in Suna and Konoha. It's possible that they plan to throw the ninja world into another major war by creating chaos amongst the nations with the demons."

Shino titled his head and jumped off a tree, "That is even more of a scary thought than the first theory."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Regardless of the theories, we have to fear the worse and assume that they plan to kill them no matter their plans."

"They won't……"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and was surprised. Hinata tightened her fists and like the rest of the teens had a look of pure determination. She spoke the same words that was on everyone's minds, "…..I……we won't let them harm Naruto-kun, Gaara-san or any of the others."

Sakura nodded her head. Kakashi was in awe and then looked forward. He closed his eyes and smiled, 'Naruto……you have made great friends and allies. Your dream of being acknowledged isn't just a dream…..here in this place exists people who care and love you…..you'll never be alone again.' He opened his eyes, "Let's go and save them!"

"AH!"

* * *

Two young nurses were talking as they walked down the hallways of the hospital. They talked to each other and laughed. Suddenly one of them noticed something in front of her. She quieted down and hushed her companion. The other nurse looked ahead and both suddenly bowed, "Good evening Tsunade-sama!"

A few feet away Tsunade walked the hallway. She waved her hand, "Don't be so formal so late in the night. By the way…." She looked down the hallway, "…which room is Uchiha Sasuke's."

One of the nurses turned around and pointed at a door a few doors down, "I believe that Sasuke-kun's room is that one."

"Thank you." Tsunade walked by the two as they bowed. She had a serious expression, 'It's been a day since they left. I can only hope that everything goes well. As soon as its ready I will send as many shinobi as required to aid them.'

She looked at the door of Sasuke's room, 'Luckily the Sand are also sending a dozen or so men.'

She opened the door, "Sasuke, I came to see….." The door opened slowly and as it did Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Heh, Tsunade-sama always looks so mature and graceful" One of the nurses had a blush. "She's like a goddess!"

"THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

Both nurses turned after hearing Tsunade's loud yell. Tsunade had her fist balled up as she looked at the empty bed in Sasuke's room. "That brat ran away!" A vein slowly popped on her forehead. "We need to start putting bars on these damn windows!"

One of the nurses had a bewildered expression as Tsunade started to stamp her feet, "….so…….graceful……"

* * *

"Good, now that most everyone has arrived we need to get started…."

A voice echoed within the darkness. The voice rang as if it were in a large cave. Slowly the darkness became a soft yellow light as Naruto opened his eyes. His blurred vision slowly cleared but the light of the room he was in didn't let him see much. He looked around and saw two figures standing a ways away. 'Who?'

His eyes left them and then went to the floor. He realized that he was squatted on his legs with his body raised off the ground but just enough for his knees to touch. He looked up and his eyes widened. "What the!"

Both of his arms were wrapped in chains. The chains held his arms up to form a Y shape. The chains led up to a Torri. "What! Why am I chained up! Where am I!"

He struggled fiercely trying to free himself. Suddenly he stopped. He looked down, 'Wh….what's going on…..'

One of the figures turned around, "Heh, what a surprise. I didn't think that you would wake up due to your wound. I guess this shows how strong the powers of the Kyuubi are."

Naruto looked up at the shadowy figure, "Who the hell are you! Where am I!"

The figure didn't move, "My name is Kaijin. As to where you are…..that doesn't matter."

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to free himself. He struggled but couldn't get lose, 'What the hell is going on? No matter how hard I try to pull it's like my body wont use its full strength. Not only that but….' He looked at his knees on the ground, 'I've been trying to stand up all along but my legs won't move.'

"Kaijin, everyone but Kisame and Itachi have arrived and are in place."

Naruto's eyes shot open and began to tremble, 'I….Itachi! Th…..then these guys are……' He looked at the darkened figures, "….Akatsuki!"

Kaijin looked at a figure behind him, "Good. Zetsu I need you to keep guard outside. At this rate they will be here soon."

The other dark figure turned and walked away leaving Kaijin alone with Naruto. Naruto was angry once he realized who the people were, "You bastards! What did you do to my body!"

Kaijin reached into his cloak but from Naruto's point of view and limited vision in the dark it looked like it was scuffling with his cloak. After a few seconds he pulled something out. "I doubt you know this but in this world there exists things that cannot be explained. One such thing would be the Kyuubi inside of you…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Kaijin uncovered what was in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened as a glow filled the room. In Kaijin's hand he held a spherical object. From the object an orange glow radiated like a flickering candle.

'What the hell is that?' Naruto's eyes focused so that he could make the object out better. The object was a clear tear shaped chunk of glass. Inside the glass was a flickering flame.

Kaijin continued, "…..it is said that any beast can be tamed as long as you strip away its freedom. That's where this relic comes in."

Naruto was confused but as Kaijin explained further his eyes widened, "I suppose you wouldn't know but along time ago there existed several Kyuubi-like beasts. But for some unknown reason one of them gained power and began to kill off it's kin. This was unusual since Kyuubi would usually distance themselves from others. But this one was different. It hunted down and killed all the other Kyuubi in the world."

Naruto gulped, "But why? You said they avoided each other. So why?"

Kaijin smirked but Naruto couldn't see, "The truth was the Kyuubi's ambition was that of a humans. Or to be more precise, the Kyuubi moved according to a humans will."

Naruto's mouth dropped, "You….mean someone controlled the Kyuubi?"

Kaijin walked a step closer, "That's right. Despite what Itachi told me, you catch on quick. The truth is that a man controlled the Kyuubi the entire time. But why make it attack the others? That's simple, it's because with the others gone he could use the beast to take control of everything. In one foul swoop everything could become that man's play things. And nothing could rival the power of his new pet."

Naruto was trying to take in what was being said but was still confused. Kaijin chuckled, "But a demon capable of world control would never listen to a mere human. Even an army of kage level shinobi could never kill a Kyuubi. So how did that man control the Kyuubi? Simply put the man used his knowledge of forbidden arts and created this little trinket."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

Kaijin smirked, "I believe a demonstration would speak volumes in this situation." He raised the object and continued, "Tell me what your favorite meal is."

The object glowed.

"Ramen" Naruto spoke almost instantly. He stopped and thought, 'why…..'

Kaijin titled his hand alittle, "Tell me the name of the person you respect most?"

The object glowed again

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto's eyes widened, 'I wasn't going to say anything….'

The object glowed again, "Kick yourself in the face and then return to your previous position."

_THUD!_

Naruto's eyes bulged as he realized that his knee had shot up and smashed his own face. In an instant it returned to the floor. Blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the ground. His eyes trembled and then returned to the dark figure of Kaijin, "H…how?"

"This can control the Kyuubi. It's said that a portion of the Kyuubi's power is stored within. Whenever the Kyuubi uses its powers this would regulate its use. Because of its appearance it received the name Hoshi no Tama. And since you are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, as long as I hold this you must do what ever I say. Interesting isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes were wide with horror. Kaijin took another step forward, "You seem to at least understand the situation your in. Those chains aren't to restrain you but to hold you in position."

Naruto lowered his eyes, 'I can't move anymore. How……how does such a thing exist?' He looked up, "How do you have such a thing? What are planning on doing? Who are you?"

Kaijin stepped fully into the light with a smirk, "As I said I am Kaijin. As to how…..the truth is this is a gift from Yondaime."

Naruto's eyes widened as he lost all train of thought. Not because of the words that were spoken but because of the man standing before him, "Y….you're……."

* * *

"It's weird…."

The Konoha group had finally entered the border country between the Wind and Earth. Everyone turned towards Temari after her comment. Sakura spoke up for the group, "What is Temari-san?"

Temari looked around, "There isn't a village or anything in this country. It's been uninhabited for a century. Where could they possibly hide?"

Shikamaru looked at her as they ran through a ravine, "Is there any place that they could use as a lair or hideout?"

Temari thought for a second, "Not really. There are some caves and what not but nothing of struct….."

She stopped which got Shikamaru's attention, "What?"

Temari shook her head, "…..eh…..nothing. It's just I thought of something from a few years ago."

Chouji joined in, "What is it?"

Temari thought out loud, "Actually, a few years ago some ruins were discovered. A war almost broke out because of it. It's nothing really, I just thought of it since it's almost like we're heading there."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, 'I thought so…….damn!' He sped up slightly. Everyone caught up to his pace.

He looked down at Pakkun. Pakkun spoke, "A while back both Gaara's and Naruto's scents converged and have followed the same direction."

Sakura smiled, "That means they are in the same place!"

Temari let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi just kept up his pace. Sakura cracked her knuckles, 'Yosh! Finally it's almost…..' Suddenly a feeling went up her spine and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She stopped which caused everyone to turn around.

Kakashi quickly questioned her actions, "What is it? Why are you stopping?"

Sakura had a blank expression but suddenly looked to her left, "I….I don't know. I just got a weird feeling."

Hinata looked at her friend, "Sakura-san?"

Sakura began to sweat, 'What's this feeling? I feel like I'm going in the wrong direction….' She gulped and looked at Hinata with trembling eyes. "G…..gomen, For some reason I feel like……like…..gomen……I shouldn't be going this way…." Her hand began to tremble, "…I need to save Naruto but for some reason my instincts tell me to go that way….."

Hinata lowered her eyes and remained quiet for a second, "I understand…..If you feel like you should be somewhere else then you should go. I need to go this way so that I can see Naruto-kun again. There's……there's something I need to say to him."

Sakura bowed her head, "I'm sorry……Hinata….everyone."

Kakashi sighed, "We don't have anytime to waste. Let's go." He jumped ahead.

Everyone else followed. Hinata was the last to leave. As she did she looked at Sakura with a heartrending expression.

Sakura still had her head bowed. She slowly raised to reveal tears flowing down her cheek, 'I'm so sorry Naruto…….Instead of going to help you I'm doing something so selfish….please forgive me….'

A few hours later the rescue group was fast approaching their target. Temari looked around, 'I knew it! We ARE heading towards the ruins. But why? Has Akatsuki been using it as a base?' Her face changed, 'No….I don't need to think of that now. I need to focus for the upcoming battle.' She looked around and stopped when she saw Shikamaru's determined expression. She smirked, "That's surprising."

Shikamaru looked to his side with his eyes and then back forward, "What is?"

Temari closed her eyes, "I thought that kind of face would never grace your ugly mug. Is the brat really that important to you?"

Shikamaru looked up at the night sky and at the full moon, "He's……Naruto is one of my first friends. Since I'm such a boring guy no one would even talk to me. But one day during class that guy threw a book at me and told me to relax alittle." He smiled, "He's the only one who saw through my bored guy act. For some reason when I was younger I figured that it was too hard to make connections so I forced myself to act like nothing mattered. Ever since then we would play together and hang out. He's an honest person……." He regained a serious expression, "…that's why I won't let anyone hurt him. He's an idiot so I have to watch out for him."

Chouji, who was behind the two, smiled contently. Temari looked ahead and saw an image of a young Gaara and then an image of Gaara as the Kazekage, 'I've watched you grow up and realized how you've changed so much. You have become a great person. So now I'll rescue you so that I can watch you become even greater…..Gaara'

Pakkun sniffed the air, "We're here!"

Everyone tightened their fists as they jumped past the last of the trees into a clearing. They all landed on dirt. As they rose they looked around but not for long. All of their heads looked in the same direction at the same time. Hinata's eyes widened, "Wh….what's that?"

In front of the group was a large structure that was partially buried in the dirt. It was built out of stone and had two individual parts to it. Both were oval shaped like an egg. Surrounding the structure were nine Torii that were red in color. Kakashi twitched, 'Dammit…..this is terrible…'

"Why…." Temari was confused at what she was seeing.

Gai looked at her, "What is it? These are the ruins right?"

She nodded, "Yeah but…..last time only the top part was exposed. And…" She looked around, "None of these Torii were here. What's going on?"

"What's that?"

Everyone looked at Hinata who was staring up into the sky. All of them looked up and were shocked as well.

Hinata's eyes trembled, "Red……moon?"

Kakashi's eyes were wide with horror, '……the moon of sacrifice…..'

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

Well chapter 25 over with. Like I said before I'm trying to get this over with as soon as possible so it might seem hurried. Since it's been awhile I might have missed a detail or two. If I did forgive me.

For those of you who don't know, Torii are the structures you often find at the front of Shinto shrines.

Hoshi no Tama translates to "Star Ball"

On a side note, look at my profile for a few pics I did. Well see ya next chapter.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "Different Path's"**


	26. Different Path’s

GOMEN! I'm really sorry about the couple months away. I've gotten sidetracked by the bundles of work I have on my project. That aside when I actually got around to the story I had almost completely forgotten everything that had happened so I had to go back and re read a lot of the story. With that said…..

Well last chapter seems to have been well received. This chapter will begin to close this arc. Some of the characters from Akatsuki will be introduced. I would like to say more but I don't wont to spoil it. .

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU_** – Technique being used 

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

**

* * *

**

-CHAPTER 26 - "Different Path's"

* * *

'It's as I thought……' Kakashi looked over the ruins. The rescue group was spread out looking over the ruins and Torri. His eyes went from the stone building up to the sky, '….of all nights why tonight….' The eerie red glow looked as if the moon itself was bleeding.

"Strange…." Gai looked around the wall of ruins. He looked in all areas of the section he was in front of, "…I can't find a single door or window." He looked over at Neji, "Neji!"

Neji looked at him and nodded. His eyes bulged, 'Byakugan!' Veins popped around his eyes as his pupils traced the walls. His left eye suddenly twitched "….impossible!"

Gai turned around, "What do you see?"

A sweat drop rolled down Neji's face, "…nothing…"

Kiba walked up next to him, "There's nothing in there?"

Neji's left eye twitched some more, "…I…..I can't see though it….the Byakugan can't penetrate the walls!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Hinata walked up to the wall and also used her Byakugan. She had a similar reaction, "N….neither can I…."

"What are these for anyways?" Lee and Shino who were away from the group looked at the Torri.

Shino looked up at the top of the Torri, "Don't know….but each of them have seals around the two poles and a board in the center of the top posts. Each one reading from the number one to nine…"

Shikamaru and Temari walked around the base of the building. Shikamaru examined every crevice of the wall, 'there are markings but nothing that I can understand.'

"That's…."

Temari's word caught Shikamaru's attention, "What is it?"

Temari pointed to what looked like a hand indention on the wall. Shikamaru looked at it closer and discovered a round crease around handprint, "Looks like its supposed to be pushed." He placed his hand on the impression and pushed as hard as he could.

After a minute he gave up, "Geez, guess that wasn't right."

Temari sighed and walked around the base of the building again until she came back to Shikamaru. "There's a total of nine of these. Each on the parts of the walls that stick out. It's possible that all nine have to be pressed in order to open a way in."

Kakashi walked up to them, "So I guess each of us should pick one." He looked at the group, "There are ten of us. I guess that's one for each except for one of us."

Nine of the members except Gai, who lost in paper rock scissors, stood in front of the handprints. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Alright everyone put your hands on the marks and push."

All of them did so in the same instant. Suddenly the flat surfaces next to the marks opened. Kakashi looked at the opening next to him. 'Nine doors it seems…….why use such a system?' "Alright! Let's go!"

He removed his hand, as did everyone.

_Kathud!_

All of sudden all the doors shut again. Kiba raised an eyebrow, "WHAT THE HELL! Why did they close!"

Kakashi pressed the impression again, 'So the doors shut once we take our hands away….this could be a problem..' He looked at the others, 'Gai, Lee and I are probably the only ones fast enough to go inside the doors before they close….how can we get in then?'

"Oi Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up at Gai who was at the second level of the building. Gai continued, "Looks like there's another one up here." On top of the first floor there stood a cylinder shaped stone the stood about three feet high. The top was slanted down with another hand impression on it.

Kakashi looked at Gai, "This time you do it as well."

Gai nodded, "Yosh!"

Once again the group placed their hands on the impressions. This time Gai also joined in. Once again the doors slid open. Kakashi looked around, "Alright, this time everyone release your hands. Except for you Gai."

Shino looked over at Kakashi, "I see….the top one must act a locking mechanism."

All at once everyone but Gai removed their hands. This time none of the doors closed. Kakashi looked up at Gai, "Let go Gai."

_Kathud!_

As soon as Gai moved his hand all the doors closed. Shikamaru looked at the door, 'this is insane. You need ten people to open the doors. Nine to open the doors and one to keep them open, jeez. What's worse is that if the doors close then there's no guarantee that they can be opened from the inside.'

Kakashi sighed, "Looks like one of us will have to stay behind."

Temari responded even though she was on the other side of the ruin, "Couldn't a Kage Bunshin be put on the door?"

"Impossible…" Everyone looked after hearing Gai, "As soon as I put my hand on the impression I can feel it draw chakra from my body. It must be a safe guard to ensure that people didn't try to cheat their way in. It requires that at least one person stays behind."

Chouji shouted up to Gai, "If that's the case then one of us should hold the doors open. It would be better if both Jounin's went in."

"That's also impossible." Gai looked at his hand, "Since the console takes chakra then someone who has high chakra should stay. Besides Kakashi there is no one else who can last as long as myself."

Kakashi's eyes drooped, "This is also why a Kage Bunshin wouldn't work. It requires energy for a Bunshin and even if we were able to then he would have to leave a Bunshin with a lot of chakra. Gai would be too exhausted. Unfortunately we don't know how long it will take to rescue Gaara and Naruto so we don't know how much chakra to give to the clone. And as Gai said, he is the only one strong enough to do it."

Neji looked at the door area, "Such a security measure. This is what Akatsuki is capable of?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I doubt this was implemented by them. It seems to be a system created by something….older…." He looked up at Gai.

Gai grinned and gave his nice guy pose, "Looks like I'm playing back up. Let's hurry! There's no telling how long we have to rescue them."

"Here!"

Chouji chucked a bag up to Gai who caught them, "It's soldier pills. It should help out a little."

Gai grinned. Kakashi nodded, "Alright, lets get going then."

Once again the doors were opened and everyone stood before the openings. Kakashi looked around, "Seems there is a door for each of us. I don't know where they lead but if you come to a dead end or get in trouble then head back."

Everyone nodded and looked at each other. Shikamaru and Chouji gave each other a thumb up. Kiba and Shino punched each other's fists together. Neji looked at Hinata, "Hinata-sama. If I find Naruto first then I will do everything within my power to save him."

Hinata nodded, "Arigato, Neji-ni-san."

Lee looked up at Gai, "I'll be right back Gai-sensei. I'll beat them up for the both of us!"

Gai nodded, "Be careful Lee."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes into the darkness of the door, "Move out!"

* * *

Two blurs rushed though the trees.

"We're late it seems, ney."

A voice came from one of the blurs. The other blur responded, "It's not a problem using the cave entrance."

The first blur grabbed the handle of a large sword on its back, "After all this time we can finally achieve the ambitions from years passed."

Suddenly one of the blurs stopped to reveal itself to be Itachi. The other blur, Kisame, stopped and looked back at Itachi, "What's wrong?"

Itachi had his head lowered, "Go on without me."

Kisame's mouth dropped a little, "Without you? At such an important time, what else do you have to do?"

Itachi slowly raised his head with his Sharingan activated, "Don't worry. I will accomplish my mission."

Kisame turned around, "Tsch! You've always been a sucker for stuff like that. I guess I'll see you when it's all over then." He jumped away in a flash.

Itachi stood still as leaves began to fall around him. The sound of owls and crickets added to the eerie feeling of the night. All of sudden he looked over his shoulder, which caused all the noise to stop. 'I see….'

* * *

A figure walked down a flight of stone stairs. The figure was shrouded in darkness. With each step it took a loud sound from the stairs could be heard. "It's hard to see." The figure spoke in an almost monotonous way. The figure raised its hand. As it did a small bug flew out.

All of sudden the bug lit up causing the darkness to vanish revealing Shino. A few more bugs joined the first one. Shino continued down the stairs, 'I've been walking for some time now.'

He raised his finger and looked at a fly, "Go ahead and scout the area. Return once you've found something." The fly took off ahead of him, 'At least this way I'm not completely blind.'

* * *

Else where Hinata walked a spiral set of stairs with a glow stick in hand, 'It's strange. First I walked down a flight of stairs and now these seem to be spiraling around something.'

As she walked down the stairs she began to think more and more about Naruto. Images from the last time she had saw him in the village flashed through her mind. 'Naruto-kun is in a battle that I can't even comprehend. He's not only fighting the opponent in front of him but the beast inside……'

"_Hinata…..don't tell anyone what we heard ok?"_

_Hinata and Sakura sat in front of a tree on a bench. The two are still thirteen. Hinata looked at Sakura, "You mean about Naruto-kun and the Kyuubi?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Naruto knows about it but has kept it a secret. He must have his reasons….probably…"_

_Hinata nodded, "But why did Shishou let us hear that if it's a secret?"_

_Sakura shrugged and leaned back on the bench, "Shishou isn't so weak that she didn't know we were there. She probably wanted us to know." She thought back to how Naruto was always isolated, "She probably thought that even if we knew that we wouldn't judge him based on it."_

_Hinata put her hands together and laid them on her lap, "I…it doesn't matter to me….Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun."_

_Sakura smiled, "Yeah, Naruto isn't so fragile that he would be torn down by it so we shouldn't either." She looked over at Hinata, "But you know Hinata, when he comes back. It wouldn't hurt if you were the first to greet him."_

_Hinata blushed and turned her head, "I….I'm sure Naruto-kun would want to see someone else first……" She fidgeted and looked at Sakura, "…maybe Sakura-san…"_

_Sakura shook her head, "To tell you the truth, I can't really help Naruto. I can't save him from his demons. But I think you can Hinata. I've never met anyone kinder than you. I'm sure if Naruto ever needed someone by his side you'd be able to help him."_

_Hinata thought back to when Naruto had his demon features and the song she hummed, "If Naruto-kun…..if he every needs me I'll be there to help him."_

_Sakura grinned, "And you know, when you're by his side you might as well…" She got closer to Hinata so that their faces were close to each other, "…K-I-S-S him."_

_Hinata's face turned beet red, "SAKURA-SAN! Stop kidding around!"_

Hinata looked down into the darkness of the stairwell, 'Naruto-kun needs me now so I will make sure to use all of my power to save him.'

* * *

"You're…….you're….." Naruto trembled as Kaijin walked all the way into the dim light. He had long orange hair and what seemed like a scar over his right eye. It reminded Naruto of Kakashi's scar.

Kaijin stopped and grinned. He held up the Hoshi no Tama, which gleamed in the light. Naruto's eyes widened, "…..you're…….who are you?"

Kaijin's eyebrow rose, "You're actually an idiot after all. Oh well I didn't expect much from the beginning." He looked down at the floor and began to reach towards it with the Hoshi no Tama in his hand. Naruto saw where he was looking. It was a round shaped indention in the floor. Kaijin placed the ball inside the indention. The moment he did lights filled the entire room. It was then that Naruto finally realized how large a room he was in.

The room was more like a chasm. The size could easily match the size of the stadium used during the Chuunin Exam. The walls were all rock as well as the ceiling. Even amongst the greatest Naruto's eyes were diverted somewhere else. "Wh….what the hell…."

Naruto's eyes moved from left to right. Surrounding the spot where Naruto was were several large statues. Each seemed to be a large beast. They all stood about fifty or so feet tall and seemed to be made of a gray stone material. Naruto's eyes finally caught something that he had seen before, "Sh….Shukaku!"

A large statue of Shukaku stood in front of Naruto. Like the other statues its mouth was open. There within its mouth was something that made Naruto's eyes widen, "GAARA!"

Chains also suspended Gaara but unlike Naruto it was inside of Shukaku's mouth. He didn't respond and seemed to be unconscious. Dried blood was evident from the corners of his mouth.

Naruto looked at Kaijin with gritted teeth, "You bastard! What did you do to him!"

Kaijin looked up at Gaara, "Deidara took care of that one. I hear he put up a good fight. Even crushed Deidara's arm in the process."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to get free but the effects of the ball were still active. He looked at Kaijin with hatred. His pupils suddenly lengthened and the blues of his eyes changed to a fiery red, "What are you planning to do with him, bastard!"

Kaijin smirked, 'So those are the eyes of the Kyuubi?' "The same as you." He looked at the Torri that Naruto was chained to, "It seems that it will be a while before the start. I suppose passing the time with a chat will be fine."

He looked around the room, "It's not only that child but all the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto's eyebrow raised up, "Jinchuuriki?"

Kaijin looked at Naruto's eyes, "People like yourself who have been possessed by demons."

Naruto's eyes widened, 'O…others!' His eyes darted across the room. In each of the statues mouth's there was a person chained inside it. His eyes scanned the room as far as he could.

Kaijin touched the ball and smiled, "Well I guess I need help you out some. You can freely move your head."

Naruto moved his head over his shoulders and looked at the other statues. "What are the statues?"

Kaijin stopped touching the ball and stood, "Like the Kyuubi and Ichibi." He looked at Naruto, "Oh, the true name of Shukaku is Ichibi. Anyways, these are all tailed demons that are called Bijuu. Once they all roamed the land and brought destruction to humanity. Humans being the greedy creatures they are tried to make the Bijuu's power their own. Over the centuries many came up with techniques to seal the demons within human bodies. The Sacrificial Sealing is what it was once called. With the life of a human the power of a Bijuu could be sealed within the body of a infant."

Naruto looked at all the statues. His eyes traced from Shukaku and followed the statues in a clockwise motion. There was a two tailed cat, a three tailed fish, next was a four tailed reptile of some sort followed by a dog bearing five tails. Naruto looked over his shoulder and continued the clockwise motion. The sixth statue was that of a weasel looking beast with six tails, next to it was a seven-tailed badger. Naruto's eyes stopped on the last one, which was a giant snake with eight heads and eight tails. His eyes shifted around the room and then to Kaijin, "Where?"

Kaijin just stared at him as he continued, "Where is it? Where is the demon fox?"

Kaijin grinned, "The Kyuubi is not amongst these statues. But if you want to know where then look down." He pointed his index finger down at the floor.

Naruto looked down and his eyes widened. He hadn't realized before but the ground he was sitting on was clear as glass. Naruto's eyes trembled as he looked down at a huge statue of the Kyuubi, which was looking straight up at him. Kaijin smiled, "The entire floor of this room is made of some clear material that is impossible to cut through, so we left it where it was.

Naruto slowly looked up at Kaijin, "Wh…..what are you going to do with us?"

Kaijin's smile slowly contorted into a wicked grin.

* * *

All of the members of the rescue team made their way down the darkened stairs. With each step a new wave of uncertainness crept through each person's mind. All of sudden Shino stopped. He looked up, "A door…..Have I arrived?"

He approached a large stone door. It was at least eight feet tall and had a weird design carved into it. Shino looked around and finally spotted a hand indention like above ground. He placed his hand on it causing the door to slowly open with a rumbling sound.

As the door raised Shino kept himself ready in case of a surprise attack. As the door finished opening, Shino finally caught a glimpse of the other side and it surprised him. '…trees…..?'

What should have been a room more resembled a forest. The room itself was several stories tall. The entire room was filled with large trees similar to that in Konoha. Shino looked down, 'Grass as well. This is strange…' He looked to his left at the entrance sides, '…the room is made of stone but it's as if I were outside.' He walked past the doorway cautiously.

_THUD!_

Suddenly the door slammed down behind him. Shino turned around and examined the door, 'It won't open.' He looked at the edges of the door, 'there's no room for any of my bugs to get out either.'

"That's not the exit…."

"Eh…" Shino turned around after hearing a deep and eerie voice. For some reason he couldn't locate where it was coming from, "Who's there?"

"That doesn't matter……or more to the point it won't matter…."

Shino's head jerked to the left following the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Going on like this doesn't make much difference so we shall end this quickly, right?"

"Aaa…"+

This time the voice came from the right. Shino tried to locate it again, 'Is there two of them?'

"On the other side of this room there is an exit. That exit will lead you to where you're comrade is. That is if you can make it."

Shino focused, 'There's an exit, but in this environment there is no telling how far away it is…..'

_Vwoosh!_

Without warning two large vines shot from the ground almost impaling Shino. He jumped away and onto a tree. He put his back to the tree trunk and exhaled, 'Most likely this environment is most suitable to his fighting style. I'm at a huge dis…'

"….advantage…"

Shino's eyes widened as he heard the voice behind him. He darted away as a kunai nearly slashed his throat. Shino jumped back and looked at his attacker, "You……you're from…"

From within the tree Zetsu protruded with a smirk on his face. Shino narrowed his eyes, "Kisei…..Zetsu…."

* * *

_Grrrrrrrrr _

A monstrous roar filled the dark hallways as a person walked down a similar set of stairs as Shino. Chouji pulled out a bag of snacks and began to eat, 'This is bad. I've been walking for a while n…..' Suddenly he came upon another door. He spotted the hand indention and opened the door. He walked through it with little hesitation, 'I should probably be more cautious but I get the feeling if I go too slowly I won't be able to rescue Naruto…..'

_KATHUD!_

The door slammed behind him but he didn't seem to care. He finished his snack and then threw the bag on the ground.

"You…..shouldn't…….litter…….in…..a…..person's…….room……."

Chouji's eyes went to a single candle that was lying on the floor. Other than the candle there seemed to be nothing else in the room, though it was hard to tell since it was all engulfed in darkness. His eyes went from the candle and shifted upwards as he heard someone walking towards the candle, "Are you Akatsuki?"

The figure stopped once it reached the candle, "That……. eyes went from Kurei's feet all the way to his head. Chouji could barely tilt his head far enough to see the entire Akatsuki member. He had to be at least twice Chouji's size. He wore the Akatsuki coat and had on a village of rain bandana. His face was covered by a white cloth that only revealed his eyes.

Chouji began to sweat, 'this guy. It feels like he isn't really here but the presence feels like I'm in a tigers den…..' "Where are Naruto and Gaara?"

The behemoth raised his hand and pointed behind him. Chouji couldn't see what he was pointing at but before he could say something Kurei spoke, "On…….the……other……side……of……..the……..room…….there……..is……..a…….door…….it…….will…….lead…….you……..to…….where…….you…….need…..to…..go….."

Chouji tried to spot it but couldn't, "That simple?"

Kurei lowered his head alittle as he bent down and put out the candle leaving on darkness, "……It……..never…….is…….."

* * *

"In the end you children are just pawns in the larger game…." Kaijin smirked.

Naruto had a frustrated expression, 'pawns!' "….even if that's so, why gather everyone? Are you going to kill us?"

Kaijin walked to the statue of Shukaku and sat down, "In the end that will be the result. But child that question is irrelevant in the end. The question you should ask is so much simpler."

Naruto huffed, "Stop talking like I should know what the hell is going on. If you're gonna tell me then tell me!"

Kaijin smirked, "To the point I see. It wouldn't be like me to tell you but I'm interested in talking to you more. After watching your fight with the other Jinchuuriki I became interested in the way you think……..alright I'll tell you." He clasped his hands together, "The question that you really want to ask is one that you…….and all the rest of these have asked your entire lives 'Why me?'"

Naruto was slightly taken back by this. Kaijin saw this and smirked, "There isn't a single answer that solves all of the Jinchuuriki's reasons but if there were a theme to your existence it would be because in order to gain power one must sacrifice. In order for your Jinchuuriki existence to come about a sacrifice must be made. In order for your roles to be complete then a sacrifice must be made and in order for that role to be complete a sacrifice has to be made. This is why you are here……this is why the other Jinchuuriki are here and this is why your acquaintances are here….."

Naruto's eyes widened, "….acquaintances?'

Kaijin looked up, "above us your comrades have come to rescue you."

Naruto looked up, "…they……for me….."

Kaijin smirked, "Do you know why you were the last of the Jinchuuriki taken? In truth you are the only one who has been acknowledged even in the slightest by his village. Because of that, those comrades whom have come to acknowledge you are now here…….here to fulfill the role which they were intended."

Naruto looked back at Kaijin, "intended?"

Kaijin smiled, "Aaa……they must fulfill their greatest roles ever……..as sacrifices!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and then lowered in anger, "Bastard…….If you harm a single one of them………" he gritted his teeth, "……I'll kill you!"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

- In this instance "Aaa…" is used as a replacement for words like "yep" or "sure".

Well there's the new chapter. Hope it didn't suck; it's been a while. These next chapters will encompass the fights. I hope to get a majority of them done within two or three chapters. Maybe two if they are long.

Next chapter will most likely answer a lot of questions that have been asked and maybe make others arise. Cya next chapter, btw check profile for pic of Kurei.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "The Sin's of the Past"**


	27. The Beginning of the End

Eeeeeiito…..yeah I'm not dead. I know that before I said that I'd get these out quicker…..my bad. My priorities have been stretched between those three things, writing the script for my short movie, work and this story. Honestly I had put this story at the bottom of the list, but after so many replies came in asking me to update I feel that it would be in bad taste to treat this story as bottom of the list material. For those of you who have been waiting this chapter will hopefully reward your patience. It's a long one and will begin to reveal everything that has been building for the past 26 chapters. If you have kept up with the manga then don't expect too much to parallel in this story. I will parallel things such as current Akatsuki members but not much more than that.

This chapter truly starts off the bulk of the fighting between the rescue group and Akatsuki. I think the hardest part is the fact that I have 9 or so battles to plan out and type. I thought of shortening a battle or two but I felt that it would belittle one or two of the characters. At this rate I feel that I will probably do two or more chapters than original planned. Hopefully I can get them out sooner than this one.

A side note, originally this chapter was going to be titled, "The Sin's of the Past". Unfortunately I couldn't reach the depth I had originally planned so I renamed it.

I thought long and hard on how to type this chapter, which is why it took forever, but hopefully my original plan will mesh well. A lot of questions will be answered and the chapter itself will end on a high note. So without further wait, ENJOY!!

**KEY**

"blah" – Speech

'blah' – Inner thoughts

**_NO JUTSU –_** Technique being used

_Blah – _Stuff that is done or said in the past

_Boom_ – Sound Effects

**+ - **Stuff that needs further reference. The extra info can be found in the author's notes

* * *

**-CHAPTER 27 **- **"The Beginning of the End"**

* * *

_BOOM!_

A sudden explosion filled one of the rooms of the underground structure with smoke and dust. The dust slowly cleared revealing a room full of large clay statues. The subjects for the statues varied but a common theme of animals and creatures could be pointed out easily. In the center of the room two blurs landed on opposing statues.

"Man I walk into the room and get attacked……this is troublesome." Shikamaru wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. He looked at the figure in front of him. "So, I beat you and I get my pass out of here right?"

"Emm!" Deidara grinned, "but that is no small task, yep!"

Shikamaru frowned at looked around the room and then at his opponent, 'Geez, I knew this was going to be a bother but geez. This person…..' "You're the one who kidnapped the Kazekage right."

Deidara nodded, "That one was quite the problem. It was hard to fight him without killing him, yep."

Shikamaru sighed, 'Damn it all. Why did I get the one that took out that person?! More that, this person uses some sort of weird jutsu. Even more troublesome….' He looked up and down Deidara, "You……"

Deidara looked at him, "Hmm?"

Shikamaru's eyes became a little serious, "You……wouldn't happen to be female would you?"

One of Deidara's eyes shot up in confusion, "Haa? Isn't it obvious?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Not at all." 'To be honest I'm tired of fighting girls.'

Deidara smirked, "I'm a male but I can understand you're confusion, like my art…" He threw a clay bird, which flew at Shikamaru at a high speed. Deidara raised his hand with his index and middle fingers raised, "…..my appearance is beautiful!"

_BOOM!!_

* * *

"Seems like Deidara has begun. He can be careless with his artworks." Kaijin was looking up after the ceiling of the cave room they were in began to tremble. He looked down at Naruto.

Naruto was gritting his teeth. Kaijin smirked, "What's with that look? They're your friend's right?"

Naruto looked at Kaijin with unforgiving eyes, "That's right. They are my important friends."

Kaijin sighed, "Then you believe in them? Those who are closest to you, you trust them? Then why say something like don't harm them?"

Naruto was a little surprised, "Wha……Of course! They will beat the crap out of you guys!!"

Kaijin looked at the Hoshi no Tama, "Friendship and companionship……such things are meaningless in the shinobi world. One who is your friend today will become your enemy tomorrow. Such is the way of the shinobi."

Naruto didn't hesitate, "What do you know?! Even if that's how things are I don't buy it. Everyone says stuff like shinobi don't need emotions but if that were the case….then why….." Images of Zabuza crying filled his mind, "….why are we human?"

Kaijin looked at the boy for a while, "heh, seeing you now reminds me of the old days. That man used to spout such idealistic nonsense. But unlike you, he knew that when it came down to it he could kill his heart and become a true shinobi."

Kaijin stood and walked towards the Shukaku statue, "Let me ask you. You all suffered the hatred and shunning of your villages but why are you the only one who never took action against them. This one…..the one tail, he killed those from his village. He destroyed his human heart and found a sanctuary in the nature of his beast." He turned, "But you seemed to have gone in the opposite direction. Instead of taking it out on them you just tried to prove to them that you weren't the trash that they thought you were. You could have gotten their attention like he did, so why?"

Naruto lowered his eyes and then raised them back to Kaijin, "Back then it crossed my mind and I was reminded of it when I met Gaara but after I thought it over I came to the conclusion that becoming a great and strong person would force them to notice me. As long as I became someone great then I'm sure they would notice me……because I did the same thing. When I was young I would always look up to the Fourth Hokage…"

Kaijin's eye twitched, "Is that right……I find that humorous."

Naruto sneered, "Why's that, bastard?"

Kaijin smirked with pure evil in his eyes, "the one who doomed you to become a monster. The reason behind your isolation and your current situation was none other than your hero the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto's pupils dilated and he grew silent. His head lowered. Kaijin smirked, "Don't worry. That man was no hero. Just more of the usual trash."

"Why…."

Kaijin looked down at Naruto as the boy raised his head, "….why do you speak as if you know such things?"

Kaijin looked off into space, "That man….he is the reason for your suffering……a lot of people's suffering……"

He turned and looked at Naruto. He touched the scar on his face and then realized something, "ah…..I forgot. Since I was in that village I thought it best to get the jutsu in place. I had become so used to it that I had forgotten."

Naruto was confused but didn't say anything.

Kaijin smiled, "I wonder if you'll be surprised. He raised his hand with his index and middle finger raised. A surge of chakra came from his body and then an explosion of smoke surrounded him.

Naruto was even more confused, "…a henge?"

"No…." the smoke cleared. As it did Naruto's eyes dilated even more than from before as his jaw dropped open and his skin turned pale. "…..I dispelled the henge. This is my true appearance."

* * *

"hah…..hah….Damn this is tough." Shino wiped a drop of sweat from his brow. His insects were swarming around his body. 'This guy……he keeps popping in and out of the ground. Not only that but he seems to be able to fuse with the trees.'

Suddenly several vines shot from the trees. They pierced through Shino's heart and shoulder and implanted into the tree behind him. Zetsu began to come out of the branch that Shino was standing on, "**Is that the extent of his power?**" "No"

Suddenly Shino's body began to crumble turning into bugs, which shot at Zetsu. Zetsu dodged to the left but suddenly Shino appeared with a kunai in his hand. He slashed at Zetsu's throat but in a puff of smoke Zetsu's body turned into a large tree root. Shino gritted his teeth and looked around, 'in the ground again?'

Shino stood up straight, "I have a question. What is your objective? Why were Naruto-kun and the others taken?"

"**Foolish. If you're trying to find me by my voice then give up.**" Zetsu's deep voice echoed through the room bouncing off all the trees. "Unfortunately telling you such things is pointless. If you wish to know then kill me and then you will find your answer."

Shino turned his head. Zetsu, who was on the other side of the room, noticed his head turn. His yellow eyes glowed, 'He turned his head in this direction' "Coincidence?"

"No"

Zetsu's eyes bulged and turned his head to spot Shino above him on a branch. His eyes went to where Shino was and discovered that the Shino he was watching was a Bunshin created from bugs. 'Clever….he was never fighting in the first place….'

Shino dropped from the branch and shot towards Zetsu's head. Zetsu who should have been worried grinned, "the fly is snared…" Suddenly the flytrap like jaws opened wide and chomped as Shino approached near them. A large splatter of blood fell from the tree and painted the ground a dark color of red.

* * *

'It's dark……..crap!!'

Chouji looked around as if he could see, but he couldn't. 'Damn, usually even if it's dark your eyes adjust but there isn't any light at all to be reflected.' He began to move but stopped himself, "Not only that but in this darkness there's no telling if there are traps or something……DAMMIT!!! Why couldn't Neji fight this guy?!'

"Are……..you………scared?"

Kurei's voice came from the darkness. Chouji tried to locate its origin but couldn't, "heh, when I was a child darkness terrified me. But I got over that easily enough." 'Well this guy should be in the same boat as me at least.'

"Those……who……can……find…….the……light……no……longer…….fear……the……darkness."

Chouji was still looking around, "So you're saying that as long as there is light, darkness is nothing to fear? True enough when we're children even if the darkness terrifies us then all we need to do is turn on the light."

"I……had…..no……such……comfort…….as…….a…….child…….since…….I……..was…….born……into……..darkness….." Suddenly a gust of wind blazed by Chouji. He dodged barely but his cheek was cut causing blood to drip down. He looked around frantically. 'Shit! That was metallic. I can tell from the smell. That means he uses weapons. This is even worse than fighting him hand to hand. Now he can take me apart from far away. But he shouldn't be able to see in this dar…….' Suddenly Kurei's words hit him, "No way! You were blind from the began to sweat, 'Damn that means in the situation he has the advantage.' "No matter."

"Let…….me…….ask……..you……" Kurei's voice was once again echoing off the walls. "Why……go…….this……far……..for……..a……..jinchuuriki?…….He……..can't…….be……..important……..to……..you……….then…………why?"

Chouji thought back to his childhood, "Naruto……he was also isolated. I really don't know why but for some reason I felt that we were alike. Although he said the same things as everyone else he didn't treat me like a person who wasn't wanted. I think he understood what it was like to be looked down on. So when I heard that he had been taken I didn't hesitate to help. Because……." He looked up and smiled, "…..he's my friend."

Kurei stood silent for several moments. "Very……..well……..I…….thought…….you…….only……..another……..fool…….but…….person…….like…….you……."

Suddenly a small light began to glow in front of Chouji. Kurei finished speaking. His words were the last in the fight and the most meaningful, "from……here…….on…….out……..we……..fight……..seriously…….I……..will……..show…….you……..your…….fate…….and…….then……..we……shall……see……your…….strength…….of……..friendship……."

Suddenly the light grew, illuminating a ten-foot area. Chouji's eyes widened in horror. Surrounding Chouji was a room full of floating needles. They started about three feet from Chouji and ended at the back of the room. They were rotating in a clockwise motion and pointed at Chouji. He began to sweat. Kurei looked at the Chuunin, "I…..can…..control…..these…..flying…..needles……….will. With…..little….effort….I….can……have……them…..attack…..you...it...might...be...cruel...to...show...you...but...when...you...entered...I...felt...that...you...were...similar...to...myself..."

Chouji looked around, 'Damn! There's no way I can avoid these. Even if I assume that the ones behind this guy wont attack the rest will easily kill me. It's better if I talk with him and think of something. Since he's so willing...' Chouji looked at Kurei's face as was a little shocked when he saw his eyes, "y...you're blind?"

Kurei's eyes were completely whited out. Kurei nodded, "I…….have…….never…….seen…….the…….light…….of…….day…….since…….my…….birth…….Have…….have…….never…….seen…….the…….warm……. image of young Kurei appeared in Kurei's mind. He was crying, surrounded by darkness. His sobs didn't even echo.

Chouji, still trying to find a way from being pierced my hundreds of needles, looked at Kurei with a confused expression, "...why are you telling me all of this?"

Kurei had a somewhat loosened expression, "I…….said…….before…….that…….you…….felt…….the…….same…….as…….I…….You…….must…….have…….suffered…….a…….fate…….similar…….to…….my…….own…….I…….cannot…….see…….you…….but…….from…….your…….aura…….of…….chakra…….I…….can…….tell…….that…….you…….have…….lived…….such…….a…….life."

Chouji for the first time forgot about the needles and images of his childhood appeared in his mind. "Aaa...but..." Chouji's expression changed from a somewhat distant one to a more resolute face.

Kurei was taken back by this sudden change. It wasn't that he could see the change but he felt a change of a mellow flow to that of a surge of warmth.

Chouji remembered Shikamaru standing up for him, "I decided that isolating myself would do nothing but deny myself true living. When he offered his hand in friendship I chose to take it and follow him no matter where he goes. To stand by his side and protect him when he couldn't. In doing so I made other friends and the small light grew and grew until the darkness disappeared. So here I am now. I'm going to save my friend and no matter my opponent I will crush them with my bare fist."

Kurei had a very understanding yet sorrowful expression, "I…….see…….I…….was…….wrong…….The…….aura…….I…….felt…….was…….not…….yours…….but…….my…….hopes…….to…….find…….another…….The…….you…….with…….the…….aura…….similar…….to…….mine…….is…….no…….more…….But…….no…….matter…….your…….resolution…….I…….cannot…….let…….you…….pass…….Although…….we…….are……. lowered his eyebrows, "No...I"m sorry..."

_WHOOSH_

Suddenly all the needles shot at Chouji. The ones behind Kurei went around his massive body and also made Chouji their target.

"...that you couldn't also be saved by someone from that darkness."

* * *

_BOOM_

_KABOOM_

_BOOM_

Several explosions shook the large room filled with clay sculptures that Shikamaru and Deidara were fighting in. "Stop running!" Deidara yelled as he threw three more homing birds.

Shikamaru jumped from sculpture to sculpture avoiding the birds, 'This bastard. With such long range weapons. There's no way that I can get within range to use Kagemane...' "Tsch!...tireesome..."

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM!!_

The three birds exploded, destroying the sculpture of a large lizard. Shikamaru used the explosion and smoke to hide himself behind several statues. 'Well on a positive not, with all these sculptures I can expand my Kagemane to cover the room, but...' he looked up at Deidara, '...that guy is using that large clay bird to fly around and target me. I can't reach him like this...'

Deidara scanned the room and lifted his bangs from the left side of his face revealing a small camera covering his eye, 'I thought this would be fun but he keeps running. Not only that but he was only been using kunai and shuriken. Don't tell me this guy is a talent less hack?!'

_Kacha_

His camera click brought a smile to Deidara's face, "There you are!!" He reared back and threw two kunai and Shikamaru from above.

Shikamaru noticed at the last second and dodged as the two kunai lodged into the ground where he had stood. He looked down at them, "I'm kind of disappointed. I expected a bit more from Akatsuki..."

Deidara smirked, "You'll come to understand that everything isn't as it seems..." He grinned, "...actually you won't!" He raised his hand causing Shikamaru's eyes to widen. He looked down at the kunai the moment the two exploded. As if in slow motion his expression was lit up by the explosion.

"..."

_BOOM!!!_

* * *

"You..." Zetsu looked in amazement at Shino who was holding the jaws of the flytrap open with his forearms. The teeth of the jaws dug deep into his flesh. Zetsu's face was somewhat of a concerned all though his words did not seem that way, "**heh, what will that accomplish? Now you are caught and are unable to use jutsu like that. Even if you attack this body with your feet you can't kill me that way.**"

Shino looked down at him, "No...this is fine..."

Zetsu's eyes widened, "Eh?"

All of sudden an army of bugs flooded from inside Shino's body. The bugs dropped down and covered Zetsu's body. "GAHH!!!!" Zetsu squirmed trying to relief himself of the chakra sucking insects. In his efforts he loosened his grip on Shino. The young Aburame prodigy jumped away and smirked.

Zetsu stopped moving and began to sink into the ground. As he did the bugs were left on the ground. After Zetsu had completely vanished into the ground Shino looked around, 'so even if the bugs are attached they can't follow him into the ground...but with this it's obvious what your weakness is.'

Shino raised his arms but suddenly they twitched caused him to flinch in pain, 'Guh as expected. But with this I should be able to finish it...' He forced his hand to one of the wounds and smeared some of the blood off with his thumb. He did several hands seals and slammed his palms to the ground, '**_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_**!!'

Without warning a large cloud of smoke filled the forest filled room. Zetsu, who was watching from a tree far away, questioned the action, 'A summon? I don't know what he plans to do but if he's using something for tracking then it's impossible. That is true about attacking as well. As long as all the trees are connected to the ground, I can transfer to any one of them in an instant...is this his limit? Is he just trying to use all that he has left?'

As the smoke settled, the figure of a large creature appeared. It was a giant scorpion that was about the size of a tank. Shino landed on its back. The creature had a black body with red markings similar to Gama Bunta all over. Shino looked around, 'It took all my remaining chakra but this should be the end...' "I'll ask again, where is Naruto-kun? And why has your organization taken him?"

Zetsu spoke but each time a word came from him the location would change, "That's interesting. If I didn't know better I'd think you thought you had won...If that's the case then it means you have a final plan. Very well I too will end it with this next clash. As to your question...I won't answer beyond that he is beyond the door that will open once one of us is dead."

Shino was shocked at this statement, 'one of us? That means it doesn't matter who? What's the meaning of this? Why such an indiscriminate rule?' "It seems you don't have anything else to say...then I'll end this and go to my comrades..."

Suddenly several vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Shino and the legs of the scorpion. Zetsu, inside a tree, did several hand seals, 'Piercing vines no jutsu!'

Several of the vines shot towards the now confined Shino at an alarming speed with Shino's vitals as their targets. Shino looked at them approach with a nonchalant attitude. "Do it…."

Suddenly the scorpions tell rose and shot a green fluid straight into the air. The fluid reached its peak and began to flow downwards in the form similar to a fountain. The vines collided with the fluids and instantly began to melt. With steam and rancid odor the vines stopped and retracted back to the trees from which they came. The vines holding Shino and the scorpion also melted and retracted.

"I see….so that creature can spray acid from its tail…." Zetsu's voice echoed.

Shino removed the fragments of the vines from his shoulders, "That's not all." He looked at the forest, "Girtab, you know what to do!"

Girtab raised its tail and began shooting blasts of acid into the forest. As the acid hit the greenery it began to melt and dissolve. When one area was completely dissolved the direction of the blasts was changed.

"An interesting idea. By randomly shooting the acid into the trees you plan to hit me." Zetsu's voice once again came from several angles. Suddenly his voice changed, "**But while that thing is attacking you're defenseless. You'll be dead before your luck saves you!!**"

Without warning thousands of leaves shot off of the trees and spun at a high rate and shot at Shino. Shino knelt down and shot into the air. The leaves approached the spot he had been but then suddenly changed direction to follow him into the air. As this was going on the scorpion still shot its acid into the forest. A burst of the acid hit a tree next to the one that Zetsu was hiding in. Zetsu slowly crept out of the tree, 'Though I said he wouldn't get lucky that was pretty damn close…..' '**We must hurry and end it so that our ambition can be complete.**"

_CHING__CHING_ _CHING_

Shino used a kunai to block all of the leaves. He landed back atop of Girtab as the scorpion continued its barrage. Shino looked around the forest as the trees that were hit by acid melted away. All of sudden a blur shot through the trees, 'is that him?'

Zetsu shot through several trees on occasion he jumped out of the trees and placed a piece of paper on the trunk of the trees. 'Even if the shots are random, the sheer number is becoming a problem.' **'Fear not. Only one more talisman and the jutsu can be preformed.'**

Zetsu stood and went to fuse with the nearby tree but stopped in his tracks, "Wh…what" Zetsu's eyes widened as he realized that everything surrounding him was melting away. He turned his head and as he dilated his eyes he could see a vast expanse of the forest, **"All of it. There isn't an inch that isn't covered."** "This…this…."

_THUD!_

Girtab suddenly landed behind Zetsu, "As you said randomly shooting would unlikely hit you, but if you have no to escape then hitting you won't become a problem….."

Zetsu slowly turned around.

"…..now it's over!" Shino did several hand seals. To his surprise Shino saw Zetsu doing the same thing, 'too late. There's nothing you can do!'

Zetsu completed his hand seals first by smacking his palms down on the last talisman on the ground, "Earths Sneer no Jutsu!"

Shino's eyes widened as the ground beneath him began to rumble. He looked down as the ground bulged and split as if it were a mouth opening. "Girtab, JUMP!"

Girtab began to jump but the land rose in a surge and swallowed Girtab and Shino whole. After swallowing them the surge of land subsided and returned to normal. Zetsu smirked, "Its over isn't it." "**Yes, but……..**"

Zetsu looked around and his lips slowly turned into a frown, "**How are we going to get out of here?**" The realization that not an inch of land was uncovered in acid sunk in.

"You can't move around anymore…….it's over…."

Shino's voice though muffled caught Zetsu completely off guard, "**YOU!!**"

The ground tore open with a violent tearing sound. Out from it Girtab and Shino arose. But Shino looked quite a bit different. His entire body was solid black. It appeared to be an armor of sorts. But this was no ordinary armor. This armor wiggled and squirmed. Zetsu narrowed his eyes, "you covered yourself with the bugs which acted as a shield against the ground's pressure….."

"Correct….." Shino jumped off Girtab and landed on the ground. Upon impact all the bugs which had covered his body dispersed in an instant. This caused Zetsu quite the amazement.

"H….how are you able to walk on the acid?"

Shino walked with a slow confidence. A stride which had the pace of someone who knew that there was no need to hurry. "Simple……Girtab can not only create acid but an anti-acid to counteract its effects. Now…..as I said before. ITS OVER!"

He suddenly charged Zetsu. The Akatsuki member braced himself. He knew full well that he had no where to go. "**ABOVE YOU FOOL!!**"

The deep voice suddenly rang out causing Zetsu's head to jerk up in reaction. 'I see….I was so involved in my own curiosity of his walking on the acid to have noticed…..'

Above his head the swarm of bugs buzzed a deadly sound. In an instant they shot at him. Zetsu with his failure to notice the bugs also made another grave mistake. He became afraid. "NOOOOOOOOO" His jaw gaped in horror. As he did the swarm of bugs shot into his mouth. Zetsu's eyes widened in horror as he choked on the massive horde of bugs now making their way down his throat.

Shino watched slightly as he listened to the gurgling sounds of death coming from the doomed Akatsuki member. After a few minutes of struggling Zetsu's movements halted. His body suddenly dropped to its knees. His body did not fall over but rather stood erect from the waist up. His head cocked backwards. Shino looked down and to the door. As he did the bugs shot out of Zetsu's mouth. Shino not showing any more concern for the foe began to walk away. As he did he dispelled the summon of Girtab. In a poof of smoke the giant scorpion disappeared.

'Even though they did dampen the damage I still can feel several of my bones creaking.' Shino's walk was slow and wobbly at times. He made it to the door and turned around to survey the damage. He turned his eyes to former opponent. Slowly his mouth dropped in disbelief.

"……..gone….."

His eyes were fixated on the body of Zetsu, but something was missing. Something that should have set off warning alarms from the very get go.

"**I CAN NEVER DIE!! IT'S OVER….FOR YOU!!! YOU WILL BECOME MY NEXT HOST!!!**"

The giant venus flytrap that had previously been around Zetsu's body was now in midair. At an incredible speed the plant flew at Shino.

_THUD!_

_Kaklank_

Shino's sunglasses hit the floor and was followed by a heart chilling silence.

* * *

"Ara ara It seems all I've been doing is walking." An almost bored Kakashi walked down the corridor he chose. He had activated his Sharingan in case of a trap but thinking back on it he might have regretted the decision.

Suddenly he arrived at the door. On it a strange symbol seemed to be painted in blood. He opened the door and stepped into the room. Considering he was entering the realm of a dreaded Akatsuki member he walked in nonchalantly. The Jounin observed his surroundings. There seemed to be a lot of the symbols covering the wall. But the thing that stood out the most was a giant statue against the back wall. Next to the statue Kakashi spotted a door.

_Sniff__sniff_

All of sudden the white haired slacker genius stopped. "I know you're in here. There's no point in hiding."

"Hiding? I was doing no such thing. Just praying."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Praying?"

A shadowy silhouette that was by the statue stood, "that's right heathen……praying to my god…" The figure got closer and closer to Kakashi. As he did Kakashi began to ready himself.

"……I'm praying that I be granted an opponent capable of killing me so that I can kill em……praying to Jashin!"

The figure stepped into the light given off by a candle in the room. A man stood in front of Kakashi. Roughly the same height. He had whitish-silver hair which was slicked back and his cloak opened to his chest with his headband around his neck.

A demonic smile filled his face, "…The name's Hidan…..PLEASED TO KILL YA!"

* * *

'It can't be….there's no way'

Several thoughts could have run through his head. At the same time none could come to mind as if blank. Naruto was just numb. His eyes fluctuated rapidly. His breathing became heavy and sweat poured from him like a dam wall springing a leak.

"You look surprised monster. Speechless?" Kaijin smirked after dispelling his henge. The joy he had from seeing Naruto's reaction was obvious in his own reaction, "….so are you going to say something?"

Naruto couldn't find the words. But suddenly as if a gut reaction it finally came. Like when vomit suddenly comes out of no where.

Flashes of his memories flooded his mind. How many times had he seen it? Traced the image into his brain and etched it there. It was plain as day. Like smelling something you were always used to after a long withdrawal. The images gushed forth. Four places over. The fourth face. The fourth clump of mountain in a row. Without thinking the words came to his lips, "Yo……n…."

Kaijin smirked changed, as if he knew what the next few words would be but wanted to hear them for himself.

"Yo……Yondai……me…….."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

I found the hardest thing to do in this chapter and all the next couple of chapters is making a good fight between the rescue group and Akatsuki. Lets be honest a bunch of teens probably couldn't take out Class S criminals but hopefully I got a grip on how to pull everything off.

From this chapter I am able to pull off three fights per chapter. With each bit a little more of the reason behind all of this story will come out.

Originally Hidan wasn't one of my characters. But after reading about him in the manga I fell in love and switched places with my own. I'll leave the original past that I had for character but keep everything else from the manga.

I'll be honest. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but a lot will come out in the chapter. It's the chapter I've been waiting to type, so maybe it will be soon. And trust me, a lot of you probably think you know what's gonna happen and who Kaijin really is but trust me the truth is much deeper than you thought.

**NEXT CHAPTER – "The Sin's of the Past"**


End file.
